Imperfect Miracle
by TBorah89
Summary: Sloan didn't give her baby away instead she died in childbirth leaving Mark alone to raise him. Addison sees the chance to have the baby that she craves and swoops in to help her old friend and former lover. There are slight tones of Slexie but no worries Maddison is the end goal. The story is way better than the summary.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or Private Practice if I did you can be sure that Mark and Addison would have ended up together.

Summary: Instead of giving the baby away Sloane died during child birth and left Mark alone to raise the baby. Enter Addison in the picture because she can't let her friend suffer through this alone. Mark will still be pining after Lexie and Sofia will still happen but the end goal is Maddison

A/N: This is my first shot at writing Grey's Anatomy I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Prologue

Seeing one of her oldest friends sitting in the OR looking utterly broken was probably the hardest thing that she had ever faced. Addison Montgomery didn't want to admit it but the man sitting by the body on her operating table was quite possibly the love of her life. She allowed herself a moment to stand back and study him before trying to go over and talk to him. After giving herself the time to take in the features of his muscled back she finally got up the nerve to go over and try to get him to leave.

Mark Sloan peered up at her a haggard haunted look on his normally handsome face when he felt her hand on his shoulder. His eyes were ghostly and hollow looking. His dry cracked lips were parted slightly like he wanted to say something to her, but the words wouldn't come. He couldn't make himself speak, so he just relaxed under her touch.

"Mark," Addison said stooping down in front of him, "come on you can't sit in here anymore it's time to go." She told him gently pulling him up off the stool he was sitting on. She was surprised that he allowed her to take control so easily. In the three hours since she had seen him last no one had been able to get him out of the OR.

Mark gripped her hand tightly in his larger one and he allowed her to lead him out of the OR. "I was just saying bye." He explained to her feebly.

"It's ok, Mark, I know." Addison assured him sweetly. "So, what do you say I take you to see him?" she asked and Mark shook his head. "Ok, then how about I take you home?" she tried again and again he shook his head stubbornly. "Then you're gonna have to tell me what you want, Mark."

"I just feel like I need to be here I just wouldn't feel right leaving them alone." Mark told her his voice sounding detached.

Addison smiled at him reassuringly. "Alright, then it won't hurt you to get some sleep." She was happy when he didn't object to her leading him to an on call room.

"Don't leave me, Red, I can't be alone right now." Mark begged as he gazed at her with pleading eyes. He just didn't think he was capable of being alone at the moment.

Addison sat down on the bunk beside him. "I'm not going anywhere, Mark, I'm right here for as long as you need." she assured him sitting close to him.

"Addie, I hurt and I don't wanna hurt right now." Mark told her before leaning forward and capturing her lips between his own. He was going to take the pain away the only way that he knew how with sex. It was really the only thing that he did right.

Addison wanted to protest, but instead she found herself deepening the kiss and melting into him. It was always easy to fall back into bed with Mark he knew her and the right buttons to push to bring her to the edge of ecstasy and push her right over. So that's why instead of pushing him away and listing the reasons why doing this would be stupid she said "Let me lock the door," her voice was full of the passion he had aroused in her.

Addison turned away from him to lock the door, before she could turn around and make her way back over to where she had left him he had her pressed up against the door and his lips were hot and hungry on her neck. A moan caught in her throat and her hands flew to the hem of his scrub shirt. This was right this felt the way that things had before LA and Lexie and everything else that had come between them.

Mark raised his arms and allowed her to pull his shirt over his head before diving back in and kissing the spot just above her collarbone that he knew would have her out of her panties in no time. This was good it was right and more importantly it kept him from thinking about the reason she was there to begin with. When she allowed him to pull her salmon colored scrub shirt over her head and expose her breasts to him that allowed him to forget the fact that he had just lost his daughter.

Three days ago Sloane had shown up on his doorstep now heavily pregnant and promptly passed out in his arms. He had quickly ushered her across the street to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital where the OB resident determined that she suffered from preeclampsia. Her condition had stabilized initially only to grow worse again a few hours later. Knowing that after the way he had left things with Addison the last time he had saw her in LA Mark wouldn't want to call her, Derek in his role of chief of surgery called his ex in to consult on the case.

At first Addison had been hopeful that she could get the condition under control without any lasting damage to Sloane or the baby. But as the days progressed her condition continued to deteriorate and finally she had no choice but to perform an emergency c-section or risk losing them both. She had been able to successfully deliver the baby at thirty-two weeks and he had him rushed up to the NICU under the watchful eye of Alex Karev who would assess the situation and let her know if anything further needed to be done.

In the perhaps thirty seconds it took for her to rush the baby away and put him in Karev's care Sloane had taken a turn for the worst. Despite the c-section being a safer way for her deliver with her condition her blood pressure had still spiked through the roof and she had stroked out right there on the table. Even Addison's best efforts to save her including calling Derek in right away there had been nothing that they could do.

As soon as time of death had been called on Sloane Addison rushed off to the NICU to see about the baby. She would have loved to be the one to inform Mark of his child's death but she had to tend to his grandchild so he didn't lose both of them. She with the further assistance of Karev had rushed the baby into surgery to remove a small portion of his intestines due to a complication from being born early. Other than that there were no abnormalities and he was healthy and would have no lasting complications.

After she finished the surgery she had gone off in search of Mark only to run into Derek to tell her in the three hours she had been in surgery no one had been able to remove Mark from Sloane's side. And that had led them to the position they were in now naked in the on call room and in the throws of passionate sex. Though neither of them knew this was just the beginning of the adventure for them.

* * *

A/N: here is the first segment of the story I hope you guys enjoyed it more to follow really soon. Until next time please review.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed and favorited.

* * *

Chapter 1

Eight Weeks Later

"Mark, are you sure that you're ready to do this?" Addison asked her friend tucking a strand of auburn hair behind her ear.

Mark shot her a dazzling grin that showed off his pearly white teeth. "I'm sure if I don't just do this then I never will. I promise you it'll be fine." He assured her.

Addison shot him a glare. "Really, Mark? The last time you told me it was fine you showed up in the gallery of my OR with the baby screaming while I was in the middle of surgery. The time before that you over exerted yourself to the point of passing out in the bathroom I still shudder to think what would have happened if Callie hadn't shown up to check on you. And then the infamous time before that you ended up in the hospital with a brain injury, but it was 'don't worry, Red, I'll be fine if you go back to LA for a couple days and take care of things. I won't do anything but stay here and send you updates on the baby.' I was gone maybe twenty-four hours when I got the call that you had a motorcycle accident." She raved at the idiot she had saddled herself with.

Mark made a show of rolling his eyes at her. "All minor details, Addison, if you'll recall all those things turned out fine. This'll be fine too." He promised.

They were currently in the elevator at the hospital and this was Mark's first day back at work in about seven weeks. Addison had stuck around long enough to help Mark make arrangements for Sloane and she had held his hand through the funeral. She and Mark had discussed it at length and he planned on keeping the baby so she agreed to take some time off from the practice in LA to help him get settled. When she saw that the baby's vitals and everything were stable she booked her flight and made Mark promise her that he would call her the moment there was any sort of change in his condition. When he put her on the plane he had swore to her that he could handle it and he wouldn't do more than work and keep an eye on the baby.

Addison had been in LA a little over a day when she got the call from Callie saying she needed to get back to Seattle because Mark had been in an accident and Derek and Hunt had just started operating on him. She breathed a huge sigh of relief when she reached the hospital and found out that his injuries weren't as severe as they had first feared. Aside from a brain bleed that Derek had stopped and a few broken ribs he was none the worse for the wear. Addison had read him the riot act once he had come down from the painkillers and his only response had been to smirk at her only pissing her off more.

Derek had cleared Mark to go home at the end of the week and Addison had signed off on the same thing with the baby since he was healed enough from his surgery and he had no other major problems that warranted him being kept in the NICU any longer. From there Addison's just staying to help them get settled had turned into two months and she showed no signs of leaving any time soon.

Addison quirked a well-manicured eyebrow at him and sighed. "I don't even know what to say to you sometimes, Mark. We'd both be better off if I didn't bother. If you're sure you're ready then I won't try to stop you," she said in a resigned tone. It just wasn't worth it to fight with him sometimes. It was just better to let him learn his lesson and then move on.

Mark grinned at her again. "Addison, I'll be fine Derek cleared me for surgery and I have no lasting damage from my accident. I promise I'm healthy as horse and if you don't believe me you can ask Shep yourself." He reasoned with her. Part of the problem with the two of them was one was just as stubborn as the other.

"I wasn't just thinking about that I was thinking that maybe you weren't ready to leave the baby." Addison retorted smartly. No one else on the face of the earth had the ability to piss her off the way that Mark Sloan did.

"Addie, as much as I love the little guy it's time for me to get back to the world of grownups. If I stay in that apartment with him all day too much longer I'm gonna go crazy. Don't worry so much, Red." Mark told her with yet another killer grin.

Addison shook her head at him. "It was just a suggestion, Mark." She pointed out to him brusquely.

Mark looked down at the baby strapped to his chest in a carrier and kissed his head. "Carson, tell mommy not to worry so much." He knew that would end any arguments from Addison she absolutely melted anytime he referred to her as mommy. It was only fitting though she was the boy's mommy she had done everything for him she had even named him when Mark said he didn't care what his name was as long as he had one.

Addison despite the irritation she was feeling with Mark smiled at him and ran her hand over their son's tiny head. "Mark, playing the mommy card against me is so not fair." She disputed. This was new it had only been going on for about three weeks but she loved it. The first time that Mark had called her that it had taken her a second to realize he was talking about her and then her face had erupted into a huge smile.

Mark gave her a shrug and a smug smirk. "I gotta go with what works, Addison, and that works."

Addison shot him another glare that she knew wouldn't do anything to him but it made her feel better so she was going to go with it. "Ok, so I don't have any surgeries scheduled until later so I'll take him now and then you can take him later when I'm busy." She said as the elevator opened up and they walked off.

"That sounds great to me, Red, I checked the board we have an hour overlap in surgeries, but no worries Callie said that she has nothing and she can take him." Mark replied.

Addison lifted her son out of the carrier and cradled him in her arms. "How does that sound to you, Carson, huh? You want to go spend some time with Aunt Callie later?" she cooed at the infant.

"Of course he wants to spend time with Aunt Callie she's mommy and daddy's best friend." Mark answered for his son.

At that moment Derek came walking up to the pair with April Kepner hot on his heels as usual. "There's Uncle Derek's little buddy." He said lifting Carson out of Addison's arms with a huge smile on his face. "This kid is a mini Mark Sloan." He remarked looking up at his best friend and his ex-wife.

"He's half as good looking and twice as charming just remember that, Shep." Mark joked with his friend.

"I don't know, Sloan, I think he might be twice as good looking too." Derek joked back with the closest thing he would ever have to a brother.

Addison looked in between the two men and could only shake her head. "There is a reason that my son is not allowed to be alone with you two." She pointed out to them giving them both a sharp look. No matter how many times she said it the words my son it never failed to bring a smile to her face.

Derek mustered his best smile for her. "Now, Addie, you clearly trust me alone with him or I wouldn't be his godfather." He explained in a patient yet jocular tone.

Addison wasn't about to let Derek Shepard make something on her. "You're Mark's best friend you act like I had another choice in the matter. You two have been practically joined at the hip every since I've known you." she scoffed like it wasn't a big deal. In all honesty it was. It seemed as though she and Derek had finally moved past all the hurt they had caused each other and they were able to be friends again.

"Remind me again what Carson's middle name is." Mark chimed in on Derek's side.

"Carson's middle name is Charles, Mark you should know that." Addison said only half addressing his previous statement.

Derek winked at Mark before speaking to Addison again. "He has another middle name, Addie, what is it?" he asked his voice syrupy sweet.

Addison sighed knowing that she had lost this battle whether she wanted to or not. "Fine, his full name is Carson Charles Shepard Sloan. And just so you two juveniles disguised as doctors know we're not going to do this lets gang up on Addie because we think we're hilarious thing. I lived through that once I'm not about to go through it again." They may have won the battle but with that statement she fired a pretty big shot in the war.

"Statements like that are the reason we gang up on you we need the strength in numbers to survive a verbal sparring match with you." Mark pointed out with a triumphant grin.

"Sloan, all I have to say it's about time we found someone who can keep you in line." Dr. Arizona Robbins interjected as she approached the group.

"Oh, Robbins, you're glad to see my pretty face gracing these halls again and you know it." Mark protested cockily.

Arizona scoffed at him. "I guess it is good to have you back, but only because you brought this cute little guy with you." she retorted taking Carson from Derek. "And how is my favorite little patient today?" she cooed at him.

"Dr. Robbins, that's my godson you just stole out of my arms." Derek protested fixing a fake pout on his face.

"My girlfriend is his godmother and I'm his doctor, so that makes me equally entitled if not more so than you to hold him." Arizona responded smartly.

Addison grinned at the perky blonde. "Just when I thought I might actually lose a battle to these two you come riding in and save the day."

"Addison, he has an appointment in about half an hour don't forget." Arizona said handing the child back over to his mother.

"I cleared my schedule I have the residents rounding on my patients and they know only to page me in case of an emergency. We will be there I don't forget anything." Addison assured her.

Mark now wore a confused look on his face. "Carson has an appointment and I didn't know about it?" he asked Addison with a hooked eyebrow.

"Mark, it's just a routine checkup I assure you everything is fine I would have noticed by now if it wasn't. I did his surgery myself and it went off without any complications. This is your first day back at work and I wanted you to go into the OR clear headed. I promise you that I will page you if anything is wrong with him." Addison answered him.

Mark seemed to accept her soothing statement easily and his facial muscles relaxed back into his lazy grin. "In that case I'm gonna go dump this carrier off in my locker unless you want it."

"No, I'll take him for his checkup first and then if I need it I'll get it out of your locker." Addison assured him.

Mark bent down and kissed his son on the crown of his head. "Ok, Carson, daddy will see you later you be good for mommy, I love you." Hearing Mark Sloan talk in a baby voice was a shock but a good one.

Addison picked up Carson's tiny hand and waved it in Mark's direction. "Say bye-bye, daddy, go save lives."

"Red, I need you to take him and walk away because I can't walk away from him." Mark said fighting to talk around the lump that had formed in his throat.

Addison shook her head and laughed at him. "Sloan, you're never living this one down." She called over her shoulder as she walked away.

After Addison had gone Derek turned to Mark. "So, she really has no idea what you have planned for her tonight does she?" he asked his friend.

Mark grinned widely, "Nope, and it's gonna stay that way for a few more hours. So, don't you go running your mouth to anyone about this. You know how news travels around this hospital." He warned him.

Derek grinned back. "She won't hear a word of this from me, but for the record I think it's great." He replied.

Mark nodded his head in agreement. "She deserves this she has really been there for me. If something were to happen to me I don't want her to have to worry about fighting to keep Carson. I'm honestly surprised to hear you say something good about her."

"Mark, like it or not we are family the three of us. You don't turn your back on family just because they do something you don't like or piss you off. That banter between us just now, it was nice it was like old times and truthfully I've missed that. We're all friends again be thankful for it don't question it." Derek patted him on the back and started to walk away. "Oh, and, Sloan, get rid of that baby carrier you'll look ridiculous or crazy walking around with thing on your chest without a baby inside it." He called over his shoulder with a chuckle.

Mark stood there for a moment with a confused look on his face that slowly turned into a grin. Things were taking on a new type of normal and he had to admit he really liked it.

* * *

"Addison, I'm pleased to report that you have a perfectly healthy little boy on your hands. All his labs came back clean and he has bounced back really nicely from his surgery." Arizona reported looking up from Carson's chart.

"He's a Sloan of course he did, I mean you saw how fast Mark healed from his surgery." Addison replied with a smile.

Arizona had to grin at that remark. "You've been spending way too much time with Mark, you're starting to sound like him." she chuckled.

Addison's free hand quickly flew to her mouth. "Oh my God, you're right I did sound exactly like Mark just a minute ago. Here is the deal we never tell him that I said that."

"It's a deal as long as you promise to never say anything like that again. One Mark Sloan is more than enough I don't think the world can handle another one." Arizona quipped.

Addison laughed, "You have my word that no more Mark Sloan like things will come out of my mouth ever again." She swore she had never thought she would see the day when she started to sound like Mark.

Arizona smiled, "Addison, before I forget has Carson had any apnea?" she asked switching back to doctor mode.

"No, he hasn't so far, so I'm hoping that he's not going to develop it. I've seen babies born closer to full term than he was with worse lungs than him. I have my fingers crossed that that is good news and he doesn't develop anymore serious complications." Addison replied.

"I'm sure I don't have to ask this question, but how does he do taking a bottle?" Arizona asked already having a feeling she knew the answer. He was related to Mark Sloan after all and all his friends knew how hearty his appetite was.

"Carson does really well taking his bottle as a matter of fact one of the only times he cries is when he's hungry. He eats every hour to hour in a half because he's still on half a bottle to make sure he doesn't have any lasting problems with his digestive track." Addison explained.

Arizona thought that over for a minute. "I'm going to add a little more sleep to your schedule and tell you to go ahead and start giving him a whole bottle if he starts having problems with that we can always switch him back. Other than that as I said things look good, I'll see him again next month and if he's still doing this good I think we can go ahead and discharge him as a surgical patient and I'll give you the name of a good pediatrician for him."

A huge smile lit Addison's face and she tickled Carson's little belly gently. "Did you hear that, buddy? You're almost all better daddy is going to be so happy when we tell him that." she cooed at him before looking up at Arizona. "Thank you, Arizona, that takes a big worry off of my plate."

Arizona looked at the older woman with sympathetic eyes. "I wish I could give you good news like that about Mark. How is he doing? I know that he took losing Sloane pretty hard."

"I think that being back at work will be good for him or at least I hope it will. He healed physically from his accident just fine, so I no longer have to worry about leaving him and Carson alone for extended periods of time without someone checking up on them. I think he's taken losing Sloane so hard because he feels guilty for not being there for her when she was growing up." Addison informed her.

Arizona reached out and rested her hand on top of Addison's "I just want you to know that if you need anything don't hesitate to call us. You and Mark are Calliope's best friends and you mean the world to her that means you're important to me too. I know that if it wasn't for you she and I would be the one's helping Mark cope right now, so if you ever need a break we're here." she told her kindly.

Addison felt hot tears spring to her eyes from the perky woman's comment. "Thank you, Arizona, that means a lot to me. Hopefully, Mark is through the worst of it and he won't be pulling anymore motorcycle stunts on us." she had to bring some levity to the situation or she would cry.

Arizona gave her a reassuring smile. "Oh, I'm sure that Mark Sloan will be back to being the biggest pain in my ass in no time."

Addison smiled in return. "He's Mark if he wasn't a pain in the ass we wouldn't know what to do with him." she retorted.

* * *

Mark was in the X-ray viewing room looking at the head films for the patient he was going to be doing a Rhinoplasty on. He wanted to familiarize himself with the case again before he went in to operate. Sure he could do this simple procedure in his sleep, but he wanted to make sure that he left no room for mistakes. Things in his life were chaotic enough right now this was the one place that he could get some control back.

When he stood back and took stock of his life he couldn't put a finger on how things had ended up here. The daughter he had barely known had died during childbirth, his grandson had been born eight weeks early and he had needed surgery, a surgery that had been performed by his best friend's ex-wife that he had cheated with while she had still been married to his best friend, and the cherry on the top of it all was he and said ex-lover now happened to be raising his grandson as their own son.

The whole situation was fucked up sounding even to him and he was Mark Sloan king of fucked up. The only bright spot in the whole situation was Carson even with his damn pretentious sounding name, but he had told Addison that he didn't care as long as he had a name so he couldn't complain he would just have to come up with a decent nickname for him. Thinking of Addison he had to correct himself she was the other bright spot in this situation. She had come to be by his side even after he had broken her heart by not staying in LA with her, instead he had chose to chase after Lexie.

Lexie who had claimed to love him but had run when things got a little hairy and yet he still pined after her. If not for her he would be able to define this thing that was going on between him and Addison. As it stood they friends raising a baby together who just so happened to share the same bed and get naked together on occasion. What he had now was what he wanted so badly back in New York with Addison. Yet he couldn't appreciate it because he was stuck on someone else.

Mark was so far in a zone that he didn't notice when the source of some his mental anguish came into the room until she cleared her throat. He jumped startled for a moment by the intrusion on his private time.

"Uh, Mark, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare I didn't realize that you would be in here." Lexie stammered out quickly a deer caught in the headlights look on her face.

Mark gave her the best grin that he could muster under the circumstances. "No worries, Little Grey, you didn't scare me I was just deep in thought."

"So, uh, how's the baby?" Lexie asked him not knowing what else to say to him. She figured that that was a safe topic during Carson's hospital stay there wasn't a resident or intern in the building who hadn't tended to him at least once.

"He's good he's getting bigger." Mark replied a genuine smile coming to his face at the mention of his son.

"That's good to hear I'm glad." Lexie retorted flashing him a nervous smile.

Mark gathered his films and put them back in the envelope. "Well, don't let me keep you, I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you around, Mark." Lexie parroted to his retreating form.

* * *

"Addie, I've got it, it's Casey, that's the name that I've been looking for." Mark announced happily as he walked up to the table where Addison was eating lunch with Callie, Arizona, and Teddy.

"Sloan, I think you had more brain damage than Shepard originally thought." Teddy commented to her ex-boyfriend if you could even call him that.

"Really, Mark?" Arizona asked shooting him a look. She tolerated him because he was Callie's best friend, but sometimes she wondered why.

Callie turned to the red head seated next to her holding the baby. "Addison, what the hell is he talking about?" she asked. This one escaped even her there were times that she wasn't sure she wanted to know where Mark's thought process was going.

Addison rolled her eyes and fingered the earring on her left ear. "Mark seems to think that Carson needs a simple nickname because his name is too pretentious sounding. Even though he told me to name him whatever I wanted to name him," she explained.

"Come on, Red, you've gotta admit that Casey has a nice ring to it." Mark pointed out to her with one of his famous grins plastered on his face.

"I'll admit that is the best you have come up with so far. It is certainly better than Charlie, Chuck, Sonny, or any of the other horrible nicknames that you've tried out. Dare I ask where you came up with this one?" Addison retorted giving him a little credit.

"That's the beautiful part, Red, it just came to me." Mark informed her the grin never leaving his face.

Addison shook her head at him and looked down at the infant in her arms. "Carson, the difference between mommy and daddy is that mommy can admit that she's crazy."

"Don't say such things to the boy, Addie." Mark chided as he lifted Carson out of her arms and into his own. "Don't listen to mommy she just likes to ruin all of daddy's fun. I think Casey suits you, don't you?" Carson let out a soft whimper in response. "Casey it is then." He placed a tender kiss on his head. "Addie, he likes it." He reported proudly.

Addison couldn't help laughing at him. "Fine, Mark, call him what you want to call him." she relented.

Mark threw up his free hand in a sign of surrender. "Hey, you should have thought about that when you named him Carson Charles Shepard Sloan." He pointed out to her.

Addison sucked in a sharp breath there were just times that Mark made her nervous with Carson. "Mark Sloan, you keep both hands on that baby at all times. I don't care about anything else." She let out the breath that she had been holding when Mark returned his other hand to the baby.

Mark smirked at her making his blue eyes dance. "Addison Montgomery, I only almost dropped him one time and that was right after having brain surgery give me a little credit. I would never hurt him." on that last part his voice took on a serious tone. He loved Carson more than he had ever thought it was possible to love another person.

"Damn, I've gotta say, that I don't think I'll ever get used to Mark having daddy moments like that one right there." Callie chimed in.

"That's because your best friend is a juvenile delinquent stuck in the body of a doctor." Arizona got a pretty good dig in at Mark.

"Robbins, did I ever tell you that when you talk about me like that I get the warm and fuzzies?" Mark asked her making his eyebrows dance.

Teddy laughed, "There's the Mark we all know and love he could make a sexual innuendo out of anything." She threw out there getting a laugh out of the whole group.

"I really shouldn't laugh at him I'm the one saddled with him and laughing at him only makes it worse." Addison muttered. She loved Mark as a friend really she did, but he was a lot to handle sometimes. She'd put up with anything from him right now though because of what he was going through and the truth of the matter was she was in love with him.

"Torres, you still on for that date tonight?" Mark asked his best friend with a grin playing on his lips.

Callie had a grin playing on her lips as well when she answered him. "I sure am, I've been looking forward to it all week."

"Calliope, what are you talking about?" Arizona questioned her girlfriend.

"It should be apparent, Arizona, her and Mark are up to something that is going to cause the two of us trouble." Addison answered for her friend.

Mark winked at Addison "Don't worry about it, Red. The only thing you have to do is make sure that you don't get sucked into anymore surgeries after your last one for the day." He had something up his sleeve. This was part of the thing that he had been discussing with Derek earlier.

"Mark, I don't want to know, so I'm not going to ask." Addison said resigning herself to whatever he had in store for them. With Mark Sloan there were just times when she was better off not knowing.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys liked it until next time please review.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 2

Addison and Mark were seated in the most upscale restaurant in Seattle both were dressed to the nines. Addison wore an expensive black dress that stopped just above her knees and an equally expensive pair of four inch black heels. Her auburn hair was pulled up into a bun.

Mark wore a perfectly tailored black suit with a white dress shirt and a blue and silver stripped necktie that brought out the color of his eyes. His light brown locks were held in place by a liberal amount of hair gel. He had even taken the time to trim his beard and make sure that not a hair was out of place. He wanted tonight to be perfect for Addison he owed her that much.

Addison stared at Mark over the rim of her coffee cup as she took a sip. This little surprise had been what he and Callie were discussing during lunch. Callie had shown up at the apartment no sooner than they had gotten in and taken Carson over to her and Christina's place to watch him. "Mark, this is really nice, but you didn't have to do this." She told him politely.

Mark gave her a genuine smile not one of the grins he used to get women out of their clothes and into his bed. "Yes I did, Addison, this is a thank you for coming to Seattle and delivering my baby even though I hurt you present."

"Mark, really you don't owe me anything I was doing my job." Addison disputed. She really didn't want him to thank her for that she felt like she could have done more to save Sloane even though she knew she had done everything she could.

Mark reached into the inner pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a legal looking document. "And this is a thank you for staying and taking care of us even though you didn't have to present." He said sliding the document across the table to her.

Addison looked at it strangely. "Mark, what is this?" she asked him.

"Just read it and see." Mark replied his face giving nothing away.

Addison unfolded the document and saw petition for adoption written across the top. She scanned further down the document and saw that the line where Mark's name was had already been signed and just under it was a line that read Addison Forbes Montgomery just waiting for her signature. She had to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill over at any moment. "Mark, I really don't know what to say."

Mark produced another piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. "Before you say anything read this."

Addison unfolded the paper and found that it was a birth certificate, but more importantly it was Carson's birth certificate. The name line read Carson Charles Shepard Montgomery-Sloan. She did a double take to make sure that she was reading it right and sure enough it still said the same thing on the second look. "Mark, this says Carson Montgomery Sloan." She pointed out to him her voice barely above a whisper.

Mark smiled at her to put her at ease. "That's right it does and I want you to know that it will say that whether you sign those papers I just gave you or not."

Addison found herself at a loss for what say or do at the moment. She toyed with the dangling diamond earring in her left ear a nervous habit that she couldn't break herself of. "I don't know what to say." She told him honestly.

Mark took the fact that she hadn't outright refused to sign the papers as a good sign. "You don't have to say anything, Addie, just take a minute and think it over."

Addison stared down at the documents in front of her again and she found herself sucked back to the memory of the day Mark had referred to her as Carson's mommy for the first time.

_Addison walked into Mark's apartment on her lunch break. Since he was recovering from surgery she made it a point to either check on him and Carson herself or have someone else do it every couple of hours in case something happened. _

_Today she walked in to find Mark and Carson sitting on the couch watching a rebroadcast of a Yankees' game. Mark had Carson sitting up with pillows propped behind his back to keep him in an upright position so he could see the game. _

"_What are you two boys doing?" Addison asked placing a chaste kiss on each of their heads. Beings that she had to go back to the hospital she was still dressed in her navy colored attending's scrubs. _

_Mark grinned up at her. "I was just teaching Carson here about the greatness that is the Yankees," he informed her before looking down at his son. "Little man, daddy is gonna have to turn the game off now because mommy's here to feed us lunch. We'll watch some more later." he cooed at him. _

_It took Addison a minute to realize that Mark was referring to her as mommy and when she did her big blue eye's went wide with shock. "Mark, do you realize what you just called me?" she asked him. _

_Mark's blue eyes had a serious glint in them when he looked up at her this time. "I called you mommy because you are his mommy, Addie. I've been doing some thinking, Red, and you were right to get onto me for that accident. Carson needs a support system and you're part of it." He told her seriously. _

_Addison wiped away the stubborn tears that were making their way down her face against her will. "Damn you, Mark Sloan, you are the only man on the face of this earth who can turn me into such an emotional mess." She chided him but she had the widest smile on her face. _

"So, what do you say, Red?" Mark asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

Addison looked between Mark and the papers in front of her a couple times before knowing what she had to do. "Give me a pen, Mark." She ordered him. She quickly signed her name on the line after Mark had given her a pen. She wanted to be a mother more than anything. She wasn't about to pass up that chance just because it was with Mark the Manwhore Sloan she had made that mistake once.

"That's my girl, now he is officially your son." Mark praised her with a big smile on his face. "This way if anything ever happens to me I will know that Carson is taken care of."

Addison smiled so wide that her face hurt. She loved the way your son sounded coming out of his mouth. She felt a wave of guilt wash over her for words that she had spoken to him years ago. " I was wrong about you and I owe you an apology."

Mark wore a perplexed look on his face he didn't have a clue what she was talking about. "For what?" he asked.

"For saying that you would make a horrible father, you're not a horrible father. You are a great father, Mark. This proves it, so I'm sorry." Addison wasn't just apologizing for saying that she was apologizing for taking away his chance to be a father sooner away and they both knew it.

Mark smiled at her again. "It's ok, Red, you were right I would have made a horrible father back then." He said trying to ease her guilt. "So, what now?"

Addison gave him a seductive grin. "Now, you should take me back to the apartment and fuck me." She wasn't quite sure where she and Mark stood as a couple but she was never going to pass up the chance to have hot steamy sex with him. Sure this would only complicate things, but things with those two were always complicated.

"What was that?" Mark asked a devilish look coming to his face. He was teasing her trying to get her hotter for him, because he wasn't about to turn down her request. Even if he couldn't figure out his present feelings for Addison that didn't mean he couldn't have her in his bed.

"Take me home and fuck me, Mark." Addison repeated slowly the lust in her voice coming out. She had slipped her foot out of one of her heels and was running it up the back of his leg.

Mark stared at her his blue eyes smoldering with desire. "You don't have to tell me again, Addie, I'll get the check and we'll get out of here. We've got two hours before we have to pick our son up and I plan on making the most of it." His hand started out on her knee and was slowly working its way up in retaliation for what she was doing with her foot.

"Mark, say it again, say our son." Addison begged still not quite able to believe it. The emotions that she was feeling right now were a high that came close to feeling better than the way standing in the OR made her feel.

Mark moved his mouth so close to her ear that she could feel his breath hot on her skin. "Carson Charles Shepard Montgomery Sloan is our son," he said slowly and seductively.

Addison grabbed him under his chin and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "Get that damn check, Mark." She ordered after she had pulled away from him. She had felt a flutter pass through her stomach when he had whispered in her ear and it had fanned a fire the only thing that could put the blaze out was Mark.

* * *

Addison and Mark were on each other the minute they stepped foot inside his apartment they paused only long enough to lock the door behind them before clothes started flying off. First his suit jacket hit the floor followed by his shirt and tie. They both lost their shoes somewhere by the couch. In the hallway to the bedroom he unzipped her dress and pushed it off her shoulders leaving her in just her black lacy bra and panty set. Her bra ended up on the bedside lamp where it had landed after he skillfully unhooked it while kissing her neck.

Addison took her hair down and shook it out while Mark busied himself feasting on her nipples. A low animal like moan escaped her throat when he bit down and tugged gently. "Oh, Mark," she called out threading her fingers through his hair and holding his head to her chest.

Mark laid her across the bed and continued his decent to his goal. He kissed down her flat, toned stomach he paused only long enough to dip his tongue into her belly button and swirl it around before going on. He placed gentle kisses on her panty-covered sex; he could feel the moisture of her arousal already seeping through. He peeled her panties from her body using nothing but his teeth and then threw them across the room. He plunged two of his long skilled fingers inside her and sucked her love button into his mouth before swirling his tongue around it.

Addison writhed on the bed above him her long red hair fanned out behind her like an auburn halo. "Oh, Mark, don't stop." She called out in the throws of passion. She grabbed him by his hair and pulled his face further into her. He replaced his fingers with his tongue and he used his thumb to rub her clit. He had her bucking so wildly that he had to grab onto her hips and hold her steady so he could keep going. He didn't stop what he was doing until he felt her thighs clamp around his head. "Jesus Christ, Mark, oh holy shit." She panted out.

Mark extricated himself from between her legs and crawled up her body to plant a passionate kiss on her lips. He knew that she could taste herself on his tongue and he moaned into her mouth when she sucked on his tongue. She undid his belt and pants before snaking her hand down his boxers and caressing his rigid member. He pulled his hips away until her goal was just out of reach. He peered down at her with a predatory grin, his white teeth gleaming. " I don't think so, Addie, use your words tell me what you want." He taunted her.

Addison let out a frustrated groan and looked up at Mark her clear blue eyes clouded with lust. "Fuck me, Mark." She said her voice taking on a pleading tone.

Mark smirked at her obviously hell bent on teasing her a little longer. "What? I'm not quite sure I got that."

"Mark Sloan, I said fuck me you stubborn asshole." Addison growled out at him.

"Now that I understood." Mark laughed as he pulled off his pants and boxers.

"Damn, you, Mark…" Addison started to yell at him but that was replaced by a moan when he skillfully entered her. "Just like that, baby." She urged him on.

"Shit, Addie," Mark cussed as he picked up the intensity of his thrusting. He dipped his head and captured her lips between his. The muscles in his back rippled as he made love to her.

Addison wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he pounded into her. She had lost all capability of rational speech beyond broken sentences he was that good. "Oh, Mark, oh damn, shit, oh fuck me harder." She called out lost in a haze of ecstasy.

Mark was glad to oblige cranking up the speed and intensity of his movements until his hips were nothing but a blur and all that could be heard in the room was their labored breathing and the smacking sound of flesh on flesh. He bit and sucked at the tender flesh of her neck leaving his mark in a spot where he was sure that she could cover it up with minimal effort. He moved his lips to her ear before whispering, "I'm there, Addie, are you?"

His hot breath on her ear send a delicious shiver down Addison's spine and she dug her nails into his back leaving her mark on him. "Just a little more, Mark, please." She panted out as she climbed the mountain to her second orgasm.

Mark again picked up his speed until he felt her walls clamp down around him and he spilled his seed into her. He kept thrusting until the aftershocks stopped radiating through his body. He pulled out and fell down on his back panting like he had just run a marathon. He pulled Addison down on top of him and she laid her head on his heaving chest. "Red, you were… that was… just wow, that's all I can say."

Addison giggled and kissed his chest. "Wow is right, Mark, we don't need any other words for what that was." She told him as she snuggled into him.

Mark kissed the top of her head. "Don't get too comfortable, Red, we still have to go pick Casey up."

Addison gazed up at him with annoyance written on her face. "You're really serious about calling him that?" she asked.

"Of course I'm serious about calling him that I realize that he is a Montgomery so he has to have a pretentious sounding name, but he's a Sloan too that means he has to have a causal sounding nickname to balance it out." Mark pointed out to her like he had given the matter a great deal of thought.

Addison melted into Mark when she heard him refer to Carson as a Montgomery. "Thank you for that, Mark. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Mark grinned, "Addison, I honestly can't think of anyone else that I would want him to call mommy. You have been there for him since he was in the womb and I know that you will always be there. Whatever this thing between us is it's complicated and it might not last, but I know that you will take care of him no matter what we are." He told her seriously.

Addison sighed upon hearing that. She knew that they really needed to figure out what was going on between them if they were going to keep falling into bed together like this. She just didn't feel like opening that can of worms at the present time. "Mark, let's not get into that right now we've had a nice night there is no reason to mess it up by trying to figure what we are out."

"Right, we shouldn't have to put a label on it yet, because whatever it is, is working for right now. There doesn't have to be rules or anything else to make it messy let's just let it be and come back and decide what it is later." Mark suggested.

Addison nodded in agreement with that mostly because it was easier than trying to wade through the mess and partly because she was scared if they put a label on it they would find some way to mess it up again. "I can't argue with that, because this gets me really great sex." She giggled before reaching up to kiss him.

"That wasn't just any sex that was your last present for the night, that was thank you for agreeing to parent with me sex." Mark informed her in a dead serious tone.

Addison giggled again, "We should go relive Callie," she said getting up to dress. Mark took the opportunity that he was presented with and smacked her on her naked ass. She let out a yelp of surprise. "Mark Sloan," she scolded him.

Mark plastered an innocent grin on his face. "Sorry, Red, it had to be done. You have a cute ass I couldn't resist." He defended himself.

Addison mock glared at him. "You sound really sorry." She scoffed as she looked for her underwear. She had found her bra without a problem it was her panties that were eluding her. "Mark, if you help me find my panties I'll take them off for you again later and we can have thank you for helping find my panties sex."

Mark stroked his beard and pretended to think. "Hmm, as tempting as that sounds I like it when you go without panties. Plus Casey will be here later and I tend to make you scream pretty loudly, Red, and we wouldn't want to wake him up." He teased.

"Never mind, I found them." Addison reported as she shimmied into them and then fastened her bra. She walked back over to the bed and put her face mere inches from his. "And for the record we have sex with him in the apartment all the time without waking him." she acted like she was going to lay a passionate kiss on him but instead she just barely pecked his lips.

Mark pulled on a faded t-shirt and a pair of jeans without bothering with his boxers. "I'll tell you what let's go get the boy and then once he's asleep we can have let's try to be quiet because Carson is sleeping sex." He winked at her.

Addison put on a pair of pajama pants and donned her Yale sweatshirt. "I like the sound of that." she agreed taking his hand in hers.

* * *

The next morning Addison strode into Derek's office already dressed in her scrubs with Carson in her arms. "Derek, this had better be good." She announced grumpily. Between Mark and Carson she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before so the last thing she wanted was to get paged to his office first thing in the morning.

Derek smiled at her broadly. "Good morning to you too, sunshine, I see someone kept his mommy up late last night." He teased taking Carson from her. "We're just gonna pawn him off on Meredith for a little while you and I have business to discuss." He said handing the baby over to his post-it wife.

"Uh, Derek, I'm not really sure that this is the best idea." Meredith stammered not only was unsure about being around the child she was unsure about how his mother felt about that.

"Grey, for the sake of turning over a new leaf we'll let bygones be bygones and give being friends an actual attempt this time. You're Derek's wife and Derek is Carson's godfather, so I trust you with him." Addison told her mustering a smile.

Meredith smiled back. "In that case I promise I'll take good care of him." she replied.

"I would tell you to pawn him off on Mark, but he's busy and I back to back c-sections after this. I'm hoping that you can keep him for the morning." Addison ventured.

"Sure, I'd love to I don't have any surgeries to scrub in on this morning." Meredith assured her.

Addison kissed her son on the head. "Alright, Carson, you're gonna go with Aunt Meredith for a little while you be good for her." She cooed at him before addressing the younger doctor again. "His diaper bag is in my locker if you need it for anything." She told her.

"Ok, I've got it I can handle this." Meredith said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Grey, I owe you, I'll arrange for you to scrub in on a good surgery." Addison expressed her gratitude.

"It's no problem, Addison, I'm just gonna take him and leave you two to your meeting." Meredith said taking her leave.

Derek smiled and offered her a seat. "That was mighty big of you, Addie." He remarked.

"She's your wife, Derek, plus I would like to think that we're all past the things that happened before." Addison explained to him.

"You're right we are and I like things this way." Derek agreed with her.

"Now, what did you want to see me about?" Addison asked him the irritation seeping back into her words.

"I wanted to see you about this." Derek said holding a document up. It looked suspiciously like a contract.

"Ok, what is that?" Addison inquired even though she had a pretty good idea what it was.

"This is a contract, I figured since your son is here in Seattle you're going to need a permanent job and to be honest we really need someone decent to head up obstetrics. It's basically the same contract that you signed before; you would be the highest paid surgeon here. And let's face it you're the best Neonatal surgeon in the country you're going to draw in revenue and the hospital needs that right now. Quite frankly I can't afford not to hire you." Derek answered her.

Addison didn't even have to think it over even though this decision had been at the back of her mind for the last two months. She knew that at some point she was going to have choose between here and LA. Now given the events of last night that choice was a no brainer. She took the contract from him and briefly skimmed it over. Once she saw that everything was in order she said. "Just give me something to sign this with, Derek."

Derek handed her a pen a watched as she signed her name to the contract. "I had a feeling that you weren't going to be a hard sell." He commented with a smile.

Addison looked into her ex-husband's blue eyes before replying. "Derek, my son is here that was your selling point." She told him honestly.

"Well for the record I think what you're doing is great and I know it means the world to Mark." Derek offered his opinion.

"It means the world to me, he gave me the child that I've been wanting." Addison countered standing to leave.

Derek studied her intently. "Just out of curiosity are you and Sloan together or?" he asked. The status of Mark and Addison's relationship was high on the list of things being tossed around the rumor mill of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital.

"Bye, Derek, I have surgery." Addison smirked at him as walked to the door, but she turned and added. "If you really want to know ask Mark the ball is in his court on that one I've made my moves." With that she sashayed out of his office.

Derek sat back in his desk chair with a thoughtful expression on his face. Just as soon as he got a free moment he and Mark would be discussing in great length just exactly what was going on between the plastics' god and his ex-wife. He knew that Mark was still hung up on Lexie and the last thing he wanted was to see Addison hurt again. He and Mark had both hurt her more than enough for one lifetime already. He didn't want Mark selling her false hope about having a relationship if he wasn't really going to be present in it he had already put her through that particular brand of hell. He thought the world of both of them and he would be dammed if he allowed them to hurt each other yet again.

* * *

A/N: So here's the next chapter I hope everyone liked it. I know that there was some smut in there, but hey this is Maddison you can't have them and not have smut. Anyway until next time please review I wanna hear what you like and what you don't like so I can make this better.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers and followers.

* * *

Chapter 3

Mark, Derek, Richard, and Owen stood in a semicircle around the table in the conference room on the main floor of the hospital. The four of them were studying something on the table intensely and they all had thoughtful looks on their faces.

"We're all surgeons here people this shouldn't be so hard." Richard announced in an authoritative voice.

"Right, I'm a trauma surgeon I've dealt with worse than this before this should be easy." Owen agreed with the former chief of surgery.

Derek looked at Mark expectantly. "Sloan, this is your area of expertise you should know what to do." He pointed out to him.

Mark screwed up his face and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, truthfully this is usually the part where I yell at the top of my lungs for Addison and she comes and does it for me so I don't cause the kid permanent damage." He admitted. Carson was lying on a blanket in the middle of the table and they were all standing around staring at him.

Richard looked at him in disbelief. "You mean to tell me that this boy is two months old and you have never changed his diaper?" he seriously couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Mark smirked proudly, "Addie has pretty much been on permanent diaper duty that or whoever came to check up on us while she was at work would change him so I didn't have to." He explained.

"Mark, I think it's time that you learn how I promise that you're not going to damage the kid trying to change his diaper." Derek pointed out to him with a roll of his eyes.

"Derek, I think that you should get in there and do it you have nieces and nephews you know what you're doing." Mark countered quickly.

"Oh no, not happening, Mark, Addie would have my head if I don't do it right." Derek disputed.

"We can't just not change his diaper Addison would kill us all if we did that." Richard pointed out not that they needed to be reminded of that.

Owen pulled on a pair of surgical gloves. "Alright, I'm going to attempt this it can't be that hard." He announced grandly.

"It's not as easy as it looks I warn you now." Mark advised him.

"Sloan, it's a diaper not brain surgery, I think I can handle it." Owen replied and started trying to change Carson's diaper.

Addison walked by the conference room at that time. She knew that with the four men in question standing around that they had to be up to no good. "What's going on in here, guys?" she asked stepping into the room.

Mark's eyes went wide for a moment he knew that she was not going to be happy with him. "Well Hunt's attempting to change Casey's diaper without much success."

Addison rolled her eyes at him. "Owen, do you seriously have surgical gloves on right now?" she asked him with an amused look on her face. "Actually, I don't want to know, here move out of the way." She moved Owen over before quickly and skillfully changing Carson's diaper. She picked her son up and kissed his cheek. "Your silly daddy and uncles are sorry, Carson. They don't know how to deal with you, baby." She cooed at him.

"We were getting there." Derek informed her.

"It looked like you guys were doing a stellar job." Addison commented dryly.

"Addie, you should seriously consider teaching Mark how to change a diaper." Richard pointed out to her.

"We're working our way up to that we started simple with feedings." Addison laughed.

"Who has Casey now me or you?" Mark asked.

"I have a DNC scheduled in half an hour, so I guess you do." Addison replied.

"No can do, Addie, I have a procedure in forty-five minutes." Mark informed her.

"I have paperwork he can hang out with me until one of you is available." Derek said taking Carson from her.

"Thank you, Derek, I owe you one." Addison smiled at him.

* * *

"So, what's the verdict on Montgomery and Sloan, are they or aren't they?" Karev asked as he sat down at the lunch table next to Meredith and Christina.

"As far as I know the jury's still out. My bet is they are this is McSteamy we're talking about. No way he's living with a woman and not sleeping with her." Christina chimed in with.

"They could be." Meredith said nodding her head.

"Come on, Mer, you have to have an opinion." Christina goaded her friend.

"If it was before I'd yes, but now Mark is kinda messed up from losing Sloane so I don't know." Meredith commented.

"Sloan is totally tapping that he'd be stupid not to." Karev said not noticing that Lexie had sat down and joined them.

"Alex, think before you open your big mouth sometimes." Meredith glared at her friend.

"He's fine really I'm ok I left him." Lexie assured her sister.

"No he's not, Evil Spawn needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut." Christina said smacking Alex on the back of the head.

Alex grabbed the back of his head and made a face. "Hey, I can't help it that I'm telling the truth. This is the guy who screws anything with a pulse he's for sure fucking the hottie that he has playing house with him."

"Of course he is, I mean look at her." Lexie said pointing to the table where Mark and Addison sat. "She's tall and gorgeous, and smart, and totally perfect for him." she rambled uncontrollably.

"That really sounds like you're over him." Alex scoffed.

"Alex," Meredith and Christina yelled at him in unison.

Alex smirked smugly. "You two can sugarcoat it for her all you want I'm gonna tell her the truth." he threw out.

"Evil Spawn, you will never learn." Christina muttered shaking her head.

* * *

"So, what did Derek want with you this morning?" Mark asked Addison as he picked at the food in front of him.

"He offered me my old job back." Addison told him without giving too much away. She had Carson settled in the crook of her arm feeding him a bottle while eating the salad she had in front of her.

Mark tried not to be too excited by that, despite her signing the adoption papers he still wasn't sure that she would stay. He lived in fear that he was going to wake up one day and she would tell him that she was going back to LA. "What did you tell him?" he questioned warily.

"I told him to give me something to sign the contract with. Mark, I'm not going anywhere my son is here." Addison assured him.

Mark tried his best not to smile quite so wide. "That's good Casey loves his mommy."

"Besides I can't leave I would live in constant fear of you doing something else to get yourself hurt." Addison grinned at him.

"A guy has one little accident and he can't live it down." Mark muttered shaking his head.

"Mark, it was not a little accident, Derek had to operate on your brain that is major surgery." Addison raved at him.

"Addie, I have a hard head there was really no damage done." Mark assured her.

Addison sighed she wasn't going to get him to see that he could have died, so it would be better if she just stopped trying. "On another note I am going to have to go back to LA and get my stuff and take care of things with the practice."

"You're gonna trust me alone with Casey for that long?" Mark asked an amused look on his face.

"Absolutely not, I'm going to take him with me and then you're going to fly down there and help me." Addison informed him.

"Yes ma'am, I will gladly be your slave labor." Mark laughed.

"As long as you know your place." Addison joked with him.

"When were you thinking about going down there?" Mark inquired.

"I'm gonna catch a plane early tomorrow morning and then I'll probably stay down there for two weeks to make sure everything is in order." Addison told him.

"Ok, that sounds good. I'll stay up here and work for a week and then I'll join you the next week." Mark said thoughtfully.

Addison smiled at him. "Then it's a plan, Mark."

Mark grinned back at her. "Yeah, it's a plan, Addie."

* * *

Addison was sitting in the research lab looking up something for a case when Callie walked in and sat down next to her. "Something I can help you with, Callie?" she asked when she felt the eyes of the orthopedic surgeon on her.

"You know I want details, right? I let it go last night and I've given you all day, now it's time to spill." Callie informed her.

"There's nothing to tell." Addison tried deflecting.

"Sloan doesn't do grand romantic gestures for just anyone, so I know there is something to tell." Callie disputed.

Addison could see that her friend wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Alright, he took me out to the most expensive restaurant in town and then over coffee he hands me adoption papers and Carson's birth certificate." She related leaving the sex part out.

"Addison, I knew all of that, besides I'm more interested in the you two showed up to my apartment in different clothes than you wore out part." Callie grinned at her knowingly.

"Fine, we had really hot sex before we came over to pick Carson up." Addison relented and told her the truth.

"Of course you two did you are the most dysfunctional people I have ever met, but it works for you." Callie laughed.

"Mark and I aren't exactly together, we're just raising a child together." Addison corrected her.

"Right, you are just two friends raising a baby together who just so happen to like getting naked and rolling around together." Callie retorted sarcastically rolling her dark brown eyes.

"Well in interests of full disclosure we're friends raising a baby together who share a bed and sometimes get naked and roll around together in said bed." Addison corrected her.

"Oh, honey, you are living in denial, you and Mark are totally a couple." Callie called her on her bullshit.

"Mark and I are not a couple, we can't be a couple when he's still hung up on his preschooler." Addison scoffed at that.

"Addison, trust me on this one he only thinks he loves her, but you're the one he loves." Callie told her seriously.

"Callie, you're my best friend and I love having these heart to hearts with you, but why are you suddenly so interested in my love life?" Addison asked her suspiciously.

Callie smirked, "There may or may not be a pool floating around about whether or not you two end up getting together." She admitted laughingly.

"And I guess you just so happen to have money tied up in it?" Addison asked but it was more a statement than it was a question.

"It's you and Sloan I happen to know for a fact that you two are gonna end up together of course I have money tied up in it." Callie affirmed.

"I'm not even going to ask who started that pool, but I have my suspicions." Addison replied.

"Oh, it was Karev and the rest of that gang of misfits." Callie informed her.

"Of course it was, I think he's just earned himself some time on my service." Addison smiled evilly.

"Oh shit, he's just gonna love that." Callie laughed heartily.

"They don't call me Satan for nothing." Addison laughed. "Now on a serious note, I'm going to be out of town starting tomorrow and I need you to keep an eye on Mark. Make sure that he doesn't have any more incidents like he did the last time I left him alone."

" I can do that for you, I guess you're taking Casey with you." Callie replied.

"I'm taking him with me." Addison confirmed and then she noticed what Callie had called her son. "I can't believe you're calling him that too. Mark is bad enough on his own he doesn't need followers."

"Come on, Addison, it's a harmless nickname." Callie teased her.

"As of this moment you and I are no longer friends. I will now be having heart to hearts with your girlfriend and you will be getting all the good information that I have second hand." Addison teased right back.

"Addison, we're both bitches you know that's why we get along. You would never survive Arizona's constant state of perky, if I didn't love her I wouldn't be able to put up with it. No sane person wears roller skate shoes, but she does and I love her for it." Callie replied.

"Ok, I guess I can leave you in my good graces, but only if you help me torture the residents for their pool." Addison bartered.

"Consider it done." Callie readily agreed.

* * *

"Addison, you don't really need that many clothes when you're flying to your house where you have a closet full of clothes." Mark observed as he watched Addison struggle to zip the suitcase that she had laying on his, no their bed. Yeah, he liked the sound of that.

"Mark, I promise you that most of these clothes aren't mine they're Carson's. He burns through three or four outfits a day. He is very fond of spitting up on the clothes I put on him." Addison pointed out to him.

"He is the spit up king." Mark agreed and then he tickled his son's belly. "Did you tell mommy what you did to daddy today?"

"Carson, what did you do to daddy?" Addison cooed at the little boy lying in the middle of her bed.

"He spit up on me like a geyser, I had to change into a new pair of scrubs he even got it on my pants." Mark told her in disbelief.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you not to jiggle him around right after he eats." Addison could only shake her head at him sometimes. He really didn't listen to her very well at all.

Mark grinned at her innocently. "I guess one of these days I'll learn." He replied with a shrug.

"No you won't, I don't know why I even bother sometimes." Addison laughed at him.

"You done packing?" Mark asked hopefully.

"Yes, like you said I have everything that I need at my house." Addison replied.

"Good, I want to spend some time with my two favorite people before they leave me for a week." Mark informed her with a charming smile.

"Don't worry, Mark, the week will go fast." Addison assured him.

"I've never been away from him, Red, I don't know how to act." Mark admitted to him.

Addison smiled at him. "What do you say we go watch some tv for a little and then after we get Carson to sleep we can have I'm not going to see you for a whole week and I'm going to miss you sex?" she asked him.

Mark grinned so wide his face hurt. "I'm never gonna turn down sex with you, Red." He pulled her close to him and kissed her sweetly.

"You know the residents have a pool about whether we end up together or not right?" Addison asked him laughing.

"Oh, I know and I had Avery put me in for a hundred." Mark retorted.

Addison kissed him again. "Mark Sloan, I just don't know what I'm going to do with you sometimes."

"If you knew how to handle me that would take the fun out of it for you, Red." Mark told her with a wink.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Addie, I don't want you to get on that plane." Mark told her early the next morning at the airport.

Addison smiled at him reassuringly. "Mark, I'm coming back and you're coming to be with us in a week." she promised him.

"I know this is just gonna be the longest I've been away from him since he was born." Mark said mournfully.

"Do you want me to leave him with you?" Addison asked even though she wasn't keen on being separated from Carson either.

"No, you take him you'll have time for him I won't." Mark replied.

"I'll take good care of him you know that right?" Addison asked him.

"I know that, Addie, he's safer with you than he is with me and I would never do anything to hurt him." Mark retorted.

"You're a good daddy, Mark, don't doubt yourself." Addison said kissing his cheek.

Mark closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation of her lips on his skin. They had had amazing sex well into the night and he was going to miss her being in his bed as much as anything else. He didn't want to question what they had because it worked for them, but he wondered if they could make more work. Actually he knew they could, but Lexie kept creeping into his thoughts and he didn't want to start something with Addison if he had doubts. "Thanks, Addie, you're a good mommy."

Addison looked down at the baby in her arms that she wasn't supposed to have and kissed his head. "Carson, say bye-bye to daddy, we're not going to see him for a few days." She instructed before handing him over to Mark.

Mark took the baby and snuggled him close to his chest and placed tender kisses all over his little face. "Alright, Casey, you be good for mommy while you're away. Daddy loves you so much and he's gonna miss you, but he'll see you soon."

Addison took Carson back knowing that Mark wouldn't be able to hand him over. She reached up and kissed him passionately. "Bye, Mark, I'll see you soon." she promised him. She would have liked to say more, but she was unsure of where they stood and she had just heard her flight called.

"I'll see you soon, Addie. Call me as soon as you land so I know you're both ok." Mark replied. He felt a sharp pain in his heart as he watched her walk away. He would have loved to tell her that he loved her and was going to give her the world, but he couldn't make the words come. He touched his fingers to his lips and he could still feel her presence there. God this was going to be a rough week without her.

* * *

"Sloan, you keep looking at your phone like it holds the meaning to life." Callie quipped to her best friend as they stood at the nurse's station going over charts.

"It's not that, it's just that Addie promised she would call me when they landed. The plane landed fifteen minutes ago I called the airport and checked." Mark informed her.

Callie shook her head at him. The only two people who didn't realize that Mark and Addison were head over heels in love were Mark and Addison. "Mark, this is Addison we're talking about if she said she would call she'll call. She's probably just waiting to get out of the airport." She assured him. She had promised that she would keep him sane and she was going to keep that promise.

"You're right, you have to be right." Mark agreed reluctantly.

"Mark, she's traveling with a two month old baby she probably had to change him and everything else once she landed. You know how much Casey enjoys spitting up all over everything." Callie reminded him.

Mark smiled at the mention of his son. "Torres, that kid doesn't just enjoy spitting up on things he loves spitting up on things."

"See there now you know why she hasn't called yet." Callie pointed out to him.

Mark was going to reply, but the name Red lit up the screen of his phone. "That's Addie, I've gotta take this." He made his apologies to Callie before answering the call.

* * *

Addison was keenly aware of the stares she was drawing when she set foot on the fifth floor of the Oceanside Wellness Group building. She knew the stares had less to do with her appearance and more to do with the tiny bundle that she held in her arms. She had come here after making a brief stop at her house to pick up her car. No one had known she was coming and she had planned the timing of her arrival for just that reason. She didn't want to have to field a bunch of questions and try to explain her situation over the phone.

"Carson, this is mommy's practice. I know this is a lot different than the hospital, but you'll like it here." Addison told her son softly. She went to the reception desk and pulled out the thick stack of messages she had waiting for her and then she went off in search of her coworkers.

She found them in the kitchen area like she knew she would the first to greet her was Dell. "Hey, Addison, welcome back."

"Thanks, Dell," Addison replied with a smile.

"Addison, it's good to see you." Sheldon greeted her politely.

"It's good to see you too, Sheldon." Addison returned his greeting just as politely.

"We've missed you around here." Pete told her.

"I'm sure you've been getting along just fine without me, Pete." Addison smiled at him.

"So, I guess I'll be the one to ask about the elephant in the room. Addison, what's with the baby?" Sam asked her devoutly hoping that she hadn't done something stupid with Mark Sloan of all people.

"Sam, everybody, this is my son, Carson Charles Shepard Montgomery-Sloan." Addison informed them holding the baby up so they could see him.

"Damn, Montgomery, you tear out of here like a bat out of hell one day and you show up two months later with a baby in tow. I gotta say I like your style." Charlotte told her.

"Oh, Addie, tell me you didn't." Naomi begged her friend.

"No, Nae, I didn't." Addison replied knowing damn well what her friend was referring to.

"Addison, you'll have to give me a pep talk and promise me that being a mother isn't as bad as I think it's going to be." Violet told her.

"I promise you, it's really great, Violet." Addison assured her.

Cooper walked over to her and put his arms out. "May I?" he asked smilingly.

"Of course you can, Cooper." Addison placed Carson in his outstretched arms. "Can you check him out and make sure that he's ok after the flight?" she asked. He had been a little more fussy than normal and that worried her.

"I sure can." Cooper replied before looking down at Carson. "I'll give you a good looking over, but I promise I'll make it fun for you." he cooed and Carson smiled up at him.

Sam stood beside Cooper and peered down at Carson. "He looks just like, Mark." He remarked.

"I know, but the hope is that he will get my brains." Addison retorted.

"The world can only take one Mark Sloan." Naomi observed.

"I know that and this one will not be a manwhore like his daddy I'll see to that." Addison replied assuredly.

"Addie, can I talk to you in your office?" Sam asked her. They quite obviously had a lot to talk about.

Addison looked at Cooper unsure of what she should say to that. She normally liked to be present for all of Carson's exams. "Go on, Addison, he'll be fine. I'll look him over and then I'll bring him right to you." Cooper promised her.

Addison kissed her son on his head. "Carson, you're going to go and let Uncle Cooper check you out now. You'll like it, he won't stick you with needles like Aunt Arizona does and then you'll come find mommy." She told him.

"Come on, Champ, Uncle Cooper is gonna make sure you're ok after your plane ride." Cooper told him as he walked away.

"Alright, Sam, let's get this out of the way now." Addison said with a resigned sigh as she led Sam to her office.

"Addison, really?" Sam asked her in disbelief as he closed the door behind them.

"What, Sam?" Addison asked she hoped he would just get this out of his system now.

"You're playing mommy to Mark Sloan's illegitimate daughter's son that's what." Sam clued her in.

"Let's get one thing straight right now, Sam. You can say what you want about me and Mark, but you will leave Carson out of this, because he is my son." Addison told him forcefully. She wasn't about to let anybody talk about the little boy she loved more than life.

"It's just I can't believe you went crawling back to Mark after all the times he's hurt you." Sam went on like he hadn't heard her.

"I did not go crawling back to Mark, he needed me, so I went to help him out. The adoption was his idea and I wasn't about to turn him down. He just lost his daughter cut him some slack. He has changed for the better he's a great dad." Addison said her words picking up some bluster.

"So I guess you're gonna move back to Seattle and rearrange your whole life for him." Sam spit back at her.

"No, I'm moving back to Seattle for my son. He deserves a shot at a normal family." Addison informed him coolly.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "You're stubborn so I know that there is no talking you out of this. Where does that leave you with the practice?" he asked.

"I'll stay on, on a consulting basis. I come down here for cases that you need me on and you can send some of the really bad cases up to me in Seattle." Addison replied she had given this part a lot of thought.

"If he hurts you again I'm gonna put a world of hurt on him." Sam told her.

"He's not going to hurt me, Sam." Addison assured him.

"If you say so." Sam replied and then he softened. "We're really gonna miss you around here, Addie."

"I'll miss you guys too, but I'm only a three hour plane ride away. We'll still see each other." Addison promised him.

"In that case I wish you the best of luck." Sam retorted.

"Thanks, Sam. For the record I missed the OR more than I let on. I get to cut every day I can't do that here." Addison replied.

Sam gave her a small smile. "You always were a surgery junkie. And your family is in Seattle. I guess I'm just now realizing that you can't pick your family and yours is Mark and Derek. They're in Seattle you can't be with them if you're here." he offered her his sage insight.

"You're right I didn't pick them, but they are my family and I have to stick with them. Mark needs me right now and I can't abandon him just because he's done things to hurt me and piss me off in the past." Addison agreed firmly. She had just admitted the one thing that she hadn't wanted to admit, but she felt better for it.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time please review.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers and my followers.

* * *

Chapter 4

Four Days Later

"Ok, this stopped being amusing two days ago now it's just plain sad." Callie commented to the other people with her.

"I know honestly he is like a zombie or something." Teddy agreed with her friend.

"Totally agreed, it's not even fun to bust his chops right now." Arizona sided with the other two. The trio was standing at the nurse's station watching Mark move through the hospital like he was half dead. He had been like this since Addison and Carson had left for LA.

"Somebody really needs to say something to him to pull him out of his funk." Teddy observed unnecessarily they all knew something needed to be done.

"He doesn't even respond to the women in Joe's who are openly flirting with him." Arizona chimed in.

"Somebody should talk to him." Callie said and then she felt two pairs of eyes on her. "Why me?"

"You're his best friend." Arizona pointed out to her

Teddy pointed at herself "Ex-girlfriend here, no way he wants to talk to me." she pointed out.

"Here comes the better option right now." Callie said as Derek walked up to them.

"You know, I don't ever think I've seen Sloan like this before." Derek mentioned to them as his eyes had shifted to Mark right away.

"He's like a shell of his former self." Teddy told him.

"He's not even fun to harass right now. We think someone needs to talk to him." Arizona threw out there.

"They elected me for the job, but somehow I think you would have better luck, I mean you are basically his brother." Callie reasoned with Derek.

Derek smiled at them reassuringly. "No worries, doctors, I know what his problem is and I know how to fix it. I'm the chief I can do anything." He teased them before going after Mark.

* * *

"Don't manhandle me, Derek." Mark bitched as his best friend pulled him into his office.

"You need someone to knock some sense into you right now, and since I'm your brother that job has landed on me." Derek said forcing him into a chair.

"I'm fine, Derek, really you don't have to worry." Mark assured him. That couldn't be farther from the truth he was miserable right now he missed Addison and their son more than he could put into words.

"I think I do, Mark, you've been wandering around this hospital just going through the motions since Addison left for LA." Derek pointed out to him.

"I guess I just miss Casey more than I thought I would." Mark replied lamely. What he wasn't saying was how much he missed Addison too.

Derek had to fight hard to keep a smirk from forming on his lips. He could read Mark and Addison just as well as they could read him it came from the three of them being together for years. "Are you sure that he is the only one you miss?" he asked.

"Well, I miss Addie too of course." Mark retorted playing it cool.

"Mark, I've gotta ask what's going on with you and Addie?" Derek finally asked the question that he had been dying to ask him.

Mark thought about denying it, but this was Derek he couldn't lie to him anymore than Derek could lie to him. "I honestly don't know there aren't really rules or a definition for what we are. I would call her my baby's mother and my ex-lover if not for the fact we keep falling in bed together. I mean we make up excuses to justify having sex."

Derek shook his head he didn't know how a brilliant surgeon could be so damn dumb. "Mark, you love her." He told him firmly.

"No, I love Lexie." Mark put up a feeble attempt at denying what Derek had just said.

"No, Mark, you love Addie. You always have and you always will. You just think you love Lexie, because she's the safer choice. Just be honest with yourself." Derek advised him.

"I love Addie," Mark said trying it on for size and he liked the way it sounded. "I love Addie, because she's Addison Adriane Forbes Montgomery, the most infuriating woman on the face of the planet, but I love that about her."

"So, you've been moping around here the last four days because everything you love most in this world got on a plane and went to LA." Derek made an observation.

"Shep, I'm terrified that she's gonna realize what she's gotten herself into and stay down there." Mark admitted as long as he was being honest he needed to get that off his chest.

"Then you get on a plane and tell her." Derek replied it was as simple as that.

"I will my flight isn't for another three days." Mark reminded him.

"No, Mark, you get on a plane and you go tell her today. Addison is as much a fan of grand romantic gestures as the next woman." Derek corrected him.

"I can't I just got off of sick leave and I should be here." Mark argued.

"Don't argue with me, Sloan, I'm right this time." Derek retorted.

"I don't even know when any flights are." Mark reasoned.

Derek swiveled his computer screen around so Mark could see it. "You're booked on the flight that departs in two hours that gives you just enough time to go home, throw some clothes in a suitcase, and get to the airport."

"Thanks, Shep, I gotta go." Mark added as almost an afterthought because he was already up and running out the door.

* * *

A few hours later Addison was sitting behind her desk making sure that all her patients' charts were in order so she could refer them to other doctors. She took her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose, looking at all these charts was going to make her sight worse than it was. She really hadn't realized that leaving the practice was going to be this much work. She was reminded of her reason for leaving every time she looked at Carson and he made the amount of paperwork she had been putting up all week worth it.

At just about that moment Carson happened to wake up from his nap giving her every excuse in the world that she needed to take a break for a minute. She quickly lifted him out of his playpen before his whimpers could turn into full-blown cries. Despite being born early the boy had a healthy set of lungs and he could wail loudly.

"You have perfect timing, Mister, mommy was looking for a reason to take a break. Let's try calling daddy again maybe he's out of surgery now." Addison told him. She had been trying to get Mark on the phone all day she hadn't heard from him since last night. After her fifth unanswered call she had called Derek who told her Mark had been in surgery all day.

Addison frowned when her call yet again went unanswered. "Daddy must be really busy today. Don't worry he will call us when he gets a chance." Her words were meant to soothe herself and not the little boy in her arms.

"Casey, I just don't know what we're gonna do with your daddy. I'm worried about him he says he's fine, but I don't really think he is." Addison voiced her fears and then she realized what she had called her son. "Listen to that, daddy has me calling you Casey now."

"I told you it's a good name, Red." Mark said as he stepped into her office.

Addison's smile lit up her whole face and cyan eyes shine. "Mark, I've been calling you all day, I even called Derek and he said you were in surgery."

Mark's smile was just as wide. "Surprise, here I am."

"You're not supposed to be here for three more days." Addison pointed out sounding confused.

Mark walked to her and pressed his lips to hers. "Addie, I have something to say and I need you to listen." He pressed his finger to her lips to silence her when she went to say something. "This thing between us I don't know how to define it and I don't know what it is, but I do know that it is real. We don't have to have rules or put a name to it, because it works for us. I don't know where it's going, but I do know that I will be right beside you for the whole ride."

"Mark, I don't know what to say." Addison replied when he removed his finger from her lips.

"You don't have to say anything yet, it's still my turn." Mark informed her before going on. "I love you, Addison Adriane Forbes Montgomery, I love you with all of my heart and I always have. I can't promise you I'll be perfect, but I can promise you to be there always."

"What about Lexie? I thought you loved her." Addison asked.

"She's the safe choice she's everything you aren't and nothing I really want. I can't settle for her that wouldn't be fair to anyone. So, what do you say, Red, can we give this a try?" Mark asked her.

"Yes, Mark, I say yes, because I love you too, Mark Charles Sloan." Addison said before leaning in and kissing him passionately.

"Addie, if we're gonna do this we have to agree on one thing now. No running if things get scary, that means we stay and we talk things out even when one of us does something idiotic. We have to stay and we have to talk about it, because I love you and I will always chase you, but we have Casey to think about now." Mark told her firmly.

"Ok, Mark, no running, even when you're banging nurses and I'm getting abortions." Addison agreed.

Mark cupped her face gently in his hand. "We won't make the same mistakes this time. I want us to give Casey the home life that we never had."

"I agree he won't be raised by nannies or have to be taken in by his best friend's family. We're going to get it right with him even if you and I don't ever get it right with each other." Addison promised him.

Mark held his arms out. "Now, I haven't seen Casey in four days can I hold him?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course you can he's missed you, daddy." Addison said and she kissed Carson before handing him over. "Go see daddy, Carson, we've missed him."

Mark placed kisses all over his little face. "Hi, Casey, daddy has missed you and mommy so much. Aunt Callie and Aunt Arizona got so tired of me moping around they made Uncle Derek cancel all my surgeries and put me on a plane to come see you and mommy."

"Mark, you know he hates your beard don't rub it all over his face." Addison scolded him lightly.

Mark grinned at her. "I rather rub it all over you, Red." He said his voice taking on a seductive quality.

"Mark, do not be a creep in front of Carson." Addison blushed at him talking like that in front of their son. Truthfully though she wouldn't mind him rubbing his beard all over her.

Mark made his eyebrows dance. "You wanna have I just hopped a plane to confess my love for you sex?"

"I would love to, but he just woke up from a nap and he's going to want a bottle soon." Addison replied it was taking everything in her not to rip Mark's clothes off.

"Can't you maybe ask Naomi to watch him for just a little while? I promise I'll make it quick I've been living without you for four days and I need you." Mark pleaded.

"Mark, we just declared our love for each other, I think that maybe we should make love in a bed and not fuck here in my office or some exam room." Addison pointed out to him.

"Addie, we have small ears in the room if I can't be a creep then you can't say fuck." Mark mock scolded her.

"Way to deflect, Sloan." Addison quipped rolling her eyes at him.

"Ok, Montgomery, you win we'll make love later." Mark agreed knowing that the wait would be worth it.

Addison went to stand beside him and whispered in his ear. "If you're a really good boy I'll let you fuck me after we make love." To add insult to injury she brushed her hand over his crotch lightly before pulling back.

"You are an evil woman, Red, but I sure do love you." Mark grinned at her.

"I love you too, Mark." Addison replied kissing his cheek.

"What do you say we get out of here and grab some lunch?" Mark asked her hopefully. He really wanted to spend time with her he had missed her more than he could put into words.

"I'd love to have lunch with my two favorite boys. If I look at one more patient file right now I'm going to go blind." Addison grabbed her purse and took his hand.

"That's right I forgot the great double board certified Dr. Montgomery doesn't do paperwork she passes it off to her residents and interns." Mark teased her.

"You don't get to criticize my teaching methods when you have your interns fetch your coffee and pick up your dry cleaning." Addison gave back just as good as she got.

* * *

"So, you're really willing to give this all up for me?" Mark asked her later that night as they sat out on her back patio drinking wine.

"Mark, we have a family together this really isn't a sacrifice. Plus I figured I'd keep the house and use it as a vacation home." Addison replied with a smile.

A grin tugged at the corner of Mark's lips. "Yeah, we do have a family together. I like the way that sounds. I was never supposed to be this guy, Addie."

"And I was never supposed to have that beautiful little boy that's upstairs sleeping right now. I guess fate had other plans for us, Mark." Addison retorted.

"No matter what happens between you and me promise me that we're gonna give him the world." Mark said looking to her for assurances. He knew that he was entirely capable of doing something stupid to mess this all up.

"We're going to give him everything. He'll go to all the best schools; he'll have all the best that money can buy. But, most importantly he'll have both of us there always no matter what happens between us. We will give him the love and support that we never had growing up." Addison assured him.

"When he gets old enough we'll take him on a family vacation back to New York for a Yankees game because we're going to raise the boy right. It will be totally unacceptable for him to root for any other team." Mark added.

"And he has to go on a horse drawn carriage ride through Central Park at Christmas time." Addison chimed in.

The mention of that instantly brought up memories of every Christmas he had spent with her in New York when Derek just couldn't drag himself away from the hospital to be with her. Mark had always seen to it that she didn't have to spend the holidays alone and he had pretended that it was Derek's idea. He knew now that that was when he had fallen in love with her every missed birthday, holiday and anniversary had brought them to where they were now.

Mark reached over and took the wine glass out of Addison's hand. "Now, I believe you mentioned something earlier about making love. Believe it or not I've never done that before and I was hoping you would be willing to show me how." He spoke slowly in his seductive baritone.

"First it would be nice if you rubbed my feet." Addison told him. She was going to make him suffer just a little while longer.

Mark scooted his chair closer to hers and pulled her feet into his lap after she had slipped her sandals off. "I wouldn't have to do this if you didn't insist on wearing shoes that look more like torture devices." He told her as he began kneading one of her feet with his thumbs.

"A little pain is a small price to pay for fashion." Addison informed him seriously. She reclaimed her wine glass and a low moan escaped her throat. It had been a long time since she had a man pay this kind of attention to her.

"Addie, I'm going to pretend like I didn't just hear you say that." Mark replied shaking his head at her.

"Just be thankful that we have a son and not a daughter." Addison pointed out to him.

"I am believe me I am, but thanks to you he is still the best dressed baby ever." Mark told her switching his attention to her other foot.

"There is no shame in him looking nice, besides that Callie and I may have gone a little crazy when we went shopping for him." Addison admitted.

"You went more than a little crazy between the two of you I have like three inches of closet space." Mark complained.

Addison laughed and took a sip out of her wine. "Mark, I think you're getting a little carried away."

"I am not getting carried away it's true." Mark protested playfully.

Addison started rubbing the ball of the foot he didn't have over his crotch. "It's not like you have that many clothes anyway." She teased.

Marks hands were slowly making their way up her leg to her thighs. "Now what do I do, Red?" he asked.

Addison drained the rest of the wine from her glass in one gulp. "This is the part where you kiss me and carry me up to the bedroom." She instructed him. She figured that she had tortured him enough for one day.

Mark effortlessly scooped her up into his arms from her seated position and planted a tender kiss on her lips. "How am I doing so far?" he asked as he carried her into the house.

"So far so good, Dr. Sloan, you are a fast learner." Addison praised him as he set her on her feet.

"Now, I think I have this next part down without any instructions." Mark grinned before kissing her neck. He untucked her blouse from her skirt and started unbuttoning it. He kissed her alabaster skin every time a new patch came into view. Finally he pushed her shirt from her shoulders and he kissed her there as well.

Addison found the hem of his tight black shirt and pulled it over his head baring his sculpted torso to her. She ran her hands over his muscled chest and abs. While she was doing that he reached behind her and skillfully unhooked her bra. When her hands went to his belt he fused his lips to hers and unzipped her skirt. The garment fell to the floor and pooled around her ankles before she stepped out of it. Mark kicked his pants across the room when she got them pushed down around his ankles. Soon they both stood there naked their bodies bathed in the pale moonlight streaming through the bedroom windows.

Addison fell backwards onto the bed. "Come make love to me, Mark." She ordered him putting on her best seductress voice.

Mark didn't need to be told twice and he lay across the bed with his body covering hers his weight supported on his arms. "I'll do my best." He promised her his usual grin present.

"Gentle, Mark," Addison advised him as she guided him into her. She moaned loudly as she felt him filling her like a man hadn't filled her in a long time.

Mark started making slow smooth strokes in and out of her. It had never felt this way for him before and he had had sex with a lot of women. "Ok, Addie, I'll be gentle." He promised her pressing a kiss to her lips.

She wrapped her arms around him so that her hands would glide along his back as he moved above her. He was touching places in her that had never been touched and stirring up feelings that she hadn't felt since Derek. But with Mark it was a hundred times better and more passionate.

Mark nibbled at the spot on her collarbone that always made her so hot. He was a master at playing her body like a finely tuned fiddle. He knew every hot spot and every reaction that he could get out of her. The muscles in his back rippled under his skin as he glided in and out of her gracefully. The only other place he showed this much skill was in the OR.

Addison threaded her fingers through his curly locks and pulled him into a kiss. Her tongue ravished his mouth the way his member ravished her body. She bit down lightly on his bottom lip knowing the effect it would have on him. She knew all his hot spots just as well as he knew hers.

Despite the numerous times they had done this together this was new territory for them. Every gentle kiss, tender touch, and softly spoken word was foreign to them. With them it had always been hot, steamy, and passionate. This was passionate too, but it wasn't the hot white unbridled passion that they had grown accustomed to between them. It was quite possible that they had both finally grown up and reigned themselves in.

"Now what, Red?" Mark asked afterwards when they lay there their naked bodies still intertwined.

Addison grinned up at him. "Well, it would be really nice if you told me you loved me."

"I love you, Addie." Mark parroted with a smile.

"I love you too, Mark." Addison sealed her declaration with a kiss that soon threatened to turn into another round of lovemaking and it would have had Carson's cries not filtered over the baby monitor. "It's my turn, I've got him," she groaned. Her lips were slightly swollen from the force of their kisses.

Mark jumped up and put his boxers on before she could make a move to get out of bed. "No, I wanna get him I haven't been able to get him for four days. You just put my shirt and your panties on so you don't scar our son for life when I bring him in here." he teased.

"Just go get him before he really starts crying." Addison directed him with a pointed finger in the direction of the nursery. She did hurry up and get herself clothed not that it mattered, but it made her feel better.

A few minutes later Mark came back into the room with Carson. "Hey, mommy, look who is up and ready to hang out."

"It's midnight of course he wants to hang out he's always up and doesn't want to settle down at this time of night. Or worse than that at two in the morning after I've worked a fourteen hour shift and have to be up again in three hours." Addison commented dryly.

"Sloane kept late hours when she was pregnant with him we have her to thank for that." Mark informed her as he handed her Carson.

Addison laid the baby flat on his back in the middle of the bed. "Do you need to talk about it, Mark?" she asked him. She didn't miss the morose look that came to his eyes every time he talked about his daughter.

Mark shook his head and offered her a grin. "No, I'm fine, Addie, I promise." He swore to her even though he knew he wasn't fine.

Addison knew that he wasn't fine, but she didn't want to push it at the moment. "Mark, you get the no running thing, my thing is I want us to be honest with each other about how we feel about things." She told him letting him know that they were going to have a conversation about his feelings over Sloane at some point.

"Yeah we can do that too." Mark readily agreed.

"Mark, you have finally become a grown up and I'm very proud of you." Addison teased him.

Since she was lying on her stomach he had the perfect shot at her ass and he smacked the hell out of it. "Hey, no being mean to me in front of Casey." He warned her playfully.

Addison yelped in surprise and then she giggled. "No smacking my ass in front of him," she countered just as playfully.

Mark shot her a genuine smile. "I really did miss you guys, Red." He told her.

"We really missed you too, daddy." Addison replied for her and Carson.

"You know when I say I love you I mean it, right?" Mark asked her just to be sure.

Addison leaned over and kissed him. "I know and I love you too, Mark." She replied. She was honestly happier than she had been in a long time.

* * *

A/N: Mark and Addison are in a really good place right now, don't worry it's not going to stay that way for long I have some surprises in store for them. Just remember the goal is for them to end up together. Until next time please review.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers you guys seriously make my day and I love hearing what you like and what you want to see more of.

* * *

Chapter 5

One Week Later

"Addie, are you absolutely sure that you know what you're doing?" Naomi asked her best friend. They were sitting on Addison's back deck watching Mark and Sam move boxes around. This was their last day in LA and they were getting things ready to ship them to Seattle.

"No, Nae, for once in my life I'm taking a leap of faith and I'm going to trust that Mark is ready for this." Addison replied. She had Carson thrown over her shoulder and was attempting to get him to burp without much luck so far.

Naomi shot her a critical look over the rim of her sunglasses. "Addison, this is Mark Sloan we're talking about, while he's aged physically I'm not so sure mentally he's ever aged beyond that twenty-one year old idiot we met in med school."

"I'm telling you, Nae, being a dad has changed him for the better. I can depend on him to do what he says he's going to do." Addison explained to her.

Naomi gave her a look that said she still wasn't convinced. "It's only been a couple months even Mark can behave for that long." She quipped.

Addison shot her a look that said you wanna bet? "Watch this, Nae," she said before calling out. "Mark,"

Mark came out the patio door at a trot a moment later in a pair of tight jeans and a black wife beater. "You rang?" he asked a mischievous grin lighting his face. He took one look at the empty baby bottle on the table and he knew what she wanted. "It must be nap time."

Addison held the baby up so he would take him. "Don't get your hopes up he has to be burped and changed before we even attempt nap time."

Mark took Carson and then dipped his head so he could peck her on the lips. "Of course he does, that's how we know he's your son, Red, he's high maintenance. And I know you're making me burp him because he wouldn't burp for you and he always burps for you." he commented sinking down in the chair next to her.

"Don't forget the burp rag." Addison handed him the item in question. She was just going to ignore the fact that he had called her high maintenance.

Mark draped the burp rag over his right knee; he situated Carson along the length of his arm with his little chin cradled between the thumb and index finger of his right hand. He rested his elbow on his thigh and began patting his son's back gently. "Casey, if you could go easy on the spit up daddy would appreciate it. I've got you figured out, buddy, the harder you are to burp the more likely you are to spit up." He looked up because he could sense Naomi's eyes on him and he couldn't help smirking at the shocked look on her face.

"Wow, Mark, I never thought that I would see you being so fatherly." Naomi remarked genuinely surprised. She didn't miss the 'I told you so' look that Addison was shooting in her direction.

"I've gotten so good as this that I even shock myself sometimes. Now don't get me wrong I'm no baby whisperer like Addie, but I still do pretty well." Mark replied he was still trying to burp Carson.

"Mark, you can beat on his back a little harder I promise you that you're not going to break him." Addison assured him.

"I know I'm getting there, Addie. I was just giving him a chance to do things the easy way." Mark replied teasingly. "Casey, tell mommy that we have this under control." He told his son before putting a little more force behind his pats.

"For real though I'm pretty sure that hell has frozen over. I never thought I would see the day that Mark Sloan was this mature." Naomi went on clearly impressed by the changes she could see in Mark.

Mark smiled at her. "I promise you I'm the same guy I've always been I've just grown up a little bit." He swore a triumphant look crossed his face when Carson let out a loud burp. "That's my boy." He beamed with pride.

"And there's the immature twelve year old we all know and love." Naomi commented dryly.

Addison arched her perfectly manicured eyebrow in her boyfriend's direction. "Well, your boy needs his diaper changed. Do you think you can handle it alone this time or do you need me to supervise?" she asked him teasingly.

Mark mock glared at her. "No, Addie, I've got it covered. I've got the hang of changing diapers now and he's no trouble, because I strongly suspect he likes being naked." He laughed.

"He gets that from his daddy." Addison quipped with a chuckle. She wasn't going to complain though she loved it, when Mark got naked magic happened.

Mark settled his son in the crook of his arm. "Casey, say I love you mommy I'll see you after my nap." He presented Carson to Addison so she could kiss his head.

"Have a good nap, little man, mommy loves you too." Addison told her son kissing his head.

Mark bent down and kissed her. "I'll be back after I get him to go down for his nap, babe."

Addison pecked him on the lips one more time. "Thank you, honey, I love you."

"I love you too," Mark replied before walking back in the house.

Naomi studied Addison and couldn't help noticing the smile never left her face as she watched her boyfriend and her son walk away. "Addie, does he make you happy?" she asked with a tone of resignation in her voice.

The smile on Addison's face widened at that question. "Nae, he makes me happier than I have ever been in my life." She admitted without hesitation. "We are a family and he is totally committed to Carson and me."

Naomi regarded her friend with a skeptical look for a moment before softening. "Alright, if you're happy then I'm happy for you. Not that you need it, but you have my blessing to go be head over heels in love with Mark in cloudy ass Seattle of all places."

"Thanks, Nae, that means a lot." Addison replied.

* * *

Sam watched as Mark changed Carson's diaper and got him into a clean sleeper. He had to admit that this was a side of his old friend that he never thought he would see. And as much as he hated to admit it, it was clear that the baby had changed Mark for the better. "Look at you, if someone told me in med school that I'd one day see Mark Sloan content to change a diaper I would have told them they were out of their mind." Sam said to make conversation.

Mark grinned as he sank into the rocking chair in the nursery. "And I would have agreed with you, but this is the most amazing thing I've ever done."

"Yeah, fatherhood looks good on you." Sam had to agree with him on that one.

"I wouldn't be nowhere near as good as I am if not for Addie though. I'll tell you she's been an absolute godsend she's helped through a lot of shit the past couple of months." Mark replied.

Sam forced a tight smile at the mention of Addison. "So, you and Addie?" he asked leaving the rest of the question unspoken.

Mark's grin turned into a full-blown smile. "Yeah me and Addie, there's nothing stopping us from making it work this time."

"Sloan, we go back a long way, so I know how you used to be. I get that you and Addie have both hurt each other, but let me tell you something right now. I care about her, so if you hurt her again I will catch a plane to Seattle just to throw you an ass whoopin'." Sam gave him a friendly word to the wise.

"Sam, I'm not gonna hurt her. I know I'm lucky as hell that she gave me another chance. I'm gonna try my best not to screw it up." Mark swore to him.

"In that case I'm happy for you." Sam told him and then he added, "Take good care of her she might act like she can take care of herself, but sometimes she needs someone to lean on." A meaningful look passed between the pair and in that moment Sam knew that Mark could read the true nature of his feelings for Addison.

"I'll tell you what I told her from now on I'm gonna be right by her side no matter how scary things get." Mark said with what could have been a hint of a challenge in his voice. He would be damned if he lost Addison to Sam or any other man ever again.

* * *

The following evening Mark slipped his key in the door to his, no their apartment and opened it. He left the luggage in a haphazard pile in the living room his body too tired to care after all the work he had done getting Addison's stuff packed and from the flight.

Addison sank down on the couch with Carson in her arm and she stifled a yawn as best she could. "I never thought I'd say this, but it is really good to be back in Seattle." Her voice was barely above a whisper so she didn't wake the slumbering child in her arms. Saying goodbye to LA hadn't been anywhere near as hard as she thought it would be.

"Here let me put him to bed while you get a shower." Mark offered gently lifting Carson out of her arms.

Addison gave him a sleepy smile. "Thanks, babe," she said gratefully.

"No problem, Red," Mark replied pulling her to her feet and kissing her before sending her off in the direction of the bathroom.

Addison was already out of the shower by the time Mark reached their bedroom. He had sat and rocked his son for a few minutes to make sure that he was in a really deep sleep before laying him in his crib.

"Mark Charles Sloan, this bedroom is a mess." Addison scolded him. There were clothes strewn about and his dirty scrubs and lab coat lay in the middle of the unmade bed.

Mark offered her an innocent smile. "Sorry, Red, I didn't really have a lot of time to pack last week, so this was the end result."

"Don't you try that innocent grin with me. I know for a fact that you are anything but innocent." Addison scolded him playfully. "But, since I love you I'll clean this mess up while you take a shower."

"That's why I love you, Red." Mark grinned before walking into the bathroom.

Addison smiled and shook her head at his retreating form. She picked up his discarded lab coat and of course the contents of his pockets spilled out all over the floor. She cussed to herself and started stuffing things back in his pockets. Her heart froze in her chest when her eyes settled on lacy pair of panties that she knew for a fact didn't belong to her.

This couldn't be happening not after all the things he had said when he had shown up at her office that day and after all the promises they had made to each other. And because she had promised him that she wouldn't run she set about cleaning up the room like she had told him. She was going to give him the benefit of the doubt and God help him if he lied to her.

Mark walked out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of boxers and an old t-shirt to find Addison sitting on the edge of their bed with an extremely pissed off look on her face. "Red," he ventured her nickname slipping from his lips but that only deepened the frown on her face. "Addie, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Don't you Red or Addie me right now, Mark." Addison spit back at him. "What the fuck is this?" she asked holding up the thong she had found in his pocket.

Mark's blood ran cold in his veins. "Addison, I can explain." He stammered out.

"Then you better explain while I'm in the mood to listen." Addison advised him crossing her arms over her chest.

Mark took a deep breath he had promised her honesty and that's what she was going to get. " I slept with Lexie, but it didn't mean anything. In the interests of full disclosure I slept with her twice. Once about a month ago before I went back to work and once the night after you left for LA." He admitted.

"Why, Mark?" Addison demanded furious at him and at the stubborn tears that were stinging her eyes at the moment.

"The first time it just happened and the second time was because I missed you and Casey so badly that I needed something anything to numb that pain for a little while." Mark explained to her.

"Did you fuck her in my bed?" Addison asked a tear slipping down her face.

"What?" Mark asked a confused look on her face.

Addison swiped at the tear. The way he answered this question would sway her feelings about the matter. "Did you fuck her in our bed? Answer the question, Mark Charles." She demanded.

"Oh, God no, Addie, I would never do that to you. Both times it was in an on call room at the hospital. I swear it meant nothing. The first time I wasn't really thinking and the second time I felt horrible about it afterwards and during it all I could think was it wasn't right because she wasn't you." Mark told her a pleading tone in his voice.

Addison's scowl softened because she could see in his eyes that he was telling her the truth. "Mark, because I love you I'm going to let this go since we weren't together at the time. I just need you to swear to me that it won't happen again." She was only giving him this much leeway because she knew he was messed up right now.

"Addison, I swear it won't happen again. It was a stupid mistake; hell being with her in the first place was a mistake when you were the one I wanted. You are the one I want and you are the only one I will ever want." Mark promised her. He was greatly surprised when she allowed him to wrap his arms around her. "I'm so, so sorry, Red. The last thing I ever wanna do is hurt you." he whispered in her ear.

Addison pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "You're forgiven we didn't have rules then we were dancing around each other." If this were any man other than Mark she wouldn't be this forgiving.

"I love you, Addie, I love you so much that it hurts." Mark told her holding her close to him again.

"I love you too, Mark. Now fuck me." Addison replied her eyes going dark with lust. The urge to claim him as hers was so strong at the moment she couldn't concentrate.

"Addie," Mark said sounding unsure. He knew that she had to be a little upset with him and for once in his life he didn't want to bury those feelings with sex.

Before Mark could put up anymore protests Addison pushed him up against the wall and mashed her lips into his. Against his will his body reacted to hers ignoring the unease he was feeling in the pit of his stomach. His movements didn't seem like his own they were guided on muscle memory instead on neural impulses. Clothes went flying and soon they were a mass of sweaty tangled limbs.

Afterwards Addison rolled over on her side facing away from him and she stiffened under his touch when he put his arm around her. "Addie, I thought you said we were ok?" Mark asked the concern dripping off his words.

Though she couldn't see his face she knew that his forehead had scrunched up like it always did when he was worried. "I said that I forgave you and that I'm not going to leave you over this. But, I get to be upset about this, Mark. This is the second time I've found a Grey's panties in the pocket of the man I love." Addison informed him. She had taken out her anger on him during sex. The fingernail marks on his back, the bite mark on his shoulder, and the hickey on his neck that would be damn near impossible to cover up evidenced that. Now she had moved on to the upset stage her bottom lip was quivering as she fought off tears.

"Oh, Addie, it meant nothing to me, baby. I promise you it meant nothing to me. I still mean every word that I have said to you over the last week and a half. So please don't cry I can't stand it when you cry." Mark swore to her. He kissed her neck hoping to distract her from her tears. He had never been able to stand seeing or hearing her cry it broke him inside.

Addison wiggled under his lips and elbowed him trying to get him off of her. "Stop it, Mark, I said I'm mad at you right now." she repeated wiping furiously at the tears that were falling from her eyes.

Mark refused to be deterred and he kept kissing her neck. "Addie, you're right, you get to be mad right now. I should have told you sooner, but there is nothing that I can do about that now."

"Mark, would you have told me if I hadn't found her panties?" Addison asked him sounding like a small child. She had given up on getting him to quit kissing her.

"Addison, I was always going to tell you that I slept with Lexie. I was too scared to tell you when I first got to LA because I was afraid you wouldn't come back with me. I was going to tell you in the morning before we went to work. You found her panties before I could work up the courage to say anything though. But, I was always going to tell you. I'm not Derek, I'm not gonna give you false hope and then pull it out from underneath you. It was a slip and I regret it more than anything." Mark answered her question honestly.

"Oh, Mark," were the only words that Addison could get out before her body was wracked with heaving sobs.

Mark flipped her over so she was facing him and he let her bury her face in his chest while she cried. "I'm so sorry that I made you feel like this, Red, and not just this time but all the other times in the past. Derek and I, we broke you and it was worse when I did it, because I was the guy who was supposed to put you back together, that was my job and I was ok with it. All the missed holidays, birthdays, and anniversaries I was there to piece you back together when Derek let you down. What I didn't take into account was no one would be there to help you put the pieces back together if I broke you. I'm more sorry for leaving you that broken than you will ever know." He spoke from the heart. He didn't expect her to answer him yet. So he just held her while she cried, every now and then he would press a tender kiss to the top of her head.

Addison cried like she had never cried before the years of pent up tears finally finding their release. She cried for the demise of her marriage, she cried for the hasty abortion that had driven her from New York and back into her husband's lukewarm arms. She cried for the time she had wasted with Derek when he was still pining after Meredith, she cried for the way she had hurt Mark by dragging him out to Seattle to use him for sex. She cried over ill-advised sex in the on call room with Karev, She cried over every poor choice she had made with men since then, she cried over her sham of a childhood and the web of lies her parents had sold her. But most of all she cried for the happiness she could have had with Mark if she had trusted him sooner. Normally she would have been embarrassed by such a display of emotion, but in Mark's arms she felt truly safe and loved for the first time in her life. As her tears fell she felt herself become unburdened of the emotional baggage she had been carrying around for years.

Finally when she had no more tears left to cry she looked up at Mark with puffy red-rimmed eyes that seemed to peer into his soul. "You were really going to tell me?" she asked him her voice hoarse from sobbing.

Mark smiled down at her softly. "Yes, Addie, I was really going to tell you. I'm sorry that you found out the way that you did."

Addison mustered a small smile of her own. "You don't have to be sorry, you were going to tell me and that's all that matters to me, Mark."

"Do you feel better?" Mark asked her hopefully. For a minute there he had been afraid that she was having a mental breakdown on him. When her cries had reached their loudest he had briefly contemplated calling for Callie to help him. But, he had decided that being held was what she needed so that's what he had done.

"I feel much better, Mark, thank you for that." Addison told him gratefully.

"You don't ever have to thank me for comforting you. Like I told you that's my job, it's been my job for as long as I can remember and it's even more so my job now that we're together." Mark replied like it wasn't a big deal.

"I didn't think we were putting a label on this?" Addison asked a teasing smile on her face.

"I didn't put a label on it, I'm just saying we are together now, Red. We have a son sleeping right down the hall. I'm pretty sure having a family together makes us a couple." Mark teased right back.

Addison wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, Mark Charles Sloan." She declared before pressing a tender kiss to his lips.

"I love you too, Addison Adriane Forbes Montgomery." Mark replied this time planting a kiss on her.

From there a series of kisses lead to a round of tender lovemaking. This time was slow, gentle, and subdued with whispered I love you's and sweet kisses stolen every chance they got. It was nothing like steamy, sweaty free for all fuck that they had had earlier in the night. It seemed that they had just fallen asleep in each other's arms when Carson's loud cries pierced the night. Addison thought about just laying there until Mark woke and went to get him since she was exhausted from crying, but when it became apparent he was even more worn out than she was she took pity on him and went to tend to their crying child.

She threw on one of Mark's t-shirts and pair of his pajama pants before quickly making her way down the hall to the nursery. The room was clearly a masterpiece of her own making; the walls were painted a pale blue color and baseball paraphernalia decorated it to accommodate Mark. The designer baby furniture and bed linens however was all Addison.

She walked to the crib and lifted Carson out before snuggling him to her chest. He buried his tiny face in her bosom clearly searching for food. "Mommy can't feed you like that, silly boy, we have to go get you a bottle." She cooed at him tickling his little belly.

Addison carried him into the kitchen and warmed him a bottle before going back into his room and settling herself in the comfortable rocker that was in there. She had fallen asleep there a couple nights when she was late getting back from the hospital."Here we go, baby boy, I know you are just so hungry." She said putting the nipple of the bottle in his eagerly awaiting mouth. He began sucking furiously like he was starving. "Carson Charles, you slow down a little bit mommy doesn't want you to get a tummy ache." She couldn't help laughing at how much he reminded her of his daddy sometimes.

She smiled when her thoughts turned to Mark he had really surprised her earlier. Back when they were together in New York there had been times when he had pretended that she wasn't laying there beside him crying. But tonight he hadn't turned her away he had held her until she let go of all the tears that had built up over the years. "Carson, I think that this time things are going to work out between daddy and me. I had what he would call a chick flick moment earlier and he held me while I cried. That's progress for us. Let me tell you something though I loved daddy even when I was still married to Uncle Derek I just didn't know I loved him." she told the child mostly to make sure he knew how much his parents loved him and each other.

Mark came walking in the nursery scratching at his beard with one hand and rubbing his eyes with the other. He was bare chested clad only in a pair of silky red boxers with hearts on them."Red, you should have woke me, I would have gotten up with Casey."

"It's fine, Mark, I'm pretty sure it was my night to get him anyway. And besides that we've been talking." Addison informed him.

"What have you two been talking about?" Mark asked a grin lighting his face.

Addison grinned back at him. "We've been talking about daddy and how much he loves us and how much we love him." she replied like it was nothing.

Mark walked over to the crib and pulled Carson's blanket out of it. "Come on daddy needs to get his babies in bed we've got an early day tomorrow and we all need our sleep. I've already cleared a spot for him in our bed where I won't roll over on him." He said helping her out of the rocking chair.

"I don't worry about you rolling over on him anymore. You're really good about staying in one spot when he's in bed with us." Addison told him.

Mark looped his arm around her waist and led her back to their bedroom. "I was just thinking of you here, Addie, you bitch every time I let you sleep in that damn rocking chair." He situated the pillows on the bed so Addison would have some support while she fed Carson.

"Thanks, Mark, you're much sweeter than I give you credit for." Addison said in mock seriousness.

"And you're much more evil than I give you credit for, Red." Mark shot back playfully. He lay on his side so he could snuggle with Carson and carry on a conversation with Addison at the same time.

"But, for some reason I love you anyway." Addison said smiling at him.

"I love you too, Red, I love you too." Mark replied before pecking her lips sweetly.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter I really hope you liked it. It was more of a filler than anything and I'm not sure how I feel about it, but I had to get them out of LA and back to Seattle someway. Coming up we're going to see Addison really earn her nickname of Satan. Plus some of you have asked me for more MerDer and I'm going to try to work that in. Until next time please review.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 6

The next morning Mark was standing next to Derek at the nurses' station. The pair were chatting and catching up on what he had missed when he had been in LA. Addison was glaringly absent from the group.

"So, Sloan, where is Addie this morning?" Derek asked him. The two were attached at the hip if they both weren't in surgery and it was odd to see one of them without the other.

Mark offered him a shrug in response. "I don't really know she said something about having a meeting to get to. All I know is she took Carson with her." He replied.

"You know when Addison is intentionally vague like that it means trouble, right?" Derek asked him.

Mark nodded in agreement. "I know and she had that look in her eyes." He informed his best friend.

Derek cringed inwardly; Mark didn't have to explain which look he was talking about because he knew it all too well. "Oh, shit, that spells trouble for someone. And since I'm chief I'm thinking that someone is going to be me." he moaned the look that Mark was referring to was the one she got in her eyes back in med school when she decided that it was time for them go do something fun and potentially ill-advised.

"Trouble for me too I live with her." Mark commiserated with a sigh. His prediction turned out to be true because at that moment a very pissed off looking Lexie was stalking toward him.

"You think you're so funny, don't you, Mark?" Lexie demanded of him her hands on her hips.

"Little Grey, it might help if I knew what you were talking about." Mark replied clearly confused.

"These don't look familiar to you?" Lexie asked holding up the thong that to her mortal embarrassment she had found tacked up to the bulletin board. This was so juvenile that it could only have been her ex-boyfriend's doings.

Recognition dawned in Mark's eyes the last time he saw those panties had been in the on call room almost two weeks ago. The very same pair of panties that had gotten him in so much trouble with Addison last night, "Where did you get those?" he asked.

"I got them off the bulletin board where you left them." Lexie informed him.

Derek had been taking a sip of coffee when she said that and he choked on it before casting a furtive glance in Mark's direction. "Lexie, I say this as your big brother and out of a place of love, but maybe you should stop leaving your underwear laying around the hospital before people get the wrong idea about you."

Lexie stared angrily at the two attendings. "Look, Mark, I don't have time to deal with this right now, but we will talk about it later I have some sort of super secret meeting to get to. I will say this though that's really mature for a guy who comes parading his kid in here every day some example you're setting." She spit out hatefully before marching off.

Mark and Derek shared a look after she walked away. "Addison," they said in unison. That wasn't the first pair of panties the fiery red head had tacked to the bulletin board.

"Looks like Satan is back in town." Derek chuckled darkly.

"And sleeping in my bed." Mark added dryly.

"So, you and Addie?" Derek asked his eyebrows shooting to his forehead in a question mark.

"Are together, but I honestly thought she was gonna bail on me last night after she found those panties." Mark answered shaking his head.

Derek patted him on the back. "I knew I did the right thing by betting on you two in the pool Alex and Christina had set up." He laughed.

"Speaking of that Karev should be here right now running my errands in hopes of scrubbing in on one of my surgeries." Mark said with a confused look on his face.

"Let's just say I'm pretty sure we just figured out what Addison's vague meeting is about." Derek replied.

"Oh, fuck, that woman is gonna be the death of me." Mark groaned.

Derek couldn't help grinning. "This should be interesting to say the least."

* * *

"Do any of you guys have any idea what we're doing here right now?" Alex asked. He, Meredith, Christina, and Lexie were seated in a conference room.

"I don't know anymore than you guys do just that Bailey told us we needed to be here." Christina mused with a shrug.

"Well, it's not like any of us have cut any LVAD wires or ran any back alley surgery rings lately." Meredith threw out there like the others she didn't know what to think.

"This is probably just another one of Sloan's juvenile ideas." Lexie bitched her anger with Mark had yet to dissipate.

"I agree Dr. Sloan can be quite infuriating when he wants to be and he wants to be often." Addison said walking into the room with Carson strapped to her chest in his carrier. " Good we're all here. I bet you're all wondering why I called this meeting." She greeted cheerfully.

"You called this meeting?" Meredith asked her husband's ex-wife.

"I sure did, Grey. You see I got wind of this little betting pool involving Dr. Sloan and myself and from there it was pretty easy to figure out who started it." Addison informed her not unkindly.

Karev closed his eyes and sighed. "Someone either squealed to Torres or Mer talked to Shepard about this. The last two people in the world who needed to be told because they run right to Sloan." He announced.

"Damn, I thought we were in the clear." Christina muttered.

"That's all you three have to say for yourselves?" Addison asked staring them down.

Lexie raised her hand shyly. "Uh, Dr. Montgomery, I wasn't involved in this." She protested.

Addison smiled at her to put her at ease. "I know you weren't, Grey, you're just my resident for the day and I didn't want to have to track you down later." she explained before turning back to the other three. "Nothing, not even a denial?" she asked.

"Uh, if we say we're sorry will you tell us who won the bet?" Christina asked.

"Christina, that is so not helping our case right now." Meredith hissed elbowing her friend in the ribs.

"Karev, Yang, I know that you two were the ringleaders of this little mess, so here is what's going to happen. Yang, until further notice the only cardio cases you work on are neonatal cases. Karev, you are once again on my service until I say you're off of it. Grey, you're handling all my post ops in addition to your other patients." Addison laid down the law.

"Montgomery, that's not fair I'm this close to Sloan actually letting me do something more than observe in the OR." Alex protested holding his fingers mere inches apart to demonstrate his point.

"Karev, I'm not done with you yet. Now stand up and hold out your arms." Addison ordered him.

Karev complied reluctantly and his eyes went wide when she placed Carson in his outstretched arms. "What am I supposed to do with him?" he asked not understanding.

Addison smirked at him evilly. "I said you were on my service, Karev, I didn't say I was going to let you scrub in. Your job until further notice is to run my labs, do research on my cases, and keep on eye on Carson when I can't. If you do that really well I might consider letting you scrub in on my really interesting cases. If you still have time after all that go chase after Dr. Sloan for all I care."

"You can't just do that can you?" Christina questioned.

"I'm an attending you're a resident I can do it." Addison informed her. "Grey, Big Grey that is, if Karev is scrubbed in with me and you're not scrubbed in you're keeping an eye on Carson in addition to everything else. And, Yang, just so you don't feel left out you'll get your turn too." She took Carson back from Alex. "Any questions?" she asked there were none the residents were resigned to their fates. "Good you are all dismissed." She announced cheerfully. All of the residents but Lexie filed out of the room.

Lexie opened her mouth like she wanted to say something and then she shut it again before finally asking. "Is there anything you need from me right now, Dr. Montgomery?" The question she wasn't asking was written all over her face.

"Ask me what you really want to ask me, Dr. Grey." Addison told her brusquely staring the woman who she thought of as the Preschooler down.

"He chose you didn't he?" Lexie asked timidly and then she clarified. "Mark I mean, he chose you over me didn't he?"

"Dr. Grey, nothing against you, but you never stood a chance. Mark and I have always been undeniable it just took the both of us a little while to realize that." Addison answered her question.

"But you broke him." Lexie protested.

"We broke each other, but I was there when it mattered. I didn't walk out on him when his pregnant teenage daughter showed up. If you really loved him you would have gone to him in the OR the day Sloane died and you would have been the one to finally get him out of there not me. You would have been the one by his side when he had his accident, but that was me too. You would have been the one who sat day and night in the NICU when Mark couldn't be there and yet again that was me." Addison told her in a tone that dared her to argue with that.

"You two will just hurt each other again." Lexie threw out proud of herself for not being completely intimidated by the statuesque redhead.

"No we won't, but even if we do we'll work it out we share a child now that's not a bond easily broken. A child you told him you weren't ready for I might add. Now if you're done we have patients to get to." Addison said walking out of the room knowing that the younger doctor would follow her.

* * *

Meredith barged into her husband's office later that morning extremely happy to see that he was just busy with paperwork. She had Carson in her arms and he was putting his lungpower to the test. "Derek, I want you to know that your ex-wife truly is Satan."

Derek threw back his head and laughed. "So I heard and I also heard it from an anonymous source that she took it easy on you."

"Derek Shepard, this is not funny, please take him before he makes me deaf." Meredith said thrusting Carson into his arms.

"Well, hello there, Carson, how is Uncle Derek's little man today? It looks like you're giving your Aunt Meredith a little trouble. That's alright you can't help that you're your daddy's son, no you can't." Derek cooed at him as he rocked him gently back and forth instantly quieting his wailing.

"Derek, how the hell did you do that? I've been trying for the last twenty minutes to get him to stop crying." Meredith demanded looking at him in amazement.

"You've just got to talk to him, hold him close, and make him feel safe. Once you've done those three things just rock him a little bit and he's fine." Derek explained to her.

Meredith took the notepad out of her lab coat pocket and wrote that down. "I've gotta take notes it looks like I'm gonna be on baby detail for awhile." She sighed loudly.

"That's all?" Derek asked he thought that that was pretty mild for Addison.

"That and I have and round on her post op patients for the rest of my natural life. There is no way she is letting up on us anytime soon." Meredith groaned.

"Well, I can help you with the babysitting part at least. Now hold out your arms." Derek waited while she did as he said. He placed Carson gently in her arms. "Now hold him close to your chest so he can hear your heartbeat. That will calm him it reminds him of being in the womb." He instructed her.

Meredith was amazed when the baby in her arms instantly calmed down. "You are really good at this, Derek."

"I have a lot of nieces and nephews plus I was married to Addison I learned a couple things. Besides that he's Mark's son being near boobs probably calms him." Derek chuckled.

"I was serious about Addison being Satan by the way. The only up side to this is it's good practice for our future children." Meredith replied bouncing Carson gently.

Derek smiled at her. "Exactly, there you go you're getting the hang of it." He praised her.

"How long are you going to let Addison torture us like this?" Meredith asked him.

"For as long as she wants. You said it yourself she's Satan, I'm not going to tell her she can't torture you guys." Derek laughed.

"You're going to feel bad if she does permanent damage to Lexie she has her on her service today." Meredith informed him.

"She's not gonna hurt Lexie much and besides that's more to make Mark uncomfortable than it is to do anything to Lexie." Derek assured her.

"Whatever you say, Derek." Meredith replied rolling her eyes. "I'm going to go dump him off on Karev he needs his diaper changed."

Derek laughed at her. "Stay, I'll show you how. Just give me a clean diaper." He took the baby from her and laid him on the couch. He unsnapped the buttons on his onesie and undid the tabs on his dirty diaper. "Ok, Mer, now since he's a boy you're going to want to keep him covered with the dirty diaper while you put the clean one on in case he decides he wants to pee all over the place." He narrated as he changed his diaper. "And just like that we're done." He picked Carson up and kissed his cheek. "You were such a good boy for Uncle Derek."

"Any chance you'd mind keeping him?" Meredith asked hopefully.

"Any other time I wouldn't mind at all, but Addie is trying to teach a lesson and I'm not going to get in the middle of it. If I get in the middle of what she's got going on right now she will not be happy with me." Derek said handing Carson back to her. "Now you try to be good for Aunt Meredith because your mommy is torturing her enough already."

"Derek, if she runs us into the ground you're really gonna feel bad." Meredith pouted.

Derek laughed, "She's not going to run you guys into the ground. Learn to respect her as your attending and Addison will back off." He advised her.

"Don't have this talk with me, tell Christina and Alex." Meredith protested.

"I'm telling you so you can tell Yang and Karev. As soon as they learn to respect Addison as their attending she'll back off. Nobody really treated her with the respect that she deserves the first time she was here and that's part of the reason why she left." Derek told her.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it if we learn to respect Dr. Montgomery she will respect us back." Meredith replied rolling her eyes.

Derek pecked her on the lips and laughed. "You've got it. Anyway I think she'll let up on you and Yang pretty quickly Karev is the one she really wants to punish." He explained.

Meredith looked down at the little boy in her arms. "Come on, Carson, let's get out of here Aunt Meredith is starting to think that your Uncle Derek is enjoying this torture as much as your mommy." She told him as they walked out of the office.

* * *

"Really, Red?" Mark asked with an arched eyebrow when he walked up to Addison at the nurses' station in the maternity ward.

Addison finished up with the patient's chart that she was writing in before responding. "Mark, you'll have to be more specific than that I don't know what you're talking about." She replied sweetly.

"I'm talking about the fact that you tacked Lexie's panties to the bulletin board." Mark told her pulling her off to the side.

"Oh, you found out about that?" Addison asked him innocently.

"Yeah I found out about that. Along with the fact that you are now torturing residents for sport and you have Lexie on your service today." Mark went on trying to keep his voice from rising.

Addison arched an eyebrow at him. "Relax, Mark, I'm not going to do anything to her." She assured him rolling her eyes.

"Addie, I thought that we were ok." Mark reasoned with her.

"We are ok, Mark, but you're in the dog house right now along with Karev, Yang, and Grey. You four should really try not to give each other fleas." Addison commented flippantly. She pursed her lips in a sexy pout she knew would drive him crazy.

"You are something else, Red, this is one of those times where I don't know what to say to you." Mark told her. It was everything he could do to keep his eyes on her face they kept traveling to the plunging neckline of the dress she wore.

"Don't worry so much, Sloan, I'm just a little bit pissed off with you right now. It could be worse I could be withholding sex." Addison informed him an evil smirk on her face.

"You wouldn't dare, Addie." Mark challenged her.

"I would dare, but that would hurt me just as much as it would hurt you. So, I don't plan to get that extreme this time anyway." Addison retorted.

"Where's Casey right now?" Mark asked trying not to panic, but he knew that Addison would be freaking out if she didn't know exactly where he was.

"He's with his Aunt Meredith right now. Mark, I know you honestly don't think that I would be this calm if I didn't know where our son was." Addison answered him.

"Red, you're earning that Satan nickname right now. Just do me a favor and take it easy on Lexie I'm the one you want to punish not her." Mark pleaded with her.

"Knowing that the preschooler is on my service today is your punishment. Now you have to worry all day that I'm going to try to stake a claim on my territory like a dog or something." Addison grinned at him.

"You're an evil woman, Red. I don't know why I love you so." Mark told her shaking his head. He couldn't fight off the smirk he felt forming on his lips. His girlfriend was pretty badass and it was super hot.

"I love you too, Mark." Addison replied and then because she saw Lexie approaching out of the corner of her eye she reached up and kissed him chastely on the lips.

Mark saw Lexie and the crestfallen look on her face from seeing them kiss. "Well played, Addie, very well played." He told her.

Addison went to reply but her pager went off. "I've gotta go, Callie needs a consult I'll see you later for lunch."

"Yeah, I'll get Casey from whatever resident you're forcing him on and we'll all have lunch together." Mark replied. He watched her ass as she walked not looking away until she stepped onto the elevator. Only then did it occur to him that she had been seducing him.

* * *

"Alright, Addison, spill it, I have given you plenty of time to adjust to being back, now I want to know what's going on with you and Sloan." Callie told her friend as she watched her do an ultrasound on her patient.

"You mean word didn't already travel in the time it took me to get down here from maternity?" Addison asked her with a chuckle.

"What are you talking about?" Callie asked clearly confused.

"Oh, Mark, came looking for me because he heard about how I was punishing the residents and I kissed him." Addison informed her smugly.

"Is that your way of telling me that you two are together?" Callie inquired.

"That's my way of telling you that we're together." Addison laughed.

"I told those idiots when they started that pool not to bet against you and Mark." Callie chuckled.

"Those idiots are never going to make another bet on us once I get done with them." Addison laughed.

"That I did hear about, Yang is gonna die having to wait that long between cuts. I also heard that there was a pair of underwear tacked up to the bulletin board today. I'm sure that you wouldn't know anything about that though." Callie teased.

Addison smirked at her. "You're right I know nothing about that," she agreed. "Ok, you're good to go here, so I'll see you later."

"Right, girls' night tonight, you have no choice in the matter you're coming out with us. Mark will be fine alone with Carson for a few hours." Callie called to her as she walked away. Addison waved at her over her shoulder to show that she had heard her.

* * *

"This really blows," Karev bitched to his friends. They were sitting in the tunnel for lack of anything else to do.

"Maybe we should have known better, I mean the woman is called Satan for a reason." Christina mused thoughtfully and then she dismissed that idea with a shake of her head.

"I guess it could have been worse she could have banned us from the OR altogether." Meredith chimed in. She was bouncing Carson up and down gently in hopes of getting him to sleep. "Alex, switch me I'll do the post op notes now."

"Fine," Alex sighed he passed her the charts he was working on before taking Carson from her. "Alright, kid, it's time for you to go to sleep." Then he grumbled something under his breath about being a surgeon not a babysitter.

Lexie was sitting there with a pissed off look on her face. "There is no way that this day can get any worse for me. First I come in and I find my underwear tacked to the damn bulletin board, because clearly Mark is that juvenile. Then his new girlfriend decides that to make some kind of point I need to be on her service. And then as if all of that wasn't enough she kisses him right in front of me." she bitched. The other three started laughing really hard. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Lexie, just trust us when we say that Mark wasn't the one who tacked your underwear up there." Christina informed her.

"How do you know that?" Lexie asked clearly confused.

"Ask your sister." Alex stated bluntly rocking Carson back and forth. "I'm about to give up on getting this kid to sleep."

Meredith took pity on her sister seeing that she still didn't get what happened. "I slept with Derek once after I knew he was married. He left my panties in his jacket pocket. Addison found them and she tacked them up on the bulletin board." She explained to her.

"Of course just what I needed the most hellish of all the attendings hates me. I honestly don't understand what all the guys around here see in her. I mean seriously these guys are highly educated doctors and they tie themselves in knots over her. If nobody's noticed she's kinda a really big bitch." Lexie rambled.

"She may be a bitch when she wants to be, but Montgomery is a real McHottie. That is once you get past the fact that the woman is the physical embodiment of Satan." Alex told her with a look that said she should have thought of that.

"You want Sloan to kick your ass don't you? After you slept with Lexie he'll kill you if he hears you say that about his baby momma." Christina asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sloan won't kick my ass he'll kill me he still thinks that I'm the one who chased her off to LA." Karev corrected with a smirk.

"What could you have possibly done to Satan?" Meredith asked and then recognition dawned on her face. "Alex, tell me you didn't sleep with Addison." She pleaded with him.

Alex's smirk got bigger. "She basically raped me I was mouthing off and she pulled me into an on call room and had her way with me. So, Sloan thinks that I ran her off." He explained with a shrug.

"Again I don't understand what it is with you men and Satan." Lexie muttered rolling her eyes.

Christina cocked her head to the side and put her fingers to her lips in a sign for the others to be quiet. Sure enough she heard the familiar click clack of high heels coming down the tunnel. "Satan's coming everyone look busy." She said in a harsh whisper.

Addison walked up to the group a moment later and found the four residents all reading files, working on charts, and in Alex's case rocking the baby. "First let's get one thing straight. I prefer the ruler of all that is evil, but I will answer to Satan."

"Who would ever dream of calling you Satan?" Alex asked innocently.

"You're really funny, Karev. It's nice to see that you people have managed to keep my son in one piece make sure it stays that way." Addison told him. Then she passed files out to Meredith, Christina, and Alex. "We have a case coming in and even though you guys are on my shit list I'm still going to teach you. Study that and whichever one of you shows the most knowledge of the case will scrub in with me."

"What kind of case is it?" Christina asked perking up at the thought of getting into the OR.

"We have a mother who is thirty-four weeks pregnant with conjoined twins. We are going to deliver the twins and then separate them immediately after birth." Addison explained.

"We're all on this case?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, you are all on this case, but like I said I'll pick one of you to scrub in." Addison answered her.

"I'm so there," Alex announced flipping through the file with his free hand.

Addison stopped in front of Lexie and looked her dead in her calf brown eyes. "Grey, you need to make a decision right now."

"What kind of decision?" Lexie asked not sure what the older woman was talking about.

"About how important it is for you to hate me. If you decide here and now that Mark Sloan is important enough to hate me over you're free to go, you're off my service and I'll make sure you don't get assigned to me again. That being said you show a lot of promise and I have a lot to teach if you think you can learn from me without your personal feelings getting in the way." Addison stated bluntly extending a file to her.

Lexie thought it over for a moment before taking the file. "Mark isn't important enough to keep me from learning from the best. We're all professionals here there is no reason for this to get in the way." She replied.

"Good, I'm glad to see that we're on the same page here." Addison said before walking over to Karev. "I'll take him for now, if I need one of you I'll page." She took Carson and walked back the way she came leaving the four residents looking a tad bit befuddled.

* * *

A/N: I think this was just a fun little chapter it was a lot of fun to write. I really hope that you guys enjoyed it. Until next time please review.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Whoa, Addison, do you think that maybe you should slow down?" Callie asked her friend with a hint of concern in her voice. They were sitting in Joe's and she had just watched her drain her second drink in twenty minutes.

Addison laughed at her. "Callie, I'm a wasp I can handle two drinks. I'm pretty sure that at least forty percent of my amniotic fluid was gin." She assured her.

"That is so not something you expect to come out of the mouth of the woman they not so secretly refer to as Satan." Teddy quipped with a laugh.

"The fools shouldn't be betting on the woman's love life they brought it on themselves." Bailey chimed in with a huff.

"To be fair I'm pretty sure that they were betting more on Mark than they were betting on her. We all know how bad Sloan is." Arizona piped up.

"They were the original wager was on whether or not they were screwing. And then someone pointed out that it's Mark there no way he's living with a woman and not screwing her." Callie explained.

"And we're supposed to be friends I'm hurt that you think that little of me." Addison joked.

"Addison, this is the guy you cheated on McDreamy with." Callie said giving her a look. "How long were you here before you two started going at it like rabbits? If I had to bet I would say not that long."

"It was the day Carson was born, so I guess it was three days before I let him get me naked and have his way with me in an on call room." Addison admitted.

"I swear I don't know how any of us ever sleep in one of those on call rooms with knowing what goes on in there." Bailey muttered shaking her head.

"Speaking of that, did any of you know about the slutty sex the slutty preschooler had with my super slutty boyfriend in the on call room?" Addison asked. Mark wasn't going to live this one down for a good long while.

"Preschooler?" Teddy asked with a confused look on her face.

"Lexie," Callie clarified for her before turning to Addison. "Nobody knew that he slept with her, because for once in his life he kept his mouth shut about it."

"This situation right here is the kind of situation that I used to bail him out of all the time. I can't tell you how many of his girlfriends I had come to me after finding another woman's underwear in his apartment." Addison said rolling her eyes.

"It's a wonder he's never been shot by a jealous husband." Arizona commented with a snort.

"I'm pretty sure it was only a matter of time if he had stayed in New York." Addison informed her.

"Addison, if I were you I would take a blood test to make sure that he didn't give me anything." Bailey threw out there in her no nonsense manner.

"In Mark's defense the one thing he's always been really good at is not picking up any STDs." Addison replied and she cussed when her phone rang. "Speak of the devil," she quipped when she saw it was Mark calling yet again. "Yes, Mark," she answered, but she didn't get to hear what he had to say because Callie snatched the phone away from her.

"Listen up, Sloan, he's your son too, you're going to be just fine alone with him for a few hours. So, unless it's an emergency leave Addison alone." Callie told him bluntly and then she let him get a word in. "Addison, Mark wants to know if it's ok if he gives Carson the pacifier when he puts him to bed."

"Tell him that it's fine." Addison said after thinking it over for a minute.

"Do it, Mark. And here's the deal the next time you have a question call me and I'll relay what you have to say to Addison, because I'm taking her phone for her sanity." Callie relayed to Mark. "Tell him you love him, Addison, he won't hang up unless you do." She ordered her holding the phone up to her ear.

Addison shook her head as she listened to her boyfriend. "I love you too, babe. I'll see you later, goofball." She said into the phone.

Callie hung up the phone and rolled her eyes. "I have never seen him this clingy with anyone else." She commented.

"Well, he might be under the impression that I'm more pissed off at him than what I am. I may or may not have led him to believe he's in the doghouse at the moment." Addison laughed.

"That is evil and petty and everything that Mark happens to deserve." Arizona chuckled.

"You and Sloan really can't get along for more than five seconds can you?" Bailey asked.

"Mark and I like each other more than we like to let on." Arizona admitted with a shrug.

" Can we not talk about my super slutty boyfriend right now?" Addison asked. She loved Mark really she did, but she just needed a break from him and his antics sometimes.

"How long are you going to keep Yang on me?" Teddy asked her.

Addison's eyes glinted mischievously. "I don't know yet, though I don't anticipate it taking Yang long to crack from not being in cardio. I do know that I'm going to ease up on Grey first, then I'll let Yang go, the one I really want to torture the most is Karev."

"And they call me the Nazi. I'm a saint when compared to you." Bailey laughed.

"I can be nice they just have to earn it. So far they haven't done anything to earn it." Addison smirked.

"I call bullshit on you right there, you let them in on that conjoined twin case and you didn't have to." Callie called her out.

Addison shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "The more hands on deck for that case the better."

"Sure we believe that." Teddy teased her.

"Believe what you want it happens to be true." Addison retorted.

"If we're gonna psycho analyze Addison then we're gonna need another round of drinks." Arizona announced.

"If we're going to psycho analyze me then we're going to psycho analyze you. Because I'm telling you there is just something off about a grown woman who wears roller skate shoes." Addison teased.

"That's fair, because there has to be something off about a woman who is clearly in love with Mark Sloan." Arizona agreed with a laugh.

* * *

Mark was walking the floor of the apartment when he heard a key in the lock. He didn't pay much attention because he was too busy trying to get Carson to stop crying. "Shh, come on now, Casey, please stop crying for daddy. Mommy is never going to leave you alone with me again." He told the infant in his arms, but that didn't seem to have much of an effect on him.

"I leave you alone with him for a couple hours and this is what I come home to? What did you do to him, Mark?" Addison questioned as she slipped off her heels and threw her keys on the table by the door.

"I can assure you that I didn't do anything to him. He has been like this for the last hour. I have tried everything that I know to do and nothing has satisfied him." Mark replied.

"Let me see him," Addison ordered taking the baby from him. "Carson Charles, have you been giving your daddy a hard time? I told you before I left to go easy on him because I've been pretty mean to him today. Now you stop that crying, baby boy." She laid him over her shoulder and patted his back gently.

Mark shot her a look when Carson's crying quieted instantly. "That is just not fair I did everything short of standing on my head and you come right in and he stops crying." He pouted as he sank down on the couch.

"Don't take it personally, Mark, he probably just wanted me." Addison replied, "Did you miss mommy, Carson? Mommy missed you and daddy so much." she asked placing a gentle kiss to his head.

"Does that mean I'm out of the doghouse?" Mark asked her hopefully.

Addison sat down next to him on the couch and put her feet in his lap. "I think I've tortured you enough. So, yes this means you're out of the doghouse."

On instinct Mark took one of her feet and started kneading the sole with his thumbs. "Good, I don't like being in trouble with you, Addie. For the first time in my life I want to do things right and I'm so scared of messing up with you," he admitted.

"Mark, I'm going to tell you something that I probably shouldn't tell you, because I know how you are. I am so unbelievably happy with you and Carson that there is very little you could do that would mess up what we have." Addison assured him.

Mark leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you, Addie."

"I love you too, Mark." Addison replied.

Mark kissed Carson on the back of his tiny head. "And mommy and daddy both love you more than anything in the world, Casey." He told him.

"I realize that now probably isn't the time to bring this up, but I feel like I have to get this off my chest. I just thought that you should know I'm going to want another baby it doesn't have to be now, but we should probably think it over and start trying soon. I want to give Carson a sibling and I can't think of anyone else I would want to be the father of my child. You are an amazing daddy, Mark." Addison informed him.

A huge smile adorned Mark's face. "Ok, Addie, if you want another baby we'll give it a try soon." he replied.

"I probably shouldn't get my hopes up or anything I have like one egg left and virtually no chance of getting pregnant. Now isn't even the right time to bring this up. I mean we just figured out what you and I are." Addison started rambling.

"Red, I got you pregnant once against all odds I'm sure that I can do it again. And there has to be a reason that you and I keep coming back to each other, I'm thinking that means we're supposed to be together." Mark told her confidently.

"When you put it like that I can't argue with you." Addison smiled at him.

"What we have now, this right here is what I've wanted for awhile. Truth be told I should have got on a plane and gone back to LA after I got back and Lexie told me that she slept with Karev. I guess I was just scared that you wouldn't want me knowing what kind of guy I am." Mark told her honestly.

"I don't want you to second guess yourself on this we weren't ready for each yet. As for the kind of guy you are, you are a good guy don't doubt that. Besides I tried the fairytale with Prince Charming once and it didn't work out, because even if I didn't realize it I ended up falling in love with his manwhore best friend." Addison reasoned with him.

"We still have the fairytale it's just an unorthodox fairytale that started with my illegitimate pregnant teenage daughter and then progressed to us raising my grandson as our own. You and I, we just do things our own way, Red." Mark replied with a chuckle.

Addison kissed her son on the head. "Carson, I want you to know that you're a little miracle worker. You got mommy and daddy to see what had been right in front of them for a very long time." She cooed at him.

Mark moved her around so that her upper body rested against his and he wrapped his arms around her with one of his hands on top of hers on Carson's back. "I just want to hold you both for little while, so I know this isn't a dream."

Addison smiled and rested her head on his chest. "Carson and I would both really love that, daddy."

Mark kissed them both on the head. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too, babe." Addison replied for her and Carson.

* * *

"You two both look mighty cheerful this morning." Derek greeted his friends the next morning.

"She's torturing people and I got lucky last night, what's there not to be cheerful about?" Mark retorted with one of his famous grins.

"Mark Charles, you are so lucky that I'm holding our son right now." Addison said her voice dangerously low.

Derek gave her a look. "Now, Addie, all three of us know that you are enjoying the hell out of torturing the residents you can't get mad at Sloan for telling the truth and you can't get mad at him for being a perv either he's always been like that." he explained to her like he was talking to a backwards child.

"Do not patronize me, Derek." Addison warned him. Mark and Derek were two of her oldest friends, so that meant they knew how to push her buttons like no one else could.

"He does have a valid point, Red." Mark agreed with his best friend.

"Mark, I got naked and rolled around the bed with you last night, I'm thinking it would be wise for you to side with me." Addison pointed out to him.

Mark shrugged, "I can't help it that we speak the truth and you would be better equipped to deal with us if you hadn't gone out and got a little tipsy last night." He teased her.

"I will have you know that I didn't have that much to drink last night." Addison replied indignantly.

"Really, Mark, you should know better she only had half a bottle of scotch last night." Derek said with a straight face.

"You are so funny a girl lets the two of you get her really drunk a couple times in med school and she never lives it down." Addison rolled her eyes at the pair.

"Try a grown ass woman get's drunk and calls me all the way to the other side of the country for a booty call and I'm still here three years later." Mark joked.

Addison elbowed him in the ribs. "That's it I don't have time to deal with the two of you right now. I need my damn residents and there is no telling what's taking them so long."

"Addie, I know you went easy on Meredith, thank you." Derek told her seriously.

Addison shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "Grey is probably the least culpable of any of them for that damn betting pool so I went the easiest on her."

"Well, thank you anyway." Derek replied.

"She's your wife, Derek, I couldn't justify bringing my full fury to bear on her." Addison told him with a sigh.

Mark went to say something, but he stopped himself when he saw the resident in question walking up. "Meredith, it's about time you got here, Derek and I have had to contend with this one and she isn't pleasant when you people piss her off." He told her.

"This is not my fault and I come bearing a warning." Meredith replied before turning to Addison. "Addison, I feel it's my duty to tell you I don't think you're going to be happy. I know that Derek isn't going to be happy with this for a fact and I don't think you will be either." She informed them not taking into account that she wasn't making a whole lot of sense.

"Grey, what are you talking about?" Addison asked she hadn't been able to make heads or tails of anything the resident had said.

"Oh, you'll see in just a minute." Meredith told her.

A few seconds later Karev and Yang came walking up with a stocky man with light brown hair. Addison let out a huge sigh. "Grey, you're right I'm not happy at all right now."

"Dr. Montgomery, I can't believe that the world renowned neurologist Archer Montgomery is your brother." Christina gushed as much as it was possible for her to gush anyway.

"He's my brother alright spend five minutes with him and you'll figure out why I don't tell people I'm related to him." Addison replied rolling her eyes. "Archie, what are you doing here?"

"Wow, you must really be pissed if I'm Archie right now." Archer commented with a smirk.

"Archer, you may not want to answer her but you have to answer me. What are you doing here?" Derek asked his ex-wife's brother.

"I came to see my sister and I have a case that I need a consult on." Archer replied.

"That's just great," Derek spit out bitterly.

To make matters a little worse Lexie came walking up at that moment. "Sorry, I'm late, Dr. Montgomery."

Addison didn't miss the predatory look that her brother cast in Lexie's direction. "Just don't let it happen again, Grey." She said not unkindly. "Ok, here's how it's going to go today. Grey, you stick with Shepard this morning you can round on the post ops from this afternoon before you leave for the night. Yang, you go run the labs on the mother of the conjoined twins. Little Grey, since you're the only one willingly on my service right now you can go help Yang and then round on yesterday's post ops. Karev, go help them for now, after that I'll page you, because you're going to stick with Dr. Montgomery today and make sure that he stays out of trouble. You people have your assignments now go." She ordered and they scurried off.

"Archie, try not to screw half my staff while you're here Sloan has already accomplished that mission." Derek begged before walking off.

"Addie, do you need me to stay?" Mark asked his girlfriend with a concerned look on his face.

"No, I'll be fine, Mark." Addison assured him.

"Ok, I have a surgery in about an hour, so I'll get Casey from you then if you haven't pawned him off on one of the residents." Mark told her kissing her cheek before he walked away.

"Now, what are you really doing here, Archer?" Addison asked really not in the mood for his bullshit.

Archer ignored her. "Is this the little urchin that you left LA for?" he asked pointing to Carson.

"Archer, this is my son, Carson and he is not an urchin don't call him that." Addison scolded him.

"Well, can I hold my nephew?" Archer asked her.

Addison handed him over. "Just be sure to support his head," she instructed him. "Let me guess Bizzy sent you to check up on me." it was more a statement than a question because she knew damn well what her mother was like.

"She heard that you moved back to Seattle, so I made some calls, I heard you and Sloan have a kid together now, so I thought I come meet my nephew." Archer told her as he cradled Carson to his chest with remarkable skill. "Hi, I'm your Uncle Archer, I can tell you anything you want to know about your mom." He cooed at him.

"Ask me what you really want to know, Archie." Addison ordered him.

"Are you happy, Addie?" Archer asked her and for a minute concern crept onto his face.

"I'm happy, Archer." Addison assured him.

"Ok, then, I just have to say this as your big brother. If Sloan hurts you I promise you that they will never find the body." Archer replied conversationally.

"Thank you, Archie," Addison said kissing his cheek. Her brother was probably the most normal out of any person in her family.

"I really do need Derek to consult on a case he is unfortunately the best." Archer told her.

"Archer, I'm begging you to stay out of trouble for once in your life. And I'm telling you to stay away from Lexie Grey." Addison said knowing damn well what he was capable of.

"Where's the fun in that?" Archer asked her with a smirk.

"I mean it, Archer, stay away from her she's too young for you and she's Mark's ex. You out manwhore Mark and that's the last thing that she needs right now." Addison ordered him.

"I won't make any promises, but I'll try my best." Archer replied.

"Now, give me my son back and we'll go get your resident." Addison said taking Carson back from him.

"Addie, you know that you're secretly happy to see me." Archer grinned at her.

"Don't push your luck, Archer." Addison warned him walking off knowing that he would follow behind her.

* * *

"What in the name of God is your brother doing here, Addie?" Mark asked as he pulled Addison into an on call room later that morning.

"He wanted to make sure that I'm happy, Mark. He also threatened to kill you if you hurt me, but he just wanted to know that I'm happy." Addison explained to him.

"That's actually pretty normal for him." Mark mused with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Mark, he's my big brother and for once in his adult life he was being my big brother. He was just looking out for me. And he actually does need Derek to consult on a case for him. I only hope that they don't find something to come to blows over." Addison replied.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing, Addie. I just said that it was relatively normal for him." Mark corrected her.

"I know and that should probably scare me, because as you know my family isn't normal." Addison couldn't help the bitter chuckle that escaped her lips.

Mark pulled her close to him and kissed her neck. "What do you say we give making that baby we talked about last night another try, Red?" he asked nipping her earlobe with his teeth.

"Mark, I should really go make sure that Archer stays out of trouble." Addison protested when what she really wanted to do was give into him.

"Archie is a big boy he'll be fine for a little while if we take a time out to make a little Mark or a little Addison." Mark replied seductively.

"Mark," Addison put up another weak protest when he pinned her to the door with her arms over her head.

"Just go with it, Red. I promise I'll be quick." Mark told her as he bit gently at her neck.

"With you quick means no less than twenty minutes." Addison pointed out to him.

Mark gathered both of her writs in one hand and pressed his fingers to her lips to quiet her. "Shh, just go with it, Addie." He told her biting at the spot near her collarbone that never failed to drive her wild.

Addison arched her back to give her better access and her chest heaved with her arousal. "Really quick, Mark." She ordered him.

"Yes, ma'am," Mark replied gathering her in his arms and tossing her gently down onto the bed. He didn't know how long it was going to take him to get her pregnant, but trying was sure fun.

* * *

A/N: Here's the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time please review.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers I really enjoy hearing that you guys are enjoying this.

* * *

Chapter 8

"I'm telling you that there is no way this guy is related to Satan he's cool as hell." Alex reported to his friends.

"That's because I'm fairly certain Satan was hatched under a rock." Lexie threw out there.

"I tend to agree with Lexie on that one." Christina chimed in.

"Addison isn't that bad, according to Derek if we learn to respect her as our attending she'll let up." Meredith informed them.

"You know I would say that it's the red headed thing, but Hunt and Kepner are gingers too and they don't act like that." Alex went on ignoring what Meredith had said.

"I think you might have a point there, Evil Spawn." Christina agreed with him.

"Shut up, here she comes." Lexie said through clenched teeth.

"Something we can help you with, Dr. Montgomery?" Meredith asked the older woman sweetly.

"Aside from killing my brother for me, Grey, you can actually do me the huge favor of making sure that Archer and Derek aren't ever alone together. I'm convinced that it won't end well and the last thing that any of us need is those two getting into a fist fight." Addison replied.

"It wouldn't be the first time though it's normally Mark and Derek." Meredith quipped.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Addison rolled her eyes. "Karev, just stick with him for the rest of the day and make sure that he doesn't oh I don't know screw any random nurses or interns or residents for that matter."

"So in other words you want me to make sure that he doesn't out manwhore your boyfriend?" Karev asked with a smug smirk.

"Karev, that's really cute, just for that on top of everything else you can run Sloan's ridiculous errands." Addison glared at him.

"I would have to fight Avery for that honor and I'm quite alright with just being your slave." Alex retorted.

"Evil Spawn, shut up, you are aware that she can think up worse to do to us right?" Christina asked smacking him on the back of the head.

"Thank you, Yang." Addison said hiding a smirk. "Ok, I have afternoon assignments. Grey, you have my post ops from this morning and then you need to check on this afternoon's post ops before you leave. Karev, like I told you stick to my brother like white on rice. Yang, you're on the mother of the conjoined twins still. Little Grey, you're in the OR with me we have three c-sections this afternoon."

Meredith raised her hand. "Who's on baby duty?" she asked.

"Sloan has him for the next couple of hours before he has surgery. When he goes into surgery it's Yang's turn." Addison answered.

"Montgomery, you really don't want to do that, I'm horrible with kids." Christina protested.

"Yang, you'll be fine, he doesn't cry unless he's wet or hungry." Addison assured her before walking away.

"It's true the devil really does wear Prada." Lexie commented dryly.

"And six inch heels when she already has legs to the ceiling." Alex quipped.

Christina turned to glare at him. "I'm really gonna need you to stop perving on Satan all the time it's gross." She told him disgustedly.

"She's hot I'd hit that, sorry." Alex apologized even though his tone said he wasn't sorry in the least bit.

"Don't, because I would really rather if Sloan didn't put a hit out on you. We're with you all the time the hit man might kill one of us by mistake." Meredith told him rolling her eyes.

"Relax, Mer, Evil Spawn doesn't stand a chance of that happening." Christina assured her friend.

"Not unless I catch Sloan during a moment of weakness again." Lexie mentioned casually.

"Lexie, I'm begging you don't. This hospital barely survived the fiasco that was Derek, Addison, and me. I really don't want to go to that place again if I can avoid it." Meredith pleaded with her sister.

"I'm not gonna do anything I was just saying." Lexie replied throwing her hands up in a sign of surrender.

* * *

"He doesn't cry unless he wet or hungry she says. Well, I've got news for that woman she clearly doesn't know what she's talking about." Christina muttered to herself as she paced the floor with Carson. He had been quiet for maybe the first half hour she had him and now she couldn't get him to stop screaming.

"Come on, kid, please shut up." Christina begged the infant in her arms. "I'm serious I'll give you anything you want if you just shut up. We tried the bottle and you didn't want that, you're dry as a bone so you don't need your diaper changed. I don't know what you want from me."

That only produced louder wails from Carson. "Shh, it's ok, kid, I promise." She tried.

"What the fuck did you do to the kid, Yang?" Alex demanded, as he just so happened to walk up on them.

"I don't know he just started going off like a car alarm I don't know how to make him stop." Christina replied.

"Maybe if you tried holding him like he's a baby and not a sack of potatoes that would help." Alex suggested to her logically.

"Here's an idea you can take McSatan Spawn here and watch him for the rest of the afternoon and I'll go babysit the horny brother. That sounds like a fair trade to me." Christina suggested brightly.

"No way, I might not get to see the inside of an OR again for a long time I'm not gonna pass up the chance just to play nursemaid." Alex shot her down.

"At least make him stop." Christina said thrusting Carson into his arms.

Karev settled the infant into the crook of his arm and made soft shushing sounds while he rocked him gently. His crying quieted almost instantly. "That's a boy, you don't want to torture us even more than your mom already is." He praised him.

"Karev, you're taking McSatan Spawn and that's all there is to it." Christina informed him bluntly.

"Fine, then you take these labs to Satan and I'll go continue to babysit the other Dr. Montgomery. I figure I can pawn him off on Torres or Robbins if I have to go into the OR." Karev replied handing her a stack of lab results.

"Next research project she gives you is mine if you just keep that kid away from me." Christina bartered with him.

"The next research project and tomorrow's labs." Alex countered.

"Deal, and by the way you're good with the kid, Evil Spawn." Christina said before walking away as fast as her legs would carry her.

* * *

"You guys paged?" Mark asked as he stepped into the X-Ray viewing room to find Derek and Archer staring at a CT scan.

"Yeah, we needed an ENT." Derek replied looking away from the scan to face him.

"We didn't need an ENT you were the one who insisted that we call an ENT." Archer corrected him.

"Where are Grey and Karev? I know that they have strict instructions not to leave the two of you alone." Mark asked.

"We promised not to get into a fist fight while they were gone. Apparently it takes both of them to figure out how to make a bottle." Archer informed him dryly.

"To your sister's specifications it does. He was premature so Addison and his doctor have him on some kind of special diet that I don't pretend to understand." Mark grumbled.

Meredith and Alex came back into the room at that moment bickering. "Karev, you heard what Addison said you have to make sure his upper body is elevated when you feed him or gas bubbles will build up in his stomach."

"I do have him elevated, now give me that bottle before he starts screaming again. And I heard what she said including the part where she called us both the dumbest damn individuals to ever receive a MD." Alex retorted taking the bottle from her. "Dude, you might wanna slow down before you choke yourself." He told Carson after he put the bottle in his mouth.

"I'm done with you, when he has a stomach ache you're the one who is going to explain to Addison how it happened, not me." Meredith told him shaking her head.

"Karev, take the bottle out of his mouth and give him a minute to get what he already has down." Mark instructed him.

"Addison told us that too." Meredith threw out there.

"Yeah, well she said a lot of things that I didn't quite get because it's not like we were writing it down. And she was yelling at us for disturbing her in the OR." Karev pointed out to her as he did what Mark had told him.

"Ok, can we actually practice some medicine today?" Archer asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, we're good to go now." Derek answered him rolling his eyes.

"Why did you two need me?" Mark asked.

"The patient has a legion on the brain and the safest way to take it out is going to be through the nose. We need you to make sure that we don't mess anything up." Derek explained to him.

"I for one don't happen to think that we need you for this, but Derek insists. That might just be because he's not as good as he thinks he is." Archer was just trying to bait both the other doctors into a fight with him.

"I do insist the last thing this hospital can afford right now is a malpractice suit because some surgeon reaches for his scalpel before engaging his brain." Derek spit back.

Mark ignored those two in favor of talking to the residents while they bickered. "Grey, show me this legion." He ordered her.

Meredith pointed it out for him. "It's right there in the frontal lobe and a craniotomy really isn't called for in this case. The thought was that an endonasal approach would be the best and the least invasive."

"I agree with that assessment, but can either of you tell me what the complications with that kind of surgery are?" Mark asked both her and Karev. He was actually taking the opportunity to teach while Derek and Archer fought like children.

"Admit it, Shepard, you just don't have the stones to do this surgery." Archer bullied him.

"I'm going to do this surgery, I just want to have a plan of action before I go in there and start hacking away at someone's brain." Derek retorted coolly.

Karev pointed to something on the CT. "With the position of the legion and the way the instrument would have to be inserted through the nasal cavity there is a slight risk of damaging the nerves or even the septum. That's why the surgeon attempting removal would have to be very careful on the way out."

"Very good, Karev, but keep both hands on the baby at all times. Addison would kill us both if you dropped him on his head." Mark replied.

"Does this mean I get to scrub in?" Karev asked hopefully.

"You're Archie's babysitter aren't you? If she told you to stick with him she meant in the OR too." Mark answered bluntly.

"Sloan, how long are we going to let those two carry on?" Meredith asked pointing at Derek and Archer who were in each other's faces.

"They'll be fine just think of them as two roosters fighting over who rules the hens. While they're busy fighting this rooster right here swoops in and gets all the hens." Mark replied a smirk on his face as he pointed to himself. Only he could have made something sexual out of the situation at hand.

"I'm more worried about us not being fine, Montgomery gave us strict orders about those two." Alex commented with a snort.

"I think that Addie will forgive you guys for not being able to control two grown men who should know better." Mark assured him.

"I'm going to need you to give that statement in writing she's already pissed off at us enough as it is. We just made it worse by interrupting her in the middle of a surgery. I'm thinking that if we screw up one more thing that she told us to do we're going to be even further in the doghouse than we already are." Meredith told him.

"Red will come around she's just bearing her teeth right now." Mark retorted.

"I'm not taking the chance that she had a personality transplant while she was in the OR. I'm gonna break this shit up now. Here take your kid, dad." Karev responded sarcastically handing Carson to Mark.

"Karev, you really don't have to do that they're just seeing which one of them can strut better." Mark told him as he positioned Carson and started feeding him again.

"No offense, but your girlfriend can be a real McBitch when she wants to be, so I'm going to listen to the orders she gave me." Karev retorted.

"Aw, Karev, you call me a bitch like it's a bad thing." Addison was leaning on the doorjamb with her arms crossed over her chest. "Grey, Karev, it seems you two have trouble following simple orders. I told you to keep those two from fighting." She pointed at her brother and her ex-husband who were in the middle of a stare down.

"Go easy on them, Red, they're trying." Mark took up for them.

"You didn't have to listen to Carson screaming while you were in the middle of surgery. I had to give them step-by-step instructions on how to make a bottle while I was elbow deep in a woman's uterus. And don't call me Red in public, Mark." Addison glared at him.

"If I may just say one thing in our defense we were supposed to be babysitting Derek and Archer. Christina kinda dumped Carson off on us." Meredith informed her.

"Don't worry I have a special kind of hell planned for Yang." Addison assured her. "What are they fighting about anyway?" she asked.

"Montgomery's pissed because Shepard called Sloan in for a consult." Alex answered her.

"Karev, Grey, get out of here while I handle these three it's not something that the two of you should have to see. See if Dr. Torres or Dr. Robbins can take the baby I plan on yelling and he doesn't like it when I yell." Addison ordered.

"What do I do then?" Karev asked. If he wasn't on baby duty he wasn't sure what to do with his time.

"You can help Grey round on the post ops, since I'm feeling slightly bad about saddling you with my overgrown child of a brother." Addison told him bluntly.

Alex took Carson back from Mark. "Come on, Mad Dog, let's let them handle this." He told the little boy using the nickname he had given him. "Montgomery, you really should learn to handle your men better."

Meredith grabbed him by the arm when she saw Addison shoot a dangerous looking glare in his direction. "Alex, we're going now," she said as she started pulling him after her. "Addison, we're going," she assured the older woman as they walked out of the room.

Addison shot daggers at the three men left in the room. "Really? You three can't be left alone together to practice medicine like civilized adults?" she demanded of them.

"Your arrogant ass of a brother started it." Derek informed her sounding like a small child.

"You're calling me arrogant?" Archer asked him with a hooked eyebrow. That was rich Derek Shepard had no business calling anyone else arrogant.

"I did nothing, babe, you can ask your residents. I just gave my opinion on the case and that's all." Mark said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender. He had just gotten out of trouble with her. He didn't want her to find yet another reason to be pissed off with him.

"Just this once I actually believe that you're innocent, Mark." Addison assured him. "Archer, if you don't back off I'm calling Bizzy." She warned her brother.

"You wouldn't dare." Archer challenged her.

Addison took her phone off of her belt. "Archer, I'm calling her right now," she said scrolling through her list of contacts.

Archer threw his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Ok, ok, I'm done just don't call Bizzy. I'm just going to go find the resident you assigned to babysit me." he said stalking out of the room.

"Derek, wipe that smug look off of your face, I was going to call your mother next." Addison told him when she saw the triumphant look that adorned his face.

"Addie, have I told you how good it is to have you back? Actually, I'm sure I haven't, so it's great to have you back." Derek replied flashing a charming smile at her. "That being said I have patients to go round on." He couldn't help chuckling as he walked away.

Mark gazed at her with a questioning look on his face. "Were you really going to call your mother on him?" he asked.

Addison grinned at him. "Not a chance in hell was I actually going to call Bizzy. That would have invited a hell that I'm not yet ready to face." She answered.

"Babe, you've been a total bad ass the last couple of days and I'm not going to lie it makes me super hot." Mark smirked down at her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Mark, you're just gonna have to cool yourself down until later at home. I try to limit myself to one flagrant act of whorishness in the on call room a day." Addison joked.

"You're not a whore, Red, don't call yourself that." Mark said before kissing the spot behind her ear. He couldn't help smiling because she had called his apartment home. He had never really had a home before and he was glad that she was willing to make one with him.

Addison relaxed into his embrace. "Ok then, I behave like a sex starved teenager when I get around you."

"You're not that either, Addie. We're trying to make a baby that means we have to have lots and lots of hot sex." Mark reasoned one of his hands resting lovingly on her stomach.

"We must be insane we have a two month old and we're trying for another one." Addison chuckled.

"We wouldn't be us if we did things the sensible way." Mark pointed out to her.

"You do make a very valid point, Dr. Sloan." Addison agreed with him.

"I have to be right every now and then." Mark teased. God it got him hot every time she called him Dr. Sloan.

"I need to ask you for a favor and you're not going to like it." Addison warned him. She brushed her ass up against his crotch to keep his attention on her.

Mark kissed her neck. "Red, with where you have your ass right now you could ask me for the world and I would be powerless to refuse you."

"I need you to be in that OR when Derek and Archer go in to operate. They obviously can't behave like adults around each other, so I need you to be my big helper and supervise them." Addison said adding just a touch of seductiveness to her voice to get him to agree.

"Addie, I really don't wanna do that." Mark whined. The last thing he wanted to do was get in between those two massive egos.

"Mark, if you do this for me I will make it worth your time. As a show of good faith I'm even willing to meet you in the third floor on call room in ten minutes." Addison said turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That is an offer that I just can't turn down." Mark growled.

Addison winked at him. "Barring any emergencies I'll see you then." She put an extra sway in her hips as she walked away from him just to keep him interested.

* * *

"Damn ridiculous woman bribing me with sex to get me to do this. She's damn lucky that I love her and she's so damn good in bed." Mark grumbled to himself as he sat at a computer in the research library. He wasn't going to complain too much though because she had really blown his mind in that on call room. He was doing research on the surgery that Derek and Archer were going to be doing.

"Talking to yourself, Dr. Sloan?" Lexie asked from where she sat at another computer terminal. She was looking up things on the conjoined twins case.

"Cussing my girlfriend is more like it." Mark chuckled.

Lexie made a face and then she looked at him thoughtfully. "Mark, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Lexie, ask away." Mark replied with a smile.

"If you knew you wanted her why did you sleep with me and give me false hope?" Lexie asked.

"Lexie, loving Addison wasn't something that I ever chose to do it just happened. I didn't mean to hurt you, because I did love you, but you just weren't ready for the things I wanted." Mark answered her thoughtfully.

"I could have been ready if you would have just given me time. That's not just something that you can spring on me like that and expect an answer right then. If you had given me time to get used to the idea I might have been able to handle it." Lexie replied.

"You had time to get used to the idea there were all those months between the time I asked you and the time that Carson was born. And might have been able to handle it isn't good enough. Lexie, I need to do what's best for him too this isn't just about me anymore. He needs stability and dependability I do what I can, but I'm not exactly a grown up myself. Addie has taken care of everything and I can't imagine him ever calling any other woman mommy." Mark explained to her.

"Mark, why her? What does she have that I don't?" Lexie asked him.

Mark grinned just thinking about Addison "I can't really put it into words, like I said I never chose to love Addison it just happened. She's smart and gorgeous and funny, she's a brilliant surgeon and totally out of my league, so I have no clue why she wants me. She's kind and sweet and she just has this huge heart she would do anything for anybody. Now I know that you residents probably don't think that because of the hell she's currently putting you through, but she is a good person. And I don't know, Little Grey, I never set out to fall in love with her it just happened that way if you want to get technical about it we dated the last three years of her marriage." He really didn't know what else to say.

Lexie just stared at him he had never talked about her the way he had just spoken about Addison. "So, she's the only one for you?"

Mark nodded his head in the affirmative. "Yeah, she's the only one for me. I should have never started anything with you when I knew that I loved her the way I do. I was hoping that you could make me forget about her, but the minute we broke up I slept with her, but then I left her because I thought I could make it work with you, but you told me that you slept with Karev and it made us even. I tried not to love Addison; God knows I tried not to love her. But, fate apparently has other plans for us you can't escape your destiny and she's mine, Lexie, I'll love her until I die and much longer than that. She's a part of me and whether she ever wants to admit it or not I'm a part of her we get each other."

"You do know that we all secretly call her Satan, right?" Lexie asked. She still didn't get what all the men in that hospital saw in Addison, but hearing Mark talk she knew that he loved her.

Mark arched his eyebrow and laughed. "It's no secret at all that you people call her Satan as a matter of fact Derek is the one that started calling her that and she can be a little mean sometimes, but only when she's pushed to it."

"Mark, the word you're looking for is bitchy." Lexie corrected him.

"I wouldn't let her hear me say that if I were you. You are the only resident on her service that she isn't punishing right now. You might not want to do anything to make her rethink that." Mark advised her seriously.

"No, she just tacked my panties up on the bulletin board yesterday." Lexie replied rolling her eyes.

Mark rubbed the back of his head and tried not to laugh. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. That had more to do with me than it had to do with you. I kinda left your panties in my lab coat and she freaked out when she found them."

"I guess in her position I would have done that same thing you are a notorious manwhore." Lexie let him off the hook.

"Not anymore I'm doing the totally committed thing for her and I plan to stick to it." Mark replied.

"Whatever you say, Mark." Lexie said in a teasing tone.

Addison stuck her head in the door at that moment. She was dressed in her street clothes. She had Carson in her right arm and his diaper bag slung over her other shoulder. "Hey, you ready to go home, babe?"

"Yeah, I'm finished up here. I have everything I need to know for tomorrow's surgery. It should go off without a hitch providing Derek and Archer don't turn their scalpels on each other." Mark replied collecting his things.

"They should behave I put the fear of God into both of them earlier." Addison assured him.

"Then hopefully they won't be a problem." Mark said taking Carson from her. "Hey, Casey, daddy has barely seen you at all today I missed you so much." He kissed him all over his little face.

"Mark," Addison said her tone mildly scolding. "Don't do that to him he hates your facial hair. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that. Look at the face he's making."

Mark looked at his son and laughed when he saw his face was all scrunched up. "Daddy's sorry, buddy. I forget that you don't like the way my beard feels when I touch you with it." He cooed at him. "Here take him I have to go change." He handed Carson back to her.

"Carson, tell daddy it's ok you still love him anyway." Addison nuzzled the top of his head with her lips and breathed in the scent of baby shampoo.

"I'll try to be quick and I'll meet you guys at the front entrance." Mark told her pecking her lips.

"Ok, I love you." Addison replied.

"I love you too, babe." Mark kissed her again before heading off to the locker room to change out of his scrubs.

Addison pretended like she had just noticed that Lexie was in the room. "Grey, you can go home tonight. I put Yang on call for the conjoined twins, so you're free to go."

Lexie nodded her head in understanding. "Dr. Montgomery," she called when Addison turned to go.

"Yes, Dr. Grey?" Addison responded cordially.

"He really loves you, so don't hurt him again it would really crush him." Lexie declared boldly.

"I know that it might be hard for you to believe that I have a heart what with people calling me Satan and all. But, I really love him too and I wouldn't hurt him for anything in this world." Addison assured her with a smile and a look of understanding passed between the two women. Lexie was letting her have Mark without a fight.

"And, Dr. Montgomery, Carson he's really lucky to have you for a mom." Lexie told her. She was starting to see the good in the older woman.

"Thank you, Dr. Grey, but you're wrong I'm the lucky one." Addison said as she again turned to leave. "Good night, Dr. Grey, I'll see you bright and early."

"Good night, Dr. Montgomery." Lexie parroted politely. She had seen the light she loved Mark enough to realize that no matter how much she loved him she wouldn't be able to give him what he needed or what he wanted for that matter.

* * *

A/N: Here's the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't worry I've got more cooked up for our favorite couple and I'll be working more of the other characters in as inspiration hits. Until next time please review.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Special thanks to my reviewers and all those who favorited.

* * *

Chapter 9

"So, what do we say the chances are of Addie not finding out about this?" Derek asked shaking out his hand.

"I would say that the chances of that aren't very good." Archer replied holding his jaw.

"Addie finds out about everything." Mark agreed he was leaning up against the wall of the OR panting and he had a cut on his face.

All three men looked at each other and busted out in hysterical laughter. "She's going to fucking have our asses." Derek laughed.

"I know this is wrong, but my little sister terrifies me." Archer got out through a guffaw.

Mark touched the cut on his face. "Maybe she'll believe me if I say I got hit by a door. Well, she'll believe me until she sees you two anyway. I can't believe that I got hurt trying to break you two up." His body was shaking with laughter.

Archer and Derek had successfully made through the surgery without killing each other but all hell had broken loose once everyone else left the OR. Mark had been caught in the crossfire when he tried to pull the two brain doctors off of each other.

"Sloan, you're going to need stitches for that cut." Derek pointed out to his best friend.

"I know I need a suture kit and a mirror." Mark replied.

"Coming right up, we have to get you patched up because Addie is going to kill me anyway, but she's really going to kill me when you finds out that I hurt you." Archer replied handing him a suture kit.

"Now, gentlemen watch and learn how a real surgeon does sutures." Mark announced grandly.

Twenty minutes later Addison found the three surgeons gathered in a conference room drinking coffee. At first she smiled seeing them get along so well and then she noticed the shape that they were in. Derek was sitting with an ice pack on his right hand; Archer had an ice pack on the left side of his jaw, and Mark had stitches on his right cheekbone.

"What the fuck happened to you three?" Addison demanded with her hands on her hips.

"Cut out the vulgar language and you sounded just like Bizzy." Archer compared her to their mother.

"Archie, I'm pissed of enough as it is don't make it worse by saying I'm like Bizzy." Addison warned him.

"Babe, just let me say that I didn't do anything wrong." Mark threw out there quickly. He really didn't like it when she was mad at him.

"I know you didn't, Mark." Addison smiled at him to put him at ease. "I want you to know that you two are really bad when Mark Sloan of all people is the mature one out of you three."

"Sloan is only well behaved now because he knows he has to toe the line with you." Archer pointed out to her.

"Really, Mark is still that same twelve year old we all know and love. He just has to act like an adult every now and then to keep Addie happy." Derek agreed with the older Montgomery sibling.

"Hey, I will have you two know that I happen to resent that." Mark protested.

"You people are grown ass men you should behave like it. Derek, you are the chief of surgery for Christ's sake. You can not just go around punching people out because they run off at the mouth." Addison scolded them. "And, Archer, it really wouldn't kill not to be such a pompous ass all the time." She added when her brother flashed a triumphant look in Derek's direction. "Now, Mark, which one of them am I killing first?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Addie, honestly I can't say who started it, because they were arguing one minute and the next thing I know they are going at it like a couple of prize fighters." Mark answered her honestly.

Addison rubbed her temples. "Dealing with you idiots is giving me a huge migraine."

"Addie, you really should know to expect that from them by now." Nancy Shepard walked into the conference room and pointed out to her ex-sister-in-law.

Derek banged his head on the table in front of him. "As if this week wasn't already a train wreck someone decided to throw my sister into the mix." He groaned.

"It's only fair someone threw my brother into the mix." Addison commented dryly.

"Oh, Derek, don't be so dramatic, I'm not here to meddle in your life. I heard that Addie was back and she's planning on separating conjoined twins directly after birth. As an OB this is something that I have to see. And mom sent me on an errand that also has nothing to do with you." Nancy informed her brother.

"Derek and Addison have both been very dramatic since yesterday." Archer quipped.

"What kind of errand did mom send you on?" Derek asked with a resigned sigh.

"Archie, I really will call Bizzy on you." Addison threatened her brother.

"She sent me all the way out here to check on her adopted son and make sure that he is ok." Nancy replied pointing at Mark.

"You will not call Bizzy, because that would invite scrutiny that you really don't want in your life right now." Archer called Addison's bluff with a smirk.

"Nancy Pants, I'm fine you didn't have to come all the way out here because of me. I promise you that I'm better than I've ever been and more than that I'm happy." Mark assured her his eyes shooting to Addison as he spoke and she smiled at him.

"Yes I did, Mark, you lost your daughter, gained a son, and had a traumatic brain injury. I'm pretty sure that means you need someone to check on you and make sure you're ok." Nancy told him like he was being unreasonable.

"Nancy, I'm sure the last thing Mark needs in his life right now is one more woman in his business." Derek said trying not to laugh at the looks he got from both Addison and Mark.

"Do you care to explain that?" Nancy asked her brother.

Before Derek or anyone else in the room could elaborate on that Meredith came in the room carrying Carson and put him in Mark's arms. "There you take him it's your turn, dad. I have so many post ops to round on right now that I'll still be here this time tomorrow morning."

"Hey there, Casey, were you good for Aunt Meredith?" Mark cooed at his son.

"I just added two more to your list this morning, Grey." Addison told her. She was really enjoying the hell out of torturing the residents.

"You know, I'm starting to think that you're pulling these patients out of thin air just to make my life hell." Meredith mused a thoughtful look on her face.

"You caught me, Grey, I've been pulling these surgeries out of my ass just to make you miserable. The five c-sections I've done in the last eighteen hours were just for my personal amusement so I can further torture you. Just be glad that you aren't Yang right now I have her in the nursery right now taking care of babies with the OB residents." Addison retorted.

"Yeah, I think I'm just going to go now." Meredith said backing out of the room. The last thing she wanted to deal with was pissing off Addison and her husband's bitchy sister at the same time.

"Addison, I'm fairly certain that you're supposed to be teaching the residents not torturing them." Archer pointed out to her.

"Don't knock my teaching methods, Archie, by the time I'm done with them they'll have learned something." Addison assured him.

"I don't think it's possible for Karev to learn the lesson you're trying to teach him. He has a horrible attitude and there is nothing you can do that is going to fix that." Derek advised her.

"I don't know, Shep, she's tamed more unreasonable men." Mark grinned and then he looked down at Carson. "Tell Uncle Derek that mommy is a force to reckoned with and we don't mess with her unless we have to."

"Mommy?" Nancy asked with an arched eyebrow in Addison's direction.

"Yeah mommy, I've signed a mountain of paperwork, but he should officially be mine in a couple more weeks." Addison reported proudly.

"What about me?" Mark asked her sweetly.

"You've been mine for longer than I care to think about. I have been saddled with you for almost twenty years." Addison teased him.

"Addison, only you could fall in love with two men who are practically brothers." Nancy informed her. Really she was ok with it because Addison was just like another sister to her and she knew that Derek hadn't always treated her right.

"I agree for these to be the foremost surgeons in the world in their respective fields it's an awful lot like a daytime soap around here." Archer chuckled.

"I know, Nance, God help me I love the idiot." Addison said shaking her head. "Archer, the ice you're on is so thin that it is not wise for you to speak to me right now," she warned him.

"So, dare I ask why they all look like they got mugged on the way to work this morning?" Nancy asked with an amused look on her face.

"Our brothers decided to get into a fist fight over God alone knows what and my boyfriend decided to be the adult for a change and got hurt trying to break them up." Addison summarized.

"Lovely," Nancy commented dryly rolling her eyes.

Mark's face lit up with a giant smile at that moment. "Addie, say something else. Every time you talk Casey lights up."

Addison took Carson from him. "Hey, baby boy, do you like hearing mommy talk?" she cooed kissing his cheek. "God help me now, you've got your daddy's smile I'm going to play hell keeping the girls away from you."

"He looks just like Mark." Nancy said in awe of how much the infant looked like her surrogate brother. "May I?" she asked holding out her arms.

"Of course you can." Addison said handing him over. "Nancy, meet your nephew Carson Charles Shepard Montgomery Sloan or Casey as his father likes to call him."

"He is so precious, you are going to have so much trouble with him and girls if he is anything like Mark." Nancy teased her.

"The hope is he will get my brains and we won't have to worry about that." Addison replied jokingly. She jiggled Carson in her arms when Nancy handed him back.

"Let's not talk about me like I'm not in the room right now." Mark protested indignantly.

"Mark, you slept with half of our graduating class in med school. It's not like they're saying anything untrue." Derek pointed out to him.

"I only slept with the half that Archie didn't get to." Mark retorted pleased with his own wit.

"I only didn't get to that half because I ran out of time." Archer said. "I just had an amazing idea we should all go out tonight and have a drink for old times' sake. I'll even pay because as my sister put it I've been a pompous ass."

"Mark, find a sitter after the week we've had we could all use several very strong drinks." Addison ordered her boyfriend.

"Already on it, no worries, babe." Mark assured her with a grin.

A pager went off and they all reflexively checked their belts. "It's mine it's the conjoined twins." Addison sighed. "Derek, Mark, you two are on standby as of right now because I'm going to need you in a minute."

"Addie, what are we going to do with the kid?" Mark asked her.

Addison looked at Carson and then she looked at Archer and sighed. She handed her son to her brother. "Archie, please watch him for a few hours his diaper bag is in my locker if you need it. I'm trusting you with him he is the most important thing in this world to me so I'm begging you to be careful."

"He'll be fine, Addie, I'm his uncle I'm not going to let anything happen to him or drop him on his head." Archer assured her.

"Archie, just don't screw up." Addison warned him before rushing off.

* * *

"I've gotta say our attending could kick all the other attendings asses with one hand tied behind her back. The woman may very well be Satan, but she is damn good." Karev observed that night at Joe's.

"I don't know I think the Nazi could take her." Christina wagered.

"I have to say no way, Satan could would eat the Nazi for breakfast." Lexie disagreed.

"That's a tough call Satan and the Nazi both have their strong points." Meredith threw out there.

"You're totally missing the point here, Montgomery rocked out that conjoined twins thing today and she made Shepard and Sloan both look like her bitches." Karev tried to get them back on track.

"Oh please, Shepard and Sloan are both powerless to stand up to her. She has all kind of old dirt on Shepard that he probably doesn't want to get out and she controls Sloan's sex life it's not like either one of them is going to say anything to her." Christina scoffed.

"Christina, you just don't want to admit that she killed that surgery earlier." Lexie called her out.

"You're right, I don't want to admit it because she's working me like I'm an OB resident right now, I'm not on the vagina squad I'm a surgeon." Christina admitted.

"Alex does have a point she had Derek and Mark hopping around like they were a couple of interns." Meredith agreed with Alex.

"And here's our fearless leader now." Alex announced when Addison walked up to the bar.

Addison cast a sideways glance at him. "Karev, I'm not in the mood for your juvenile bullshit tonight." She warned him.

"Montgomery, for once I didn't mean it that way. I was paying you a compliment." Alex corrected her.

"It's true he's been going on and on about you all day he thinks you knocked that surgery out of the park." Meredith chimed in helpfully.

"And quite frankly you made Sloan look like a bitch. I can tell you that there isn't one of the residents who hasn't dreamed of doing that at least once after running one of his ridiculous errands." Karev reported smilingly.

"Is he drunk? Because he acts like he's drunk." Addison asked the three women with him.

"No, sadly this is sober Alex." Christina informed her shaking her head.

"I must have made one hell of an impression on him then. Either that or this is his way of trying to get off of my service." Addison mused.

"At this point none of us want off your service, it was really cool of you to let us all scrub in today." Lexi told her.

"Now I know that you four are up to something." Addison said eyeing them all suspiciously.

"No way, our attending kicks ass and we're just voicing that." Alex disputed. "Hey, Joe, get our fearless leader here a drink on me." He yelled at the bartender.

"I really don't have time to decode immature boy right now, because immature is getting ready to come in here in the form of Mark, Derek, and Archer." Addison rolled her eyes she wasn't quite sure what they were up to but she knew that her residents were up to something.

"Our attending is pretty kick ass." Meredith agreed with Alex.

"Yang, you're the only one still normal, what the hell is going on with these three?" Addison asked clearly confused.

"I don't know what their deal is." Christina replied with a shrug.

"Our deal is we just have the best attending ever." Lexie gushed.

"I'm going to figure out what you guys are up to and when I do God help you all." Addison warned them taking her drink from Joe. "Joe, my residents are clearly all high strung so their next round is on me."

"I told you guys that she was the best attending ever." Alex smirked.

"Karev, you putting the moves on my girl?" Mark asked walking up behind Addison and resting his hand in the small of her back.

"No, I was just expressing the fact that we have a kick ass attending." Karev retorted.

"Addie, be worried I'm fairly sure they're up to something I saw them all in a hushed conference earlier." Derek advised her as he bent his head and kissed Meredith.

"We are not up to anything, Derek." Meredith protested.

Mark's hand was steadily making its way closer to Addison's ass. "Isn't it cute, Derek? The leader of the vagina squad and her minions are bonding." He teased knowing that it would piss Addison off.

"It is just the most adorable thing ever and look at how loyal they are." Derek played along.

Addison turned her head to glare at her boyfriend. "Two things, Mark, first who has Carson? And second if your hand moves any lower you will never perform another surgery again."

"Carson is taken care of, Richard is with him at our place. And you are my girlfriend I'm well within my rights to put my hand on your ass if I want to." Mark countered with a saucy grin.

Addison sighed and rolled her eyes. "I give up, I'm going to go get a table." She then turned to glare at the four residents seated at the bar. "Whatever it is that you four are up to just don't," she warned once again before walking off to find a table.

"Joe, my girlfriend has been torturing these fine residents all week their next round is on me." Mark announced chuckling.

"You're enjoying this just as much as she is aren't you?" Karev asked him.

"Of course I am, if she's torturing you people then she leaves me alone for the most part." Mark informed him smugly before following after Addison.

"Joe, it's been one of those weeks, so I've got the round after the one that Mark picked up." Derek told the bartender. "Meredith, my sister is going to be here in a little while you should really come over and at least say hi." He said kissing his wife's cheek.

"Ok, I'll be over there in a little bit." Meredith replied sighing.

The shit-eating grin that had been plastered on Alex's face fell, "Yang, the only way this is plan has any chance of success is if you play along. You need to be a little more enthusiastic otherwise the plan won't work. I know you don't want to be in maternity for the rest of your life." He reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you, Evil Spawn, I'll work on that starting tomorrow." Christina retorted.

* * *

"Should we be worried about that?" Callie asked later that night pointing to where Derek, Archer, Mark, and Owen stood huddled around a table.

"I'm pretty sure that I should be worried about that, my three idiots over there never agree on anything and when they do it means trouble for me." Addison replied eyeing them nervously.

"Mark and Derek and are harmless." Nancy assured her.

"I know that Mark and Derek are harmless, it's Archer I'm worried about he's not so harmless." Addison pointed out to her.

"I doubt Hunt would let them do anything ill advised." Arizona ventured sounding doubtful.

"You've never dealt with these three together, I doubt that Hunt could handle them if he wanted to." Addison informed her with a chuckle.

"Owen did survive several tours in a war zone I think he can handle three surgeons." Teddy reminded her.

"This is true, but he didn't survive med school with those three it changes a person." Addison intoned solemnly.

"Oh my God, seriously, Addison, they can't be that bad." Callie argued with her.

"I will debate that one with you all night and it looks like you're about to find out how bad they can be because they're coming back." Addison replied.

"I just want it to be known that I tried to talk them out of this and when it became apparent to me that I was going to lose the battle I gave in and joined them." Hunt opened with as he walked back over.

"Oh this is going to be good of that I have no doubt." Nancy grinned when she saw Addison cringe.

"Ladies, if you'll pardon my interruption I have some things I need to say." Mark announced.

"Sloan, this we've gotta hear." Arizona told him rolling her eyes.

Mark looked down at a cocktail napkin he had in his hand and cleared his throat. "I, Dr. Mark Charles Sloan, do hereby vow to never flirt with, look at with lust, think about sexually, or engage in sexual activity with any woman who is not my girlfriend, Dr. Addison Adriane Forbes Montgomery. In short I'm giving up my manwhore ways." He began.

Addison covered her face with her hands. "Oh my God, please make him stop." She groaned.

Mark went on like he hadn't heard her. "I further attest that from this day forward any and all undergarments found in my possessions or my apartment either belong to her or have been there so long that I had forgotten about them." Derek and Archer stood behind him trying hard to stifle their laughter.

"Do I want to know?" Nancy asked.

"Don't ask," All the other women at the table chorused in unison.

"I promise to always treat her the way that I want our son to treat women and the way I want our future daughters to be treated. That is to say with love, respect, kindness, and compassion. I swear to live by the rules I've just set out and if I don't I will face any and all penalties that she sets before me." Mark continued not bothered by the chatter that was going on around him.

"He has to be drunk." Teddy observed.

"Of course he's drunk." Addison agreed, but she couldn't help being a little touched.

"I make this declaration being of sound mind and body and of my own free will and do promise to stand by it as long as she will have me." Mark finished grinning ear to ear.

"Mark, come here," Addison beckoned him over to her with a hooked finger.

"Yeah, Addie?" Mark asked stepping closer to her.

Addison didn't reply she just pulled him into a passionate kiss. "That was by far the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me. And for you to do it so publicly that means a lot to me." she answered before kissing him again. "Now, be a good boy and go me another drink."

" I love you, Red." Mark grinned at her.

"I love you too, Mark, and I told you not to call me that in public." Addison replied. "Now, which one of you put him up to that?" she asked Archer and Derek.

"I merely told him that if he didn't want to paying for that underwear incident for the rest of his natural life that he better find a way to make it up to you." Derek laughed.

"I'm all for anything that's going to get him to make a fool out of himself publicly." Archer added for good measure.

"Archer, the only thing you just accomplished was getting him laid tonight." Teddy pointed out to him.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've had to help him out in that department." Archer retorted smugly.

"Archie," Addison growled at him in a warning tone. She didn't know why she even bothered with her brother sometimes.

* * *

"Now this is something I never thought I'd see the head of obstetrics being held up by the chief of surgery and the head of plastics." Richard commented in disbelief when Derek and Mark walked into Mark and Addison's apartment pretty much carrying Addison between them.

"Richard, we all had just a little too much to drink tonight." Mark slurred out loudly.

"Sloan, don't be so loud your son is sleeping." Richard told him in a harsh whisper.

"There's no need for him to be quiet, Richard, Carson will be up any minute wanting to be fed." Addison announced loudly as they sat her on the couch.

"As you may or may not be able to tell Addison and Mark are both very drunk right now," Derek explained and it was pretty clear that he wasn't feeling any pain either. He was the least drunk of three so he had come home with them to help them get Carson settled for the night.

"At this point I have serious doubts about any of you being able to properly take care of that baby tonight." Richard told him eyeing him up and down.

"Richard, if you could just go get him and give him to me between the three of us we can handle him." Addison assured him.

Richard went to the nursery and came back a moment later with Carson in his arms. "Are you sure that you guys can handle him?" he asked handing him to Addison.

"We're positive, Dick old pal, they used to call us the Three Musketeers back in New York we can handle anything." Mark announced grandly.

"Ok then, I'm gonna go." Richard replied.

"Thanks for watching him, Richard." Addison smiled at him drunkenly.

"My pleasure, Addie." Richard could only shake his head. "Derek, you help them take care of that boy before you go anywhere." He ordered.

"You got it, Richard." Derek replied not that he was in much better shape than Mark and Addison. "Alright, now, what do I need to do?" he asked after Richard had gone.

"He has a bottle in the refrigerator if you could just warm that up and bring it to me that would be great." Addison instructed him.

Derek went to the kitchen and got a bottle it took him a moment to get the microwave started he had to close one eye just so he could see to fumble around with the buttons. He sank down on the couch next to Addison who had her upper body resting on Mark. "Let Uncle Derek see his little buddy I'm thinking I'm the only one in any condition to be feeding him."

Addison very carefully handed Carson to Derek. "I think you're right." She agreed with him.

"Shep, you can go home after you feed him." Mark assured his best friend.

"Yeah, I will." Derek replied as he put the bottle in Carson's mouth.

* * *

"How do we even go about waking them up?" Christina asked as she stared at the sight before her. Mark was slumped over on his side with his feet on the floor, Addison was more or less laying on top of him with her arm thrown around his waist, and Derek had his upper body laying on top of her with her feet in his lap.

"I'm not even sure they can be woke up. Carson was right on top of them wailing at the top of his lungs and it didn't wake them. They were all so damn drunk last night they didn't even bother to lock the door." Callie replied. She had gone over there earlier because she heard Carson crying all the way across the hall and she had found those three passed out. She had then called Meredith and Christina who were already at the hospital to bring over three banana bags to help them ward off a hangover and sober them up before work.

"I guess we wake Derek first since he's on top of that dog pile. If it wasn't for the fact that the three of them are fully dressed and they had a baby between them all night I would think that something went on." Meredith commented shaking her head.

"Like any of them were sober enough for that to happen." Alex quipped. He had tagged along with Meredith and Christina just for the hell of it.

"They were all pretty hammered last night." Arizona agreed coming out of the nursery with Carson.

Callie walked over and kicked the back of the couch hard. "Wake up you three drunks." She yelled causing Derek and Addison to stir.

"Well, I guess that's one way to do it." Christina said with an impressed look on her face.

Derek sat up and started rubbing his forehead. "I don't think I want to know." He groaned.

Addison ran her hands over her face and then put one hand over her eyes to shield them from the light. "Do I want to know what all of you are doing in my apartment?" she asked while Mark still snored away beside her.

"You three all got so ridiculously drunk last night that you didn't wake up when Carson started crying even though he was on the couch with you so I came over to get him and then I called Grey and Yang to bring over some banana bags to sober you up. I'm not really sure what Karev is doing here though." Callie explained to her.

"Thanks, Callie, I can't believe I didn't hear him cry that's the shit that Mark does he never hears him." Addison said gratefully. She shoved Mark roughly on his side. "Babe, wake up we have to work." The sound of her own voice was giving her a headache.

Mark sat bolt upright. "I'm awake," he yelled louder than he had intended too.

"Here's the deal you three shower then we'll get you hooked up to an IV. Just come on over to my apartment when you're ready I've got breakfast for you." Callie told them.

"I need to get Carson ready." Addison protested weakly.

"That's already taken care you just work on not smelling like a brewery." Arizona assured her.

"Derek, I brought you the extra suit that you keep in your office." Meredith told her husband.

"Thanks, Mer, you're a life saver." Derek grinned at her weakly.

"I never thought I'd say this, but you this, but you three probably shouldn't be allowed to drink together." Meredith observed.

"We know," the three people in question replied in unison.

"Forget that I thought that they were entertaining as hell last night." Alex laughed.

"Karev, I'm too damn hungover to deal with you right now. Get your ass out of my apartment before I think up some more unpleasant shit for you to do." Addison yelled at him and then she winced in pain from the noise.

"Alright, I'm going." Karev replied still laughing.

"Just so we're agreed this is all Archie's fault." Mark said once everyone had gone to Callie's apartment.

"Of course it is." Addison agreed with him. She was always ready to blame something on her brother.

"I couldn't agree more." Derek chimed in.

"Shep, you can use the bathroom down the hall to shower in and I've got dibs on the showering first, Addie." Mark said though he was reluctant to move from the couch.

"Bullshit, we don't have time for that, I'm getting in with you." Addison informed him.

"No way I'm saying no to that, Red." Mark smirked pulling her up with him.

"You two are so damn cute that it honestly makes me sick to my stomach." Derek told them rolling his ice blue eyes.

"That's the scotch talking, Shep." Mark told him seriously.

"You two can argue all you want, but right now I'm going to get in the shower." Addison said leaving the two there to bicker. "Mark, at right this second I'm getting naked and I know you don't want to miss it come on." She yelled from their bedroom.

"As much as I would like to continue this argument, my duty calls." Mark joked with his friend.

"Yeah, don't keep her waiting we do call her Satan for a reason." Derek joked right back.

"Today is gonna be brutal." Mark groaned.

"Totally agreed," Derek replied with a sigh. Though he had to admit that this felt like old times. He was glad to have his friends back.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys liked it. I figured that I would give you another fun light hearted chapter before I get into the deeper stuff. Until next time please review.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Is this day over yet?" Mark groaned as he leaned on the counter of the nurses' station doing charts.

"This day just started and there is absolutely no end in sight. The good thing is at least I feel human again." Derek answered him.

"I've got something for you to look forward to, Shep, Addie's got a surgery that's going to keep her here until like eight tonight. And I've got a big screen TV with our names and the Knicks game on it." Mark tempted him.

"Sounds good, what's the catch?" Derek asked him.

"The catch is Addie has to work late, so I'll have Carson, but he's good for the most part." Mark replied.

"As far as I'm concerned that kid's an angel after he let us all sleep it off last night without waking us up." Derek informed him.

"I know I owe that kid big for that one, like in sixteen years I'm gonna tell his mom those are my magazines big." Mark chuckled at the thought.

"The sad part is that Addison would believe that those are your magazines." Derek laughed heartily.

"Speaking of that I have to get rid of those magazines before Addison finds them." Mark said as the thought dawned on him.

"Mark, after last night I'm pretty sure that there is nothing you can do wrong for a month that she won't forgive." Derek pointed out to him.

"I rather not tempt fate." Mark retorted with a snort.

"And I rather that you didn't at least not today I'm not in the mood to deal with any of your antics." Addison said as she joined the pair having just caught Mark's last comment.

"You are in no position to talk about anyone's antics after the way you behaved last night." Mark reminded her.

"I wasn't that bad, you know that I'm just a really friendly drunk." Addison countered.

"The only thing I know is this you make one hell of an uncomfortable pillow." Derek told her in mock seriousness.

"Don't feel like the lone ranger on that one Mark isn't a very comfortable pillow either and on top of that he snores. Besides that I was in the middle of a Mark and Derek sandwich." Addison replied.

"You're the smallest, Red, you have to be in the middle." Mark grinned at her.

"The only thing I remember about falling asleep last night is fixing Carson so that he wouldn't roll off the couch on us." Derek admitted.

Callie walked up to the trio with a highly amused look on her face at that moment. "It's funny that you should mention the way you three slept last night." She said. She pulled out her phone and showed them a picture she had taken of them sleeping with Carson. The baby lay on top of Mark with Addison's arm around him and Derek's hand supporting his head. "How any of you slept comfortably like that I will never know."

"It's one of the perks of being as drunk as we were last night we didn't give a shit where we passed out." Addison informed her in mock seriousness.

"You only say that because you weren't the one who had three people sleeping on top of you." Mark scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Sloan, I sincerely doubt that Carson sleeping on your stomach put that much strain on you the kid only weighs like eight pounds." Derek pointed out to him.

"Is that your way of calling me fat?" Addison asked in mock seriousness.

"Oh, please, Addie, you weigh next to nothing I could sling you over my shoulder and go caveman on you in an on call room right now and you would be powerless to stop me." Mark replied making his eyebrows dance.

"I might be able to be persuaded if I have time later." Addison was clearly trying to seduce him not that it took much work since he was ready to jump her any time.

"Red, we can make the time." Mark retorted jumping all over her offer.

"I say this again you two are so damn cute it makes me sick." Derek muttered shaking his head.

"I know they are always all over each other. They act like a couple of horny teenagers." Callie agreed with him. "They are at least a little more tame when they have Casey with them."

"Where is Casey?" Derek asked. It was odd that he wasn't with either of his parents at the moment.

"He's with Karev at the moment, but they should be making an appearance at any minute if Alex knows what's good for him." Addison answered checking her watch. "And I can't believe that Mark has you both calling him that."

Sure enough Alex came lumbering over to them with Carson strapped to his chest in his carrier with a brown paper sack in his hand. "Here is the food that you requested." He announced grandly handing the bag to Addison.

"I have to say I'm impressed, Karev, you got there and back pretty quick." Addison told him.

"I have to deal with you all day and I don't want you to be cranky when I'm the one you'll take it out on." Alex pointed out to her.

"Was Carson good for you?" Addison asked pulling a sandwich out of the bag. "Here the other two are for you morons fight amongst yourselves for them." She said handing the bag to Mark.

"Yeah he was I think he's starting to get used to me. Let me tell you something else he's pretty handy to have around I've got chicks falling over themselves to talk to me when I'm on baby duty." Alex retorted with a smirk.

"Seriously, Karev? You've been using your boss's kid to pick up women?" Callie asked him with an arched eyebrow.

"My boss is using me as a babysitter and errand boy when I'm in fact a surgeon. If I use the kid to get me laid every so often it's only fair." Alex replied smartly and the grin on his face said that he was damn proud of himself.

"My son is a woman magnet when Mark and I take him to the grocery store with us and I walk away for a minute I have to come back and mark my territory because he's got women all over him." Addison admitted with a shrug it was easier to just go with the flow sometimes.

"Sloan, I warn you now I will kill you for that other sandwich if you don't hand it over soon." Derek informed Mark jokingly.

"Shep, I get first pick because my sugar momma bought us these and I'm out of arguments after that." Mark teased him.

"Mark, this is one of those times that words fail me when it comes to you. Besides that I got you both your usual sandwich orders." Addison pointed out him.

"You still remember that?" Derek asked her obviously impressed.

"Derek, we were married for eleven years there are just some things that I'm never going to forget." Addison reminded him like he should have thought of that.

"Is there anything else that I can do for you right now, Dr. Montgomery?" Alex asked her cheerfully. He was still employing his plan of trying to annoy the hell out of her to get her to let him off her service.

"Not a thing I can think of, Karev. You have your research project for right now and you're on Carson watch. If I have anything else for you later I'll page you." Addison told him plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Red, you do know that your residents are up to something don't you?" Mark asked her.

"I'm well aware that they're up to something, but whatever it is isn't going to work." Addison assured him. If they wanted to play hardball she would show them how it was done.

"Oh, and while I'm thinking about it Derek's coming over to watch the game with me after work. Thanks for the sandwich, Red, I gotta run I have a surgery in half an hour that I need to prep for." Mark said pecking her lips sweetly.

"Have a good surgery, I love you, babe." Addison pecked his lips again.

"Love you too, Red." Mark replied before walking off.

* * *

"We've gotta stop meeting like this, Red, or people are gonna start to talk." Mark joked later that day when he ushered Addison into an on call room with him.

"Let them talk I'm trying to make a baby with my super sexy boyfriend and that means we have to have a lot of hot sex." Addison said slowly drawing out each syllable seductively.

Mark grinned that cocky grin of his causing his slate blue eyes to dance. "What has gotten into you today?" he asked not that he at all minded.

"That super sexy boyfriend of mine that we were just talking about a minute ago did something really sweet last night that has me totally hot for him. So I would really like for him to take me now and I have a huge surprise for him later on tonight." Addison replied rubbing his chest through his scrub top.

Mark wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Well, do I know this boyfriend you keep talking about?"

"I think you might know him very well." Addison wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh is that so?" Mark asked in a taunting tone.

"It is so, my super sexy boyfriend just so happens to be Dr. Mark Charles Sloan head of plastics." Addison informed him keeping their little charade going.

"It's funny that you should mention your boyfriend, because my smokin' hot girlfriend happens to look a lot like you." Mark said getting into the game she was playing with him.

"Do I know her?" Addison asked mirroring the question he had asked her before.

"I'm sure you do she is this drop dead gorgeous redhead. The residents refer to her as Satan but she's Dr. Addison Adriane Forbes Montgomery head of obstetrics and the best neonatal surgeon in the country." Mark answered her moving his face closer to hers as he spoke. He acted like he was going to kiss her lips, but instead he dipped his head lower and started nibbling her neck.

"Oh, Mark," Addison panted out every place his lips touched on her was on fire.

Mark looked at her with a sly grin on his face. "I'll tell you what, Red, let me take care of you now and we'll leave the baby making for later." he suggested.

"What did you have in mind, Dr. Sloan?" Addison asked biting her lip her pale skin was flushed with arousal.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Mark untied the drawstring on her scrub pants and slipped his hand into her panties. He could feel that she was already wet with anticipation and that made his erection throb inside his pants.

Addison inhaled sharply and bucked against his questing fingers. "Mark, please don't tease me. We didn't have sex last night and I really need to feel you inside me, baby." She begged him. She hated how much power she had given to him with that statement, but she couldn't help it.

Mark kept his fingers busy with their task and he curled one of them in a way he knew would drive her wild. "I don't have time to do what I really wanna do to you right now, so you'll have to settle for second best at the moment. Now take down your panties and lay on the bed, babe." He ordered her a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Addison did as he said, but only because she knew that magic happened when she and Mark got naked together. "Mark, you better make me want to scream." She ordered him.

Mark shot her a saucy grin and licked his lips. "You've got no worries on that front, Red, I'll take good care of you." he winked at her.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Addison was standing at the nurses' station working on her charts. Or at least she was attempting to work on her charts her thoughts kept wandering back to Mark and the magic his tongue had worked on her a few minutes earlier. It hadn't been exactly what she wanted, but it had been enough to get her through the rest of the day without going insane. Every time she looked up from her charting she noticed that the nurses were staring at her.

"I'm surprised to see you charting instead of being in the OR." Callie said as she walked up to her friend.

"I have four c-sections this afternoon this is me taking a break before things get crazy." Addison replied setting aside the chart she had just finished updating.

"There's the badass surgeon we all know and love. For real your residents can't stop talking about that surgery you pulled off yesterday. It's like you went from leader of the vagina squad to obstetrics/neonatal goddess overnight. Even the Mercy West transfers are talking about you with reverence." Callie observed.

"My residents are up to something I'm not sure what they're up to, but I'm pretty sure it involves trying to get off my service. And not only that I'm pretty sure that the nurses are up to something too they keep staring at me." Addison retorted.

"Not only are you a surgery goddess you're now like the goddess of love or some shit. You are the woman who successfully tamed Mark the Manwhore Sloan, you are a little bit of a legend to the nurses. You know that your boyfriend has bedded at least one of them from every floor. At one point they all organized against him, he's a hell of a lot easier to work with, with you around to keep him in line." Callie reasoned with her.

"My God, gossip spreads through this hospital faster than the plague." Addison shook her head she was glad that she hadn't done anything stupid at Joe's last night.

"Someone got a video of Mark making his little declaration and put it on YouTube, it kinda spread like wildfire." Callie informed her.

Addison chuckled at that. "You know it's funny because it's Mark, but honestly who does that?"

"It's hilarious because it's Mark, and I have my suspicions about who does that." Callie replied.

"So do I, Karev does things like that." Addison gave a derisive snort.

Callie laughed knowing that she was probably right. "What is your deal with Karev anyway?" she asked. For as long as she had known her Addison had been on Karev's ass.

"I don't have a deal with Karev. He has the potential to be a really great surgeon, but he has a horrible attitude." Addison replied with a shrug.

"That's right, Karev is actually your golden boy and you don't want to admit it. Every time you came up here to consult on a case you made sure to put him on your service. The truth of the matter is you see something in him that no one else does and you're only pretend torturing him right now, because that's the only way to get him on your service every day." Callie called her on her bullshit.

Addison rolled her eyes and sighed. "Maybe you're partially right, Karev has a real gift with my specialty and all he needs is someone to polish him around the edges. And I'm not pretend torturing him to get him on my service I really am punishing him right now."

"You do know you're gonna have to fight Arizona for him right?" Callie asked her an amused look on her face.

"We'll see about that." Addison retorted with a smirk. She hated to admit it, but she was fonder of Karev than what she liked to let on.

* * *

"Oh, come on, Casey, daddy knows that you miss mommy, but she will be home soon." Mark cooed at his son as he patted his little upturned butt. He was sitting on his living room couch with Derek watching the basketball game.

"You've got a momma's boy on your hands don't you?" Derek asked throwing back his head and laughing.

Mark scowled at his best friend. "It's looking like he just might love his momma a little bit more than he loves me." he answered and then he grinned. "But, that's ok because I'm his mommy's big boy." He quipped making his eyebrows dance.

"Sloan, it's not even right for you to say things like that in front of your son." Derek scolded him playfully.

"Well, it's true, Addie likes getting lovin' from me." Mark smirked.

"Again, you and Addie are making me ill." Derek joked. "But, it is good to see you both happy. I know for a fact that I broke her and it's just nice to see that someone was able to put the pieces back together."

"Derek, don't get pissed at me for what I'm about to say, but I love Addison and I've loved her since she was married to you. Hell the two of us practically dated the last three years of your marriage." Mark replied.

"I know and that was my fault I'll freely admit to that. I knew that things weren't working with Addison and I anymore, but I didn't have the balls to either just leave her or work it out. And then when she did come out here to work on things I didn't give her the try that she deserved." Derek acknowledged.

"Think of it this way, Shep, none of us have anything to feel guilty about anymore because we all got our happy endings." Mark spoke wisely.

"I never thought I would say this to you, but you're right we did. And the upside to all of this is you're the one who has to deal with Addison now." Derek chuckled.

"I don't mind that one little bit, like I said I love Red with all of my heart. Being with her and Casey makes me happier than I've ever been in my life." Mark retorted seriously.

"Mark, you have to admit that she's stubborn and high maintenance, she has everything so you're gonna be hard pressed to keep her happy." Derek joked with him.

Mark grinned, "I happen to find those all to be endearing qualities."

Derek laughed. "What can you possibly give her that she doesn't already have?"

"Well, right now I'm pretty sure she would be absolutely thrilled with me if I got her pregnant." Mark let slip before he realized what he was saying.

Derek raised an eyebrow and shot him a questioning look. "Oh really now?" he asked.

"Derek, you can't tell anyone, because she'll be pissed if she knows I told you. But, yeah, Addie and I are trying to get pregnant. She told me the other night that she wants to give Casey a sibling and we're not getting any younger and I wouldn't mind another kid. Plus I wanna make her happy." Mark answered him.

"I think it's great, Mark. You two obviously belong together for the mere fact that you've never before made a public declaration of love like the one you made to her last night." Derek teased him.

"Dude, I'm getting so laid tonight." Mark gloated. Or more accurately he was getting laid whether he wanted to or not after how hot he had gotten Addison earlier.

Derek shook his head at him. "Some things will never change with you."

"What can I say? My favorite color is red." Mark commented with a saucy grin.

At that moment the apartment door swung open to reveal Addison and Meredith. "It's nice to see that you two didn't make a mess out of the apartment in the two hours you've been here alone." Addison commented dryly.

"It's nice to see that between the two of them they managed to keep your kid in one piece." Meredith pointed out to her.

"Very true, Grey. I well know how these two can be when they get together and it's scary." Addison agreed with the younger woman.

Mark and Derek shot each other a worried look. "Shep, you are aware that there is no way that those two getting along can be good for us right?" Mark asked.

"I know full well that this spells trouble for us, my friend." Derek answered him.

"Meredith was scrubbed in with me on that last surgery and she asked me if I knew where Derek was, so I told her to just come home with me since he was here." Addison explained to both of them rolling her eyes.

"I don't think Addison and I are that bad together. Actually, there is no way that anyone can be as bad as you three are together." Meredith leveled with them.

"She actually has a point as much as I hate to admit it. We do behave like a bunch of children when we get together." Addison agreed with her.

"We do not behave like children. We just know how to have a good time. So what if that means we pass out drunk from time to time?" Mark asked indignantly.

"There's nothin' at all wrong with that, Mark. My wife can't say anything about us she has a best friend named tequila." Derek sided with Mark.

"Meredith, welcome to my world they think it's funny to gang up on us, but all you have to do is put them in their place and they'll behave." Addison advised the younger woman.

"I don't think you need any help from me you seem to control the two of them just fine." Meredith replied.

"Addie, while you're busy dispensing with advice, come get your son he's missed you." Mark said holding Carson up for her to take him.

Addison placed a chaste kiss to Mark's lips and cradled Carson in the crook of her arm. "Were daddy and Uncle Derek mean to my boy? It's ok you can tell mommy all about it." She cooed at him and he let out a tiny whimper in response. "Carson says that you two have been abusing him all night."

"Uncle Derek hasn't been mean to him at all that was his daddy. He took his bottle away from him after he had had half so he could burp him and he was not happy about that at all." Derek defended himself playfully.

"I would have gotten my ass kicked if I hadn't done that. If I let that boy get a stomachache my life wouldn't be worth living. Addison would murder me in my sleep and make it look like I died of natural causes." Mark retorted.

"I wouldn't make the effort for that I would just make you stay up with him all night while he screamed at the top of his lungs like I did the last time you forgot to burp him." Addison corrected him with a smirk.

"I'll say it again you two are so damn cute together that it makes me want to hurl." Derek joked.

"Derek, the idea is to make nice with Addison, so I can get off her service. When you and Mark piss her off she takes it out on us." Meredith pointed out to her husband.

"So, that's what you, Yang, and Karev are up to. Really, I'm disappointed it's a weak attempt at best." Addison informed her.

"We aren't up to anything." Meredith denied.

"You three are totally up to something and you're hiding it pretty poorly." Addison replied in tone that dared her to tell her she was wrong.

"Ok, fine, you caught us, but it was worth a try." Meredith shrugged.

"Grey, as of this moment you are officially off my service just don't tell Yang and Karev that I plan on torturing them for a little while longer. And for what it's worth I think you're going to miss me when you're back to competing with the Mercy West transfers for surgeries." Addison released her.

"I think I'll manage just fine." Meredith replied trying to hide the grin she felt forming.

Derek shot his ex-wife a grateful look he knew that she had done that as a peace offering. "It's a good thing that you two showed up when you did. Sloan and I are starving and now we have you women to cook for us." he joked knowing how well that would go over.

"In your dreams, Derek, you know that I don't cook." Meredith shot back at her husband.

"Something you would like to say, Mark?" Addison asked her boyfriend when she saw the amused look on his face.

"Just the thought of you attempting to cook amuses the hell out of me, Red. Let's face it you are a brilliant surgeon, but you could burn water." Mark laughed.

"You are so lucky that I'm holding our son right now or I would beat your ass on principle." Addison glared at him. She went to the kitchen and opened the junk drawer before pulling out a stack of take out menus and handing them to Meredith. "Here, Meredith, you pick one of these and the boys can fight amongst themselves over who pays since they think they are so damn funny."

"I like the sound of that idea." Meredith replied shooting a smug grin in Mark and Derek's direction.

"I'll flip you for it." Mark challenged Derek.

"No way, your girlfriend has a twenty-five million dollar trust fund that you guys can fall back on you pay." Derek argued.

"I have a kid and diapers are expensive I need to keep my money you pay." Mark countered.

"I live in a frat house I have to buy groceries twice a week or I starve you pay." Derek came back with.

"I eat take out three or four nights a week like I said my girlfriend is the best neonatal surgeon in the country, but she could burn water, you pay." Mark disputed.

"You slept with my wife you pay." Derek pulled out the big guns.

"First of all you're the one who basically had me dating your wife and second of all that was a dick move so you pay." Mark shot back.

"You two are really going to bring that up right now?" Addison asked glaring at both of them.

"In the spirit of friendship and turning over a new leaf that's the absolute last time I bring that up. I'll pay since I acknowledge that that was a dick move and because I know Mark never keeps any cash handy." Derek said cursing himself when he flinched under Addison's intense gaze.

"Sorry, Red," Mark mumbled knowing that he better apologize since it was not wise to piss her off. He wanted the surprise that she had promised him earlier in the on call room.

"Now, that was a lot simpler than you boys made out to be." Addison smirked at them evilly.

Meredith peered at the older woman with an impressed look on her face. "I'm torn between wanting to run for the hills and asking you to teach me your ways. I've never seen these two back down so quickly before."

"It's all in the way I talk to them. Plus I have seriously embarrassing stories that I could tell you about your husband and I control Mark's sex life neither of them wants to mess with me." Addison informed her.

"Let me remind you that I have embarrassing stories about you too. Also I'm begging you not to cut Mark off he is not a pleasant person to be around when he isn't getting any and you know that." Derek reasoned with her.

"Then I think it would be wise if you two gentlemen didn't decide to test me after the day that I've had." Addison advised them.

Mark stood and sat her down on the couch. "Then in that case sit down and relax I'll get you a glass of wine and I'll heat Casey another bottle it's about that time again."

Addison pulled Mark down and pecked him on his lips. "Thank you, babe, you're so good to me." she told him as her blue green eyes glinted mischievously.

"You're my girl and the mother of my child, Red, of course I'm good to you." Mark replied kissing her forehead before going into the kitchen.

Addison let out a peel of laughter when she saw Meredith standing there with her mouth hanging open and the shocked expression on Derek's face. "Grey, feel free to take notes, because that is how it is done. And don't look so shocked, Derek, we were married for eleven years you know how I operate." She told the pair in a serious manner. "Carson, if you ever find a woman who treats you the way mommy treats daddy you have mommy's blessing to marry her because she is a keeper." She kissed the soft skin behind his ear and laid him over her shoulder when he started fussing and he calmed instantly.

"Addie, that kid cried on and off the whole time he was alone with Mark and me, but you come in and take him and he's calm." Derek observed.

"That's because he's a momma's boy whether Mark wants to admit it or not." Addison replied.

"Oh, I can admit it, Addie, I just don't have to like it that means I have to share you." Mark joked walking back in the room.

"Here, I'll feed him while you unwind." Mark held his arms out for his son.

"Feeding him does relax me I can't tell you the number of times he and I have fallen asleep together in that rocking chair in his room in the middle of the night." Addison said taking his bottle from him.

"Addie, you mind if I try my hand at feeding him?" Derek asked her.

"Not at all, Derek, be my guest just remember to keep him elevated a little bit." Addison reminded him passing Carson to him.

"I've got it under control I got the crash course from Meredith and Karev." Derek chuckled.

"Alright then, Meredith and I will work on getting some food while you two boys watch him." Addison announced taking the resident in the kitchen with her. She had never thought that she would see the day that she welcomed Meredith Grey of all people into her home with open arms, but then again she never thought that she would ever be with Mark again. She was living the life she wasn't supposed to have and loving every second of it.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it until next time please review.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys I'm seriously blown away.

* * *

Chapter 11

"Damn, Red, I've gotta say this baby making thing is fun." Mark grinned at Addison as he lay on his back panting from the intense sex they had just had.

"Only you, Mark Charles." Addison giggled and kissed his chest. She was lying on her stomach with her arms wrapped around him and her head resting on his chest.

"I've gotta be sweet to you more often if it gets me sex this great." Mark said placing a kiss on top of her head.

"Did you like your surprise?" Addison asked him.

"Hell yeah I did, but I liked taking it off of you even better." Mark replied a devilish grin on his face. He couldn't resist himself and he pinched her ass just because he could.

Addison let out a yelp of surprise. "Mark Charles, " she scolded him playfully.

"What? I told you you're my girlfriend I get to grab your ass whenever I want to." Mark retorted innocently.

"Then I guess I get to do this whenever I want to." Addison grinned at him wickedly as began running her hand along the length of his shaft.

"My God, Addie." Mark growled out. "You trying to go for round three?"

"I don't think you could handle another round." Addison teased him.

Mark quirked an eyebrow at her, "Was that a challenge, Red?"

"Maybe," Addison straddled his hips and grinned down at him while tucking a piece of auburn hair behind her ear.

"I feel it's my duty to warn you that I can rise to the occasion anytime." Mark smirked up at her.

"Oh, is that so?" Addison asked him seductively slowly drawing each of her words out as she leaned down to kiss him. Just as her lips met his Carson's shrill cry filtered over the baby monitor. She groaned and buried her face in the crook of Mark's neck breathing in his smell.

Mark tangled his hand up in her hair. "It's my night to get up with him isn't it?" he asked even though he knew for a fact it was his night.

"It's your night, but maybe if we just lay here for a second he'll go back to sleep." Addison suggested, but of course Carson let out another loud wail.

Mark chuckled and slid out from underneath her. "There is no chance of that happening he is impatient just like his mother." He pulled on his pajama pants and handed Addison his faded gray Columbia t-shirt.

"Mark, I just laid on top of you naked I would think that you would be just a little nicer to me." Addison told him in mock seriousness as she slid his shirt over her head.

"This argument isn't over to be continued, Red." Mark warned playfully pointing a finger in her direction before going to get Carson.

Addison was sitting with her back against the headboard when Mark walked in with Carson a few minutes later. "There are mommy's boys." She greeted them cheerfully. "Give him here, Mark, I'll feed him."

"No way, this is one of those situations that'll come back to bite me in the ass when we're having an argument. It'll be 'Mark Charles, you don't even feed him when it's you're night to be up with him I have to do it.' No thank you, Red," Mark replied doing his best imitation of Addison.

"Mark, if you ever want to see me naked again you might want to consider dropping the attitude." Addison advised him.

"I was just playing, Red." Mark assured her as he handed her Carson.

"Maybe I was and maybe I wasn't." Addison retorted with a smirk and she took the bottle out of his hand. "Here you go, baby boy, mommy knows that you're hungry." She cooed putting the bottle in his mouth.

"Do you know how gorgeous you look right now?" Mark asked as he draped a burp rag over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah, Mark, I'm sure I look boner worthy gorgeous right now. I'm in your ratty old t-shirt with sex hair, a burp rag over my shoulder and our son in my arms." Addison answered sarcastically.

Mark smiled at her characterization of herself. "I mean it, Addie, I never thought that this would be something that would turn me on, but seeing you in my t-shirt with your sex hair holding our kid is getting me pretty damn hot. I just find it hard to believe that you're both mine sometimes."

"Well, Sloan, you better get used to feeling that way, because we are both yours and we're not going anywhere. No running, remember? I'm in this for the long haul." Addison assured him.

"How did I get so lucky?" Mark asked with a genuine smile on his face.

"You asked again." Addison answered him.

Mark was clearly confused and the look on his face attested to that. "What are you talking about, Red?"

"I told you when you brought Sloane to LA and you were talking about staying and raising the baby together not to ask me again unless that's what you really wanted. Well, that night in the restaurant when you handed me those adoption papers you asked again and because I was scared and desperate enough and because I love you so much I said yes." Addison explained to him.

"Red, I should have stayed with you in LA." Mark admitted to her.

"Mark, I told you that we weren't ready for each other then. I mean I realize it was only about four months ago and I don't know what changed in that time, but we're ready for each other now." Addison reminded him.

"It's not just us, maybe if I'd stayed in LA Sloane would still be alive. We wouldn't have had to wait that extra three hours to get you up here and you could have done something sooner." Mark lamented.

"Mark, you were there in the OR the day she died and you know that I did everything that I could to save her. Her blood pressure was just too high her body couldn't take it. If I could go back I would have done the c-section the day I flew up here. I don't know if that would have made any difference though." Addison reasoned.

"I know and I'm not blaming this on you. I'm sorry if it seems like I am, because I'm not, I know that this wasn't your fault. You did everything you could to save her. When that didn't work you did the next best thing you saved him. Casey is more my kid than she ever was. I might have been her father, but I wasn't her dad. She never called me daddy the way he will when he learns to talk and I didn't see any of the milestones with her that I'll get to see with him." Mark spoke openly about how he felt about losing his daughter for the first time since it happened.

"Mark, you weren't ready to be a father then and there is no shame in that. You walked away instead of putting her through a traumatic childhood that would have screwed her up for life. You know I had a bad childhood and so did you, so in my book you did the right thing." Addison said trying to let him off the hook.

"Addie, what I'm about to say is gonna sound horrible, but I'm not so much torn up over the fact that she's gone as I am over the fact that I wasn't there." Mark admitted.

"Look at it this way, Mark, you're not the one who threw her out. You took her in when she had nowhere else to go and you made sure that she and the baby both got the best care possible." Addison pointed out to him.

"You're right, I know you are, but sometimes I feel like I shouldn't get to feel bad that she's gone because I didn't really know her because I was never there." Mark replied honestly.

"Mark, I know you didn't really have an attachment to her, but she was your child, so you get to feel bad that she's gone." Addison assured him.

"It's just losing her changed my whole life. I lost a daughter and gained a son within a matter of seconds. For a minute there I didn't know who I was anymore." Mark told her.

"And that's why you got on that damn motorcycle." Addison observed it was more in the nature of a question than a statement though.

Mark couldn't help cracking a small smile at that. He had figured out by now that she wasn't likely to let him live that motorcycle accident down anytime soon. "That's why I got on that damn motorcycle." He confirmed. "I needed to prove to myself I was still the same guy I've always been. I just didn't account for the fact that it rains here all the time and the roads are slippery as hell. So one minute I was just cruising along and the next thing I know I'm waking up in the hospital with you right beside me looking pissed as hell."

"I wasn't just pissed, Mark, I was furious." Addison corrected him.

"But you forgave me." Mark teased her.

"I forgave you, because I couldn't stay mad at you if I was going to be staying with you to help you get back on your feet." Addison joked with him. "And I forgave you because I'm in love with you I just wasn't willing to admit that at the time." She added putting Carson over her shoulder to burp him.

"So, that's why you really stayed. Torres would have looked after me and Casey." Mark replied knowingly.

"Mark, you might not remember it because you were drugged up, but you asked me to stay and I just can't tell you no even when I should." Addison said rolling her eyes.

"I call bullshit, you didn't stay because I asked you to you stayed for the little monkey you've got thrown over your shoulder right now." Mark was baiting her into one of their playful arguments.

"No bullshit, I came for the little monkey I have thrown over my shoulder, but I stayed for his incredibly sexy daddy." Addison corrected him.

"Don't start something that we don't have the privacy to finish right now." Mark warned her his clear blue eyes darkening with lust.

"Oh, daddy wants to give the baby making thing another try?" Addison asked him her voice taking on a teasing quality.

"Daddy would very much like to give the baby making thing another try." Mark confirmed.

"Carson, tell daddy that he needs to learn to share mommy with you." Addison told her son to get under Mark's skin.

"It's not daddy's fault that his son has the hottest mommy ever." Mark defended himself.

"Well, mommy happens to think that daddy is pretty hot too." Addison replied pursing her lips in a way she knew would drive him crazy.

"Red, stop, you're making me hard." Mark begged her.

"Mark Charles Sloan, do not say things like that in front of the baby." Addison scolded him.

"Addie, this kid and the one we're trying to make right now are gonna walk in on us having sex so many times that they'll be screwed up for life. We might as well get him used to that fact now." Mark reasoned with her.

Addison couldn't help laughing at him. "Mark, we'll just teach them to knock before they walk into the bedroom."

Mark tapped his index finger to his temple. "Good idea, Red, that's why I keep you around." He joked.

"You keep up with me tonight and the only way we're conceiving this baby is through artificial insemination, because I will cut you off." Addison warned him.

"This is me shutting up now." Mark said pretending to zip his lips and throw away the imaginary key.

Addison arched an eyebrow at him. "That's what I thought." She said a triumphant look now gracing her features.

* * *

"So, which one of your boys is keeping you up at night Mark or Carson?" Callie asked her friend the next day as they scrubbed out after a successful surgery. She couldn't help noticing that her friend was looking run down and tired today.

"You really don't want to know the answer to that." Addison replied with a small smirk. That was really the only facial expression that she had the energy to muster at the moment.

"This is Sloan I know the answer to that whether I want to or not." Callie teased.

"Seriously though, I'm just sluggish today and it has nothing to do with the fact that Mark and Carson both kept me up until one last night." Addison informed her and as much as she didn't want to admit it she was a little feverish.

"Mark and Carson?" Callie asked.

"Mark gets Carson riled up and then it takes longer to get him down and then the slut decides that he's in the mood and he keeps me up even longer." Addison explained.

"Oh to have such problems Arizona and I are on the rocks right now because I want kids and she doesn't." Callie bitched to her.

"You can borrow mine anytime you want to." Addison said laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Addison, I guess we'll make it through this." Callie replied.

"You will, you two love each other enough to get past this." Addison assured her.

Callie smiled at her. "Now, my advice to you is to clear your schedule for the rest of the day and barricade yourself in an on call room so you can get some rest." She advised.

"I've got a light day unless any emergencies come in. For the first time in my medical career I don't give a shit if I get to cut the rest of the day or not." Addison replied. What she really wanted to do was go home and curl up in her bed and not be bothered for the rest of the day.

"We've all been there." Callie said patting her on the back as they parted ways.

* * *

"Wow, Mark Sloan changing a diaper I'm impressed." Derek said when he walked into the attendings' lounge and found his oldest friend on the floor changing his son's dirty diaper.

"Addison gave me a crash course in diaper changing while we were in LA. She told me she was sick to death of being on diaper duty, so either I learned how to do it or she would withhold sex until I did. Needless to say I learned how pretty quick." Mark replied as he finished changing Carson. "All done, buddy," he told Carson as he scooped him up and blew a raspberry on his little belly causing the little boy to laugh.

Derek looked around to make sure they were alone before he responded to that. "Well, at least now she can't withhold sex on you since you're trying to get pregnant." He offered helpfully.

"Oh no, she's Addison she can do anything she wants. She informed me last night that if I didn't knock it off with her that we would be conceiving via artificial insemination." Mark told him bluntly.

"And to think I spent eleven years of my life willingly married to that woman." Derek chuckled.

"I'll willingly spend the rest of my life with that woman she is absolutely amazing." Mark said with a fond smile.

"You've got it bad my friend. I've never seen you like this with any other woman." Derek observed.

Mark shook his head he didn't know how to explain the depth of his feelings for Addison. "She's not just any woman, Shep. She's Addison Adriane Forbes Montgomery. I don't know how to describe her any other way. She is just not the kind of woman that you meet everyday."

"And she's not the kind of woman that you hurt on purpose if you can help it. Mark, you're like a brother to me, but she is one of my best friends. So, I'm asking you to be better to her than I was. Treat her the way that she deserves to be treated and don't ignore her or make her feel second best. I didn't do right by her those last two or three years we were together, but you did, I'm asking you to keep being the guy that she fell in love with." Derek told him. He would be damned if he stood back and let his two oldest friends hurt each other.

"You've got no worries there, Derek. I love her too much to treat her with anything but the respect that she so clearly deserves. I mean this is the woman who hopped on a plane and flew eleven hundred miles to deliver my baby after I told her that I was in love with another woman. There's no way in hell that I'm intentionally doing anything to mess this up." Mark promised him.

"I never thought I would have to admit to this, but you're the better guy for her, Mark." Derek admitted somewhat begrudgingly.

"So, you finally admit that I saw her first?" Mark asked him playfully.

"Don't push your luck, Mark." Derek replied shaking his head at his oldest friend.

* * *

"Montgomery, you seriously don't look so good, I thought you were gonna hurl into that woman's open body cavity earlier." Karev observed as he was making rounds with Addison.

"I don't feel so good either, Karev, thanks for pointing out that I also look like shit." Addison snapped at him.

"I'm just saying, maybe you should clear your surgeries and take the rest of the day off to get some sleep." Karev suggested.

"I'm a department head I don't have that luxury." Addison pointed out to him and then she started coughing.

"Montgomery, you sound like you're about to hack up a lung at least let me give you an exam." Karev tried reasoning with her.

Addison glared at him and then softened. "Ok, but only because my throat hurts so bad that it feels like I'm attempting to swallow razor blades when I have to swallow." She said as she allowed him to pull her into an exam room.

"Alright, symptoms?" Alex asked.

"Sore throat, headache, coughing, I've had some muscle aches and chills today and I'm pretty sure that I have a fever right now." Addison listed for him.

"How long has this been going on?" Alex inquired.

"The sore throat thing has been on and off for the last few weeks, but everything else is new." Addison replied.

"I bet Sloan gave you mono." Alex couldn't resist the urge to tease her.

"This can't be mono Sloan and I are both too old for mono." Addison protested.

"Sloan was into the younger crowd before you two got back together." Alex pointed out to her.

"It's not mono, if it were mono you and Little Grey would have it too." Addison reminded him.

"True," Alex agreed with a nod. He started gently probing the glands on either side of her neck. "Dude, how are you even breathing comfortably right now?" he asked.

Addison winced in pain. "Jesus, no wonder you failed the practical portion of your boards intern year. Be a little more gentle, Karev that hurt like hell." She bitched at him.

"Sorry," Alex apologized seeming genuinely contrite. "Now, open your mouth and stick out your tongue. I need to get a look at your tonsils." He told her.

Addison did as he said. "Are you done now?" she asked when he had finished.

"Montgomery, your tonsils need to come out now." Alex stated bluntly.

"I'll be fine, Karev, just proscribe me an antibiotic." Addison reasoned with him.

"If that had any hope of working you'd need to get it through an IV. The only thing that is going to help in this case is for your tonsils to come out." Alex informed her.

"No offence, Karev, but you're not an ENT." Addison spit back at him more harshly than she had intended.

"If you want an ENT I can page an ENT right now." Alex offered knowing that there was only one ENT on staff.

"Nice try, Karev, you know as well as I do that the only ENT on staff is my boyfriend." Addison retorted. The last thing she wanted was for Mark to find out she was that sick, because he would insist that she have her tonsils out.

"Addison, just let me take your damn tonsils out so you'll feel better." Karev pleaded with her. "Plus, you don't want to risk getting your kid sick." He added knowing that that would get to her.

"Fine, Karev, get Yang and both the Greys in here. If we're going to do this we're going to do this the right way and we're going to try like hell to keep it from Mark." Addison relented. She couldn't stand the thought of Carson getting sick because of her.

"Lexie spent a lot of time on Sloan's service, so she's the best resident to have on this." Alex assured her.

"Let's just do this before I change my mind." Addison replied with a sigh.

"Alright, we'll have you fixed up in no time." Alex promised her. He couldn't help being a little excited at the prospect of getting to operate.

* * *

"I wonder where Addison and her group of suck ups are." Arizona mused as she sat down to lunch with her usual group.

"Hey, Yang is mine Montgomery is just borrowing her for a little while." Teddy corrected her.

"What Addison wants Addison gets." Callie observed solemnly.

"You're preaching to the choir on that one." Mark chuckled. "Still, I wonder where she is it's not like her to miss having lunch with Casey and me if she can help it." He added with a troubled look on his face.

"Earlier she told me that she had a light day today, but she's probably got her residents on a special research project or something." Callie said trying to make him feel better.

"I'm going to page her just to be sure. I mean I get why she would have Yang and Karev, but she cut big Grey loose last night." Mark replied as he paged his girlfriend with his free hand.

"Mark, this is Addison, if any of us truly could explain the way that brilliant mind of hers works we would be very rich people." Arizona pointed out to him. She had to admit that she really enjoyed working with the redhead. She had taught her a lot of new things in the short time she had been back.

"Should we add your name to the list of Addison's suck ups?" Callie asked her girlfriend.

"Really cute, Calliope. It's just you have to remember that Addison is technically a pediatric surgeon too and she has a lot to teach. I personally want to learn from the best." Arizona replied.

"Trust me you don't want Addison for a teacher most of her students normally hate her." Mark laughed.

"I suppose that has nothing to do with her immense enjoyment of torturing them." Teddy quipped.

"The gang of misfit toys fucked up and they are paying for that she typically doesn't torture them she's just a hard ass." Mark corrected her.

"I find that to be a wholly acceptable name for that group." Callie laughed at Mark.

"Speak of the devils here comes one of them now." Arizona pointed at Lexie as she walked over to the table.

"Dr. Sloan, I have a question for you." Lexie announced. She had been sent by the others to ask him this question because she was the one who could pull it off without arousing much suspicion.

"Ask away," Mark replied with a smile.

"What method would you use if you were performing a tonsillectomy?" Lexie asked him.

"I favor the Harmonic Scalpel, there is less of a chance of thermal damage to the surrounding tissue and it cuts down on post op bleeding." Mark answered pulling that information from the top of his head.

"Ok, thanks, Mark." Lexie smiled at him and began to walk away.

"Little Grey, do I even want to know?" Mark asked not sure where that question had come from.

"Not really, we were having a discussion about the matter and when we asked Dr. Montgomery what she thought she told us to ask you." Lexie covered quickly.

"I swear the residents get weirder every year." Callie said shaking her head after Lexie had walked away.

"That they do, Torres." Mark agreed with her. He wasn't sure why but this whole situation just didn't sit right with him.

* * *

A/N: So I left you guys with a little bit of a cliff hanger, but no worries I'll get the next chapter out soon. I hope you enjoyed the Maddison fluff that I put in at the beginning of the chapter. Next chapter we're going to get some really funny drugged out Addison and I promise it'll be worth the wait. Until next time please review.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews.

* * *

Chapter 12

Addison lay back on her hospital bed watching her group of residents scurry around trying to prep for her procedure. "You guys seriously aren't ready yet? Where did you get your medical degrees, out of a cracker jack box?" she demanded of them. Karev had given her some morphine for the pain and she had been acting loopy ever since.

"Note to self, don't ever give Satan morphine again it turns her into a bigger bitch than she already is." Karev commented with his trademark smirk.

"I hate to admit it, but she does have a point it shouldn't take us all damn day to prep for a surgery that should take us no more than an hour." Christina pointed out to him.

"I still say that we should call Sloan. You guys know as well as I do once this is over he is going to be on our asses for not telling him." Meredith suggested yet again. She had been trying to get them to tell Mark about this since she found out about it.

"And if we tell Sloan she will be on our asses just as soon as she gets back on her feet. She's the scary one we should do as she says." Lexie countered logically.

"You guys aren't telling Mark. The last thing I need right now is my super sexy, super slutty boyfriend hovering over me." Addison put her foot down.

"Satan, I'm going to need you to never refer to him in those terms in front of me ever again." Christina told her conversationally.

"Christina, don't call her that to her face." Meredith warned her.

"Relax, Mer, she's on morphine right now it's not like she's going to remember this later." Christina assured her.

"Yang, I can't help it that I'm being truthful right now. My boyfriend is super sexy and super slutty. And really I should be worried about the slutty part, but I don't mind it because I benefit from it in bed." Addison rattled off.

"Just kill me now the last thing I wanted to know about was Satan's sex life." Lexie groaned.

"What they say about Mark is true, face like an angel hips like the devil." Addison threw out there. If she had been in her right mind she would have been mortified at the words that were pouring out of her mouth.

"Which one of us is actually going to make the cut? Karev asked trying his best to ignore Addison's ramblings.

"I think Lexie should do it she's spent more time on Mark's service than any of us have." Meredith suggested.

"Way to throw me under the bus, Mer. The last thing I want to do is be the one responsible if we screw up. You guys are a year ahead of me one of you should make the cut." Lexie disputed.

"Let's get Bailey or Webber to make the cut. Honestly this is a simple procedure that we should all be able to do, but it's Montgomery we should get her the best care possible." Karev thought out loud. He hated to admit it, but she was his favorite attending.

"Oh, come on, grow a backbone people. We can totally make this cut and the upside is we can't get in trouble for it, because we had an attending's permission." Christina said dismissing their angst.

"See there people, Yang has the right attitude." Addison announced happily. Not that her opinion counted for much in her drug-induced state.

"Addison, are you sure that you don't want us to tell Mark? He could be here for you to hold your hand or something." Meredith asked her.

"I don't want Mark to know about this yet, he will only worry." Addison replied. She might have been higher than a kite at the moment, but she didn't want to put Mark through that kind of stress. Not after what he had told the night before about how losing Sloane had affected him.

"Well, do you want to see Mad Dog?" Karev asked her using his nickname for Carson.

"No, I don't want to compromise his immune system." Addison answered him and then she thought of something. "Why do you call him that?"

"When he was first brought into the NICU he didn't have a name yet, so I gave him a tough sounding nickname." Karev explained to her.

"Alex, you know, you're a really sweet guy when you stop putting on the asshole act." Addison told him honestly.

Karev shrugged off her compliment. "It's no big deal, damn, Montgomery. We do it for all the kids that come into the NICU without a name you know that and then you gave him a damn pretentious sounding name, so Mad Dog stuck."

"I changed my mind if I'm going to let you four morons operate on me I want to see my son in case you botch the surgery." Addison retorted.

"Alex, go get her kid, Christina, go steal us an OR, Lexie go check on her labs, and I'll stay here and keep her company." Meredith ordered. If they were going to do this they might as well do it right.

* * *

"Shep, I don't like it that I haven't seen or heard from Addie since this morning. I'm seriously starting to get worried about her." Mark told his best friend as they stood filling out charts.

"Sloan, we're in a hospital what do you think happened to her?" Derek asked him trying to hide his amusement at the way he was acting.

"I don't know for all I know she bailed on me and decided to go back to LA." Mark replied his mind conjuring up his worst-case scenario. He was terrified that Addison was going to realize just what kind of guy he was and go running for the hills.

"Mark, while it's possible that she would bail on you she wouldn't bail on Casey. And she's not going to bail on you, so stop thinking that." Derek said trying to calm him.

"You're right, I know you're right, she just probably got busy in the OR." Mark agreed taking deep breaths to stave off the panic he felt welling up in him.

"You're being ridiculous, Mark." Derek pointed out to him.

Before Mark could reply Karev sauntered over to them. "Sloan, Montgomery sent me to get the kid from you." he opened without wasting any time.

"Karev, what the hell does Addison have you doing today?" Mark asked. It was seriously starting to get under his skin that he didn't know what his girlfriend was up to. He handed Carson over to his designated babysitter.

"She has us working on a special project and she had a few unexpected consults come up earlier and that's why she hasn't talked to you all day. She was adamant that I tell you that. " Karev replied. He knew that he was lying through his teeth, but he was going to get to be in the OR. In his mind it was a fair tradeoff. And really it wasn't a complete lie Addison did have them busy only she was the special project.

"Addison and her infamous special projects anytime you hear her mention those words you run for the hills." Derek advised the young doctor with a grin.

"Or you do what Derek used to do and you find someone else to help her with her projects." Mark interjected.

Derek chuckled he knew what Mark was referring to with that comment. "I know that you spent an entire weekend helping her paint the brownstone, but I at least hired professional painters to paint it the original color again after she decided that she didn't like it."

"That doesn't mean that I'm likely to get over it anytime soon." Mark retorted.

"You two can go on and have you little lover's spat, but I can't stick around for it as much as I would like to. Montgomery will have my ass if I don't get the kid to her." Karev said excusing himself quickly before Sloan got suspicious of him.

"There is seriously something up with these residents today." Derek commented while watching Karev's retreating form.

"And I have the sneaking suspicion that whatever is up with them is Addison's doings." Mark replied. He really wasn't sure that he wanted to know what his girlfriend was up to.

"That goes without saying and it's only a matter of time before we find out just how much trouble it is going to cause." Derek agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

"And let me tell you something else, Grey. It is never ever a good idea to cheat on your husband with his manwhore best friend." Addison told Meredith in a serious tone. She had been dispensing advice to the younger woman since the other residents left to complete their assigned tasks.

Meredith chuckled this was a side of Addison that she hadn't been exposed to before and it was comical as hell. "No worries there," she assured her.

"Right, because what Derek and you have is different from what Derek and I had. Besides that Mark is my manwhore now and I keep him on a pretty tight leash. Don't get me wrong, I like you, Grey, but I would have to do very unpleasant things to you if you slept with my manwhore." Addison replied grandly.

"Since you're not going to remember this I feel safe asking you this question. What the hell does Mark Sloan have that makes women open their legs for him?" Meredith asked, that question had been weighing on her mind for a while. Sure she got that Mark was super good looking she was the one that had started calling him McSteamy after all, but beyond that she didn't get what so many women saw in him.

"Mark is charming and he knows just what to say to get what he wants. More than that he is big in all the right places and he knows how to use what he was given." Addison retorted the words rolling off her tongue without a second thought.

Meredith shook her head. "I'm sorry I asked."

"What you really want to know is how I could cheat on a guy like Derek with a guy like Mark, am I right?" Addison asked.

"Yes, and you can tell me to mind my own business if you don't want to answer that question." Meredith responded.

"Grey, you have no idea how many times I've asked myself that same question." Addison began as she formed her thoughts. "Meredith, what you have to understand is there is more to Mark than cocky, rugged exterior that he let's the world see. Deep down he is sweet, gentle, and very loving. Despite the way he acts he can be very mature when he has to be and God help me I love him."

" I am in no position to judge anyone's relationship. I met my husband in a bar only to later find out that he was my boss." Meredith replied.

Christina stepped back in the room at that moment saving Addison from having to form a reply. "Alright, I booked an OR under Montgomery's name and under the procedure I put c-section that gives us a little wiggle room to work with."

"If you have my name on the board as the surgeon you've got an hour at the most. Even the most complex c-section takes me less than an hour." Addison pointed out to her.

"Christina, tell me that you booked an OR without a gallery." Meredith begged her.

"Of course I did, I'm not stupid." Christina retorted rolling her eyes.

"Just making sure if we want to pull this off we can't leave anything to chance." Meredith reasoned with her.

"Relax, Mer, this isn't the first time I've done something like this." Christina assured her.

"Right, I forgot you're the old pro at this." Meredith retorted sarcastically and then she turned to Addison. "You're sure you don't want us to page Mark?" she asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure, I don't want him to worry." Addison answered. She felt like she was doing the right thing by not telling Mark.

"I can't believe I'm going to be the one to point this out, but he's your boyfriend it's his job to worry about you or something like that." Christina reasoned logically.

"And it's not so much about him worrying as it is that he will try to insist on doing the surgery himself. I just don't think that he's up for that right now." Addison explained to her.

"Where the fuck are Lexie and Alex? The longer it takes those two the to get back here the greater the chance of someone finding out about this." Meredith stressed.

"Mer, seriously take a chill pill, I'm right here." Alex answered walking into the room with Carson. "See, Mad Dog, there's your mom. I told you that I was bringing you to see her." He told the little boy pointing at Addison.

"There is mommy's handsome little man." Addison smiled brightly. "Karev, bring him here and let me hold him." she ordered. Karev walked over and placed him in her arms.

"Did we get her labs back yet?" Alex asked. He was pretty eager to get this over with.

"No, we're waiting on Lexi. It shouldn't take her this long to go to the lab and pick up the results of the damn culture we did on her throat." Meredith bitched.

"My bet is still on mono. You guys know how Sloan used to get around." Karev gave his assessment.

"It's not mono she would have abdominal tenderness. I saw her damn tonsils it looks like a bad case of strep." Christina dismissed his diagnosis and came up with one of her own.

"I think you're both wrong my bet is on tonsillitis." Meredith disputed both their suggestions.

"With as swollen as her glands are it has to be mono." Karev argued.

"Karev, it's not mono it's tonsillitis brought on by a bad case of strep." Bailey announced walking into the room with a sheepish looking Lexie. "What the hell do you four fools think you're doing?" she demanded of them.

"Miranda, don't yell at them they were just doing what I asked them to do." Addison defended the four residents. "Little Grey, you were supposed to get those lab results without anyone else finding out."

"She gave me that look I couldn't lie to her face." Lexie replied looking down at her feet. She didn't know who she wanted mad at her less Addison or Bailey.

"Addison, I'm Dr. Bailey, you should know better than anyone that I know all." Bailey pointed out to her friend. "Which one of you turkeys thought it'd be a good idea to bring that boy in this room? He was premature he has a compromised respiratory system anyways the last thing he needs is to catch what she has."

"That was my fault I asked them to bring him to me I didn't even think." Addison said taking the heat for them. Really she should have known better. "Karev, you better get him out of here I don't want him to catch this." She handed Carson back to Alex.

"I'll have to go pawn him off on Torres or Robbins then. Sloan will get suspicious if I take him back already." Alex commented.

Bailey gave the five other people in the room a withering look. "You idiots mean to tell me that you're just planning on cutting into Mark Sloan's girlfriend without telling him? Worse than that you're planning on cutting into one of the chief of surgery's oldest friends without telling anyone." She asked in disbelief.

"I didn't want Mark to worry, so I asked them not to tell him. And I couldn't let them tell Derek, because he would have gone straight to Mark." Addison reasoned with her.

Bailey picked up Addison's chart and started mumbling to herself. "Addison Montgomery, you're on morphine right now, so you don't get to make stupid judgment calls like that. Mark is your boyfriend and the father of your child. He has a right to know what's going on with you. I'm paging him down here right now."

Addison groaned. "Fine, Miranda, do what you must." She conceded defeat.

"As for you four, has one of you ever even done a tonsillectomy?" Bailey asked her hands on her hips.

"I've been on Mark's service a lot." Lexie answered lamely.

"It's a simple procedure it can't be that hard to do." Christina threw out there.

"I'm just in this for the OR time." Alex admitted.

"Personally I wanted to tell Mark about this hours ago." Meredith said throwing the others under the bus.

"You four go stand outside and cool your heels until I tell you otherwise. I can't believe your stupidity sometimes." Bailey ordered them out of the room. "And as for you, Ms. Double Board Certified OBGYN Neonatal Surgeon, you know better than to encourage the residents to do things like this." She scolded Addison after they had gone.

"Like they said it's a simple procedure and they are brightest of the bunch even though I will never admit that to them. They can do this surgery without a problem." Addison offered with a shrug.

Bailey shook her head sadly. "I swear Mark Sloan's childishness is rubbing off on you."

"My super slutty boyfriend is super sexy and I like it when he rubs up against me." Addison smirked again letting the morphine do the talking.

"Montgomery, don't you even dare go there with me." Bailey warned her putting a hand up to silence her.

* * *

"Miranda, what's going on and why are Addison's suck ups all standing around looking like they're waiting for the principal to punish them?" Mark asked when he walked up. He was responding to Bailey's page and wholly confused as to what was going on.

"Sloan, you don't want to know, just go in that room and all your questions will be answered." Bailey replied stepping aside so he could enter Addison's room.

Mark's expression went from confused to shock and then finally to concerned when he entered the room and saw Addison laying there hooked up to an IV. "Red, baby, what's wrong?" he asked rushing to her side.

Addison grinned at him clearly stoned on pain medication. "There's my super sexy boyfriend." She announced cheerfully.

"Addie, what's going on?" Mark asked still confused.

"I have tonsillitis and I was going to let my residents perform a tonsillectomy on me. That was until Bailey busted us and then she paged you." Addison explained to him nonchalantly.

Mark pulled a flashlight and tongue depressor out of the pocket of his lab coat. "Open your mouth and stick out your tongue." He ordered her.

Addison smirked at him. "Oh, Mark, you know I like it when you talk dirty to me." she commented saucily before doing as he asked.

Mark shook his head and grinned. "Only you, Addie," he laughed as he began examining her. "Baby, these tonsils need to come out and they need to come out badly. But I will be damned if I let one of the misfit toys hack away on my girlfriend. I'll do the operation myself."

"Mark, you know that Derek will never let you do this surgery." Addison pointed out to him in a singsong voice.

"The worst he can do is fire me and in that case we'll move back to New York." Mark argued.

"Mark, honey, I love you, but I don't want you to do this surgery on me. That would put a lot of pressure on you and the last thing I want is a nervous surgeon working on me." Addison reasoned with him.

"Sloan, she's right," Derek said walking in.

"Shep, she needs those tonsils out and I'm the only ENT on staff." Mark pointed out to him.

"Then let Bailey or Webber do it. Mark, it's a very simple procedure and I promise you that she will be fine. Hell, I'll even let you pick her surgical team if it makes you feel any better." Derek offered.

"Let me go in the OR just to hold her hand and you've got a deal." Mark bargained.

"You can observe from the gallery with me and I'll hold your hand." Derek attempted some levity to make his friend feel better.

"Ok, deal," Mark relented.

"Mark, I'm gonna be ok." Addison assured him.

"I know you're gonna be ok, Addie, you don't have another choice in the matter. I know that you couldn't stand the thought of leaving me to raise our little boy by myself, I can't be trusted not to mess him up you know that. I just wish you would have told me sooner." Mark replied smoothing her hair back.

"I didn't want you to worry, babe. And you're right I would never leave you alone to raise Carson by yourself." Addison explained to him.

Mark smiled at her and kissed her lips tenderly. "You're my girl, that's my job, baby."

Addison smiled back at him. "I love you, Mark."

"I love you too, Addie." Mark replied kissing her forehead.

"I just have one request let my residents be in the OR when they operate. It'll just make me feel better knowing that they are there." Addison begged it was really the only thing that she wanted at the moment.

"Addie, it's a simple surgery and it'll be quick. There really doesn't need to be four residents in the room." Derek reasoned with her.

"Derek, they all busted their asses for me today let them be in there." Addison argued and she was hit by a coughing fit.

Mark shot Derek a hard look. "Derek, if she wants her misfit toys in there then they're in." he told him firmly. If he couldn't be in there with her he wanted her to have that small comfort.

"Ok, they can be in the OR, you go tell them." Derek gave in. He knew that there was no use in arguing with Mark, because he was going to see to it that Addison got her way no matter what.

"Addie, I'll be right back." Mark kissed her forehead again before walking out of the room.

"Really, Addie?" Derek asked with an amused look on his face.

"Oh shut up, Derek, I didn't want my manwhore to worry about me." Addison replied rolling her eyes at him.

"Your manwhore?" Derek chuckled, "I suppose that sounds about right. He has always been your manwhore even back in med school." He teased her.

"I sometimes rue the day that I met the both of you. My life would be so much simpler if I'd have never heard the names Derek Shepard and Mark Sloan. I certainly wouldn't be an almost forty year old divorcee currently shacking up with my ex-husband's manwhore best friend who I love more than I can put into words." Addison bit back.

"Oh, Addie, you know that you love us and your life would be boring if you didn't have us to brighten your day." Derek smirked at her.

Addison flipped him off. "Fuck off, Derek," she told him conversationally.

Derek smirked bigger. "That was very un-lady-like, I didn't know that Addison Forbes Montgomery even knew such a gesture existed. What would Bizzy think if she saw that?"

"Derek, I will get up out of this bed and kill you." Addison threatened him. He knew how she felt about her mother she couldn't believe that he was even bringing her up.

"I hear you talking, Red, but I'm not scared." Derek retorted.

Addison scowled at him. "Only Mark can call me that and only because he won't not."

"Forgive me, my dear ex-wife." Derek laughed heartily. "Do you want Bailey to do your procedure?" he asked.

"She's already here and there is no sense in dragging yet another person into this." Addison answered him.

"I'll let Mark know." Derek assured her.

* * *

"Misfit Toys, listen up," Mark addressed the four residents standing in the hallway. "Addison has requested that you all be in the OR when she has her surgery. And since it's my job to see that she gets anything that she wants I'm telling you all that you will be in there."

"Sloan, I was kinda hoping that I could go chase down a cardio case while she's down." Christina protested.

"Yang, you clearly didn't hear me what Addison wants Addison gets. For some reason she says having the four of you in the OR will make her feel better, so that is what you're gonna do." Mark ordered sternly.

"Mark, I wanted to tell you, but Addison wouldn't let me." Meredith informed him.

"Grey, from now on you come get me and I will deal with her misdirected rage." Mark replied.

"Sloan, it's a simple procedure we could have pulled it off." Karev reasoned with him.

"You're the misfit toys I don't want you operating on the love of my life and the mother of my child." Mark glared at him.

"I'm only involved in this because Montgomery insisted that I be involved." Lexie offered up as a defense.

"As I said for some reason she likes having you guys around." Mark informed his ex-girlfriend. A smirk slowly made it's way across his face. "Now, I know that some of you see Montgomery being down as a chance to get out from under her torture. You might want to contain that glee for just a little while longer. When she comes out of surgery I expect you people to wait on her hand and foot. I don't want her to even have to think about wanting something." He laid down the law.

"Sloan, that's not fair." Karev protested.

"She's gonna be out for a few days you can get in on other cases then. For the rest of the day she is your only priority. Believe me when I say that you don't want to test me on this one. You may call her Satan, but I assure you that I can be way worse than that if she doesn't get her way or if one of you does anything to upset her." Mark replied conversationally.

Bailey nodded her head clearly impressed with the plastics god. "Very nicely done, Dr. Sloan." She complimented him.

"Addison's rubbed off on me it's a very scary thought." Mark admitted with a grin.

"I don't want to hear another word from either of you 'bout the two of you rubbing against each other. I already heard that from Addison and she's the sensible one in your little relationship." Bailey said pointing her finger in his direction.

"Mark, her highness has decided that it would be ok for Dr. Bailey to do her surgery." Derek reported as he joined the group in the hall.

"Her highness is stoned out of her mind right now." Mark commented dryly.

"Who thought it would be a good idea to give her highness morphine?" Derek directed his question at the four residents.

"Her throat was killing her and she was a being a royal pain in my ass, so I gave her some morphine to get her off my case." Karev shrugged.

"So instead she's stoned and inappropriate." Meredith quipped.

"You had the pleasure of meeting inappropriate Addison I take it?" Derek asked sounding amused.

"She was kind enough to give us details about her sex life and she keeps referring to Mark as her super sexy super slutty boyfriend." Lexie informed him.

"What else did she say?" Mark asked a little afraid to find out the answer to that question.

"No worries, Sloan, it all reflects favorably upon you. According to her you're damn good in bed." Alex assured him.

"It's not like she has any complaints in that department." Mark smirked he knew that he should be an adult and rise above, but he couldn't resist making that comment.

Bailey looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Mark Charles Sloan, stop harassing your girlfriend's suck ups and go spend some time with that woman before I have them prep her for surgery." She ordered him.

Mark's eyes went wide for a moment and then he shrugged. "For the record this is why you and Addison get along so well. You're both bossy as hell." He informed her.

Bailey arched her eyebrow at him and pointed her finger in the direction of Addison's room. "Go," she said more forcefully this time.

Mark threw his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Ok, I'm going." He said slowly inching his way to Addison's room afraid that any sudden movements on his part would further set Bailey off.

"I don't know what you four are doin' standing there with those dopey looks on your faces. You have a patient to prep just as soon as he is done. And, Alexander Karev, you need to go take that baby to Torres, Sloan isn't going to be in any shape to keep an eye on him for awhile." Bailey gave them all their marching orders and they scurried off to do as she had said.

"Very nicely handled, Dr. Bailey." Derek couldn't help grinning.

Bailey grunted her acceptance of his compliment. "You just be sure to keep that best friend of yours out of my OR." She advised him before going off to make sure her OR got prepped.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter it was a lot of fun to write, I hope you guys enjoy it. Until next time please review.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 13

Mark was sitting right beside Addison's bed when she opened her eyes. "Hey, baby, the procedure went really well and you're gonna be just fine." He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

Addison had to clear her throat so she could speak. "Thirsty," was the only word that she could get out with her throat being as dry as it was.

"I anticipated that being the case and I brought you this." Mark grinned holding up a Popsicle. "Now, I know that this isn't what you want, but it's the best I can do for right now and it's better than ice chips."

"It's fine," Addison replied groggily reaching for it.

"Here, let me help you, baby. You're still pretty out of it from the anesthesia." Mark said unwrapping it and holding it up to her mouth. "There you go,"

"Carson?" Addison asked concerned about her son.

"Casey's fine he's with his Aunt Callie." Mark answered.

"I didn't get him sick did I?" Addison asked finally able to form complete sentences, but her words came out raspy.

"No, I had Robbins check him over and she assures me that he's fine." Mark told her.

"Are you mad at me?" Addison asked him.

Mark cupped her face gently. "I'm not mad at all, Red. I get that you didn't want me to worry, but in the future you don't get to keep things from me for my own good. We're a team that means we take things on together. You don't have to do it all alone anymore, you have me and you have Casey. We're a family, Addie, but you have to let us be there for you."

"I never knew that Mark the Manwhore Sloan could be so sweet. You better believe that as soon as I'm feeling up to it that you're going to get all the sex you can stand and then some." Addison promised him.

"I like the sound of that, Red." Mark replied biting his lip.

"And I like it that you reserve this side of you for me only." Addison offered a weak grin.

"I told you, you're my girl it's my job to be good to you." Mark reminded her.

"I like it when you call me that." Addison told him.

"You are mine always and forever." Mark assured her. "Now, scoot over I wanna cuddle with you before my next surgery." He ordered her.

"I really love that idea." Addison said moving over.

Mark crawled into bed with her and pulled her into his strong arms. "And I really love you."

"I really love you too." Addison snuggled into him soaking up his warmth.

They were still like that fifteen minutes later when Bailey came in to check on Addison. "Un uh, un uh, I'm not seeing this, I know that I'm not seeing this, you both know better." Bailey shook her head at them.

"Oh, come on, Miranda, it's not like we're doing anything." Mark flashed her a charming smile.

"Mark Charles Sloan, I have had it up to here with you today. You've got the most put together department head in this hospital acting like a lovesick teenager. And you are just getting on my nerves." Bailey told him.

"How do you think I feel sometimes? I'm the one who has to live with him." Addison teased.

"Oh no, don't even get me started on you. I am absolutely astounded by the things that I heard come out of your mouth today regarding your boyfriend." Bailey warned her.

"Jeez, babe, what did you say about me?" Mark asked chuckling.

"I don't think I want to know what I said." Addison groaned she could only imagine the things she had said and none of it was pleasant.

"Oh you don't wanna know let's just say that Addison on morphine is very inappropriate and leave it at that." Bailey informed her before turning to Mark. "You have a surgery that you need to go prep for. Leave my patient alone and let her get some rest." She ordered him.

"Alright, I can take a hint I'm going." Mark grumbled as he untangled himself from Addison. He bent down and kissed her lips gently. "I'll be back later, Red, I love you."

"I love you too, goofball." Addison smiled up at him.

"Sloan, go now." Bailey pointed to the door and glared at Mark as he walked out.

"What did he do to you?" Addison asked sounding amused.

"He didn't do anything more than he normally does." Bailey replied with a shrug.

"I'll be the first to admit that sometimes that's more than enough to get on your nerves." Addison threw out there.

"But still he's not as bad as he used to be. You make him a better man, Addison." Bailey admitted reluctantly.

"That boy has made him a better man." Addison disputed.

"You both have, now let's get you checked out and see when we can get you out of here." Bailey replied with a smile.

* * *

One Week Later

"Addie, I'm just saying that I think it's a little soon that's all." Mark told Addison as she stood in their walk in closet picking out her outfit for the day. He stood watching her with Carson in his arms.

"Mark, I promise you that I feel fine. I had my tonsils out a week ago and I haven't had a fever in four days. And maybe I didn't mention this but I'm the only surgeon on the western seaboard who can perform this surgery." Addison replied.

"That's probably the fifth time that you've mentioned that to me, Addie. It's just you're still getting tired pretty easy. I'm looking out for you here." Mark reasoned with her.

"Mark, this has nothing to do with me going back to work early and everything to do with the fact that I'm going to LA and leaving you and Carson alone for the night." Addison corrected him.

"That's part of it, he's never been away from you before and you know he's a momma's boy." Mark admitted.

"Mark, it's only going to be for a few hours. I have to go to the hospital first and pick a resident to take down there with me to get the patient stable and ready for transport tomorrow." Addison reminded him.

"Well, I don't like the way that Pete guy you work with at the practice looks at you." Mark informed her fixing a pout on his face.

Addison arched an eyebrow at him. "Baby, you have nothing to worry about. My heart belongs to this really sexy plastic surgeon that I know."

"Promise?" Mark asked her.

"I promise and I forgot to mention that I have the most adorable son in the world with said plastic surgeon and we're trying to have another baby." Addison grinned at him.

Mark grinned back at her. "Are you gonna talk to Naomi and see about that?" he asked. He understood that Addison getting pregnant was a long shot, but he wanted to do everything that they could to make it happen.

"If I get a minute I will. I have to drop by there anyway." Addison answered him.

Mark nodded his acceptance of that. "You know I'm not going to be able to sleep without you tonight don't you?"

"Look at it this way you won't have that long to sleep without me because Carson will keep you busy for most of the night." Addison pointed out to him.

"I know that, but I'm used to you laying right there next to me to keep me warm." Mark countered playfully.

"I just kept you warm in the shower for fifteen minutes, babe. I think that will hold you over until tomorrow." Addison said and then she leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "And if not there's always phone sex."

"I am turning you into a dirty woman, Red, and I like this side of you." Mark smirked.

Addison winked at him. "I promise that I will get extra dirty for you tomorrow in an on call room after I finish that surgery."

"You're on, Red." Mark agreed readily.

"Zip me up, so I can go face the vultures that are undoubtedly waiting for me in hopes of getting in on this surgery." Addison turned her back to him so he could zip up her skirt.

"They are without a doubt hovering right now waiting to trip over themselves to impress you." Mark chuckled zipping her up.

"Let's go face the music, the sooner I get this over with the sooner I can be back home with you." Addison told him kissing his cheek.

"Sounds good to me, Red." Mark went along with her because it was just easier to do as she said most of the time.

* * *

"Addison, thank God you're here. The residents have been swarming around looking for you since they got wind of the surgery you're doing tomorrow." Callie greeted her friend.

"They also heard LA and they want to go on a road trip." Addison added.

"Do you know who you're gonna take?" Callie asked.

"Of course I know who I'm taking. I'm taking the only one that I can trust with something like this." Addison answered.

Callie gave her a knowing look. "I should have known." She commented.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to let the residents know that right away. I think I want to see them trip over themselves trying to impress me for a little while." Addison smirked.

Callie laughed at her. "This right here is the reason they call you Satan." She informed her.

"Oh, I know." Addison acknowledged.

"Don't look now, but here comes one of the vultures." Callie said as Jackson Avery walked over to them.

"Good morning, Dr. Montgomery, Dr. Torres." Avery greeted the two attendings cheerfully.

"Avery," Callie answered with a nod in his direction.

"Dr. Avery, what can I do for you?" Addison asked him even though she knew what she wanted.

"I was just wondering if you could use another resident on your service." Avery explained.

"Dr. Avery, I don't know that Dr. Sloan could do without you chasing around after him." Addison replied.

"I'm sure that Dr. Sloan could manage without me to get his dry cleaning for the day." Avery assured her.

"I don't think that he can do without both of us though. I'm going to need someone to keep an eye on him while I'm gone and you seem like the best candidate for the job." Addison informed him.

"Yes, ma'am," Avery replied before turning on his heel and walking away.

"I'm surprised that he didn't turn his charm on for you." Callie laughed.

"He knows better he wants to stay on Sloan's good side he can't do that if he puts the moves on me." Addison reasoned with her.

"This is true." Callie agreed.

"Speaking of Sloan I need you to keep an eye on him and Carson tonight. It's not that I don't trust him with our son, it's just the first time that they've been alone together for the night." Addison told her.

"Say no more, I've got an eye on both your boys tonight." Callie assured her.

"Thanks, Callie, it's just you know how Mark is." Addison replied gratefully.

"I do know how Mark is. He's a wreck without you and that's why I plan on keeping a close eye on him. I don't want him boiling water in that apartment while he's alone with that boy." Callie retorted.

"It means a lot to me that you're going to look out for them while I'm not here." Addison told her.

"Don't think anything of it. Carson is my godson and Mark is like the creepy pervy brother that I never wanted, but got anyway. What I'm saying is you guys are my family and you would have my back if I needed you to." Callie replied dismissively.

"Well, your creepy pervy brother needs you to keep his ass in line." Addison joked patting her on the back.

"No worries, I've got him." Callie promised her.

* * *

"Which resident do you guys think Montgomery is going to pick to go to LA with her?" Christina asked. She and the other misfit toys were sitting in the tunnels like always.

"She's going to pick whoever hasn't managed to piss her off lately." Meredith guessed.

"In other words I have a shot and you three don't." Lexie mused.

"Lex, you slept with her boyfriend she's not gonna forgive that one anytime soon." Christina pointed out to her.

"Besides that, we all know that Montgomery likes me best." Karev threw out there. He was babysitting Carson at the moment.

"Bullshit, Alex, you're the main one of us who pisses Addison off. I bet she takes one of the Mercy West transfers." Meredith called him out.

"She's not gonna take anyone from Mercy West they all avoid her service like the plague." Lexie disputed.

"She hasn't had anyone to torture in a week divine inspiration might strike her and she may decide to start on them." Christina quipped.

Alex held up a hand to silence them when he heard the familiar click clack of heels coming down the tunnels. "Just act busy." He urged them.

"Dr. Karev, Dr. Yang, Drs. Grey," Addison greeted them.

"Dr. Montgomery, it's good to have you back." Lexie replied with a warm smile.

"I owe you guys a thank you I wouldn't be back right now if it weren't for all of you. So, Grey, Yang, you're off my service and, Little Grey, you were never actually told that you had to stay on my service, but you're free to go pursue other cases too." Addison informed them.

"What about me, Montgomery?" Alex asked in disbelief that she was still hell bent on punishing him.

"Well, you were the one who insisted that I let you take a look at me, so thank you." Addison answered him.

"You're welcome," Karev replied stiffly. He couldn't believe that she was still keeping him on her service.

"Karev, I do have a question for you." Addison told him bluntly.

"Fire away," Karev shrugged.

"Do you have so strong an attachment to my son that it's gonna stop you from getting on a plane and going to LA with me for the night?" Addison asked straight-faced.

"You want me on this case?" Karev asked trying not to sound too excited.

"Yes, I want you on this case, no one else I know knows how to watch a fetal heart monitor the way you do." Addison retorted.

"I can be ready to go ten minutes ago." Karev threw out there.

"You just need a change of clothes and some clean scrubs." Addison told him.

"What do I do with him?" Karev asked about Carson.

"Give him to Meredith." Addison answered. The two residents she trusted the most with her son were Meredith and Karev. "Meredith, Derek has assured me that he can keep an eye on him for today while Mark is in surgery."

Meredith took Carson from Alex. "If for some reason Derek can't do that I'll watch him or I'll get Callie to take him." she assured her.

"Thank you, Grey," Addison said before turning to Lexie. "Lexie, if you really still want to be on my service you can keep things coordinated with Karev from this end, but that's only if you want to I can always find someone else." She said throwing her a bone. She realized that she hadn't been the nicest to her.

"Of course I will, Dr. Montgomery, whatever you need." Lexie jumped at the chance to be involved with such a high profile case.

"Dr. Montgomery, can I by chance get in on this?" Christina asked. Sure it wasn't cardio, but this was a big case.

"Yang, if you want in you're in, but I would have thought you would have gone running back to Altman by now." Addison replied.

"I've been on Altman's service since you've been gone nothing as interesting as this has come in." Christina informed her.

"Well, you know how I like things done. When Karev gets all the information to Lexie I'm trusting the two of you to book an OR and get a surgical team together." Addison ordered.

"Whatever you say, Dr. Montgomery." Lexie and Christina answered in unison.

"Karev, go grab your stuff and lets get going." Addison told him.

"Ok, I'll meet you in the lobby in ten minutes." Karev replied.

"Sounds good, Karev." Addison agreed.

* * *

"Mark, I really have to go." Addison told her boyfriend when he pulled her close to him again.

"Just one more kiss to hold me over until the morning." Mark begged sticking his bottom lip out in a pout.

"One more kiss and that's it." Addison relented while laying down the law.

Mark kissed her passionately and didn't pull away until the need for oxygen screamed through his brain. "I'm gonna miss you, Red."

"I'll miss you too, goofball, but I'm coming back because I love my boys too much to stay gone." Addison assured him.

"We love you too, Red." Mark replied.

Addison bent down and kissed Carson on the head. "You be good for your daddy, Carson Charles, mommy loves you and she's going to miss you so much."

"He'll be fine, Addie, I promise that I'll take good care of him." Mark swore to her.

"You're his daddy, Mark, I know you will. You two boys mean the world to me and I know that you'll take care of each other." Addison replied smilingly.

"Right, and I'm sure that you have Callie on standby to keep an eye on me." Mark teased her.

"Mark, I love you more than anything in this world expect our son, but you are a twelve year old stuck in a grown man's body." Addison said only half in jest.

"It's one of the things you love about me." Mark called her out.

"It is one of the many things I love about you, but forgive me if it doesn't inspire a lot of confidence in me when it comes to leaving our son alone with you." Addison elbowed him in the ribs lightly.

"Montgomery, are we ready to go?" Alex asked as he walked up.

"Yeah, we're ready." Addison answered him.

Mark picked up Carson's little hand and waved it in Addison's direction. "Casey, say bye-bye, mommy, I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mark, make fun of me all you want to, but just walk away." Addison told him fighting around the lump in her throat so she could speak.

"Ok, call me as soon as you land, so I know you're safe." Mark ordered her.

"I will, I love you, Mark." Addison responded.

"I love you too, Addie." Mark returned the sentiment before walking away.

"Alright, Karev, let's get this show on the road." Addison said clearing her throat.

"I'm ready any time you are." Karev agreed.

* * *

"Sloan, since Addie's out of town, what do you say to having boys night tonight?" Derek asked Mark.

"I've got the kid no can do, Shep." Mark replied shaking his head.

"Mark, I know that you have the kid I was thinking something along the lines of dinner and a couple of beers at your place." Derek informed him.

"Let me guess, Addie got you cornered and you promised her that you'd keep an eye on me." Mark ventured.

"No, she didn't actually Meredith suggested that maybe you could use a friend tonight with Addison being out of town." Derek corrected him.

"I should have known that one of Addison's suck ups would come up with something like that." Mark joked.

"I think that they finally got the hint and they are learning to treat her with the respect that she deserves." Derek laughed. "So, what do you say about tonight?"

"Torres and Robbins took pity on me and promised me dinner. I think Callie promised Addie that she would make sure that I wouldn't go off the rails again like I did that one time. If you want we can turn this into a group thing though." Mark replied.

"That sounds good, I'm married to a resident and if it's at all possible she spends more time at this hospital than I do." Derek agreed.

"I don't know if it's possible for anyone to spend more time at this hospital than my girlfriend does. Her pager is always going off at ungodly hours of the night because of laboring mothers." Mark countered.

"You're preaching to the choir on that one. She had this rule back in New York the nurses weren't allowed to page her until her patient was seven centimeters dilated." Derek chuckled.

"That sounds like a rule that I need to remind her of." Mark said thoughtfully. "So, I'll tell Torres and Robbins that you're in for tonight."

"Yeah, I'm in," Derek confirmed. What he wasn't telling Mark was that he had promised Addison that he wouldn't let him have too much alone time to think about things. Thinking about things tended to get Mark in trouble. Point in case he suffered a brain injury after getting on a motorcycle for the first time in probably five years.

"Dr. Sloan," Lexie said meekly as she walked up to her brother-in-law and ex-boyfriend.

"Mark is just fine, Lexie, what do you need?" Mark asked her with a smile.

"I was wondering if you've heard anything from Dr. Montgomery. She has me coordinating things here for her surgery tomorrow." Lexie explained to him.

"I heard from her when her plane landed. I'm sure that she's just trying to get a read on the situation before she calls to set things up on this end." Mark answered her.

"It's just that put her faith in me and I don't want to let her down." Lexie told him.

"Little Grey, don't worry until there is something to worry about. The fact that you're asking me if I've heard from her proves that she put the right person in charge. Trust me she wouldn't have done that if she didn't think you could handle it." Mark assured her.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mark." Lexie smiled at him her voice sounding a little steadier.

"You thank Addison for putting her confidence in you I'm just telling you how she operates. I know the way my girlfriend thinks and she wouldn't have put you in charge if you were an idiot." Mark corrected her.

"Listen to him, Lexie, he's right." Derek chimed in helpfully.

* * *

"Wow, check out these digs." Karev said with a low whistle as he and Addison walked into the practice.

"Karev, mind you manners and don't make me regret bringing you along." Addison warned him. They had made a stop at the hospital and then at her house before heading into the practice.

"Dude, as if the house wasn't enough you seriously worked in paradise." Alex commented.

"If it's at all possible I think you might be more juvenile than Sloan." Addison shook her head at him.

"I was just saying." Alex replied with a shrug.

"Just keep your mouth shut and follow me." Addison ordered as she led him to the kitchen area. Her former colleagues spent more time in there than they spent actually practicing medicine.

"Addie, you're back." Naomi was the first to greet the redhead.

"I'm just back for the day Charlotte called me in on a case at St. Ambrose. I already stopped off there to check in on the patient and we're flying her to Seattle in the morning." Addison replied.

"Well, it's good to have you back no matter how short your stay is." Sam chimed in.

"Thanks, Sam," Addison smiled. Karev cleared his throat behind her. "Guys, this is my resident Alex Karev. Karev, this is Sam, Naomi, Pete, Sheldon, and Cooper." She introduced them pointing to each person as she spoke.

"Addison, you wouldn't be chance happen to have the time to do a consult on a patient of mine as long as you're here would you?" Pete asked her hopefully.

Addison consulted her watch. "I can do a consult as long as it's within the next hour." She told him.

"I can make that happen." Pete assured her.

"Montgomery, should I be getting back to the hospital?" Alex asked her.

"Karev, there's really nothing that you can do there unless you want to sit and watch a fetal monitor all day." Addison reasoned with him.

"I think I'll just stick with you then." Karev replied. The last thing he wanted to do was be stuck watching a damn fetal monitor all day.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Addison chuckled. "Actually, you can go hang out in my office while I go talk to Naomi for a little while. Or if Cooper is in a really good mood and he doesn't mind you can shadow him for the day. He's a pediatrician and I know that you secretly have a thing for peds."

"He's more than welcome." Cooper assured her.

"Karev, go hang with him and try not to embarrass me." Addison ordered him.

"Whatever you say, Dr. Montgomery." Alex replied flippantly.

Addison rolled her eyes at him. "I swear that residents should be seen and not heard." She sighed.

* * *

"Addie, what can I do for you today?" Naomi asked her friend as they sat on the couch in her office.

"I want to get pregnant, Nae, and I was hoping that you could help me with that." Addison replied.

Naomi looked at her and sighed. "Addie, you know what a long shot that is and I don't want you to be disappointed when that doesn't work out."

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it, Nae. It's just that Mark and I want to attempt to give Carson a sibling. I know that it's a long shot, but I want to do everything in my power to make it happen." Addison explained to her.

Naomi laid a gentle hand on her knee. "I have to ask you this because you're my best friend. Are you sure that you're not rushing things with Mark?"

"Mark and I are incredibly happy together, Nae. I know that you might not be able to see it, but he's a different guy than he was in med school. I had to have my tonsils out last week, and he has catered to my every whim since then. I mean he has been right by my side. I don't think we're rushing things, because we spent too much time denying what we feel for each other." Addison answered her. She got tired of having to defend her relationship with Mark to her and Sam. Really it was starting to make her wonder why she had ever run off to LA in the first place. It seemed unreal, but Seattle was the one place that she could actually be herself and not take flak for it. The people there got her and they didn't question her decisions.

"I'm going to give you some advice and you don't have to listen if you don't want to, but I feel like I need to say it. You should give yourself some time you and Mark haven't been together that long. You two need to settle into being a couple and being parents before you try to add another baby to that." Naomi advised her.

"Naomi, I hear what you're saying and I understand that it's coming from a place of love and concern. However, I'm not getting any younger here and if this is going to happen now is the time to do it. Besides that Mark and I don't ever do things the easy way. As a matter of fact I'm not sure that we know how to do things the easy way." Addison retorted.

"Since I know you and I know how stubborn you are. I know that there is no talking you out of this. So, if this is what you really want we'll get your blood drawn right now and we'll see where we can go from there." Naomi relented having said her piece.

"Nae, what I want more than anything is to give Mark another baby." Addison replied firmly.

"Ok, then we'll get your blood work done and I'll send it back to Seattle with you, so you can take it to the fertility specialist that I'm going to recommend." Naomi sighed deeply. She really didn't understand her best friend's fascination with Mark Sloan of all people.

"Naomi, I know that you don't really approve of my relationship with Mark, but he's good to me and he treats me like a princess, so that should be good enough for you. As my best friend I need you to be supportive." Addison told her.

Naomi smiled at her. "I'm doing your damn blood work aren't I? And you tell Mark that he needs to have a test done on his sperm count. If that all works out and you two are still having trouble conceiving come see me and we'll do IVF."

"Thanks, Nae," Addison smiled back.

"Since the manwhore makes you so damn happy I can't stand in the way of that." Naomi replied pulling her into a hug.

* * *

A/N: Here's the next chapter I hope you guys liked it. I know that it seems a bit jumpy and more like a filler chapter, but that's because I had to set up what's going to happen in the next chapter and I promise you that you're going to love it. Until next time please review.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews they make my work so much more enjoyable.

* * *

Chapter 14

"What I don't get is how some women can go like six months without knowing that they're pregnant." Alex commented to Addison as they sat in her office.

"Karev, it's not something that even I can explain it just happens sometimes." Addison replied. They were having this conversation because of the consult she had done on Pete's patient.

"How can you not know for that long? I mean at some point you're gonna start to notice the changes going on with your body." Karev went on in disbelief.

"I agree completely at some point even a woman with the most irregular periods in the world is going to realize they should probably get checked out if they're sexually…" Addison began and then she thought of something and started counting on her fingers.

"You ok, Montgomery?" Alex asked clearly concerned. He had never known his boss to completely zone out like that before.

"Karev, listen to me carefully. You're going to go down to the lab and you're going to ask them for the results of the blood draw I had done earlier. They're not going to want to give them to you, but you're going to tell them that Dr. Naomi Bennett said it's ok. Then you're going to bring them back up here to me." Addison ordered him. It had just hit her that she couldn't remember when her last period had been. With everything that had been going on in the last few months with Mark and Carson that had been the absolute last thing on her mind.

"Ok," Karev replied as he got up to do as she had told him. The confusion was written all over his face.

"I know that you have questions just get me the test results first and then I'll answer them." Addison pointed towards the door to spur him on.

Alex left and returned ten minutes later to find Addison sitting with her head in her hands. "You were right as usual they really didn't want to give these to me, but I got them." He said holding up a piece of paper.

Addison took it from him and looked it over before sighing. She had to fight off the wave of tears that she could feel welling up. "Come with me, Karev." She said as she led him to one of her exam rooms. She untucked her shirt and hopped up on the exam table.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked her still really confused.

"It should be obvious, Karev, I need you to do an ultrasound on me, I'm pregnant." Addison replied. She wanted to be absolutely sure before she got her hopes up.

"I'm not going to ask, I'm just going do as you said." Alex replied. He pulled up her shirt and squirted some gel on her stomach.

"You should know what you're doing for the most part, but I'll walk you through what you don't know." Addison told him.

Alex picked up the ultrasound wand and started moving it around. "Montgomery, I'm a surgeon not an OB." He pointed out to her.

"I know that's why I'm going to help you." Addison replied. "Now, you need to move the wand lower."

Alex moved it lower and he squinted as he looked at the screen. "Ok, I see something."

"Move it from side to side." Addison instructed and he did as he was told. "Stop right there." She told him as she made out the image of her baby for the first time. "Now move it just a little to your left."

Alex manipulated the wand the way she told him to and soon the rhythmic thumping of a heartbeat filled the room. "That's a good strong heartbeat." He commented not knowing what else to say. He looked over and he saw the tears shining in Addison's eyes.

Addison swiped at her misty eyes with her knuckles. "It really is," she agreed unable to keep the wonderment out of her voice. She had done this probably thousands of times in her career, but this was her own child it was different. "Freeze that image right there." She told him once she had gained some composure.

Alex pressed a few buttons on the ultrasound machine with his free hand. "Done," he reported.

"This next part I know you know how to do. Tell me how far along I am, remember it's a head to tail measurement." Addison was taking the time to actually teach him. She could see the screen and read the measurements so she knew what was going on inside her body, but she wanted to see if he was worth all the time and effort she was putting into him.

"So that's an inch and a fourth that would make you about nine weeks." Alex guessed.

"Is that a statement or a question, Karev?" Addison asked him not unkindly. She was in too good a mood to be a bitch at the moment.

Alex did some calculations in his head before. "Yeah, you're nine weeks pregnant." He was firmer in his answer this time.

"I would actually say that's pretty close given the measurements and the fact that Mark and I had sex around then." Addison praised him.

"So, this is Sloan's kid?" Alex asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, it's Sloan's kid." Addison replied she couldn't help the grin that made its way to her face. Mark Sloan had to have some super sperm if he could get her pregnant twice without trying given her fertility issues. Given her approximate due date and the baby's measurements she knew exactly when this baby had been conceived.

"Congratulations," Alex offered lamely.

"Karev, listen to me, you can't say anything to anyone until I tell you that you can. I need this to stay between us for now. That means you don't even talk about this with Sloan if he says anything to you." Addison ordered him.

"I've got it." Alex assured her the last thing he wanted was to be on her bad side again.

"I'm glad we understand each other. You open your mouth before I tell you it's ok and you will be on my service for the rest of your natural life." Addison promised him.

"I said I got it." Alex reiterated.

"Here's the deal you're going to be my OB until I'm out of my first trimester. I don't want anyone else knowing that I'm pregnant until then." Addison told him.

"You're not even gonna tell Sloan?" Alex asked arching an eyebrow.

"Of course I'm telling Mark. I just don't want anyone else to know until I'm out of the woods." Addison reasoned with him and then she thought of something else. "You idiots didn't run a pregnancy test on me when you were going to take my tonsils out."

"We knew what the problem was so there was really no point in running any unnecessary tests. Plus we were trying to do it under the radar." Alex defended himself.

Addison grabbed a tissue and wiped the gel off of her stomach before getting up and printing the ultrasound picture for her and Mark. "I've got my work cut out for me, but I just may be able to make a passable doctor out of you yet, Karev." She shook her head at him. She really was fonder of him than she was willing to let on.

* * *

"Sloan, you walk back and forth across that floor anymore you're gonna wear a hole in it." Callie observed as she watched Mark walk the floor with Carson in an attempt to get him to sleep.

"I gotta go with what works, Torres, and this normally works. Addison only has to walk the floor with him for like two minutes and he's out." Mark replied as he jiggled Carson slightly while he walked.

"Mark, it's obviously not working right now." Arizona commented.

"It will just give it a minute." Mark dismissed her.

"Mark, I think you might need to take into consideration that the boy isn't going to be easy to get to sleep because he misses Addie." Derek pointed out to him.

"Shep, I am perfectly capable of getting my son to sleep without Addie here." Mark protested knowing it was a little bit of a lie. He was pretty much useless without Addison.

"Mark, don't even tell that lie, I love you like a brother, but you're useless without Montgomery." Callie called him on his bullshit.

"Sloan, she has a point." Arizona sided with her girlfriend.

"I get an adjustment period to play catch up that woman is a baby doctor she is naturally good with kids." Mark defended himself.

"Think whatever you have to, to make yourself feel better." Derek rolled his eyes at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mark asked doing his best to sound indignant.

"That means Addie has taken care of your ass since med school. Honestly, she used to cover for you with your girlfriends when you screwed up." Derek answered him with a laugh.

"Ok, you have a point there." Mark admitted. "Why won't you go to sleep?" he asked his son knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

"Casey, tell daddy it's because he's not your mommy." Callie laughed at the face that Mark made when she said that. "Let me see him, Mark." She ordered holding her arms out.

"Torres, I'm completely capable of taking care of my own kid." Mark said and then Carson started wailing at the top of his lungs. "Please take him." he handed him over without further protests.

Callie held Carson close to her chest and his crying stopped instantly. "Yeah, there you go, buddy." She cooed at him.

"Sloan, I just want you to know that he is so your son. The minute you put him up against boobs he quiets down." Derek chuckled.

"At least my boy has good taste." Mark smirked.

"Mark, that is my girlfriend you're talking about." Arizona protested.

"Arizona, it's Mark, that obviously doesn't make much of a difference to him. The man just can't help himself." Derek pointed out.

"I thought that we weren't bringing that up anymore?" Mark asked him.

"We're not bringing that up in front of Addison anymore, I however retain the perpetual right to remind you that you slept with my wife." Derek joked with him.

"I saw her first, Shep." Mark argued.

"Yeah, well, I married her." Derek shot back playfully.

Callie looked between the two of them and rolled her eyes. "That's really mature guys, I'm sure Addison would love to know that you two are fighting over her like two toddlers fighting over a toy." She quipped. Both men in question clamed up and looked down at their feet.

"Right, they have nothing to say because they both know that Addison would kick their asses if she heard them." Arizona stated and they didn't dispute her because they knew it was true.

* * *

"How did you give a view like this up?" Karev asked they were sitting out on Addison's back patio.

"It was easy I had to go back to Seattle and turn you into a passable doctor, so you don't kill your patients." Addison deadpanned.

"You should probably be just a little bit nicer to me, I'm the one that's going to have your kid's life in my hands for the next three weeks." Alex pointed out to her.

"Watch yourself, Karev, if you ever want off of my service you'll need to learn to keep your mouth shut." Addison warned him.

Alex laughed and held up his hands in a sign of surrender. "Whoa, we don't have to go that far, I was just saying that it wouldn't kill you to be nice to me sometimes. You're nice to both the Greys and they slept with your men." He reminded her.

"Karev, I'm as hard as I am on you for a reason." Addison told him.

"What reason is that?" Alex asked her.

"I think that you have the potential to be a better surgeon than all the others if you just get your attitude in check. You could be a brilliant surgeon you just have to not be such an ass all the time." Addison answered him.

"I'm not an ass I just tell the truth it's what I do." Alex replied with a shrug.

Addison stared him in the eyes. "You can tell the truth without coming across as a dick." She stated bluntly.

"And that didn't just come across as bitchy?" Karev asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm an attending I have to come across as a bitch all the time or you idiots don't listen to me." Addison answered, "And you seriously better watch yourself, I'm hormonal, pregnant, and not in the mood to be fucked with."

Alex had to laugh at that. "Alright, consider me warned, I will walk the line with you." he joked before growing serious. "Montgomery, uh, Addison?" he asked.

"Yes, Karev?" Addison asked in reply.

Alex stared into her cyan eyes with his hazel ones. "Do you think I have what it takes to be double board certified like you?" he asked.

"If you're willing to put the work in I know that you have what it takes. You've got to work on your bedside manner though, because it sucks." Addison answered him honestly. "What two specialties are you thinking about?"

"Neonatal and peds," Alex replied.

"Neonatal is technically peds it's just a highly specialized version for really tiny people. If you wanted though you could specialize in Neonatal and still work with bigger kids." Addison replied.

"True, but since there are quite a few in utero surgeries that go along with neonatal I was thinking that it would be useful to have obstetrics as a subspecialty." Alex informed her.

Addison bit her lip to hide a smile. "Obstetrics is really only my subspecialty, I'm a surgeon, but I've got to have something to do in between surgeries." She told him and then she looked thoughtful. "What are you asking me, Karev?"

"I'm asking if I can be on your service permanently." Alex replied.

Addison looked him up and down sizing him up for a minute. Then she grunted like she was satisfied with what she saw."Alex, I'm going to teach you everything that I know about obstetrics and neonatal, but you have to listen to me and do everything that I tell you to do or you will never learn anything." She called him by his first name so he knew she meant business it was rare for her to call him Alex.

"I can do that." Alex said nodding his head.

"I mean it, Karev, the first time you cross me or disobey me, you can find yourself a new teacher." Addison warned her tone deathly serious.

"You've got yourself a deal, Dr. Montgomery." Alex extended his hand to her.

Addison took his hand and shook it. "Don't make me regret this, Karev."

"I promise I'll be the best student that you've ever had." Alex swore to her.

"Just remember that." Addison warned him one last time. "Now, tell me how you would handle this case." She said moving on.

* * *

"Dr. Montgomery, we have OR three booked and it'll be ready in about an hour and a half." Lexie reported the next morning after Addison and Alex stepped off the medical helicopter. She had to yell to be heard over the whirling of the propellers.

"Good work, Grey, you and Yang should get the patient prepped." Addison ordered before turning to Alex. "Karev, I want you to stay right by her side and watch that fetal monitor like your life depends on it. If it shows the slightest change I want you to page me right away. I mean you don't take your eyes off that monitor not even for a second. Grey and Yang have the mother taken care of your job is to take care of the baby." She told him.

"Of course, Dr. Montgomery." Lexie replied.

"I've got it," Karev acknowledged her order. "Where are you going to be?" he asked.

"I have to go home and take care of something before the surgery, but my pager is on, so don't hesitate to page me if you need me." Addison answered sharing a meaningful look with him, so he would know that she was talking about her pregnancy.

"Right, I've got it under control." Karev responded in a way that told her he got what she was talking about.

"Karev, if that baby's stats start dropping too quickly for me to get back here in time I want you to do an emergency c-section and then I want you to page Robbins to take a look at the baby and then page me. I will get here as quickly as I can." Addison said as she started to walk away.

"You can count on me." Karev assured her.

"I know I can or I wouldn't be leaving you in charge." Addison called over her shoulder. She hoped that that would boost her confidence because the last thing she needed was a nervous surgeon on her hands.

* * *

When Addison stepped into her apartment she found Mark sprawled out on the couch with Carson sound asleep on his chest. She very gently lifted her little boy off of her boyfriend and strapped him in his baby swing, so he wouldn't wake up before she got a chance to talk to Mark.

That done she leaned down and woke Mark with a passionate kiss. "Morning, Red," he grinned up at her. He was so happy to see her that it wasn't funny.

"Rough night?" Addison asked unable to keep the smile off of her face.

"We couldn't sleep in our bed without mommy, so we ended up out here." Mark replied. "What are you doing here so early?" he asked knowing that she should probably be prepping for her surgery. He didn't tell her that Carson had screamed at the top of his lungs until two that morning. He really didn't want her thinking that he couldn't handle their son without her.

"My surgery isn't for another hour and I wanted to see my two boys before I got to work. Besides that I brought you something." Addison answered him holding up a brown paper bag.

"What is this?" Mark asked her looking a little confused.

"Open it and see." Addison replied cryptically.

Mark reached down in the bag and pulled out a Yankees onesie. "Red, I know Casey's a little small, but I don't think this will fit him."

"Mark, see what else is in the bag." Addison told him patiently. She had looked all over for that Yankee's onesie, but she had finally managed to find one in LA.

Next Mark pulled a Disney calendar out it was open to January and the 6th was circled. "Red, I'm really confused here." he admitted and then it hit him and a huge smile spread across his face. "Addie, are we pregnant?" he asked just to be sure.

Addison nodded her head slowly. "Mark, we're nine weeks pregnant to be exact. In other words we were pregnant before we started trying to get pregnant." She clarified for him.

Mark jumped up off the couch, picked her up and spun her around. "I love you so much, Addie." He sat her back on her feet and kissed her.

Addison giggled, "I love you too, Mark."

Mark dropped to his knees, pulled her scrub top up and kissed her still flat stomach. "Hi, little one, this is your daddy. Mommy and I love you so very much and we can't wait to meet you."

Addison ran her fingers through his hair gently. "Mark, I don't want to tell anyone before I get out of my first trimester. That being said Karev knows, so he's going to be my OB until we tell Derek and I can get Nancy out here."

Mark stood up and stared deeply into her eyes. "Baby, I want you to have the best care possible let me tell Derek now, so we can get Nancy out here to take a look at you two sooner." What he didn't say was that he didn't like the thought of Karev seeing her lady parts even in a medical way.

"Can we please argue about this later? I just want to enjoy this moment with you right now." Addison begged him.

"Of course we can, Red." Mark agreed, but this wasn't over by a long shot. "If you're nine weeks pregnant, I hope you know that that really hot angry sex we had is what made this baby." He said making his eyebrows dance.

"Mark, two things first of all you are never allowed to refer to our baby's conception in such pervish terms again." Addison said with her hands on her hips.

"I can't promise that, but I'll try. What's the second thing?" Mark asked in reply.

"Take me to bed and make love to me before I have to go back to work." Addison wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

"Now, that I can do." Mark scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom. "And just one more thing, Addie." He told her as he laid her on the bed gently.

"What's that, Mark?" Addison asked looking up at him adoringly.

"You totally got the Yankees onesie thing from me." Mark grinned down at her as he hovered above her supporting his weight with his arms.

"What can I say? It was a good move, Sloan." Addison teased before capturing his lips with hers.

"Wait a minute," Mark pulled away from her concern written all over his face.

"What is it, Mark?" Addison asked him.

"Is it safe for us to have sex? I mean I wouldn't want to hurt the baby or anything." Mark asked. He was new to this, so he was gonna freak out every now and then.

Addison smiled up at him. She couldn't believe how thoughtful and caring he was being. "Mark, honey, I promise you that it is perfectly safe for us to have sex right now. The baby will be fine." She assured him.

"In that case, where were we?" Mark asked resting his forehead against hers.

"We were right about here." Addison reached up and kissed him again.

* * *

"Red, I really wish you would just let me tell Derek. I want Nancy to get out here and take a really good look at you guys." Mark told Addison later that morning. He had pulled her into an on call room as soon as she had finished her surgery.

"Mark, Karev can handle this for a couple of weeks." Addison promised him.

"I want a real OB to look you over. That's my baby in there, Addison. I don't want to take any chances with either of you. I want the best for the both of you. I'm sorry, but your surgical resident isn't what's best for you." Mark stated firmly his deep baritone coming out as a growl.

"Mark, I'm the best and you know that." Addison reminded him.

"Then I'll settle for second best. I just wanna be involved and have my opinion heard. I get that it's your body, but that is our baby." Mark replied.

"Mark, I promise you that this isn't like New York. We both want this baby and I'm not going to do anything stupid." Addison assured him. She knew that even if it was unintentional that her abortion had been brought to the forefront of his mind.

Mark saw the hurt expression on her face and he softened considerably. "Addie, I know that you're not going to abort our baby. I just want you to know that I'm going to be there for you this time and that I want this just as much as you do. I'm not gonna screw it up this time."

"You're not that guy anymore, Mark. I'm not worried about you cheating on me. I just don't want to tell anyone about this pregnancy until I'm out of my first trimester. It's bad enough that Karev knows." Addison replied with a sigh.

Mark took her hands in his larger ones and stared deeply into her eyes. "Ok, Addie, because I love you and I don't want to put any undue stress on you, we're going to do this your way for now."

Addison smiled at him. "Thank you, Mark, trust me it's only for three weeks everything will be fine."

Mark smiled back and then he got a confused look on his face. "Red, how did you not know that you were pregnant?" he asked.

"With everything that has gone on with you losing Sloan, Carson being in the NICU, and your accident keeping track of my period hasn't exactly been my top priority." Addison answered him.

"I don't care how it happened I'm just glad that it did." Mark replied with a huge grin.

"How would you like to see our baby?" Addison asked him.

"I would love to see our baby." Mark answered automatically. She didn't even have to ask him that question.

"Come on, I'll have Karev do another ultrasound on me. That way you can see for yourself that so far everything is ok." Addison said taking him by the hand.

"I just want you to know that I'm still not thrilled with the idea of Karev seeing your goods even if it is in a medical way." Mark fixed a pout on his face.

"Grow up, Mark, he's not going to see my goods he's just doing an ultrasound." Addison assured him while scolding him lightly.

"Ok, but I still don't have to like him having his hands on my woman." Mark grumbled. It wasn't that he hated Karev he had done him a huge favor by sleeping with Lexie. It was just in the back of his mind part of him blamed the resident for Addison running off to LA in the first place.

"Mark, he wouldn't dare try anything he's terrified of me." Addison pointed out to him.

"Can we go see our baby now? We can get Casey from Callie afterwards." Mark asked his excitement coming back to the surface.

"Of course, come on I'll page Karev." Addison replied.

Ten minutes later Addison was lying on an exam table waiting for Alex to get the ultrasound machine set up. At Mark's insistence she had left her scrubs on to make him more comfortable.

"Ok, you ready?" Alex asked her.

Addison pulled up her scrub top and bared her stomach to him. "I'm ready,"

Mark stood right next to her holding her hand. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked Alex.

"Mark," Addison barked out in a warning tone.

"Relax, Sloan, she taught me everything I know about this stuff." Karev said in an attempt to reassure him.

"Go on, Karev, it's fine." Addison encouraged him.

"This is gonna be a little cold." Alex said as he squirted some gel on her stomach. He picked up the wand and began moving it around.

"Karev, you want to move that lower with as small as the baby is right now it's going to be lower in my uterus." Addison instructed him and she glared at Mark when she heard him scoff.

Alex made the necessary adjustments and soon the image of the baby filled the screen. "Here we go,"

Mark had his head tilted sideways he really hadn't paid that much attention during his obstetrics rotation. "I can't see anything."

Addison pointed the baby out for him. "There's our baby right there, Mark."

Mark squinted until he could finally see his unborn child. "Wow, it's like the size of a bean." He commented in awe that he had helped to create that.

"That's right on par for with her being nine weeks pregnant. It's a good sign the baby is developing normally." Alex interjected. His words put Mark more at ease with the fact that he was doing this.

"Very good, Karev." Addison praised him.

"Do you wanna hear the heartbeat, Sloan?" Alex asked. He was dancing with joy on the inside from Addison's words of praise.

"Yeah," Mark answered simply.

"Remember, Karev, just move it a little to the left of where you are now." Addison reminded him.

"I've got it." Alex announced as the sounds of the tiny heart pumping blood filled the room.

Mark gazed at the screen with a wondrous expression on his face. "Addie, that's our baby." He said his voice was laden with emotion and his eyes were misty.

"I know, Mark, we did that." Addison pointed to the screen. She looked up at him and her eyes were filled to the brim with unshed tears of joy.

"I love you so much, Addison Adriane Forbes Montgomery." Mark bent down and kissed her tenderly as a lone tear slipped down his face.

"I love you too, Mark Charles Sloan." Addison replied as tears or her own fell.

Mark stood up straight, cleared his throat, and dabbed at his eyes with his knuckles. "Karev, I swear to God if you tell anyone that I cried just now I'll kill you." he threatened the younger man.

"My lips are sealed." Alex assured him. "I'll just print a couple of these pictures off and give you two some time alone." He added as he went to walk out of the room.

"Karev," Addison called after him and he turned around. "You did good."

"Thanks, Montgomery," Alex replied before walking out.

Mark smiled so wide that his face was in danger of splitting. "Wow, that's all I can say." He was actually speechless.

"I know, Mark, in about seven more months we're going to get to meet our little miracle." Addison agreed with a smile of her own.

Mark bent down and kissed her stomach. "Hi, it's daddy again. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I'll see you in a few months. Until then mommy is going to take really good care of you, so be good for her, Bean."

Addison ran her fingers through his hair. "Bean?" she asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good for now I don't want to keep referring to it as an it." Mark replied like she should have thought of that.

"You're right that does sound good, it sounds great actually." Addison retorted. She couldn't believe how happy she was at the moment.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter I had a lot of fun writing it so I hope you guys liked it. Until next time please review.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers I'm glad that you guys are liking this story.

* * *

Chapter 15

Three Weeks Later

Addison stood in the bathroom in nothing but Mark's t-shirt and a pair of panties. With the way her hormones were all out of control lately it was the only thing she could stand to sleep in without burning up. Her hair was still damp from the shower and she was getting ready to brush her teeth. She turned her head when she heard a noise coming from the door that led into her bedroom. She smiled when she saw Mark leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom with Carson in his arms.

"What are you two boys doing?" Addison asked the smile still present on her face.

Mark grinned at her. "We're waiting for you to do bedtime."

"Mark, you didn't have to wait for me, if he's tired you could have laid him down." Addison replied.

"We wanted to wait for you because we want to hear about the Bean." Mark informed her. He had this thing where he made Addison tell him about how their baby was developing each week.

Addison shook her head at him. She loved how involved he was in this pregnancy. "You two go get comfortable while I finish brushing my teeth and I'll be in there in just a minute."

"Ok, we'll be waiting." Mark said going back into their bedroom.

Addison smiled again when she found her bed occupied by the two people who she loved most in the world. She lay down on her side facing Mark. "What do you want to know?" she asked him like she did every week.

"What's going on with the Bean this week?" Mark asked in reply just as he always did.

"Well, the Bean is actually about the size of a plum now, so it might be time for you to think up a new nickname. And because you and I are both so tall it is possible that the baby is slightly longer than average." Addison informed him.

"I'll get right on that, what else?" Mark asked smiling.

"All the baby's digits and limbs are formed now, so they are starting to look more like a baby like their big brother and less like a little alien." Addison said playing with Carson's fingers and toes to illustrate her point. She found that it helped Mark understand what was going on better if he could see it.

Mark rested his hand lovingly on the baby bump that was starting to form on Addison's toned stomach. "Did you hear that, Casey? Mommy says your little brother or sister is starting to look like a little person like you do." He cooed at his son.

"His little brother or sister will be just as cute as he is too." Addison grinned.

"What do you think, mommy, boy or girl?" Mark asked rubbing her stomach.

"Mommy's thinking boy given the fact that I haven't had a lot of morning sickness." Addison answered him. She had thankfully experienced very little morning sickness so far, but her stomach felt queasy all the time.

"Daddy wants a girl to spoil rotten." Mark replied teasingly.

"Daddy would, and while mommy happens to think that daddy would be adorable with a little girl to spoil rotten, mommy wants another little boy for daddy to play catch with." Addison retorted.

"Daddy doesn't want to share mommy with another boy." Mark laughed.

Addison rolled her eyes at him. "Are you excited for tomorrow?" she asked changing the subject.

"You bet I am, I finally get to tell Derek and we get to see our little Bean again." Mark replied excitedly. "I still can't believe that you got Nancy to agree to fly out here without telling her what's really going on." He added sounding impressed.

"If someone had told me back in med school that Mark Sloan would be this excited to see our child I would have told them that they were crazy." Addison teased. "I told Nancy that I needed her for a consult, I just didn't tell her that I was the patient."

"I never expected to be this guy, Addie. But, you, Carson, and the Bean are what I live for now." Mark told her sweetly.

Addison reached over and kissed him. "You know, you only call him Carson when you're being serious." She observed.

"Don't analyze me, Red, that's not your specialty." Mark joked and then he grew serious again when he saw her yawn. "Do you want me to put him in his bed or leave him in here?" he asked.

"He can stay, I want to cuddle with my boys tonight." Addison answered him without any hesitation.

"Addie, we're going to regret letting him sleep with us so much when he gets older." Mark pointed out to her.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Addison retorted.

"Me too, Red, I like sleeping with both my babies in my arms." Mark replied.

"I love you, Mark and Carson Charles." Addison kissed both of them on the forehead.

"I love you too, Addison Adriane." Mark snuggled closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

"Addie, do you care to explain to me what this is doing here?" Derek asked the next morning as walked up to Addison and Mark where they stood at the nurses' station. He pointed to his sister who was trailing behind him.

"I needed a consult." Addison answered him truthfully.

"Derek, that is no way to talk about Nancy Pants." Mark teased his friend.

"Thank you, Mark, Addie really has made you a better person." Nancy told her surrogate brother gratefully.

Derek stared Addison down. "I'm not buying it never in your career have I known you to call cross country for a consult. You don't even have any tricky cases right now." he called her on her bullshit.

"Trust me, Derek, I really need this consult." Addison replied cryptically.

"Addison, it is too early in the morning for me to decode crazy girl talk. As your chief of surgery I'm ordering you to tell me what kind of case you're working on that requires my sister's presence." Derek more or less demanded of her.

Addison arched her eyebrow at him. "Really, Derek?" she asked sounding amused.

Derek shrugged, "It was worth a try." He replied admitting defeat.

"I would like to know what kind of case you called me out here to consult on." Nancy spoke up.

"Addie, will you please tell me what you're working on?" Derek asked her very nicely.

Mark reached into the pocket of his lab coat and pulled something out of it while balancing Carson in his other arm. "Shep, I've got something that I want to show you and I think that it will help answer your question." He handed his friend the picture from Addison's last ultrasound.

Derek took it and looked it over for a moment. "It's an ultrasound picture." He stated the obvious.

"That's not just any ultrasound picture though, Shep, that's your future niece or nephew." Mark informed him with a huge smile on his face.

Recognition dawned on Derek's face. "What are you saying, Sloan?" he asked. He was pretty sure he knew what Mark was going to say, but he wanted to hear it from him.

"Addison's pregnant, Derek." Mark answered him.

Addison turned to face Nancy. "That's the consult I called you out here for. Nance, will you be my OB?" she asked her hopefully.

"Addison, you delivered all of my kids, of course I'll be your OB. How far along are you?" Nancy replied smilingly.

"I'm roughly twelve weeks give or take a few days in either direction." Addison informed her.

"Congratulations, you two. Damn, Sloan, I've got to hand it to you, you're good." Derek said patting the closest thing he had to a brother on the back.

"I would have told you sooner, but Addison wanted to wait until the chances of her having a miscarriage decreased." Mark replied his chest puffed out with pride.

"Addison Forbes Montgomery, how long have you known that you're pregnant?" Nancy asked her.

"I've only known for three weeks." Addison answered defensively.

"Dare I ask who you got to do your first ultrasound?" Nancy asked pretty sure that she didn't want to know.

"I had one of my residents do it for me." Addison replied sheepishly.

"You should have called me as soon as you found out. With your age we need to keep a close watch on you and the baby. You of all people know that better than anyone." Nancy scolded her lightly.

"I wanted to wait until we told Derek, because I know how quickly news travels in your family." Addison explained herself.

"Before you do anything else today I am giving you a complete checkup and I want to talk to this resident of yours, because I'm going to need someone to keep an eye on you between my visits." Nancy told her firmly.

"Ok, I'll page him." Addison said throwing her hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Really, you can't pick someone other than Karev?" Mark asked his voice coming out in a whine.

"Don't start, Mark, you know that my hormones are all over the place right now and I'm not in the mood for your macho bullshit." Addison warned him.

Derek squeezed Mark's shoulder in a gesture of masculine affection. "Good luck, my friend, you're going to need it." He chuckled.

"No shit, I came home the other night and she was blubbering like a baby over an empty jar of peanut butter." Mark laughed.

"That is not funny, your child has a thing for peanut butter and I was upset that there was none left." Addison glared at him.

"I'm so glad that I'm not you right now." Derek addressed Mark as he shook his head.

"I'll survive, Shep, and if not keep the couch at the frat house open for me." Mark laughed again.

"Don't make me get Callie to kick your ass for me." Addison warned him.

"Ok, I'm done, Red." Mark replied doing his best to keep a smirk off of his face.

Addison glared at him again as she took Carson out of his arms. "So, I'm going to go get Callie to watch him and page Karev. I'll meet you and Nancy up in OB as soon as I'm finished." She told him.

"Sounds good, babe, I'll take Nance up there and I'll see you in a minute." Mark replied kissing her cheek.

"I'll be quick, I promise." Addison replied before walking off.

"Addison, you can try to put this off for as long as you want to, but I'm still going to lecture you." Nancy called after her. Addison waved over her shoulder to show that she had heard her.

* * *

Callie was standing at the nurses' station on the ortho floor bent over a patient's chart when Addison found her. "Callie, I need a favor." Addison announced without any preamble.

"I will be more than happy to take him off your hands for a little while I'm free all morning." Callie replied taking Carson. She knew what her friend needed without her asking.

"Thanks, this is important, I shouldn't be more than an hour." Addison expressed her gratitude.

"Not that I ever mind watching him, but why didn't you just get your chief suck up to do it?" Callie asked referring to Karev.

"Because I need him right now." Addison answered her.

"Addison, I know you, you really don't need Karev's help for a c-section and that's my best guess for the procedure you're getting ready to do." Callie arched her eyebrow at her. She wanted to know what was really going on with her.

"I'm not doing a procedure I just have an appointment." Addison informed her. She was going to play with her for just a little while longer.

"What kind of appointment?" Callie asked the concern coming out in her voice.

Addison laughed she had tortured her friend long enough. "Callie, I'm pregnant, I have to have my twelve week checkup."

"You and Mark sure don't waste any time. Congratulations, Addison, I'm really happy for you guys." Callie replied hugging her with her free arm.

"Thanks, Callie, that's the reason I've been such an irritable moody bitch lately." Addison explained to her.

"I just thought one of the residents did something to piss you off again." Callie chuckled.

"No, that would be thanks to Mark Sloan's demon spawn." Addison laughed.

"Am I keeping this information to myself or can I share it with Arizona?" Callie asked her.

"Go on and tell the whole world if you want to, that is if Mark doesn't beat you to it. He's really excited to be a daddy again." Addison answered her question.

"Now, you don't let me keep you from your appointment, I'll get the details out of you later. 'Cause, honey, I can do math and I sure as hell know that you and Mark weren't trying for this baby." Callie told her.

"I'll give you all the details you want later." Addison promised her as she walked away.

* * *

"Wow, the Bean got really big since the last time we saw her." Mark commented in awe as he stared at his unborn child on the ultrasound screen.

"Him," Addison corrected her boyfriend automatically.

"Derek was right you two are enough to make a person ill." Nancy laughed at them. "Everything on the ultrasound looks really great. Addison, have you been having any morning sickness?" she asked.

"I've only thrown up a few times, but I'm sick to my stomach all the time." Addison replied.

"Like I said everything with the baby looks really good, but I want to keep a watch on your blood pressure because of your age." Nancy told her.

"Is she at a higher risk for having preeclampsia?" Mark asked he wasn't about to take any risks with her when it came to that.

"Mark, she'll be fine as long as she sticks to a healthy diet and gets plenty of rest." Nancy assured him.

"Mark, Nancy's right women older than me have babies all the time without any complications. The baby and I are both going to be fine." Addison said knowing that he was so worried, because preeclampsia is what had led to Sloane's death.

"Well, then I guess I don't have any other choice than to believe that." Mark smiled.

"Do you mind if I test your resident?" Nancy asked.

"Not at all it'll be good for him." Addison answered before turning to Mark. "Babe, ask Karev to come in here now. I'm covered up he's not going to see anything."

Mark opened the exam room door and gestured for Alex to come in. "Come on in, Karev, you've been summoned."

"Montgomery?" Alex asked Addison when he stepped into the room.

"Nancy, this is my resident Alex Karev, with a little bit of luck I'll turn him into a halfway decent surgeon one of these days. Karev, this is Nancy Shepard, Derek's sister and my OB." Addison introduced the two.

"Alex, I can't do every checkup, so I'm going to need you to keep an eye on this one for me. Understand that this woman is just like another sister to me and if anything happens to her or this baby on your watch I will have Mark and Derek both kick your ass." Nancy told him seriously.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to her or the baby you can rest assured there. Montgomery taught me everything I know about this sort of thing and she has even been letting me help out with some of her pregnant patients." Alex promised her.

"Before I let you anywhere near Addison and my future niece or nephew I need to know just how good you are. So, I want you to tell me given her age which conditions she's at a higher risk for." Nancy replied.

"Diabetes, preeclampsia, placenta previa, c-section, premature delivery, and stillbirth." Alex listed. Addison had spent the last three weeks drumming that into his head every chance she got.

Nancy nodded her head clearly impressed. "Good, now tell me what you see here." she ordered pointing to the screen.

"I see a perfectly healthy twelve week old fetus developing normally without any complications." Alex reported. He mentally patted himself on the back when Addison shot him a look of approval.

"Alright, Alex, I want her blood pressure taken daily and the results sent to me weekly. I want you to call me if you see anything that sets the warning bells off in your head or if there is something you're unsure about. I also want you to call me the minute this one starts getting out of control, I know she has you convinced that she's always right, but she is a horrible patient." Nancy said pointing at Addison. She handed Karev a card with her number on it.

"I promise that I will take good care of her." Alex swore to her.

"Karev, the minute you see her do something that she's not supposed to be doing I want you to tell me and I will take care of it." Mark spoke up for the first time since he had entered the room.

"You guys, I am a grown woman and I take care of pregnant women every day I promise you that I can take care of myself just as well." Addison protested.

"Addie, we don't doubt that you can take good care of yourself. We doubt that you'll actually take the time to do it." Nancy told her bluntly.

"You have my word that I will behave like a good little pregnant woman and not do anything that I'm not supposed to do." Addison promised rolling her eyes.

"Ok, then we're done here." Nancy said and then she added. "Oh, and now I feel safe telling you that mom flew out here with me because she won't be convinced that Mark is ok until she sees it with her own two eyes."

"Nance, you could have told me that sooner or even better you could have told her to call me." Mark groaned.

"Mark, you know how mom is she thinks of you as another son and she's not going to believe that everything is ok with you unless she see's it for herself." Nancy reasoned with him.

Mark consulted his watch. "If she's not already here terrorizing Derek, tell her to drop by and I'll have lunch with her to prove that I'm ok."

"She is aware that we're together, right?" Addison asked warily.

"Addie, she doesn't hate you she just hated the idea of you and Derek together. And yes she does know that you and Mark are together." Nancy assured her knowing that's what she was thinking.

"Don't worry, Addie, I'll be sure to put in a good word for you." Mark couldn't help smirking a little.

"Mark," Addison growled at him in a warning tone before addressing Alex. "Karev, what does my day look like?" she asked.

"You've got three c-sections this morning and two more this afternoon." Karev reported.

Addison sighed, "Mark, that means you're going to have to take Carson at lunch, because as you can tell I'm swamped." She told her boyfriend.

"I've got it handled, no worries." Mark promised kissing her cheek.

* * *

"Momma Shepard," Mark greeted happily as his best friend's mother walked up to the table he was sitting at. He opened his arms wide and pulled her into a hug.

"Mark Sloan, you're still as charming as ever I see." Carolyn Shepard replied kissing his cheek.

"You know me I do what I can." Mark retorted with his signature grin.

"I do know you very well." Carolyn agreed with him.

"What brings you out here?" Mark asked as they sat down. He gently rocked Carson in his car seat when he let out a soft whimper. "There you go, Casey, it's ok." He cooed at him.

"I thought that I needed to come out to make sure that you're really ok. Like I said I know and you, so I know that you have a tendency to bury your feelings." Carolyn told him bluntly.

"I promise you that I'm fine and more than that I'm happier than I ever dreamed of being." Mark assured her.

"So I've heard." Carolyn commented dryly.

"I know that you're probably upset with me for shacking up with Derek's ex." Mark acknowledged.

"Mark, is she good to you and does she make you happy?" Carolyn asked him.

"Addie is so good to me and she makes me the happiest man on the face of the earth even after the things I've done to her. You have to understand that she wasn't the only one at fault, Derek and I used her and left her broken one too many times. But, the minute I said I needed her she got on a plane and flew eleven hundred miles to deliver my baby and this was after I told her that I was in love with another woman, so yeah she's good to me and she makes me happy." Mark went into a long drawn out answer.

"Your happiness and wellbeing are all that matter to me if Addie is the one who makes you happy and takes care of you then I'm not going to object to that. Let me let you in on a little secret from the moment that Derek introduced her to me I thought that she was better suited for you. You just need to be sure to treat her right this time." Carolyn informed him.

"I didn't think you liked Addie." Mark stated looking confused.

"I didn't like her with Derek, I've never been opposed to her being with you. I can tell that she's made you a better man." Carolyn explained to him.

"Well, I adore her and Carson does too. She hasn't just made me a better man she taught me how to be a parent. I can honestly say that I don't think I would have been able to do this without her." Mark wanted to make sure that she knew how much Addison meant to him.

"Carson, huh?" Carolyn asked him.

Mark smiled and scooped his son up out of his car seat and into his arms. "Would you like to meet him?" he asked in reply.

"I would love to." Carolyn settled Carson into the crook of her arm when Mark handed him to her.

"Momma Shepard, this is my son Carson Charles Shepard Montgomery Sloan." Mark announced proudly.

"Mark, I'm absolutely flattered, but you didn't have to do that." Carolyn said getting misty eyed. Mark really was just like a second son to her.

"I didn't, Addie named him as if you couldn't tell with that damn pretentious sounding name. I call him Casey though." Mark reported.

"He looks just like you." Carolyn replied running her hand through Carson's fawn colored hair. "Yes, you look just like your daddy, grandma only hopes that you're better behaved than he was." She cooed at him.

Mark met her eyes over the top of Carson's and he smiled. "Momma Shepard, you don't have to do that." he told her.

"Nonsense, of course I have to you are just as much my son as Derek is and that makes your son my grandson." Carolyn explained to him like he was dense.

"Thank you," Mark replied gratefully. He thought of her as his mother and it felt good knowing that she felt the same way about him. He reached into the pocket of his lab coat and pulled out the ultrasound picture that he had just gotten. "I have something to show you before Nancy beats me to the punch." He handed the picture to her.

"Mark, is this what I think it is?" Carolyn asked him.

"Yes, that's your future grandchild, Addison's twelve weeks pregnant." Mark answered her. His face lit up every time he talked about his unborn child.

"I'm really happy for you, Mark. Don't do anything to screw this up." Carolyn warned him.

"I told him the same thing, mom, maybe he'll listen to one of us." Derek said as he walked up. He kissed his mother on the cheek and took Carson from her. "How's Uncle Derek's little man today?" he asked Carson before bouncing him up and down.

"You picked a mighty fine time to come to my rescue, Shep." Mark cracked.

"I didn't come here to rescue you I came to warn you. You have a hormonal pissed off girlfriend to deal with." Derek told him.

"Who pissed Addison off?" Mark asked with a sigh.

"I did, I pushed her c-section back by an hour. She needs to take a break and she needs to get something to eat." Derek answered him.

"I'm honestly surprised that you're still drawing breath. She gets pissed at me for hovering." Mark retorted.

"Well, let's just say that she had few choice words for me that I didn't even know were in her vocabulary and then she told me that she's pregnant not dead." Derek chuckled.

"That sounds about right." Mark couldn't help laughing.

"So, I'm thinking that you need to go calm her down. Do whatever it is that you do to make her act like a rational person again." Derek advised him.

"I'm just gonna let her cool down a little bit first. Let her take some of her rage out on Karev before I put myself in the line of fire." Mark retorted.

"Sloan, you're not seriously going to let her take this out on him are you?" Derek asked knowing that his friend was capable of doing just that.

"Of course I am she probably thinks that I put you up to this." Mark told him like he should have thought of that.

"Mark, as your chief of surgery I'm ordering you to go diffuse the time bomb formerly known as Addison for the safety of everyone in this hospital." Derek was only half joking with that comment. His ex-wife had one hell of a fiery temper and he didn't want it unleashed on some poor unsuspecting person.

Mark threw up his hands in a sign of surrender. "Alright, fine, I'll be right back." He relented.

"I've got an eye on Casey while you go see to his mother." Derek said fighting off laughter.

"Shep, all I've got to say is paybacks are a bitch." Mark warned him as he got up to go off in search of Addison.

* * *

A/N: Here's the next chapter I hope you guys liked it. Until next time please review.


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers I'm so glad you're liking this story.

* * *

Chapter 16

"Addie, I get that you're upset right now, but pacing isn't helping." Mark pointed out to Addison as he watched her pace the length of the on call room they were in agitatedly. Derek hadn't been kidding when he called her a time bomb.

"I'm just saying that I'm not the first female surgeon to get pregnant. I can still do my job without you or Derek hovering over me." Addison spit out. She was so pissed off at her ex-husband that she couldn't think straight.

"Red, he was just trying to look out for you." Mark reasoned with her.

"I know that, but I don't need him to look out for me. I'm an OBGYN for Christ's sake, Mark. I know how to take care of myself and our baby." Addison protested.

"I know you know how to take care of yourself, Addison, but you, Derek, and me are family. And that's what you do for family you look out for them even when they're being stubborn and don't want your help." Mark countered.

"I'm a good surgeon I don't want to be treated like I can't do my job just because I'm pregnant." Addison retorted sharply.

"Addie, baby, nobody thinks that you can't do your job because you're pregnant. We just don't want anything bad to happen to you or the baby. This is just like after I had my accident and you took care of me no matter how childish I acted." Mark replied.

Addison glared at him. "So, now I'm childish?" she asked hotly.

Mark pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I didn't mean it like that and you know it. I'm just saying that you need to take the time to take care of yourself if you don't want to do it for you then do it for Casey and the baby." He knew that if he appealed to her maternal side that he would get her to see reason.

Addison felt a smile tugging at the corners of her lips despite herself. "No fair bringing the kids into this you know that I'll do anything for them."

"That's what you did to me after I passed out in the bathroom that day. I know you remember that." Mark smirked at her.

"Shut up," Addison said, but there was no heat behind her words now. She did indeed remember the day he was talking about. There was no way she could ever forget that day that was the day that their baby had been conceived.

"_Come on, Addie, you don't get to be mad at me for this it was an accident and I'm fine." Mark assured her rolling his eyes. _

"_Mark, you're not taking this as seriously as you should take it. You could have died in that accident and you could have died again today. Callie said that she found you passed out on the bathroom floor and that Carson was screaming at the top of his lungs." Addison yelled at him. _

"_Don't be dramatic, I got a little dizzy and passed out. I'm fine, I'm still here, and I'm still in one piece." Mark pointed to himself to illustrate his point. _

"_I'm not being dramatic, Mark. You still need to be taking it easy. If you don't want to do it for yourself than at least do it for Carson he needs you to be around to raise him. He already lost his mother and his father didn't want him he shouldn't have to lose his daddy too. He'll get stuck in the system if something happens to you." Addison reasoned with him. _

"_I know that ok? I really do know that, I'm really trying my best here. I didn't ask for any of this it just sort of fell into my lap and I'm making this up as I go along." Mark retorted his words losing their bluster. It was apparent that he was emotionally run down. _

"_You know that I help you out when and where I can, but I can't do it all, Mark, I can't be his everything he needs you too. I need you, Mark, I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Addison admitted lowering her voice some. _

_Mark didn't reply verbally he responded instead by pushing her up against the bedroom wall and kissing her passionately. He didn't feel like talking; so he would do the one thing he did best bury it under sex. _

_Addison didn't even make an attempt at putting up any resistance and she was the one to deepen the kiss. She let out a low moan when his lips migrated to her neck and one of his hands made its way up her shirt. "Mark," she said pulling back. "We really shouldn't do this right now you're still recovering. This right here is the bullshit I'm talking about." _

"_Just go with it, Red, I'll be ok I need this right now." Mark said as he pulled his shirt over his head. _

"_I'm still pissed at you, Sloan." Addison responded as she unbuttoned her shirt and fused her lips to his again. _

"_Yeah, well good, I'm pissed at you too, Montgomery." Mark retorted before picking her up and throwing her down on the bed. _

"_You're an immature asshole when you want be." Addison told him as she undid her bra. _

"_And you're an arrogant insufferable bitch when you want to be." Mark replied pulling off his sweat pants and boxers._

"_You are a bratty ass child stuck in the body of a grown man." Addison countered as he pulled off her skirt and panties. _

"_You are an overbearing control freak who treats me like a child." Mark retorted before kissing her neck again. _

"_Sloan, shut up and fuck me before I change my mind." Addison told him bluntly. _

"_You'll get no arguments out of me on that one, Montgomery, you're in desperate need of a good fucking to make you less bitchy." Mark replied as he entered her._

"That was really mature, Addie." Mark said pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I learned how to be immature from you." Addison zinged him good.

Mark clutched his chest like her words had hurt him. "That one wounded me very deeply, Red." He quipped.

Despite herself Addison let out a giggle. "Knock it off, goofball." She pushed him playfully.

"There's my smile, I knew I'd get my girl to crack a grin." Mark smiled at her and pulled her close to him. "Now, what do you say we get some food in you and the baby? After that you can go prove to Derek that you're still a totally kick ass surgeon even though you're pregnant." He asked rubbing her belly gently.

"Baby, I'm really not hungry right now, your child is making me nauseous at the moment." Addison whined to him.

"You need to eat just a little something to keep you and the baby healthy." Mark reasoned with her and he had to smile at the cute pout that came to her face. "How about a peanut butter sandwich?" he asked knowing that she most likely wasn't going to turn that down.

"Ok, I can try to eat a peanut butter sandwich, I don't know if I'll be able to keep it down though. Your child is seriously being like their daddy right now in other words a loveable pain in mommy's ass." Addison relented just to get him off her back.

Mark laughed at her characterization of their unborn baby. "Let daddy see what he can do about that." he said kneeling down in front of her and pulling her scrub top up. "Hey, Peanut, it's daddy again. You need to let up on your momma for a little while and let her get you both something to eat. Daddy needs you both to be healthy, because he loves you so much." He kissed her stomach when he finished speaking and then looked up at her smiling. "I think that should do the trick."

Addison smiled at him. She had never expected to see this side of him and it made her hormones flare up. "That was really sweet, thank you, Mark." She said tearing up.

"Oh no, don't cry, Red, it's ok the Peanut is just reeking havoc on your hormones right now." Mark took her in his arms and held her close to him.

"It's just that you're being so sweet to me after I was such bitch to you a minute ago." Addison cried into his chest.

"Addie, I don't take it personally I know it's just your hormones talking." Mark assured her pressing a kiss to the top of her head. He buried his nose in her auburn locks and breathed in the scent of her shampoo it was a heady mix of exotic spices that suited her perfectly.

"I'm even more of an emotional mess than I normally am I don't even know why you want to be with me. If I were you I would run the other way." Addison cried harder.

Mark put his fingers under her chin and brought her eyes up to meet his. "Listen to me, Addison Adriane, I love you more than anything in this world except our babies. Our little Peanut that you're carrying is the reason that you're so emotional right now. I'm completely in love with your brand of crazy and I'm not going anywhere." He replied hugging her tighter.

"Do you promise?" Addison asked sniffling and drying her eyes on the sleeve of her lab coat.

"I promise, Addie, I meant it when I said that I'm going to be right here for this whole wild ride." Mark swore to her.

Addison chuckled lightly. "I feel ridiculous right now," she pouted.

Mark rubbed her stomach lovingly. "You're carrying our little Mark or Addison in there right now you get to be as ridiculous as you want to be. So, that means if you want to bitch at me over completely stupid stuff you get to, because my Peanut is in there terrorizing you."

"So we're calling the baby Peanut now?" Addison asked apparently over her crying jag.

"Yeah, I think Peanut's a good name what with all the peanut butter you eat." Mark teased wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Alright then, Peanut it is, daddy." Addison smiled leaning into him.

"Come on now, let's get you and Peanut some food, mommy." Mark said guiding her out of the room.

* * *

"Derek, I have been advised to warn you not to make one smart ass comment or Addison will have her best friend slash body guard one Dr. Calliope Torres break every bone in your body." Mark informed Derek as he and Addison sat down at the table with him and Carolyn.

"Well, you can tell Addison that I'm not scared." Derek smirked back at him.

"Addie, it's good to see you again. You have my full permission to smack both my boys upside the head if they step out of line." Carolyn greeted her former daughter-in-law.

"It's nice to see you again too, Mrs. Shepard. " Addison replied with an uneasy smile.

"Addie, you've always called me mom I don't see any reason for that to change just because you're now with my other son." Carolyn said giving her a warm smile.

Addison felt herself relax. "Mom, I know how to handle your two boys they know how far to go with me."

"Good, they need someone to keep them in line without me here to keep an eye on them." Carolyn nodded her head in approval.

"I agree they behave like savages without someone to keep them in line. I know now that I can't leave them for any extended period of time or they turn into cavemen." Addison quipped.

"I see you're in a better mood now, sunshine." Derek joked with her.

"What did Mark say about the smart ass comments? Derek, do you really want to mess with me right now?" Addison asked glaring at him.

"I think I like my chances against Torres, so yeah I want to mess with you just a little bit." Derek retorted.

"Derek, I'm begging you to stop." Mark groaned.

"Derek Christopher Shepard, you leave her alone. She's got enough going on in her body right now without you adding to it." Carolyn scolded her son and she winked at Addison.

"I see Mark wasted no time telling you that we're pregnant, I've never seen a man this excited over a baby before." Addison smiled genuinely.

"I don't know what you're done to him, but it is a vast improvement over the cad he used to be." Carolyn told her seriously.

"Why is it that whenever the women in this little family unit get along you and I get picked on?" Mark asked Derek.

"Mom, I'm not the one who changed him I think Carson did that." Addison informed her.

"I don't know, my friend, I mean I totally understand them picking on you, but I'm the good one." Derek joked.

"You weren't the good one a few weeks ago when you and my brother decided to get into a fist fight in the OR that was Mark." Addison corrected him.

"Your brother is an arrogant ass I get a pass on that." Derek defended himself.

"I know my brother is an arrogant ass, but if I hit him every time I felt like it then I would never stop swinging." Addison pointed out to him.

"In Shep's defense I'm pretty sure that Archer hit him first." Mark defended Derek.

"Well, I happen to give Derek credit for being more mature than Archer." Addison shot back at her boyfriend.

"I find that there is nothing I can say to that because she is so right that it's not funny." Derek mused thoughtfully.

"You were raised in a house with five women, dear, you should be used to being wrong." Carolyn reminded her son.

Mark went to say something but then he saw the look on Addison's face and he grew concerned. "You ok, Addie?"

"I'm fine, your child is being just like you and doesn't want to give mommy a minute of peace." Addison replied waving off his concern.

"I thought you guys were ok with peanut butter?" Mark asked her.

"I'm not sick to my stomach I'm having killer heart burn right now." Addison answered him.

"Addie, your two best friends right now are going to be ginger ale and saltines. It will help you with the heartburn and it will calm your stomach." Carolyn said dispensing motherly advice.

"I'm an OB one would think that I know these things." Addison replied. She was grateful for the advice though, because her own mother would be no help at all.

"It's different when you're the one that's pregnant." Carolyn pointed out to her.

"I'm starting to realize that." Addison agreed.

* * *

"It's nice of you to join us, Evil Spawn, I was starting to think that you didn't like us anymore." Christina cracked as Alex sat down at the lunch table with her, Meredith, and Lexie.

"Yeah, Alex, I didn't expect to see you right now. I'm sure that you have very pressing duties as captain of the vagina squad." Meredith added.

"Our c-section got pushed back by an hour." Alex informed them.

"What the hell has Satan had you so busy with?" Lexie asked him out of curiosity.

"Nothing more than the usual stuff." Alex replied with a shrug.

"She's talking about the super secret meetings and the mysterious pages. Karev, we're not stupid there is something going on." Christina called him on his bullshit.

"Nothing's going on." Alex disputed.

"We're just saying that you're spending a hell of a lot of time with Addison." Meredith pointed out to him.

"I do not spend that much time with Montgomery." Karev protested. He knew that that was a lie though. Addison had him at her beck and call.

"Bullshit, if she pages you, you go running without a second thought. She has you trained like a little lap dog." Lexie called him out.

"For good reason the woman's nickname is Satan. I don't want her to be pissed if I keep her waiting." Karev reasoned logically.

"Evil Spawn, tell me that you're not sleeping with Satan." Christina said in disgust. It was the only reason she could come up with for Alex spending so much time with Addison.

Alex threw his head back and laughed. "Uh no, that's the funniest thing I've heard all damn day, Yang. Thanks for the laugh." He quipped shaking his head. "Besides that her and Sloan are so disgustingly in love that it's not funny." He added as an afterthought.

"He does have a point there." Meredith agreed with him.

"But, it's not like those two haven't cheated on each other before." Lexie threw out there.

"That was before…" Alex started to say, but he caught himself just in time before adding 'before Addison found out she was pregnant'.

"Before what?" Christina asked having caught his hesitation.

"Just when she was here before." Alex replied like it was no big deal.

"What are you holding back on us?" Meredith asked him.

"I'm not holding anything back." Alex shrugged her question off. He knew that Addison would make his life hell if he told them that she was pregnant before she gave him the ok.

"Karev, you're the world's worst liar." Lexie told him.

"I'm not lying." Karev protested and then he sighed when he heard the familiar click clack of expensive designer heels approaching. "And I'm apparently not eating lunch either." He groaned.

"Don't look so happy to see me, Karev." Addison said jokingly when she walked up and saw the unhappy look on his face.

"I thought we were taking a lunch break." Karev replied shooting her a meaningful look. He knew that Derek had pushed her schedule back to get her to take it easy.

"We are taking a lunch break I just wanted to go over the afternoon schedule with you.' Addison replied.

"We have three c-sections this afternoon and Robbins needs a consult on a kid in the NICU when you get a chance." Karev reported.

"I know which case Robbins wants a consult on and we're going to have to operate." Addison thought out loud.

"Do you want me to reassign those c-sections to other doctors?" Karev asked. Nancy had pulled him aside and told him it was his job to make sure that Addison took it easy and didn't over do things.

Addison sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "Not you too, Karev, I assure you that I can handle three c-sections and a hernia repair."

"I didn't say you couldn't Shepard told me to keep an eye on you." Karev threw up his hands in a sign of surrender.

"I've got it under control, Karev, don't worry. Now, eat fast I don't want to be here all night." Addison told him as she started to walk away. "Oh, and by the way you can break your vow of silence." She added.

"What the fuck was that about? Do you two have your own special club or something now? You've both been acting off since you got back from LA." Christina demanded of him once Addison was well out of earshot.

"Get your imagination under control it's nothing like that." Alex assured her.

"Then what is it?" Meredith asked. She was more than a little curious as to what was going on between Alex and Addison.

"Montgomery's pregnant, ok? That's what's been with all the super secret meetings. She didn't want to tell anyone until she was out of her first trimester, so she made me be her OB. She found out while we were in LA." Alex answered them to get them off his case.

"Satan's pregnant? Oh, great, as if she wasn't bad enough to deal with." Christina groused.

"Wow, Mark, really didn't waste any time moving on." Lexie mused. She had let Mark go because she realized she couldn't be what he needed, but that didn't make seeing him move on hurt any less.

"You ok, Lex?" Meredith asked her sister looking concerned.

Lexie waved off her sister's concern. "I'm fine, Mer, I broke up with him, remember? I'm happy for him really. I just plan on avoiding Montgomery's service for as long as I can, because honestly she's scary enough when she isn't all hormonal."

"Her temper's just been a little shorter than normal. She's not so bad yet, but we'll see. Now you guys know why I go running every time she pages me. I really don't wanna be on her bad side right now." Alex threw out there. He wasn't quite ready to admit to his friends that he was on Addison's service by choice.

* * *

"Mark Charles, you're late and you better have one hell of a good reason for not getting home sooner I'm starving." Addison called from her spot on the couch later that night.

"I have a very good reason for being late and if you're a good girl and eat all your dinner I'll tell you what it is." Mark replied sitting a bag of take out on the kitchen table.

"Do not patronize me, Mark, I'm pregnant not an invalid." Addison shot back.

Mark shook his head and sighed. "I know that, Addie."

"Then act like you know it." Addison pouted.

"Red, I just wanna take care of you and our Peanut, I'm begging you to let me." Mark pleaded with her.

"I'll let you take care of us if you promise to stop treating me like I'm going to break if you make one false move." Addison bargained with him.

"Ok, I can do that if you promise to take it easy that means you can't push yourself as hard as you normally do and you have to get plenty of rest." Mark countered.

"I suppose that I can accept the terms of that deal." Addison replied teasingly.

"Good, I wasn't giving you much of a choice." Mark leaned down and kissed her.

"I missed you." Addison said running her fingers through his hair.

"I missed you too, where's Casey?" Mark asked in reply.

"He had a bottle and apparently he thought that mommy needed some alone time, because he promptly fell asleep on my chest." Addison reported laughingly.

"That boy likes boobs just as much as his daddy." Mark chuckled.

"What did I tell you about the pervish comments about our children?" Addison scolded him playfully.

"And I told you that I couldn't promise anything. Now come on let's eat, I ordered from your favorite Chinese place and I got you a surprise." Mark told her.

"What kind of surprise?" Addison asked.

Mark touched the tip of her nose with his finger. "You'll just have to wait until after dinner to find out." he smirked.

"Mark," Addison whined pursing her lips in a sexy pout.

Mark laid her back on the couch gently and kissed her neck. "Addie, you can't make that face it makes me really horny."

"Sloan, everything makes you horny." Addison giggled.

"No, just everything about you makes me horny, Red, feel." Mark corrected her. He took her hand and put it on the crotch of his pants.

"Oh, Mark, you are really hard, baby." Addison replied seductively while she rubbed him over his slacks.

"You wanna do something about it, Red?" Mark asked his blue eyes glinting mischievously.

"Later, I promise, me and Peanut are both really hungry right now." Addison swore to him.

"Then daddy better get his babies fed." Mark pecked her lips sweetly and helped her back up into a seated position. "I'll go get the food you just stay here and relax." He ordered gently.

Addison didn't put up any arguments on that one she just sank back into the couch cushions. "Ok, Mark, I'll be here waiting." She smiled.

Mark returned a second later and began setting food cartons on the coffee table. "I might have gone overboard, but you're eating for two and I just like to eat."

"You only went a little overboard it's ok." Addison assured him. She just couldn't get over how sweet he was being to her.

"I'll tell you what let me give you your surprise and then I'll yell across the hall for Torres and Robbins to come help us eat this." Mark suggested.

"That sounds good to me." Addison agreed.

Mark got up again and retrieved a gift bag from the kitchen table. He handed her the bag before sitting down next to her again. "Here you go, Red, I hope you like it."

Addison pulled a layer of tissue paper out of the bag before digging in. The first item she pulled out was a silver picture frame decorated with rattles and balloons. It held their baby's ultrasound picture above the picture were the words 'under construction' and below it was her due date. "Mark, this is gorgeous."

"See what else is in the bag, Addie." Mark told her with a smile.

Next Addison reached into the bag and pulled out a very expensive camera. "Mark, you didn't have to get me this." She said.

"Yes I did it's so we can take pictures of the kids and stuff. Now, keep going there's more." Mark replied.

"You got a video camera too?" Addison asked when she pulled that out of the bag.

"I want to record as many of our little monkeys' milestones as possible." Mark answered her. "Now, there is one last thing in there, this you're really going to like."

Addison reached down in the bag one last time and came out with a stuffed squirrel. "Oh, Mark, this is the most adorable thing I have ever seen." She gushed.

"His name is Mr. Peanuts, I figured that a squirrel was fitting since I call the baby Peanut." Mark explained.

"Well, I love it and I love you." Addison replied pulling him into a kiss.

"I love you too, Red. I know that Derek upset you earlier and I wanted to do something nice for you and the baby." Mark said before bending down to kiss her stomach. "And daddy loves his little Peanut." He rubbed his hand over the spot he had just kissed.

Addison rested her hand on top of his. "Mommy loves you too, Peanut. You have the most thoughtful, loving daddy in the entire world." She told her unborn child.

"Peanut, you have the smartest, most caring mommy on the face of the earth." Mark countered.

"Mark, you know you're getting sex tonight don't you?" Addison asked him seductively.

"Is the part of the pregnancy where daddy gets laid a lot?" Mark asked in reply a huge grin on his face.

"We are actually just about to that part of the pregnancy, but daddy is getting laid tonight for being so sweet and thoughtful." Addison answered him.

"You know me, Addie, I'm not going to question sex." Mark chuckled.

"Just remember when my out of control hormones have me acting like a complete and total bitch that they are also the reason why you're going to be getting more sex than you can stand." Addison reminded him.

"Like I told you earlier you get to be as irrational as you want to be." Mark assured her.

"Who are you and what have you done with my manwhore?" Addison asked him teasingly.

Mark leaned in so that he was in her personal space. "I'm still you're manwhore, I'm just also the father of your unborn child." Only he could make that statement sexy.

"Say it again, Mark. I sometimes think that this life I have with you is a dream I need to hear it again to make it real." Addison begged him.

"You are mine, Addison Adriane Forbes Montgomery, you are my everything. You are my lover, my best friend, the love of my life, and the mother of my children. This is real, Addie, all of it, don't be scared to let yourself be happy." Mark spoke to her from the heart.

Addison wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't know about you, but I think dinner can wait. I want to take you into the bedroom so I can show you how much I love you."

Mark grinned at her. "I totally agree, Red." He stood up from the couch and scooped her up in his arms and carried her into their bedroom.

* * *

"Mark, you weren't kidding when you said you bought enough food to feed an army." Callie quipped an hour later as they sat around the living room eating.

"I told you I got carried away, hell I'm probably going to gain more weight during this pregnancy than Addison does and she's the one doing all the hard work." Mark retorted.

"Nice save, Charles." Addison called him by his middle name and glared at him.

"Sloan, it might be wise for you to tread very lightly from here on out." Arizona advised him.

"Arizona, I hope you don't expect Mark of all people to listen to reason. I love him to death, but he isn't exactly the most rational person on the planet." Addison pointed out.

"This coming from the woman who bawls like a baby over an empty jar of peanut butter." Mark teased.

"I told you that your kid has a thing for peanut butter. I had a craving hit me so hard the other day that I made Karev run out in the middle of a c-section and get the stuff to make a peanut butter and marshmallow cream sandwich." Addison informed him.

"And then you get onto me for having the residents run my errands." Mark joked.

"Mark, there was not something that I could help the Peanut was hungry." Addison defended herself.

"I have to say that I'm kinda in love with the fact that you two call your baby the Peanut." Callie chuckled.

"I was calling her the Bean, but given her apparent love for peanut butter Peanut seems like a more fitting name." Mark explained.

"Peanut is a really good name for him." Addison protested him calling the baby a girl.

"Addie, you can call Peanut a him all you want to, but I know she's a girl." Mark disputed her previous statement.

"Sloan, I'm surprised that you want a girl." Arizona commented.

"How could I not? She'll be beautiful just like her mother." Mark replied as he gazed lovingly at Addison.

"Let's face it this kid is going to be gorgeous either way with you and Addison for parents." Callie told him seriously. "And would it be totally wrong if I started taking bets on the sex?" she asked.

"Karev already beat you to it he and Yang started a pool this afternoon." Addison informed her laughingly.

"They didn't learn from the last time they bet on something that involved you? I mean you still have Karev on your service." Arizona asked in disbelief.

"They have my permission and Karev is still on my service because he wants to be." Addison replied.

"Torres, if you want you can totally get in on the side bet that Karev and I have going." Mark offered.

"What kind of side bet?" Callie asked a little scared to know the answer to that with Mark.

"Karev insists that the Peanut is going to be a ginger and I told him to dream on. So, we have a bet going with the conditions to be named later." Mark clued her in.

"Yeah, I know what's good for me, so I'm not going to take part in that bet." Callie replied shaking her head.

"They act like being red headed is the worst thing in the world." Addison scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Red, I love you, but you gingers have no souls." Mark told her seriously.

"Mark, I love you, but you're sleeping on the couch." Addison replied conversationally.

"I'll just go crawl in between Torres and Robbins for the night they love it when I sleep over." Mark smirked at her.

"You two willingly let that perv in bed with you?" Addison asked sounding amused.

"Only when he's so sad and pathetic looking that it would be cruel to make him sleep by himself." Arizona quipped.

"I am not sad and pathetic." Mark pouted.

"Mark, trust us on this one before you and Addison got back together you were pretty sad and pathetic." Callie told him gently.

"Some friend you are, Torres." Mark said in feigned indignation.

"Mark, honey, do me a favor and have a talk with your spawn." Addison said rubbing her stomach.

Mark saw the look on her face and he knew that was sick to her stomach at the moment. He kneeled down in front of her and rubbed her stomach. "Peanut, what did daddy say about you being good for mommy? You've got to let her eat; so both of you stay healthy. I know you can do that for daddy." He smiled up at her. "Did that help?"

Addison smiled back at him. "It actually did help a little bit, thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Red, you're my girl it's my job." Mark replied like he did every time she thanked him for taking care of her.

"Addie, I never thought I'd be able to say this about Mark Sloan of all people, but you've got him whipped." Callie laughed.

"Oh, I know I do, it's all part of my charm." Addison retorted with a wink. The three women in the room all got a good laugh out of that one.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time please review.


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 17

"I just want you to know how abnormal this is. I can't believe I allowed you to talk me into doing this." Derek bitched at his friend as they trudged along the woods in the early dawn.

"Nonsense, Derek, there is nothing abnormal at all about this." Mark disputed cheerfully.

"Who are you and what have you done with Mark Sloan?" Derek asked in disbelief.

"Derek, I've turned over a new leaf. I want to be a better man for my kids and for Addison; I want to be a man that they can be proud of. I want to give them the childhood and the family that I never had and that starts with a house. And not just any house, but a house that I build myself." Mark answered him.

"Sloan, Addie hates the woods. Besides that you are a great surgeon, but I sincerely doubt that you can build a house with your own two hands." Derek pointed out to him.

"She's gonna love this though, and ok I'm not going to build the house myself I'm gonna have a contractor do it, but still you knew what I meant." Mark replied.

"I am never going to be rid of you, am I?" Derek asked him sounding amused.

"I think you could do worse for a neighbor than me." Mark grinned at him. He had bought the plot of land next to Derek's on the spur of the moment and decided that he was going to build a house.

"I suppose it'll be alright with Addison there to keep you in line." Derek joked.

"Addison is not the boss of me." Mark protested even though he knew it was a lie.

"Addie is so the boss of you." Derek laughed.

"She is hormonal and pregnant I would be stupid to do anything to piss her off right now." Mark reasoned with him.

"I digress, moving on, what the hell did you drag me out here this early in the morning for?" Derek asked him.

"I want to get this house built by the time the baby gets here. I was hoping you would help me out. You're the only person who knows Addie as well as I do and I thought that you could help me figure out what she would want." Mark explained to him.

"You do know that surprising her with a house is probably a horrible idea right?" Derek asked him.

"I'm well aware that it's probably not the brightest idea that I've ever had. But, she mentioned to me just the other day that there is no way the apartment is going to be big enough for us and two kids." Mark acknowledged.

"So, you're building her a house." Derek commented shaking his head.

"Yep, I'm building her a house. She's the mother of my children, Shep, she deserves to have me spoil her every chance I get." Mark replied with a shrug. "You gonna help me or not?"

Derek chuckled at him. "I just have to say this once, you are so whipped that's it not funny. That being said you're my brother of course I'll help you."

"You're lucky we're brothers or I would have to kick your ass for that last comment." Mark pouted.

"Addison's a sucker for a great view, so if you ask me you should put the house up on this ridge here with the back patio looking down over the water." Derek advised him.

Mark nodded his head in agreement. "Right, and I'm thinking a balcony off of the master bedroom, chicks dig stuff like that." he retorted.

Derek shot him a withering look. "Mark, if you want any hopes of pulling this off you have to stop thinking about women in general and start thinking specifically about what Addison 'digs'." He openly mocked forming air quotes around the word digs.

Mark sighed, "Ok, you're right, I've never been this guy before, I don't know how to be this guy. I just want to make Addison happy." He admitted.

"Mark, you've changed a lot over the past couple of months. You don't even stare at the nurses like their pieces of meat anymore. Just keep up the good work, you're doing a good job." Derek clapped him on the back.

"Thanks, Shep," Mark replied gratefully. "Now, what do you think about a man cave? Big screen TV, refrigerator, maybe even a bar?" he asked changing the subject.

Derek nodded his head thoughtfully. "I love the idea, I can sleep there on the nights Meredith kicks me out." he joked.

"Exactly, I knew it was a good idea to bring you along." Mark grinned at him.

"How'd you get away from Addie this early?" Derek asked the thought just occurring to him.

"I told her that you were stressed and needed a shoulder to cry on this morning." Mark laughed.

"Addison's satanic powers are rubbing off on you." Derek quipped.

"I know, but you owe me for pissing her off and then leaving me to deal with her." Mark reminded him.

"You're the one who knocked her up and unleashed her hormonal rages on all of us to begin with you should have to deal with her." Derek countered.

"I didn't knock her up, our love for each other is so strong that it created a little person." Mark corrected him.

"Sloan, that was juvenile sounding even for you. How you get Addison to willingly put up with your ass I will never know." Derek retorted shaking her head.

"It's very simple she loves me and I pretty much gave her my kid to get her to stay." Mark cracked.

"You know she'd kill you if she heard you say that, right?" Derek asked him.

"She would kill me and bring me back to life just so she could kill me again if she heard me say that. I have to admit that was bad even for me." Mark chuckled.

* * *

"Montgomery, there you are I've been looking all over for you." Alex said as he walked up to the nurses' station where Addison sat behind a computer terminal.

"Karev, since rounds haven't started yet, I'm going to assume that you have a personal reason for hunting me down and you haven't done any damage to any of my patients that I need to go fix." Addison told him staring at him over the top of her glasses.

"First of all you need to take these." Karev said handing a little plastic cup with pills in it. "And then I need to take your blood pressure. I fairly certain that Shepard will have my head if I don't get those readings to her every week."

"Prenatal vitamins?" Addison asked just to be sure. "And you're right Nancy will have your ass if you don't do what she asked you to do."

"Yeah, prenatal vitamins, I just figured that since you're so busy all the time you haven't got around to buying any yet." Alex answered her like it was no big deal.

"And you would be right, just don't tell Mark that I've been neglectful in that area he hovers enough as it is." Addison replied taking her vitamins.

"My lips are sealed you told me not to cross you and I don't plan on pissing you off." Alex assured her. "Now, please give me one of your arms." He ordered her gently.

Addison pulled an arm out of her lab coat and presented it to him. "Here you go, knock yourself out, Karev."

Karev fastened a blood pressure cuff around her arm and pressed the end of his stethoscope to her wrist. "Your systolic is really good, but your diastolic is a little on the low side." He said after taking the reading.

"How bad is it?" Addison asked him.

"One twenty over seventy, and while that's not bad it's a little bit lower than I would like it to be." Alex informed her writing the numbers down.

"I didn't have time to eat breakfast this morning. Mark wasn't there this morning, so I had to get Carson and I both dressed without any help that takes a hell of a lot longer than you would think." Addison explained to him.

"Montgomery, you know better than anyone that skipping meals is not a good thing for a pregnant woman to do." Alex reasoned with her.

"Yeah, I know, but this time it couldn't be helped." Addison replied.

"You need to eat." Alex pointed out to her.

"Really, Addie?" Callie asked walking up just in time to hear Alex's last comment.

"I had to get Carson ready and fed I didn't have time to feed myself." Addison said defensively.

"Karev, go to the coffee cart and get the woman something to eat for all of our safety." Callie said handing him some money.

"Montgomery?" Alex asked to make sure it was ok.

"She's right you both are I shouldn't be skipping meals I'll be right here when you get back." Addison told him.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Alex said taking off at a trot.

"Addison, you know better." Callie told her.

"I know I know better, but Carson was being a little bear this morning. Mark wasn't there to help, because he and Derek were doing God alone knows what." Addison informed her.

"They had to have bromance time their love affair has been suffering lately." Callie joked.

"I know, God forbid that they don't get time to work on their relationship." Addison cracked rolling her eyes.

"So, where's Carson right now?" Callie asked.

"He's with Richard, he told me that he would keep an eye on him until Mark gets here, so I have time to get things situated for the day." Addison replied.

"I've got the morning clear, so if you need me to take him I can." Callie offered.

"No, it's fine, Mark should be here any minute and he'll take him for the morning." Addison assured her.

"No more skipping meals, ok?" Callie asked her concern shinning through.

Addison crossed her heart. "No more skipping meals, I promise."

* * *

"I would ask where you two have been this morning and what you've been up to, but I don't think I really want to know." Meredith said as she stepped on the elevator in between Mark and Derek.

"Grey, I realize that Derek has you and I have Addison, but we need to work on our relationship too. If we don't spend enough time together we fight and say unkind things to each other." Mark informed her seriously.

"Sloan, I will never know why I'm your friend. And the sad part of it is I was rid of you and then I took you back." Derek spoke just as seriously as Mark had.

"You took me back because I'm so damn loveable and you're a better person for having known me." Mark said shooting him a huge grin.

"You slept with my wife, I think that makes me a worse person for having known you." Derek corrected him with a smirk.

Mark shook his head and chose to ignore that comment. "Meredith, you're on my service today, you ready to make some people pretty?" he asked.

"Derek, can you please inform your friend that I really rather not speak to him about anything that's not work related?" Meredith asked ignoring Mark.

Derek had to chuckle. "What did he do this time?" he asked knowing that there had to be a reason that she was upset with him.

"He slept with my sister and then left her a broken, drunken mess. Lexie was so drunk last night that Alex had to carry her into the house." Meredith answered him while glaring at Mark.

"She broke up with me." Mark said holding throwing his hands up.

"It doesn't change the fact that if you hadn't slept with her to begin with she wouldn't be a mess right now." Meredith shot back at him.

"She threw herself at me I wasn't going to sleep with her, but she came to my hotel room, took her clothes, begged me to teach her, and then violated me with her nakedness. And I think we all know that I'm not going to turn away a naked woman." Mark defended himself.

"I know Lexie was kind enough to tell me all about it. You're still at fault here, because she was an intern, Mark, and you're an attending. She was the child and you were the adult all you had to do was tell her no and turn her away." Meredith reasoned with him.

"I was a weak, weak man, Grey. I know that I might have mentioned this, but she was naked and I live in a constant state of horny. Even with her raging pregnancy hormones Addison gets tired of me and tells me to go take a cold shower, that should tell you how bad I am." Mark was pretty sure that the nakedness defense was working for him.

"This wouldn't be happening right now if you would have just kept Little Sloan out of Little Grey like I told you too." Derek told him smugly.

"I was weak and she was naked." Mark repeated like that made it all better.

"And then you parade your pregnant girlfriend and your kid around right in front of her face that doesn't help matters any." Meredith berated him.

"She told me that she wasn't ready for a kid, that's why she broke up with me. And I'm fairly sure that you wouldn't say that in front of my pregnant girlfriend, because she's really fucking scary right now." Mark retorted.

"I don't have a problem with Addison, you're the one that I have a problem with right now. You broke my little sister." Meredith informed him heaving a great sigh.

"You good now?" Mark asked her with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm good, I just had to get that off my chest. Congratulations, by the way." Meredith replied much calmer this time.

"Thanks, now can you handle working with me today?" Mark asked in reply.

"Yeah, we're fine now, I just had to yell at you." Meredith retorted.

"He has that effect on people, just ask his girlfriend." Derek chuckled as they stepped off the elevator.

* * *

"Hey, sexy, long time no see. How has your morning been?" Mark said as he slid up behind Addison, who was standing at the nurses' station filling out a chart. He placed one hand on her hip and the other on stomach.

"Both of your children have been giving me fits this morning. Carson was just cranky as hell and Peanut hasn't liked anything I've eaten. So, trust me when I say you really don't want to ask me that question." Addison reported.

Mark rubbed her stomach soothingly. "Peanut, what did daddy say about being good for mommy? She has to eat, so both of you stay healthy." He told his unborn child. "Where's Casey?" he asked.

"Richard has him, he offered to take him for a little while when he saw how stressed I looked." Addison replied.

"What do you say I take you to an on call room and relieve some of that stress?" Mark whispered in her ear.

Just as Addison went to reply both of their pagers went off. "As much as I would love that, I can't right now they need me in the pit. Karev wouldn't page me unless he was in over his head." She answered with a sigh.

"He paged me too, come on, I'll walk you." Mark replied taking her hand.

"What do we got, Karev?" Addison asked when she and Mark walked into the ER.

"We've got a three week old infant, Shelby Martin with burns to the chest and neck region. I paged you and Sloan, because it's a neonatal burn case." Karev reported succinctly.

"You talk to the parents?" Mark asked as he began examining the baby. "Shit, these are second degree burns, hell in some places they're third degree." He announced professionally.

"Grey is talking to them right now." Karev replied.

"Karev, come here, I want you to palpate the abdomen and tell me what you feel." Addison instructed him.

Karev did as he was told. "The abdomen is rigid and distended."

"What does that mean?" Addison asked him.

"Possible internal injuries," Karev answered. "Do you want me to order an abdominal CT?"

"That also means that this whatever it is was no accident. Hold off on ordering the CT for just a minute." Addison replied. "Mark, where are you with the burns?"

"I'm reluctant to even start treating the burns without putting her under some sort of sedation. I know that she's gonna need skin grafts, but we have to get her stabilized before we can even think about that." Mark said shaking his head he couldn't believe that someone would do this to a child. "Grey, what do you have on the parents?" he called over his shoulder when he heard Meredith walk into the trauma room.

"The parents are both seventeen the grandparents brought the baby in." Meredith reported quickly.

"Did they say how this happened?" Karev asked her.

"They don't know how it happened just that they left the parents alone with the baby for a couple of hours and this is what they came home to." Meredith replied.

"Grey, get a call into social services the injuries that this baby has don't happen by accident." Addison ordered her.

"I already made the call." Meredith informed her.

"Addie, what do you want to do here? Personally I would like to get her under sedation, so I can treat these burns. Given the internal injuries, however I'm reluctant to sedate her without knowing the full extent of those injuries." Mark asked deferring to Addison on this one.

"Her vitals are stable for now, so we could send her for a CT, but then we would be running the risk of infection without treating the burns first." Addison was thinking out loud.

"I can cover the burns, so we can get the CT and that would reduce the risk of infection. But again that brings us back to I really don't want to touch those burns without sedating her. Second and third degree burns are painful enough on an adult, it's gotta be murder for her, since her skin isn't as thick as an adult's." Mark replied biting his lip.

"If she were older I would say we could risk it, but she's only three weeks old and has no immune system to speak of." Addison mused. "Karev, get the portable ultrasound machine at least that way we can get some sort of picture as to what's going on." She said finally making a decision.

"Grey, get a line started and start pushing antibiotics. I want us to head off any infection before it can get started." Mark ordered.

"Montgomery, here's the ultrasound." Karev handed her the portable ultrasound machine.

"Alright, Karev, let's see what's going on in here." Addison said as she got to work.

Meredith got the IV in quickly and then stood back out of the way to let Mark work. "Stats are dropping and I've got decreased and unequal breath sounds on the right side," she said moving her stethoscope around.

"As much as I don't want to do this I'm going to have to cut into the burned area to drain the excess blood that is building up." Mark sighed.

"Karev, she dropped a lung you need to take a needle and stick in between her second and third rib to inflate it again. I'd do it, but there's free floating fluid in the abdomen and I've got to try to figure out where it's coming from." Addison ordered before turning to Mark. "Mark, do what you need to she'll be fine, babies aren't as fragile as you think."

"Grey, get some antiseptic on the chest and then grab a scalpel. We're going to make a couple shallow incisions to drain the excess blood." Mark said gathering his wits.

Meredith squirted a brown liquid over the baby's chest and picked up a scalpel. "Now what?" she asked.

"Now you do exactly as I do. We'll go on the count of three." Mark said locking eyes with her and placing his scalpel over one of the more severely burnt areas as he directed Meredith's scalpel to another. "One, two, three." He counted and they both cut. The baby let out a loud wail that cut him to the core of his being. He rubbed the back of her hand gently with his thumb. "It's ok, you're gonna be ok." He cooed unable to fight his paternal instincts.

Addison shot Mark a wary look the last thing she needed was for him to get too involved with this patient. "Karev, how are we doing?" she asked her resident.

"I had it re-inflated, but it dropped again after she cried." Karev answered.

"Karev, get me an infant chest tray. I'm going to put a chest tube in. All the diagnostic tests in the world won't help us if we can't get her vitals stable. We'll deal with her lungs first and then we'll move on to the internal bleeding and the burns in that order." Addison said planning several steps in advanced.

"Addison, what are you thinking?" Mark asked wanting to know what the game plan was.

"Hold on just a minute and I'll explain everything to you, Mark." Addison replied as she put the chest tube in. "Karev, I hope you're paying attention, because the next time an infant needs a chest tube, I'm counting on you to be able to put one in."

"I'm watching very carefully." Karev assured her his eyes glued on her.

"Grey, Karev, go book us an OR bump someone if you have to this is an emergency we need to get in there now." Addison ordered when she had finished. "Mark, in answer to your question we're going to take her into the OR and put her under, we don't have time to waste on a CT. I'm just going to open her up and work from there and you can work on the burns while she's under." She explained quickly.

"That sounds like a good plan to me." Mark agreed. He still had the baby girl's tiny hand clutched in his.

"Mark, are you going to be ok with this?" Addison asked him after the other two had left the room.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Red. I just couldn't help thinking that when Casey had surgery I wanted to know he had someone to hold his hand, so he wouldn't be scared." Mark replied.

"I held his hand, Mark, he had me there the whole time, he had his mommy to hold his hand he didn't have to be scared." Addison assured him.

"I know that, Addie. The boy has made me soft nothing used to get to me. I'll be alright." Mark flashed her a grin to show he was ok.

"We got an OR." Karev reported as he came back in the room saving Addison from having to reply.

"Social services is here and they need to talk to both of you as soon as you get a chance." Meredith added.

"Grey, they're going to have to wait until we save this baby's life." Addison told her. Her comment was meant to reassure Mark.

"Ok, people we don't have all day let's get this kid into the OR and save her life. I know you two don't want to argue with the scary pregnant woman in the room." Mark cracked and he chuckled as he watched the two residents scurry to get the baby ready for transport.

* * *

"Addison, did you plan on doing something some time today? You're a little bit in my way here." Mark asked her once they were in the OR and she had the baby opened up.

"You're gonna have to work around me, Mark, I have to see where the damage is before I can do anything." Addison replied sharply. "Karev, I need more suction in here I can't see anything."

"Grey, let's get all this dead skin peeled off and then we'll apply the dressings. In a day or two when she's more stable we'll come back and do some skin grafts. We'll have to get donor skin though, because there is no place to take it from her. Just make sure to stay out of Dr. Montgomery's way." Mark said ignoring the tone Addison had taken with him.

"There you go, Karev, I see the problem. There are lacerations to the spleen and liver, that's what caused the internal bleeding. It's not as severe as I first thought it was though." Addison announced.

"It looks like we're settling in for a long ride." Mark commented dryly. "Grey, use a lighter touch scrape the skin away gently with the edge of your scalpel don't try to cut it away." He instructed. "There you go, just like that," he praised.

"What kind of burns do you think those are, Sloan?" Alex asked him curiously.

"It wasn't an open flame, because there are no soot marks, It wasn't a curling iron or anything like that, because there is no branding of any sort, so if I had to guess and that's exactly what I have to do, I would say that someone held this little girl under scalding hot water. It could be chemical burns too, but I highly doubt that." Mark gave his professional opinion.

"Hot water caused burns this bad?" Meredith questioned.

"Infants have paper thin skin, Grey, if an adult got scalding hot water on them the burns wouldn't be this severe." Addison explained.

"What she said." Mark agreed with her.

"What do we think caused these internal injuries?" Alex asked his mentor.

"I know exactly what caused these injuries it was a fist more specifically someone punched her in the stomach. I saw the imprint of a class ring or something when I started my examination." Addison told him.

"Who does something like that? More important how does someone justify doing that?" Meredith asked.

"I don't know, Grey. Even during his worst screaming at the top of his lungs nothing will appease him at two in morning fit I couldn't fathom doing something like that to Casey. And I admit to threatening to sell him to gypsies when Addison was out of town and he wouldn't go to sleep no matter what I did." Mark answered with a shrug.

"There are those nights after I've worked a fourteen hour shift and I've got to be back here in three hours and he won't go back to sleep after he takes his bottle that I seriously contemplate leaving him on his Aunt Callie's doorstep, but I could never ever do anything to hurt him." Addison agreed with Mark.

"The point we're trying to make is this any parent that loves their child isn't going to do something like this. Hell, anyone who is just a halfway decent human being isn't going to do something like this." Mark clarified.

"Montgomery, her pressure is dropping." Karev called out his eyes on the monitor.

"Shit, I've got a bleeder, Karev, I need more suction and then I need you to get a clamp on the artery." Addison ordered and he did as he was told. "Son of a bitch, I can't get a suture to hold. Mark, I need you down here."

"Karev, get up here and take over for me. You just have to do like I told Grey." Mark said switching places with him. "Addie, what do you need me to do?" he asked.

"I can't get a suture to hold in this artery every time I try it damages it just a little bit more." Addison explained to him pointing to the problem area.

Mark looked where she was pointing and saw the problem right away. "I'm going to harvest some cartilage from the leg and then you and I are going to reconstruct this artery."

"While you do that I'm going to clamp off this artery and start working on the liver." Addison replied.

"Sure, sounds good, I'll be as quick as I can." Mark said with a nod of his head.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Mark, are you ok?" Addison asked as they scrubbed out.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Red, why wouldn't I be?" Mark asked her in reply.

"You just seemed to take this case a little personally." Addison answered him.

"That boy and that one you're carrying right now have made me soft. Before I wouldn't have given a second thought to a child on my table, now I'm just a little bit more sensitive to it than I was before." Mark explained to her.

Addison took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach. "Say hi to the Peanut, Mark, it'll make you feel better."

Mark rubbed her stomach lovingly. "Peanut, it's daddy, I just wanted to say hi and let you know that I will always protect you and your brother no matter what." He said his voice getting choked up.

Addison rested her hand on top of his and threaded her fingers through his. "Peanut, you have the best daddy in the whole world and he will do anything for you." she added. "You feel better?" she asked meeting Mark's eyes with hers.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Addie, we should, we should go inform the family and talk to social services." Mark said clearing his throat to make his voice sound stronger and letting go of her hand.

"Of course," Addison agreed. "But, Mark, later we when have time we're going to talk about this." She added.

"There's nothing to talk about, Red, I'm fine I really am." Mark assured her.

"Complete honesty about your feelings, remember?" Addison asked staring at him through concerned eyes.

"Ok, Addie, we'll talk later." Mark agreed just to get her off of his back for the moment.

* * *

"I've got somebody here who's been looking for the two of you." Callie said as she walked up to Mark and Addison who were in the process of charting. She had Carson in her arms.

"Hey, Casey, daddy hasn't seen you since he left the house this morning. I missed you so much." Mark said as he took his son in his arms and kissed his head.

"I heard that you two pulled off a miracle this morning." Callie commented.

"We did, that little girl should make a full recovery barring any complications. And once Mark does the skin grafts she make it through this without any scars." Addison replied.

"I don't get how someone does that to a kid." Callie said shaking her head.

"I don't either I look at Casey and I know that I would kill for him, I would lay down my life for him if it meant that he didn't have to feel an ounce of pain and he isn't even my biological son. So, how you look into the face of your own flesh and blood and willingly inflict pain on them I have no clue." Mark agreed with her.

"Mark, I'm going to take that for what it was and try not to be offended by it." Addison told him conversationally.

"Oh God, Red, I know that you love him there is no doubt in my mind about that. I didn't mean that the way it sounded." Mark corrected quickly.

"Mark, if you survive the next six months without her inflicting bodily harm on you it'll be a miracle." Callie laughed.

"Well, I survived the first almost three months we didn't know she was pregnant, I think I'll be ok." Mark assured her.

"He'll be fine I have no desire to go to jail for killing him." Addison winked.

"At least she's honest." Callie could only shake her head at those two sometimes.

"That's the only thing that keeps you from killing me?" Mark asked indignantly.

"I guess the facts that I love you and I would miss you a lot if I killed you top the list. Without you I would have no one to run out in the middle of the night for my weird food cravings." Addison teased him and then she pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Actually, I have Karev at my beck and call I'm pretty sure that I could get him to run to the store for me." she added.

"But who are you gonna get great sex from?" Mark asked her logically.

"I think it's only fair that I tell you that Avery and I have a thing going on behind your back." Addison said doing her best to keep a smirk off her face.

"Cute, Addie, really cute." Mark frowned at her.

"Mark, whose baby am I carrying right now?" Addison asked him.

"Mine," Mark answered her.

"And whose bed do I sleep in?" Addison inquired.

"Mine," Mark answered again.

"And who do I love above all else?" Addison asked him another question.

"Me," Mark answered with a grin.

"So, who do you think is the only person I ever want sex from? I think the answer to that one should be pretty obvious." Addison said looping her arm around his waist.

"I love you, Red." Mark pecked her lips sweetly.

"I love you too, Goofball." Addison replied pulling him into a deeper kiss.

"You two need to get a room." Callie said in mock disgust.

"On call room?" Mark asked Addison with an arched eyebrow and a saucy grin.

"On call room," Addison agreed vehemently and she walked off in the direction of the nearest on call room.

"Torres, please just keep him for fifteen more minutes, my duty calls." Mark said handing Carson to her.

"I've got him you two hornballs just go do what you have to." Callie said shooing him away while shaking her head. "Don't look at me, kid, they're your parents, but they sure do love you." she cooed when Carson looked up at her. "Come on, let's go find your Aunt Arizona. I have a feeling your mommy and daddy are gonna be longer than fifteen minutes." She knew how Mark got when sex was involved and that he would be much longer than fifteen minutes.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys liked the Derek/Mark bromance I snuck in there I thought we needed some more of that. I did the best I could with the medical stuff, I hope it sounds believable. Until next time please review.


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 18

Mark stood over his son's crib just content to watch him sleep. The case with that baby had shaken him more than he was willing to admit. He absent-mindedly stroked Carson's tiny head in a way that ended up soothing both of them. He hadn't asked for this whole daddy gig, as a matter of fact it had been dumped in his lap. He had in no way been prepared to take a kid on by himself and the thought of it had terrified him at first. He had been ok with it when he thought that he was going to be helping Sloane raise the baby, but then she had died and left him to fly solo on this parenting thing.

Thank God for Addison she had been an absolute lifesaver when he had been freaking out. She had been the one who had stayed day and night by his side in the NICU while Mark took time to process things and make arrangements for Sloane. She had been the first one to hold him, the first one to feed him, and she had named him when he told her that he didn't care what his name was as long as he had one. When he said he was reluctant to meet his new son she had taken him by the hand and drug him to the NICU and stayed with him, because he wasn't ready to be alone with Carson.

Mark could still remember the first time that Addison had placed their son in his arms. He knew now that that was the moment his life had changed he had sensed it at the time, but he hadn't been able to put a finger on it.

_Mark stood watching Addison fuss over his newborn son from the doorway of the NICU. She was so focused and intense that he hated to do anything that would disrupt her concentration. Besides that he didn't want her to know that he was watching the rush of emotion that he felt when he looked at her was a little embarrassing. _

_Addison sensing his presence in the room looked up at him and smiled. "Hey, stranger, we've been wondering when you were going to show up. Just let me listen to his lungs and he's all yours." She greeted him before going back to listening to the baby's lungs. _

_Mark waited until she had finished and was making notes in his chart before replying. "How's he doing today?" he asked. _

"_He's doing really well, his surgical incision is healing nicely, his vitals are all good, he's gained almost a whole pound, and his lungs sound good. He is doing so well in fact that I have a surprise for you." Addison answered cheerfully. _

"_What kind of surprise?" Mark asked a confused look on his face. _

"_I actually have two surprises for you, just sit down in that rocking chair and I'll show you." Addison instructed him. _

"_Whatever you say, Red." Mark gave in knowing that it was just better not to argue with her sometimes. He watched as she opened up the incubator and started unhooking the wires that connected the baby to the heart monitor. "What are you doing?" _

"_Just wait and you'll understand." Addison assured him before going back to what she was doing. She got all the wires unhooked and took him out of the incubator. "Mark, how would you like to hold your son?" _

_Mark looked unsure of himself. "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Addison." He cautioned her. _

"_It's not a good idea, it's a great idea. I'll be here the whole time you'll both be fine." Addison swore to him. _

"_In that case I would love to hold him." Mark replied breathing a sigh of relief when she said she would stay in the room with him. _

_Addison very gently placed the tiny little boy in Mark's arms. "Just support his head," she said as she arranged his arms so he could do just that. "There you go you're a natural, Sloan." She teased him lightly. _

_Mark smiled down at the baby in his arms before looking up at Addison again. "So, what's my other surprise and does it involve you getting naked?" he asked making his eyebrows dance. _

"_Really mature, Sloan," Addison rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help cracking a smile. "No, I just thought it was time that the two of you are properly introduced. Mark, I want you to say hi to your son, Carson Charles Shepard Sloan." _

"_You named him," Mark said grinning widely. _

"_Well, you asked me to name him and quite frankly I was getting tired of hearing you call him the kid." Addison retorted smilingly. _

"_It's a little pretentious sounding, but I like it." Mark teased her. _

"_You told me you didn't care what his name was as long as he had a name. So, I picked a first name that I like and then I got his middle names from his daddy and his Uncle Derek." Addison informed him sticking her tongue out at him. _

"_And you call me immature." Mark commented, "Would you like to hold him? I mean it's only right you have been right by his side." _

"_No, that's ok you go on and hold him I want you two to have this time to get to know each other. Besides that I held him earlier while you were sleeping." Addison replied. _

_Mark looked up at her his face filled with all the things he wanted to say to her, but was scared to, so he settled for "Thanks, Addie," he smiled at her gratefully. _

"Mark," Addison whispered softly walking up behind him and pulling him out of his thoughts. She was in her usual sleep attire of his t-shirt and her panties. "What are you doing up?" She asked when he turned to face her.

"I was just watching Casey sleep. After a case like the one we had today it just makes you want to keep your kids close where nothing can ever hurt them." Mark replied.

"I know I was feeling the same way, so I took a little extra time giving him his bath earlier." Addison agreed with him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I never knew that it was possible to love another person as much as I love him and Peanut." Mark admitted to her.

"Are you sure you're ok, Mark?" Addison asked him. She had let him slide about talking about his feelings, but now she wasn't so sure that had been the right call.

"I'm fine, Red, the minute I'm not fine I promise I'll let you know." Mark swore to her.

"I've just never seen you react that way with a patient before and it threw me for a minute." Addison told him.

"I react differently now that I'm a father. I honestly don't know how you work with babies every day it would get to me." Mark responded.

"It can be tough, but more often than not I get to deliver good news." Addison explained to him.

"I need to crawl into bed and forget this day and that stupid case ever happened." Mark groaned.

Addison moved her hands up his body and started rubbing his chest and abs. "Do you want little man to sleep with us or do you think you'll be ok with just me?" she asked him seductively. Damn her pregnancy hormones all to hell, but there was something about sweet, vulnerable Mark Sloan that did it for her.

Mark instantly picked up on the change in her tone. "Oh, I think I'll be better than ok with just you, Red." He flipped on Carson's night-light before leading her back to their bedroom.

"Mark, please don't make me beg." Addison said playing with the hem of her shirt and biting her lip. She knew that he knew what she wanted from him, so there was no use in voicing it out loud.

Mark responded to that by gently pushing her up against the wall. He kissed her before dropping down to his knees in front of her. He reached up underneath her shirt and pulled her panties down. "Today you and I seriously earned a lot of hot, kinky sex. Now just hang on tight and try not to wake Casey, I'm about to rock your world." He ordered. Without any further warning he threw both of her legs over his shoulders and lifted her up bracing her back against the wall.

Addison let out a surprised yelp, locked her legs around his neck, and held tightly to his hair with both hands. "Mark, what the hell…" she started to say, but her words were drowned out by a loud moan when she felt his tongue lapping at her bare sex. "Oh, Mark," she cried out in passion. "Faster please, baby, I need this so badly." She begged him and Mark was happy to oblige. She pulled his hair and arched her back when he sucked her clit into his mouth and swirled his tongue around. Thanks to the increased blood flow below her waist it didn't take long before he had her clamping her thighs around his neck and her eyes rolling back up in her head in orgasmic bliss.

Mark carefully laid her down on the bed and hovered over her supporting his weight on his arms. "How was that?" he asked a highly satisfied smirk lighting his face.

Addison lay there panting trying to catch her breath. "Oh my God, Mark, that was incredible." She managed to get out in between gulps of air.

"Your manwhore knows a thing or two doesn't he?" Mark asked teasingly.

"Oh, God, yes, I've never had that done to me before." Addison answered him.

"I told you that I was gonna rock your world." Mark replied kissing her deeply. His mouth tasted of her and he knew that as they kissed she could taste herself on him. He moaned into her mouth when she sucked on his tongue and slid a hand down his boxers to caress his shaft.

"Addie, that feels so damn good." Mark groaned. His hips jerked when she stroked him faster.

"Take your boxers off, Mark." Addison ordered him.

Mark had his boxers off in a flash; he wasn't about to argue with her when sex was involved. He pinned her writs above her on the bed and kissed her neck. "I believe that I promised you hot, kinky sex a little while ago, so I guess I better deliver." He whispered his breath hot on her ear.

"Mark, don't tease me, I'm really horny tonight." Addison pouted.

Mark's desire to tease her a little while longer and his need to please her in any way possible were warring inside him at the moment. "Now you know how I feel all of the time." He said. His need to not piss her off won out and he buried himself in her without further comment.

"Oh, Mark, just like that, baby." Addison cried out.

Mark kissed her to quiet her because the last thing he wanted was their son waking up before they finished. "I know that this is good, Red, but you gotta be quiet or you're gonna wake Casey." He cautioned her while thrusting harder.

"A little faster please, Mark." Addison begged him bringing her hips up to meet his thrusts.

Mark gathered both her writs in one hand and pinned her hips with the other. "Let me set the pace and be in control just this once. You just lay back, relax, enjoy the ride, and stop the backseat driving." He teased kissing her neck as his hips picked up speed.

Addison squirmed in a vain attempt to get out of his grasp, but it was no use he was stronger than her. "Just like that, Mark." The feelings that he was stirring up in her were amazing, but she was frustrated by the fact that she was unable to let her hands roam his toned body.

"Relax, Addie, I've got you, baby." Mark growled huskily he let go of her hips in favor of rolling one of her nipples between his forefinger and thumb.

"Gentle, Mark," Addison cautioned him about her nipples. They were sore from her being pregnant.

"Shit, Addie, I forgot, I'm sorry." Mark apologized he began nipping and sucking at her collarbone to distract her from the pain.

"It's ok, baby." Addison assured him around a moan.

Before long Mark's hips were nothing but a blur as he stroked in and out of her. He had taken her over the edge several times and he was just about there himself. "Oh fuck, Addie, you are tight." He groaned as he came. He didn't stop thrusting until he went completely limp and then he still didn't pull out. He just hovered above her the muscles of his forearms bulging from holding his weight.

"Mark, that was, that was, wow, baby, oh my God." Addison replied unable to form a coherent sentence to save her life.

"Was that six or seven times?" Mark asked rolling over on his back and pulling her on top of him.

"It was closer to eight." Addison replied snuggling into his chest.

"You came eight times? That's a personal best for me." Mark asked his eyebrows shooting up to his forehead and his chest puffed out with masculine pride.

"Let me put it this way I wasn't faking it." Addison said running her hand over his abs.

"Red, I'm sorry about your nipples I forgot about you being sensitive right now." Mark apologized again. He really did feel bad for hurting her.

"Mark, baby, it's really ok it didn't hurt that bad." Addison promised him.

"What I'm about to ask is going to sound like a stupid question, but I have to ask anyway." Mark began and he grinned when Addison shook her head at him. "How bad do your nipples hurt right now?" he asked.

"That is such a you question, Goofball." Addison laughed before reaching up and twisting his nipple as hard as she could.

Mark yelled out in pain and grabbed his chest. "Holy shit, Addie, what the fuck was that for?" he asked a look of disbelief on his face.

"You asked me how bad my nipples hurt right now and you do better if I show you rather than tell you." Addison smirked at him.

"You are a damn evil woman, Red, but I sure do love you." Mark couldn't help chuckling; he had left himself wide open for that one.

"I love you too, Goofball." Addison replied kissing him tenderly.

* * *

"Evil Spawn, what do you think is with the old guy loitering by the surgical board?" Christina asked jerking her chin in that direction.

Alex shrugged and made a face. "No clue, I don't have time to wonder I have more than enough to contend with from Montgomery. Although, she did let me get my inner Satan on today, I got to make one of the interns hold a bucket in case she felt the need to upchuck." He grinned sadistically.

"That is actually really awesome." Meredith laughed. "One of us should see what he's up to." She added as an after thought.

"It would have been cooler if she'd used it and not puked in the scrub room afterwards." Alex replied. "Fine, I'll go see."

"That a boy, Evil Spawn." Christina praised him mockingly.

Alex walked over to the older, dapper looking gentleman where he stood at the surgical board. "Can I help you?" he asked with his usual lack of tact. Addison would have killed him had she heard it, because she was trying to work on his manners to make him a better doctor.

"I'm looking for Dr. Addison Montgomery, I was checking to see if she was in surgery." The man answered.

"Dr. Montgomery just got out of surgery I can take you to her if you'd like." Alex replied.

"That would be nice, thank you." The man said gratefully.

* * *

"How goes Operation Homestead?" Derek asked Mark as they stood at the nurses' station. They spent more time at a nurses' station than they did in the OR it seemed.

"We're breaking ground this weekend to level things out where the house is going to go." Mark informed him with a huge smile.

"Damn, you don't let any grass grow under your ass. I have floor plans for us to look over when you get a minute between the two of us I'm pretty sure that we can come up with something that Addison will like." Derek told him.

"Speaking of Addison, do you know what she did to me last night?" Mark asked.

"No, but, whatever it was I'm sure that you deserved it." Derek

"I may have asked her how bad her nipples hurt and she proceeded to show me by damn near twisting my nipple off my chest." Mark reported rubbing the nipple she had grabbed, because it was still sore.

Derek threw his head back and laughed. "This is you, so I don't want to know what even made you think of that question, but that is some really funny shit."

"I kinda forgot that she's sensitive there right now and I'm pretty sure you can fill in the blanks after that." Mark replied.

"Indeed I can." Derek agreed shaking his head.

"Carson, mommy doesn't think she wants to know what your daddy and Uncle Derek are up to, because then I would have to deal with it." Addison told her son as they walked up to the pair.

"We're not up to anything, Red." Mark assured her.

"Addison, you should know by now that we're innocent." Derek chimed in.

"For some reason I find that hard to believe." Addison commented dryly shooting them a wry look.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Mark asked her to change the subject.

"Let's see I got paged in before rounds to do a rather complicated tumor resection. I had to have an intern standing beside me with a bucket in case I had to puke then I did end up puking in the scrub room and to top it all off I had to change Carson because he spit up all over himself. I'm pretty sure you can guess how I'm feeling." Addison answered him.

Mark just nodded his head there was really nothing that he could say to that. "Have you eaten anything today?"

"Nancy apparently put the fear of God in Karev, he had food and my prenatal vitamins waiting for me when I got here." Addison replied.

"Addie, do you remember how you said not to ask how you are this morning?" Derek asked her.

"Yes, why?" Addison asked in reply.

"Because your morning is about to get worse." Derek said as he saw Karev walking up with the man he had found earlier.

"My morning just got worse." Mark grumbled with a sigh.

"Dr. Montgomery, this guy was looking for you, he says he knows you." Karev announced.

"I know him," Addison confirmed rolling her eyes.

"Hello, Kitten," the man greeted with a smile.

"Addison, daddy, my name is Addison." Addison corrected her father.

"Of course," the Captain replied always unable to remember not to call her that.

"This is your dad?" Karev asked her.

"Karev, this is my father Dr. William Montgomery, daddy, this is my resident Dr. Alex Karev." Addison introduced the two. "Now, Karev, go make yourself useful, check on pre-ops and post ops and if it comes down to it troll the pit for a case if you have to."

"Yes, Dr. Montgomery, I trust that you'll page me if you need me." Alex replied before walking off.

"I have work to do, I'm just going to go do that now." Derek excused himself the last thing he wanted was to be stuck talking to his ex-father-in-law.

"Daddy, you remember Mark don't you?" Addison asked her father.

"Nice to see you again, Mark." The Captain said offering him his hand.

"Nice to see you again too, sir." Mark replied taking his hand.

"Please, it's the Captain." The Captain corrected him.

"Daddy, what brings you out here?" Addison asked him hoping that this was just going to be a quick visit.

"I wanted to check on you, you've been through a lot the last few months. And I have a patient out here." The Captain replied.

"I'm fine, daddy, as a matter of fact I'm better than fine. How much did Archie tell you?" Addison hated to open that can of worms, but she knew that she needed to.

"Your brother didn't tell me much, just that you were doing ok." The Captain informed her.

"Addison, do you want me to take him and give you two a chance to talk?" Mark asked and he went to take Carson from her.

"No, it's fine." Addison assured him.

"Addie, what's going on?" her father asked looking between her, Mark, and Carson.

"Daddy, I would like for you to meet my son Carson." Addison answered pointing to the little boy in her arms.

"Your son?" The Captain questioned the confusion written all over his face.

"Well, our son, Mark's and mine that is. Actually, he's Mark's grandson, but we won't even get into that right now." Addison corrected her previous statement.

"Maybe you would like to explain it to me over dinner." The Captain suggested not unkindly.

"I'll have to see how my schedule looks, but it's safe to say that that's not out of the question." Addison replied with a smile.

"Good, I'll be looking forward to it." The Captain smiled back. "Do either of you happen to know where I can find Richard Webber?" he asked.

"Ask and ye shall receive," Richard said as he walked up with a smile on his face. "Bill, I see you made it in ok."

"It's good to see you again, Dick." The Captain shook his hand.

"Addie, do you mind if I steal him from you for a little while?" Richard asked her.

"Not at all, Richard, I'm sure you'll give him back when you're done with him." Addison replied.

"I'll see you tonight? I'm staying at the Archfield, I thought that we could have dinner there." The Captain asked.

"That's fine, daddy, I don't know how late I'll be, but I'll call you and let you know." Addison assured him as he walked off with Richard. "I'm going to kill Richard, I'm reasonably sure that he's the one who asked him to come out here." she muttered.

Mark gazed at her with a wounded look on his face. "Are you embarrassed by us?" he asked.

"Mark, what are you talking about?" Addison asked him.

"You clearly aren't embarrassed by Carson you had no problem claiming him as yours, but you didn't mention the Peanut and you didn't say that we're together, so you must be embarrassed of us." Mark explained.

Addison reached up and cupped his face lovingly. "Mark, nothing could be further from the truth. I will go shout from the rooftop that I love you with all my heart and I'm carrying your baby. I just rather not tell him that here at the hospital and have him make a scene."

Mark sighed and he smiled a little. "Ok, I get what you're saying, Red. I may have overreacted there for a minute. I'm not the good guy I'm the guy in the cartoons with the black hat. Historically fathers don't like me very much at all, much less fathers as intense as yours. So, I know that I'm so far from the type of guy he would pick for you it's not funny. I guess I just thought that you would deny our relationship to make things simpler." He replied.

"It's not his choice though, it's mine. I choose you every time, Mark, I'm not ashamed of you or the baby that we made together. The Captain can't say anything about you or the way you used to be, if at all possible he's a bigger whore than you ever dared to be. You have nothing to worry about with him, it's Bizzy that we both need to worry about." Addison informed him.

Mark bent his head and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I love you and I am damn proud of you and the baby we made together. I'm glad that you had sense enough to choose me when I was too stupid to choose you." he snaked a hand between them and rubbed her baby bump.

"If you two get any sweeter you're gonna give me cavities." Arizona cracked as she came upon the pair.

"Robbins, you have no room to talk with the way you and Torres carry on." Mark protested.

"When he's being sweet I just go with it." Addison threw out there. Her hand reflexively went to her belt when she heard a pager go off. "Damn it, I've got to get to the NICU."

Mark grabbed his pager and checked it. "They need me too, it's probably the Martin case."

Arizona took Carson from Addison. "You two go, I've got him I have some free time right now."

"Thanks, Arizona, this should be quick." Addison called over her shoulder as she and Mark hurried off.

* * *

"Anyone care to tell me what the hell happened?" Addison demanded when she and Mark arrived in the NICU.

"I have no clue, Montgomery, I came in to check on her and her oxygen levels were in the tank." Karev replied.

"That's because her breathing tube is clogged, get me a new hose, Karev." Addison ordered him.

"These bandages are stuck on because of the fluid oozing out of the burns." Mark announced after his brief examination.

"Karev, do you know who is on my service today?" Addison asked. Karev wasn't technically on her service; she still had to teach other residents.

"Dr. Percy is on your service and he should have been up here to check on your patients while you were in the OR." Karev answered her.

"Karev, if you see him before I do tell him that I need to have a word with him." Addison told him.

"It would be my pleasure." Karev replied with a smirk.

"Alright, golden boy, you think you're so special you can get these bandages changed and then get her down for a post op CT." Mark called him out. He didn't hate Karev but he did enjoy torturing him ever now and then.

Karev looked at Addison to be sure that that was the course of action that she wanted followed. "Do as he says, Karev, underneath the guise of a self obsessed asshole there is a pretty great surgeon." She told him. "And if you see Percy, you tell him that before he does anything else I need to have a word with him." she added.

"I'm on it," Alex assured her. "Sloan, she needs to eat again I brought her breakfast, but she upchucked that in the scrub room."

Mark wrapped his arm around Addison's shoulders. "I've got her, Karev, thanks." He replied gratefully.

"Mark, you don't have to handle me, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Addison whined to him.

"I know that, but I like taking care of you just humor me." Mark replied pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Fine, you're lucky I love you." Addison teased him.

"I know I am and I love you too." Mark replied in kind.

* * *

"Seriously, Arizona, how could you not want one of these?" Callie asked her girlfriend as they sat in the attendings' lounge. She was on the couch with Carson in her arms.

"Hmm, let's see," Arizona said as she pretended to think. "They're expensive, they cry a lot, and they take up all of your time. I'm thinking that I don't want to resign myself to that fate."

"But look at how adorable he is." Callie cooed squeezing his little cheeks gently.

"He's Mark's kid the cuteness is a given. It is impossible for Mark Sloan to make an ugly baby." Arizona reasoned with her.

"Ok, ok, I'm giving up for now, but don't think that this is over." Callie warned her.

Arizona rolled her eyes and sighed. "Sadly, I know that this isn't over."

Mark and Addison walked into the room at that moment stopping any further argument from taking place. "Was he good for you guys?" Mark asked.

"He's always good, Sloan, I don't know how he's related to you." Arizona cracked.

"He takes after his mother." Mark quipped pointing at Addison without missing a beat.

"This kid is so damn adorable that I might have to steal him from you." Callie joked.

"There have been a few nights when I've almost left him on your doorstep." Addison informed her in mock seriousness.

"Hearing him cry would be worth it to see the look on Yang's face." Callie chuckled.

"Yang didn't do so hot when she was on baby duty, so that would really amuse me too." Addison agreed.

"So did you three hear that one of the godfathers of general surgery is in this hospital?" Arizona asked.

"No way, do you know which one?" Callie asked her girlfriend.

"Nobody knows that they just know that Webber asked him to come out." Arizona replied.

"I knew that I was killing Richard." Addison muttered shaking her head.

"Addie, you can't kill Richard you don't want our baby to be born behind bars." Mark pointed out to her.

"What do you know?" Arizona asked in her usual bubbly manner.

"I know enough to know that not only is he a general surgeon, but he's also a pediatric surgeon." Addison replied.

"Why are you killing Webber?" Callie asked a confused look on her face.

"Arizona will connect those dots in just a minute." Addison retorted.

"The only guy with those qualifications is Dr. William Montgomery and that would make him related to you right?" Arizona put two and two together.

"He's my father," Addison admitted with a sigh.

"The founder of modern pediatric surgery is your dad?" Callie asked in disbelief.

"Why else do you think she chose neonatal surgery? It was just to piss him off." Mark answered with a laugh.

"Oh, it was not, it was to piss Bizzy off." Addison corrected him.

"At least you're honest." Mark retorted with a shrug.

"Addison, I hate to ask…" Arizona started but Addison cut her off with a raised hand.

"Of course I'll introduce you to him. Just if he comes on to you don't take it personally he does that with everyone. He's a bigger whore than Mark ever dared to be." Addison informed her.

"I didn't think anyone could be a bigger whore than Mark that's impressive." Callie said nodding her head.

"Part of me wants to challenge that comment and the other part of me wants to not say anything to piss her off." Mark commented in jest.

"You should listen to the reasonable part of you, Mark." Addison advised him.

"What fun would that be?" Mark asked her with a smirk.

"Mark, I love you, but I really can't stand the sight of you right now." Addison told him conversationally.

"I'm sorry, Red, you know that I can't help myself sometimes." Mark apologized.

"I know that you can't help that anymore than you help calling me Red in public when I've asked you numerous times not to." Addison replied shaking her head at him.

"Sloan, you're going to be damn lucky if you make it through this pregnancy without her inflicting bodily harm on you." Arizona pointed out.

"I look for her to beat me or throw something at me any time now." Mark acknowledged.

"Beating you would take energy that I don't have, so you don't have to worry about that." Addison assured him.

"I love you, Red." Mark said flashing her a cheesy grin.

"I love you too, Goofball." Addison couldn't help grinning at him. His immaturity was one of the things that she loved about him.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it sorry for the long wait. Until next time please review.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 19

"Should we be worried about him?" Meredith whispered to Derek as Mark paced their living room back and forth.

"I'm not sure yet, I don't know what's going on." Derek whispered back.

"I'm an idiot a raving fucking idiot, I shouldn't have let her tell me that she'd be ok by herself." Mark muttered to himself as he paced.

"Dudes, which one of you broke Sloan?" Alex asked as he settled himself in one of the overstuffed chairs.

"Neither one of us broke Sloan, we're not sure what's wrong with him." Meredith answered him.

"The one time I should have argued with her I didn't." Mark berated himself.

Derek looked down at Carson who was lying on the couch between him and Meredith. "Casey, do you have any idea what your daddy is acting like a fool about?" he asked the little boy who just made cooing noises in reply.

"Why is Mark having a melt down in the middle of our living room?" Lexie asked coming in from the kitchen.

"Maybe she was right it was better for her to go by herself." Mark mumbled shaking his head.

Karev's face lit up with recognition. "Ok, I know what he's freaking out about now. Montgomery is going to dinner with her dad and she told him that he didn't have to come and now he's second guessing that." he explained.

"You got that all from the broken sentences he's speaking in?" Lexie asked him.

"I've worked with him and Montgomery the last two days I hear things that I don't wanna hear." Alex replied.

"You let her go to dinner alone with the Captain?" Derek asked stepping in front of Mark to get his attention.

"I let her go alone it was stupid wasn't it?" Mark asked in reply.

"You know what her dad does to her psyche." Derek reminded him.

"She told me that she could tolerate the Captain better that she needs to have me in reserve for Bizzy." Mark informed him.

"Mark, you should go be by her side she's gonna need you." Derek pointed out to him.

Mark consulted his watch. "Addison takes like an hour to get ready and she told him that she would meet him when she could. I should still have time to make it."

"Then you should probably go." Meredith advised him.

"I would, but I don't have a babysitter." Mark sighed.

"I'm hurt that you don't trust me alone with my own godson." Derek mock pouted.

"You don't mind watching him, Shep?" Mark asked just to be sure.

"No, I don't mind, he's no trouble at all. I have a suit and tie upstairs that you can borrow, because you're not going to dinner with those two dressed the way you are." Derek replied.

Mark looked down at the jeans and t-shirt he was wearing. "Good point, Shep. Everything he needs is in his diaper bag and I'll leave his car seat in case you have to go anywhere."

"Sloan, we've got it under control. He'll want a bottle again in about half an hour and he spits up a lot because of his reflux and if you don't keep his upper body elevated when you feed him he'll get a stomach ache." Karev rattled off.

"Alex, how the hell do you know all of that?" Meredith asked him in disbelief.

"I was on baby duty today, so I know when he ate last. I'm on baby duty almost everyday, and Montgomery drums the same shit into my head everyday." Alex replied with a shrug.

"See, we've got this, Mark." Derek assured his friend.

"Ok, I better go change." Mark replied rushing off up the stairs.

"This is so not normal." Lexie muttered shaking her head.

"Hey, I yelled at him for you, be grateful." Meredith informed her.

"I'm over him." Lexie disputed.

"No you're not," the other three people in the room replied in unison.

* * *

"So, no Mark tonight?" the Captain asked Addison as she sat down across the table from him.

"What makes you ask that, daddy?" Addison answered his question with a question.

"Addison, it was pretty obvious from the way he was looking at you earlier that the two of you are together." Her father called her on her bullshit.

"Yes, Mark and I are together and no I don't really care to hear what you think about that." Addison replied.

"As long as he makes you happy, Kitten." The Captain said simply.

"For some reason I think that was too easy and don't call me that." Addison eyed him suspiciously.

"It occurred to me that I have no room to say anything about the way you choose to live your life when your mother and I have lied to you for most of it." The Captain placated her.

"This is true." Addison nodded her head in agreement with that statement.

"So, tell me, what's going on with you?" The Captain asked clearly trying to change the subject.

Before Addison had a chance to answer him Mark walked over to the table and sat down. "Sorry, I'm late, I got held up." He smiled when Addison smiled at him and he took her hand under the table.

'_Thank You' _Addison mouthed to him silently. "You're not too late I just got here myself." She assured him squeezing his hand.

"I guess it's a good thing for me that it takes you an hour to get ready." Mark teased her.

"It didn't take me an hour to get ready thank you very much. I just had to go home and change my clothes." Addison corrected him jokingly.

"There is no shame in that it takes your mother two hours to get ready." The Captain chimed in.

"I didn't know that it could take someone longer than it takes Addie to get ready." Mark quipped and he winked at Addison to show that he was only playing.

"You only say that because you've never had to go anywhere and wait on the both of them." The Captain informed him.

"Daddy, that's not true." Addison protested though she knew it wasn't that far from the truth.

"I have all I can say grace over with this one. I can get me and Carson dressed in half the time it takes her to get dressed. God forbid I have to go to the hospital early she can't eat breakfast because it takes her so long to get the two of them out of the apartment." Mark replied chuckling.

"So, you said that Carson is actually your grandson?" The Captain asked.

"Yes, my daughter died during childbirth and he had no one else to take him in." Mark explained simply.

"He's what brought Mark and I back together." Addison smiled.

"Right, he's a little miracle." Mark agreed.

The Captain smiled at them. "I don't know about you two, but I need a drink." He announced.

"You and Mark can go ahead and drink, but I can't." Addison told her father.

"Don't tell me that you've given up drinking." The Captain scoffed.

"Just for roughly the next six months, I'm pregnant daddy." Addison informed him with a smile.

"That's wonderful, Kitten." The Captain smiled back at her.

"Thank you, daddy. I know that Bizzy is going to be less than thrilled, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." Addison replied. Just this once she was ignoring the fact that he had called her Kitten.

"Believe it or not your mother just wants you to be happy." The Captain told her.

"Daddy, she is going to apoplectic that I'm having a baby by a man that I'm not married to let's not kid ourselves. She's going to be even more furious over the fact that this is Mark's baby." Addison reasoned with him.

"Bizzy never has been my biggest fan." Mark agreed with a shrug.

"You two don't worry about Bizzy I'll do what I can about her. The only thing here that matters to me is that you make Addison happy." The Captain assured him.

"I know that I'm not the type of guy that you would pick for Addison, I get that. I wouldn't want any daughter of mine to be with a guy like me either. But, I promise you that I love your daughter with everything that I am her and our kids mean the world to me and I will always treat her the way that she deserves to be treated." Mark swore to him.

The Captain smiled at him. "You don't have to sell yourself to me, if Addison's happy then I'm happy."

Addison raised an eyebrow and shot her father a skeptic look. "Who are you and what have you done with my father?" she asked.

"Addison, I haven't always been the best father and I know that, but I want to change that. Mark very clearly makes you happy and that's all I've ever really wanted for you. Now that you're a parent yourself you'll understand that." The Captain replied.

"I am very happy with Mark and Carson and I'm over the moon about this baby." Addison more or less agreed.

"And I love all three of them just as much." Mark chimed in.

"Well, see then, it's settled there is no need for you two to explain yourselves to me. You're both happy and that's all that matters." The Captain put the matter to rest.

"This is not at all the way that I imagined this going." Addison mused.

"I told you I want to try to do right by you for a change." The Captain reminded her.

"Addie, when things are going smoothly don't question it." Mark advised her.

Addison rolled her eyes at him. "I don't even know why I like you sometimes." She teased him. "And where is Carson?" she asked.

"You don't like me you love me. I left him with his godfather in the frat house. Not to worry though his usual babysitter was there and ran down the whole list of what he needs before I could say anything." Mark replied.

"Very well done, Dr. Sloan." Addison taunted him.

"See, I can be trusted with him when you're not around." Mark retorted.

"That's still debatable, but you did good." Addison shot back playfully and then she turned to her father. "Sorry, daddy, Mark and I sometimes forget that there are other people in the room when we get started on each other." She apologized.

"It's no problem," The Captain assured her. "Addison, how far along are you with my grandchild?" he asked.

"I'm about thirteen weeks and I'm sure if you ask Mark he can show you the latest ultrasound picture. He probably has it on him, I don't right now." Addison answered him.

Mark pulled the ultrasound picture out of his wallet and handed it to him. "I sorta carry that with me everywhere." He admitted sheepishly.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of that just proves that you're a proud father." The Captain replied looking at the ultrasound.

"I've never seen an expectant father as crazy about his child as Mark is and I've seen a lot of expectant fathers." Addison threw out there.

"I've told you I don't know how many times that you, Casey, and Peanut are my life." Mark reminded her.

Addison could see the confused look on her father's face. "Casey is what he calls Carson because he says that his name is too pretentious sounding." She explained.

"Between you and I she gets that from her mother." The Captain joked winking at Mark.

"I absolutely agree with that, there is no way that she got any of her undesirable traits from you. She would have to be her mother's daughter to come up with the name Carson Charles Shepard Montgomery Sloan." Mark played along.

"Bizzy came up with Archer Easton and Addison Adriane, and I had no say in that." The Captain replied.

"You two are aware that it's not nice to make fun of the hormonal pregnant woman don't you? And, Mark, allow me to remind you again that you told me you didn't care what I named him as long as he had a name." Addison retorted heatedly.

Mark gently brushed his thumb over the back of her hand. "It's time to get some food in you, you're getting cranky. That's a sign that you haven't eaten enough today, you and the Peanut need to eat."

"Peanut hasn't liked anything that mommy has put on her stomach today." Addison explained to him.

"That's because our daughter takes after her mother, she has to have things her own way." Mark commented.

"No, this little boy is just like his daddy, he's stubborn as a damn mule." Addison countered.

"You want another boy?" The Captain asked her.

"I want another boy and Mark wants a girl, but we'll see. The fact that I haven't had morning sickness too terribly bad says boy though." Addison answered him. "So, how did the case you came out here for go?" she asked.

"It went well, Richard and I have always worked well together though." The Captain informed her.

"How long are you here for, Captain?" Mark asked out of curiosity.

"My flight leaves the day after tomorrow." The Captain told him in reply.

"Would you have time to consult on a case in peds?" Addison asked him hopefully.

"Sure I can make the time to do a consult, do you have a case in mind?" The Captain responded.

"Daddy, I don't ever ask for anything and I'm asking you for a favor right now. Carson's godmother's girlfriend is a peds attending and she would pretty much kill to work with you." Addison explained hoping he would do this one thing for her.

"Are you trying to use me to impress your friends?" The Capitan asked trying to hide an amused smirk.

"Captain, I'm impressive enough on my own merits I don't need to use my groundbreaking surgeon of a father to impress my friends. I'm not twelve years old, daddy." Addison remarked smugly.

Mark looked between the two of them and tried to keep the amused expression off of his face. "Addison, I just want you to know that should there ever be any doubt in your mind you are your father's daughter."

"She doesn't want to admit it, but she knows that." The Captain joked.

Addison eyed her boyfriend and her father suspiciously. "If this is how you two are going to act together I think I'd prefer it if you didn't get along." She commented dryly while shaking her head.

* * *

"Derek, how the hell do you get this kid to stop crying?" Meredith asked her husband sounding panicked.

"Meredith, I'm at the point where I don't know what to do. We've fed him, we burped him, and we changed him. I honestly don't know what else to do for him." Derek replied sounding frazzled. He was walking the floor with Carson making soft shushing noises, but it was having no effect.

"You're supposed to be the one who is good at this, Derek." Meredith pointed out to him gesturing wildly with her hands.

"I am good at this, but sometimes a baby just has to cry." Derek reasoned with her. "Come on, Casey, it's ok, Uncle Derek's got you." he cooed at the little boy.

"You don't have a clue what to do right now do you?" Meredith asked him accusingly while glaring at him with a murderous glint in her blue eyes.

Derek's face fell she had him there. "I've tried everything that I know how to do." He admitted. "Do you miss mommy and daddy, Casey?" he asked thinking that's what was wrong with him.

Alex came padding into the living room in his wife beater and sleep pants at that moment. "Shepard, give me the kid." He ordered holding his arms out. "Just trust me, give me the kid." He repeated when he saw the confused look on Derek's face.

"Good luck, Karev, he's a little bear tonight." Derek said handing him over.

Alex held Carson close to his chest started talking to him soothingly. "Hey there, Mad Dog, what's the problem little dude? You're ok with me, you know me, you and me are old buddies." Carson's crying quieted almost instantly.

"Alex, how the hell did you do that?" Meredith asked him her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"I think he associates me with Montgomery, because I'm always with her at work. So, he knows if I'm around then she's most likely around somewhere. This kid is a momma's boy if you haven't noticed." Alex explained his reasoning.

"That actually makes a lot of sense and I think everyone has noticed that he's a momma's boy." Derek replied.

"Oh, thank God, I'll get it." Meredith said when she heard a knock at the front door. She opened the door and was excited to see Addison and Mark on the other side. "Hey, guys, come on in." she greeted them happily.

"How bad was he, Meredith? I'm sure that he was better behaved than his father at any rate." Addison asked her sounding amused.

"He was really good, Addison, he's no trouble at all." Meredith assured her.

"Grey, you don't have to lie for him, I know that he cries this time of night if Addie's not around." Mark slurred slightly.

"See what I mean, Meredith?" Addison asked pointing at Mark.

"Is he drunk?" Meredith asked arching her eyebrow.

"He's not really drunk, but he's not sober either. He drank tit for tat with my father at dinner and that's what I meant when I said Carson is probably better behaved than him." Addison answered rolling her eyes.

"Derek and I were truthfully about out of ideas for how to get him to stop crying until Alex picked him up." Meredith admitted.

"He's with Karev a lot don't take it personally, he's been known to turn on me too." Addison chuckled.

"Bullshit, Addie, he's a momma's boy he doesn't ever turn on you." Mark disputed loudly.

"Mark, you're looking a little worse for the wear." Derek commented dryly as they walked into the living room.

"He drank with the Captain." Addison supplied helpfully.

"That would explain it." Derek replied nodding his head thoughtfully. "Addison, this is your first time at the frat house isn't it?" he asked amusedly.

"It is and I have to say that I'm impressed." Addison joked with him.

"Karev, why the hell do you always have my kid?" Mark asked the younger doctor tripping over his own feet as he walked up to him.

"Because I'm always on baby duty." Karev replied and he went to hand Carson to Mark.

"Mark, sit down if you're gonna hold the baby, you're not sober and I don't want you to fall with him in your arms." Addison scolded him.

"Ok, ok, I'm sittin'," Mark said as he sank down on the couch. "Now, give me my kid, Karev." He ordered.

"Here you go, Sloan." Karev said placing Carson in his arms.

"Derek, I don't know how you call this the frat house it's really not that bad." Addison made conversation with her ex.

"It's not that bad right now, it's just Karev and Lexie living here at the moment." Derek replied.

"There have been times when every room in this house was filled." Meredith chuckled.

"I can attest to that there were a couple times I snuck down from up in the attic with all of them in here." Mark commented. His mind was clearly suffering the effect of all the alcohol that he had consumed or he wouldn't have said that.

"Really, Mark?" Addison asked arching her eyebrow at him.

Mark grinned at her innocently. "Sorry, Red," he apologized.

"Is it sometimes like you have two kids instead of one?" Derek asked Addison laughing.

"No, it's sometimes like having three kids instead of two. Let me tell you something, Peanut here is already as bad as Mark ever dared to be." Addison replied pointing at her stomach.

"My condolences," Derek threw back his head and laughed. "But, that is kinda what you get for having Sloan Spawn."

"I will have you two know that I'm not that bad." Mark protested and then he glared at Derek. "Don't call my little Peanut spawn, Shep, you'll give that poor baby a complex."

"You call your kid Peanut?" Karev asked him laughing.

"Yeah I call my baby Peanut, you got a problem with that, Karev?" Mark asked hostilely.

"Alex, do you really want to start something with Mark?" Meredith asked her friend shaking her head.

"Mark isn't going to start anything because I'm taking the drunk home." Addison laughed.

"Let me get Casey in the car seat." Mark piped up.

"No, I'll carry him out to the car, but thanks for the offer, Mark." Addison shot him down.

"Addison, I can get him I'm not that drunk, you shouldn't be carting him around in the car seat it's too heavy." Mark argued.

"Sloan, you are that drunk and to save you two an argument, I'll carry him out to the car." Derek said stepping in. Mark handed Carson to him and allowed him to put him in his car seat.

"Thank you, Derek, I mean for everything tonight you didn't have to keep an eye on him." Addison replied gratefully. She really didn't feel like arguing with Mark at the moment.

"It's no problem, I enjoy spending time with my godson he's a little character." Derek assured her with a smile.

"He's a little chip off the old block." Mark piped up proudly.

"For Addison's sake I hope not, she's got more than she can say grace over with you." Meredith quipped.

"Meredith, thank you for watching him." Addison told the younger woman trying not to laugh at what she had said about Mark.

"He's welcome here anytime." Meredith replied graciously.

"I'll take you up on that offer, we get Torres to watch him entirely too much." Mark threw out there.

Addison went to her son and kissed his head. "Carson, thank Uncle Derek, Aunt Meredith, and Uncle Alex for watching you." she cooed at him.

"When did Karev get promoted to uncle status?" Mark asked her a confused look on his face.

"When he made it his personal job to make sure that I take my prenatal vitamins every morning." Addison informed him shaking her head. She grabbed hold of his arm. "Come on let's get you home, Mark." She ordered steering him toward the front door.

* * *

"Good morning, Dr. Montgomery." Jackson Avery greeted Addison the next morning when he slid up next to her at the nurses' station where she was charting.

"Avery, you're not being nice to me to get on Sloan's good side are you?" Addison asked him as she looked up mildly annoyed at being interrupted.

"Of course not, ma'am, I wouldn't dream of using you to get on Dr. Sloan's good side." Avery assured her.

"Then you're trying to butter me up to try to get on my father's service. I know you vultures have figured out by now that my father is a surgical god." Addison called him on his bullshit.

Avery shrugged, "Can you blame me for trying?" he asked.

"I guess I can't fault you for it, but you're only like the fifth resident to try today and I've gotta say that you're not as creative as the others." Addison answered him dryly.

"Yes ma'am," Avery replied not knowing what else to say.

"Here comes another vulture now observe you might learn something." Addison told him as Karev walked up with Carson in one of his arms.

"Sloan got pulled into a quick consult and he needs you to take him for a little while. He said that he'd get him from you as soon as possible. I also have your vitamins and I need to get a blood pressure reading." Karev stated as he handed the baby over.

"Doing a blood pressure reading right now would be counter productive I'm annoyed as hell." Addison replied pointing at Avery.

"Dr. Montgomery, all due respect, but I didn't do anything." Avery protested.

"This is true, but Percy, Adamson, Kepner, and a bunch of other idiot residents did." Addison pointed out to him.

"I think I'll just go see where I can be useful." Avery said walking away in a hurry. He'd never been on Addison's bad side, but he had heard horror stories about it from Percy and he didn't want to risk it.

"What are the chances of me getting on Robbins' service today?" Karev asked her hopefully.

"You can go if you really want to, but I have a hysterectomy later and I was gonna let you do most of it by yourself." Addison informed him.

"That's a tough choice, but I think that I'm gonna have to go with Robbins. I haven't been on peds in awhile." Karev replied.

"I can't believe you're abandoning me for my father. If I'm letting Robbins have you then she's giving me her resident, because I'm not getting stuck with Percy after the shit he pulled earlier this week." Addison bitched. She had read him the riot act for not properly taking care of her post op patients.

"I'm not abandoning you, I brought you your prenatal vitamins and your kid. It's not like I'm gonna be on Mars or something if you need me I'm pretty sure you know my pager number by heart." Karev quipped sarcastically.

"I'm just pissed because I'm not going to be able to go through the day on autopilot. I'm actually going to have to do something without you right there in the OR with me." Addison replied. She was becoming dependent on Karev to get through the day. He knew how she worked and what she wanted done without her having to tell him.

"I don't even know that Robbins will let me on her service, so don't do a victory dance yet, you might be stuck with me after all." Alex pointed out to her jokingly.

"Why wouldn't I let you on my service, Karev?" Arizona asked as she walked up with Callie.

"I haven't been on your service in a while and I thought you might not want me back." Karev replied.

"If I could put up with you before Montgomery got a hold of you I can put up with you now that she's knocked some of the asshole out of you. So, if you want to be on my service today you're on my service." Arizona told him in her usual way too perky manner.

"I only knocked a little of the asshole out of him and then he was on Sloan's service for a couple days and it came back." Addison informed her.

"Your baby daddy seems to have that effect on people." Arizona retorted with a shrug.

"I would say something to defend Mark since he's not here to defend himself, but you're not saying anything that isn't true." Callie snorted.

"Robbins, which resident do you have on your service today?" Addison asked her out of curiosity.

"I just got assigned Avery for the day." Arizona answered.

"I'm taking Avery, since you're getting Karev, I need a decent resident on my service." Addison told her.

"That sounds fair, but I'm pretty sure that you already have a resident on your service." Arizona pointed out to her.

"I have Percy on my service and quite frankly he isn't worth a damn." Addison informed her.

"My, my, the mouth on you, young lady." The Captain said in a jocular tone as he came up on the group.

"Daddy, if you worked with this resident you would use a few four letter words too." Addison reasoned with him.

"Nonsense, I'm a gentleman, Addison, such words never leave my mouth." The Captain intoned solemnly.

"Well, despite you best efforts you didn't raise a lady, so words like that come out of my mouth with ever growing frequency the farther along in my pregnancy I get." Addison quipped sarcastically.

"You are something else." The Captain commented shaking his head.

"Arizona, are you sure that you want to work with him?" Addison asked her friend jokingly.

"I'm positive, I'm a peds surgeon and he's the best." Arizona reminded her.

"Daddy, I would like for you to meet Arizona Robbins our most promising peds attending. Arizona, this is my father William Montgomery, I'm sure I don't have to explain who he is." Addison introduced the two.

"Not at all," Arizona grinned broadly and offered her to the Captain. "It's an honor to meet you, Dr. Montgomery, I'm excited to learn from you." she gushed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Robbins, and please it's The Captain. When you call me Dr. Montgomery I look over my shoulder for my father." The Captain smiled brilliantly and shook her outstretched hand.

"I know the feeling." Addison mumbled under her breath. "Ok, you guys are all set and I have work to do, so I'll see you later."

"Lunch?" The Captain asked her hopefully.

"Sure, daddy, that'd be great." Addison replied with a smile. She pointed a finger in Karev's direction. "Karev, best behavior, act like I've taught you something." She warned him.

"Take your vitamins and I'll be around later to take your blood pressure reading." Karev retorted.

"I've got them and I'll take them you don't have to stand over me and watch me take them, I'm a big girl, Karev." Addison assured him rolling her eyes.

"I would rather it if Shepard didn't have Sloan and the other Shepard kick my ass for not making sure you do what you're supposed to do." Karev pointed out to her.

"You'll be fine, I'm not gonna do anything radical." Addison promised with a laugh as she walked away.

"So, we need to find you a resident." Arizona announced happily.

"That would be nice." The Captain agreed.

At that moment Lexie just so happened to walk up. "Grey, it's your lucky day you're with me and Dr. Montgomery." Arizona told her.

"Karev is normally with Dr. Montgomery." Lexie replied sounding confused.

"I didn't mean Addison, I meant her father." Arizona corrected pointing at the Captain. "Dr. Grey, this is Dr. William Montgomery. Captain, this is Dr. Lexie Grey." She made the introductions.

The Captain flashed Lexie and brilliant smile. "It's nice to meet you, Dr. Grey."

"It's nice to meet you to." Lexie replied smiling back, on the inside she was screaming what the fuck did I do?

* * *

A/N: Here's the next chapter, sorry but I just had to leave you with a little bit of a cliff hanger. Until next time please review.


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers and all those who followed.

* * *

Chapter 20

"Meredith, I'm pretty sure that I did something really bad." Lexie announced as she sat down to lunch with her sister and their usual group.

"Lexie, whatever it is I'm sure that the world isn't going to end over it." Meredith rolled her eyes at her younger sister. She had a tendency to be just a little dramatic sometimes.

"No, this was really, really bad even for one of us." Lexie disputed.

"Lexie, just tell us what you did and then we'll decide if you should be shunned from society or not." Christina threw out there.

"I got drunk and slept with someone that I shouldn't have last night." Lexie replied only giving them half the story.

"Lexie, we've all been there that's nothing to be ashamed of. I get drunk and sleep with inappropriate women all the time." Alex assured her.

"I met my husband in a bar while he was still married." Meredith pointed out to her.

"Unless you slept with Sloan it can't be all that bad." Christina tried placating her.

Lexie's face fell at the mention of Mark's name. "I think what I did might be worse than if I had slept with Mark."

"Lexipedia, stop beating around the bush and just tell us, I'm sure we're not going to ostracize you. You're not the first one of us to get drunk and sleep with someone you shouldn't have." Christina promised her.

"I slept with Addison's father." Lexie rushed out of her mouth and then she hid her face in her hands.

"Dude, Montgomery will kill you if she ever finds out. I mean seriously pull out her surgical skills so it'll look like an accident kill you." Karev threw back his head and laughed.

"Oh my God, Lexie, what were you thinking?" Meredith demanded of her a look of disbelief on her face.

"On the list of stupid shit that we've all done I'm pretty sure that this makes the top five list." Christina commented amusedly. Of course she would find this whole situation funny.

"I know I'm a horrible person, I know that ok?" Lexie muttered shaking her head back and forth.

"Is this like a revenge thing for you or what?" Meredith asked her.

"No, it's not even like that. I met him at Joe's last night and one thing led to another and I ended up going back to his hotel room with him. I kinda wanted to die this morning when I walked in and Robbins said that he's Addison's father." Lexie explained. She wasn't so torn up over Mark that she would do something like that for revenge.

"Calm down, you're fine, she's not gonna kill you. She would kill you for sleeping with Sloan I'm not going to deny that, but you didn't know he was her father she's not that unreasonable." Christina reassured her.

"Lex, you'll probably get lucky and she won't even find out about it. 'Cause I'm sure as hell not gonna tell her then I would be the one who would have to deal with the mood it put her in." Alex tried calming her.

"Karev, I don't know how the hell you work with Montgomery everyday. She has yelled at me for every move I've made today." Avery bitched throwing his lunch tray down on the table.

Alex wore a smug smirk on his face that said 'see what I mean'. "Just roll with it, the pregnancy hormones make her pretty cranky in the mornings, so she should be less of a bitch this afternoon." He advised him.

"Evil Spawn, being on Satan's good side is not something to be proud of. It just means she happens to not hate you." Christina told him rolling her eyes.

"Montgomery's good side is a nice place to be she lets me do some pretty cool surgeries." Alex bragged. "And I say again she's hot it's not a hardship to look at her all day."

"Alex, being captain of the vagina squad is also not something to be proud of. You know that Sloan will kill you if he hears you say that." Meredith pointed out.

"I'm just saying the last three c-sections she's had she let me do by myself. I can't help it that it's true, she is damn hot." Alex replied.

"I have to agree with Karev, she is pretty hot. That's the only upside to being on her service." Avery agreed.

"I still don't understand why all the men in this hospital drool over her." Lexie threw out there.

"It's the legs," Karev and Avery answered in unison.

"That's because you've reached minion status, even Batman lets Robin drive the Batmobile every once in awhile." Christina reasoned with Karev logically. "And I asked you not to perv on Satan anymore in front of me, because it's really gross."

"Now that is a great analogy given the two of them spend most of their time exploring the Bat Cave. And it just can't be helped, Yang, she is hot." Avery laughed and everyone else went silent. "And she's right behind me isn't she?"

"Dr. Avery, I would really think that at this point in your career you would be able to discuss female anatomy in more mature terms. Even my extremely juvenile boyfriend doesn't say things like that. The same boyfriend who would probably make your life hell if he knew you were looking at me like that." Addison said from over his shoulder. She had her hands on her hips and she was rolling her eyes at him.

"Dr. Montgomery, I was just making a joke. Not that you aren't very attractive, because you are." Avery covered quickly.

"Don't worry about it, Avery, I'm used to it. You residents are little more than teenage boys stuck in the bodies of grown men. We'll see if you still find me that attractive when I'm blown up like a beached whale." Addison retorted cutting him some slack.

"Yes, ma'am," Avery piped up immediately. He found it best to say that when he didn't know what else to say to her. She intimidated the hell out of him.

"Karev, I heard you were on your best behavior with my father in the OR this morning. As a reward I have a hysterectomy and a c-section on the board this afternoon that I'm gonna let you take the lead on. That is if you're interested in coming home where you belong." Addison dangled a carrot in front of his face.

"Robbins and your dad are doing a hernia repair this afternoon that Grey and I are scrubbing in on." Karev replied.

Addison looked thoughtful for a moment. "I have an in utero hernia repair that I will not only let you scrub in on I will let you take the lead on it." She bartered.

"Make it the tumor you're removing in utero and I'll come back home to you. You're good, but your dad is a legend." Karev countered.

"I'll let you assist on the tumor removal, you're not ready to fly solo on that yet. Just remember that I'm the Montgomery you'll be stuck with when he leaves." Addison offered.

Karev thought about it and stuck out his hand. "You've got yourself a deal, Montgomery."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Karev." Addison replied shaking his hand.

Alex stood up and offered her his chair. "I still have to do your morning blood pressure reading." He explained as he sat her down. He pulled a blood pressure cuff out of his lab coat. He had to take her blood pressure so much he had just started carrying it around with him.

Addison held out her arm to him. "Just make it quick." She ordered.

"Is it normal to keep that close a watch on a pregnant woman's blood pressure?" Meredith asked out of curiosity.

"No, it's not, but your sister-in-law is worried that because I'm over thirty-five that I'm going to develop preeclampsia. Actually Mark is worried and she's placating him." Addison explained.

"Avery, had badly did you screw up this morning? Her blood pressure is one-fifty over eighty. I know that's not really high, but it only spikes like that when she gets pissed." Karev accused the other resident.

"Karev, I didn't do anything." Avery swore to him.

"Karev, he didn't do anything, it's my father being here. My parents both drive me a little crazy, my blood pressure should go back to normal after he leaves." Addison assured him.

"Your blood pressure stays up like this and I'm gonna have to tell Sloan and we both don't want me to have to do that." Alex reasoned with her.

"We aren't telling Mark any such of a thing he'll freak out." Addison reminded him.

"Then you work on keeping your blood pressure down." Alex countered.

"I'll work on it." Addison promised.

"You better, if I'm gonna give up the chance to work with a legend this afternoon." Karev told her.

"You're the one who came to me, Karev, it's your own damn fault that you know what I like in the OR." Addison reminded him.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Karev retorted rolling his eyes.

"Are we done here? I have to get to lunch with my boys." Addison asked.

"Yeah, we're done, I've got what I need." Karev replied.

"Dr. Montgomery, what about me?" Avery asked her.

"Avery, you can stay on my service for the rest of the day if you want to. Karev is only taking the lead on two procedures that should only take a couple of hours combined." Addison replied.

"I'll see you in the OR then." Avery smiled at her.

"I'll see you in the OR, Avery." Addison smiled back. She turned to Lexie. "Little Grey, I apologize right now if my father has in anyway come onto you today. He doesn't mean anything by it, it is just his way." She told the younger woman.

"Oh, no, he's fine, he's been a perfect gentleman." Lexie replied quickly.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that normally I can't trust him around younger women." Addison said before she walked away.

"Oh my god, she is totally gonna kill me if she ever finds out." Lexie groaned when she was out of earshot.

"She's not gonna find out, 'cause we're gonna keep our mouths shut. Again, I'm the one who has to deal with her when you people piss her off." Karev reminded her.

"What are we talking about?" Avery asked looking around confused.

"Don't ask," The others yelled at him in unison. He threw up his hands in a sign of surrender and went back to eating his lunch.

* * *

Mark consulted his watch and nervously bounced Carson around in his arms. "Addison should have been here by now. I swear if I have to go drag her out of an OR to make her eat I will." He knew that his girlfriend had a tendency to skip meals if she lost track of time. He wasn't going to let her do that while she was carrying their baby.

"If you did that I'm thinking you would be on our couch and that's after she beats the hell out of you." Callie pointed out to him.

"After she has you beat the hell out of him, you're her bodyguard right now, remember?" Arizona reminded her.

"Oh, that's right, I'd have to beat the hell out of you and then let you sleep on my couch." Callie informed Mark.

"Mark, do they normally pick on you this much?" The Captain asked him.

"Robbins does, Torres is normally on my side though, but Addie has claimed her for the duration of her pregnancy." Mark chuckled.

"Mark, a word of warning she's pissed," Derek said as he sat down.

"Did you push one of her surgeries back again?" Mark asked him.

"No, he opted to do brain surgery on one of her pregnant patients while I did open heart surgery after she told us both that the patient couldn't handle it. The patient coded three times and she had to do an emergency c-section." Teddy admitted as she sat down.

"That'll do it," Mark said simply nodding his head. He started rocking Carson gently when he started fussing. "Shh, I know, buddy, you're hungry, we're just waiting on mommy to fix your bottle." He cooed.

"Mark, may I?" The Captain asked holding out his arms.

"Of course you can, he's cranky because he's hungry, so try not to take it personally. He normally has a pretty good personality." Mark handed him over.

"I had two babies of my own once upon a time, I can handle him." The Captain assured him. "Hello, Carson, I'm your grandfather, but you can call me Captain." He spoke to him gently.

"His own kids call him that, Carson." Addison walked up and kissed her son on the head. "Here's his bottle if you want to feed him, daddy." She held up his bottle.

"I would love to." The Captain took the bottle from her and put it in Carson's mouth. "Go easy on me, it's been about forty years since I've done this." He told the little boy.

"Daddy, I am only thirty-eight." Addison protested.

"I said about forty." The Captain corrected her.

Derek bit his lip to keep from laughing Addison was pissed off enough at him as it was. "Addie, I brought you a peace offering, peanut butter cookie." He slid the cookie in front of her.

"This in no way makes up for you doing that surgery earlier." Addison told him, but she still took the cookie.

"You're bribing my girlfriend with peanut butter cookies now?" Mark asked sounding highly amused.

"I'm just trying to save myself." Derek replied chuckling.

"I'll say this and I'm done, that procedure could have waited a day until I had her more stable." Addison threw out there.

"Noted," Derek retorted dryly. He knew better than to argue with her, because it would just start a big, long drawn out debate that he wasn't in the mood for.

"Arizona, I'm taking Karev back for the afternoon, just so you know when you can't find him." Addison told the younger woman.

"That's fine, we still have Little Grey. I'm honestly surprised that he didn't bolt and run back to you after we finished that surgery earlier." Arizona chuckled.

"I had to bribe him with a hysterectomy and a c-section to get him come home where he belongs." Addison laughed.

"So, that's why he never wants to be on my service anymore. You let him do surgeries on his own that a lot of fifth year residents don't get to do on their own." Arizona replied knowingly.

"Karev knows what he's doing, I wouldn't let him pick up a scalpel in my OR if he didn't. I have a chance to teach him more, because no one ever wants to be on my service. It's easier to just deal with him than it is to deal with one of the other idiots whining about being on the gynie brigade or the vagina squad or whatever the hell else it is they're calling obstetrics this week." Addison explained.

"I believe they might be calling it hell, seeing as the head of obstetrics is known as Satan and all." Bailey said taking a seat.

"Dr. Bailey, what brings you by our table this fine day?" Mark asked fixing a charming smile on your face.

"Don't try turnin' that McSteamy charm on me, Sloan, especially not with your pregnant girlfriend sittin' right here." Bailey scolded him.

Addison laughed heartily at that. "Miranda, let's get to the reason you're really here." she pointed at her father. "Miranda Bailey, I would like for you to meet my father, William Montgomery."

"Dr. Montgomery, it's an honor to meet you, sir." Bailey said extending her hand.

The Captain shook her hand. "Please, call me the Captain," he had to reposition Carson to make that work, but he handled it.

"Bailey, don't let him try to charm you. He thinks it works on all women." Addison warned her.

"Do I look like I can be charmed?" Bailey asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know that you can't be charmed, I was just warning you, he will try every chance he gets." Addison retorted.

"Just let him try charming me, I can't be charmed. Hell, I'm about as charming as a rattle snake." Bailey mumbled.

"Classic Bailey," Derek joked shaking his head.

"Shepard, don't you start with me, you're nothin' more than a pretty head of hair." Bailey told him seriously.

"I'm the Chief of Surgery." Derek pointed out to her.

"Oh please, I could name ten other people who are more qualified to be Chief. My prime candidate is sitting at this table." Bailey scoffed.

"Thank you for recognizing my obvious talent." Mark said puffing up with pride.

"Sloan, there is no way in hell that I would ever recommend you to be chief of anything, except maybe the VD Squad. I was talking about Addison, she's more qualified to be Chief than any one of you turkeys." Bailey corrected him.

"I run this hospital, Derek just does the paperwork and deals with the board." Addison winked at her.

"She does have a point." Teddy agreed with her.

"Mark, the women in this hospital are gonna be the death of us." Derek told his friend.

"Hey, you get no sympathy from me, I have to deal with the ringleader." Mark pointed out to him.

"I have no comment right now that won't get me in trouble, so I'm just gonna keep my mouth shut." Derek stated with a grin. He laughed when Addison glared at him.

"Shepard, don't anger the beast, I'll have to kick your ass if you do." Callie warned him.

"Why is Torres your bodyguard?" Bailey asked.

"She breaks bones for a living, that tends to make grown men afraid of her. I have to go with what works." Addison replied with a shrug.

* * *

"Come on, Red, taking a little break between surgeries doesn't make you weak, it makes you a good mother." Mark said pulling her down onto the bed beside him. He had paged her to an on call room in hopes of getting her to take it easy.

"You know that it's no fair bringing the Peanut into this. I can't refuse you anything you ask when you bring the kids into this." Addison reminded him.

"I've told you that's why I do it." Mark chuckled lightly resting his hand on her stomach.

"You are bad, I don't know why I love you so." Addison retorted with a smirk.

"I love you too." Mark said laying her back on the bed gently.

"What are you doing, Mark?" Addison asked clearly confused.

"I'm saying hi to the Peanut." Mark answered her with a peck on her lips. He started rubbing her stomach gently. "Hi, Peanut, it's daddy again. I know that I just talked to you this morning, but I want you to know that I'm thinking about you and I can't wait to meet you."

"Why do you like talking to Peanut so much?" Addison asked him a grin lighting her face. She loved it that Mark wanted to be so involved with her pregnancy.

"I may have read in a book that talking to your baby in the womb helps them get to know you." Mark replied shrugging it off like it was no big deal.

"You're reading pregnancy books?" Addison asked unable to keep the amusement out of her voice.

Mark looked down sheepishly. "As much as I like you explaining to me what's going on with the baby, I wanted to be able to keep up with what you're saying." He admitted.

"Mark, I happen to think that it's very sweet. You are a great daddy and I can't imagine having babies with any man but you." Addison told him rising up to kiss his lips.

"Does that mean you'll let me make love to you and help you relax right now?" Mark asked her hopefully.

"Mark, I only have twenty minutes before my next surgery." Addison told him.

"You can be a little late it's not like they can start without you. Besides, I only need ten minutes." Mark reasoned with her.

"Actually, I think Karev would start without me." Addison commented dryly.

"That's your fault, you created that particular monster." Mark pointed out to her logically.

"Mark, you really don't want to waste time talking to me about Karev right now." Addison countered.

"No I don't," Mark agreed attacking her neck with his lips, knowing that that would get her going pretty quickly.

* * *

"Derek, these floor plans are perfect. I don't know where you found them, but Addie is going to love them." Mark told his friend. They were in a conference room with blueprints spread out across the table.

"Mark, I was with the woman for fifteen years, I think I know what she likes by now." Derek chuckled.

"I think you and I just might know her better than she knows herself." Mark agreed with a laugh of his own.

"I still say that Operation Homestead is going to make her go ape shit." Derek threw out there.

"You just let me worry about that. I don't think she's gonna get too pissed off though." Mark replied.

"You only hope she's not gonna get too pissed off." Derek corrected him.

"Forgive me for being optimistic." Mark commented dryly.

"I'm all for optimism, I'm just telling you that Addie is a little bit of a control freak and she's not gonna like that you didn't consult her about this." Derek reasoned.

"She happens to like it when I do sweet things for her. As a matter of fact doing things like this gets me laid a lot." Mark informed him.

"That's the pregnancy hormones talking, just wait until she's back to normal." Derek laughed.

"Don't even go there with the hormones they are not a nice thing to deal with. She cried for like an hour this morning because she couldn't fit into the dress she wanted to wear." Mark cautioned him.

"Sloan, you have no one but yourself to blame for her out of control hormones right now. You're the one who thought it'd be a good idea to knock her up." Derek couldn't help throwing that out there.

"First of all, I didn't knock her up, I got her pregnant. And second of all, it's not like I was trying to get her pregnant it just happened." Mark corrected him. He didn't like it when people said he knocked Addison up it made his child's conception sound dirty and vile.

"Relax, Papa Bear, I was only playing with you." Derek said patting him on the back.

"Do you think you and Meredith will ever have a kid?" Mark asked just to make polite conversation.

"I would like to, I'm just not sure she's there yet. God knows I never thought I would see the day when you were a father before me." Derek replied.

"I went and grew up on you while you were busy moving on with your life." Mark pointed out to him.

"If you were that grown up Addison wouldn't feel the need to make sure you have a babysitter every time she leaves town for a couple days." Derek joked with him.

"You said it yourself, Addison is a control freak and she's scared that I'm going to go off the rails again and do something stupid that'll land me in the hospital like the time you had to cut into my head." Mark informed him.

"Sloan, you scared the hell out of all of us. You can't do anything like that ever again." Derek told him seriously.

"You have nothing to worry about. I won't do anything like that ever again. My kids need their daddy and I want to be around to see them grow up." Mark promised him.

"In all the years I've known you, I never thought that I would see you this excited about being a father." Derek said nodding his head clearly impressed.

"I'm telling you, man, Sloane walking into the pit turned my world upside down, but in a good way. I just didn't realize it at the time, that boy is the best thing to ever happen to me and I would not trade him for anything in the world." Mark admitted.

"You are less of a menace to society now, I'll give you that much." Derek agreed.

"That's mostly thanks to Addie. She won't put up with any bullshit." Mark retorted with a shrug. He would be the first to admit that he had been bad before Addison and Carson had set him straight.

* * *

"This day has been entirely too long." Callie commented to Addison cracking her neck. They were standing side by side at the nurses' station finishing up their charts for the day.

"I'm pregnant, how do you think I feel?" Addison asked her in reply.

"I know that I don't envy you right now. I don't know how you stay on your feet all day." Callie replied.

"It's not so bad now, but in just a couple more weeks it'll get bad." Addison informed her.

"Is it true that you make one of the interns hold a bucket in case you have to puke?" Callie asked laughingly.

"That was Karev's doings, it makes him feel important to torture interns." Addison laughed as well.

"It makes your boyfriend feel important to torture interns." Callie pointed out to her.

"If I'm torturing them, it's to get them to learn a lesson at least. Mark is just lazy and doesn't want to run his own errands or get his own coffee." Addison threw out there.

"Hey, I don't judge, whatever works," Callie laughed.

"You ready to go?" Mark asked walking up with Carson in his arms. He was in his street clothes and ready to get out of there for the night.

Addison smiled up at him as she finished the chart she was working on. "I'm ready to go anytime you are."

"Then let's get out of here for the night." Mark replied throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"I love the sound of that." Addison said resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Here's the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 21

"God, Derek, don't you ever sleep?" Mark bitched as he walked sleepily into the OR at three-thirty in the morning.

"The patient had a motorcycle accident and Nelson couldn't handle the brain injury, so he paged me in. There were fractures to the facial bones and I thought that you could repair that while I'm working." Derek informed him.

"Tonight was my night to be up with Casey and I didn't get much sleep." Mark groaned sliding his arms into a surgical gown the nurses held out to him. He then slipped into a pair of gloves.

"Oh, you poor baby, I'm pretty sure that you got a little bit of sleep. Addie says that he doesn't wake up until midnight or two sometimes." Derek called him out.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't, we're at that part in the pregnancy where Addie likes sex almost more than I do at my horniest." Mark explained to him.

Derek laughed, "There is no way that that is possible."

"Oh, trust me it is." Mark replied making his eyebrows dance.

"Did you get a chance to look at the films yet?" Derek asked turning serious.

"Yeah, Avery, was waiting for me with the films when I got here. After you make the incision for the craniotomy I'll just go ahead and use that to peel the face down, so I can fix the damage to the facial bones." Mark answered.

"I'll let you make the incision, since I only need bare skull and you need to actually peel the face down." Derek said taking his place at the operating table.

Mark stood off to the left side of the table to avoid being in Derek's way. "Sounds good," he replied. "Ten blade," he ordered in a commanding voice. He made an incision at the hairline and slowly peeled the patient's face down.

"No matter how many times I see you do that, it is still disturbing." Derek commented dryly.

"No matter how many times I do that, I still half expect to find one of the machines from the Terminator movies under there." Mark quipped as he set about his work.

"Right now the thought of you being in charge of a small human being scares the hell out of me." Derek laughed. "Will it bother you if I drill into the skull right now?" he asked.

"I have supervision when I'm around the small human being for the most part." Mark laughed as well. "I'll be fine, drill away." He replied.

"You should probably take a class to get yourself certified in childcare before your new kid comes." Derek advised as he began working.

"Bite me, Shep." Mark spit out at him in reply. "My God, this guy really fucked his shit up." He observed.

"This is what happens when an idiot gets on a motorcycle and has no clue what they are doing." Derek said looking sharply at Mark.

"I already have Addison busting my balls about that, I don't need you doing it too." Mark grumbled. He heard about that damn motorcycle accident he had more than he cared to count.

"I figured that I would get a good one in as long as I had the chance to." Derek replied before going back to work.

"Well, you got your lecture in for the day. If you could do me a favor and tell Addison that I've been suitably chastised that would be great." Mark groaned, returning to his task.

Mark and Derek worked diligently for about an hour when they were interrupted.

"Dr. Montgomery would like to know how much longer you two are going to be. She really needs you both in the OR with her." Karev reported as he stepped into the OR with holding a mask over his mouth.

"We're going to be awhile longer, tell your boss that we'll get to her as soon as we can." Derek replied.

"Karev, what the hell is Addison doing here this early? It's only four-thirty, she should still be in bed sleeping." Mark asked concerned.

"A laboring mother came in and the ultrasound showed the baby has a mass compressing the windpipe. Montgomery performed an emergency C, after they paged her in. It turns out it's a huge ass tumor that started on the neck and infiltrated inward. So, she needs you both, and she asked that you make it as quick as possible. She has the baby intubated, but she doesn't know how long that's going to work." Karev answered going into greater detail than Mark had asked for.

"Where is Carson?" Mark asked the question he should have asked first.

"She left him with Torres and Robbins, they'll bring him with them when they come into work." Karev replied.

"Karev, tell her that we'll get to her as soon as humanly possible." Derek ordered him.

"Will do, Chief," Alex acknowledged his order before walking out of the OR the way he had come.

Maybe a half hour later their ministrations were interrupted again, this time by an impatient redhead.

"How much longer are you two going to be?" Addison asked with her hands on her hips.

"We're closing up right now, Addison. We had the man's face peeled off, we had to take our time." Derek answered her patiently.

"I really need both of you in the OR with me as soon as possible. This tumor is so big it requires plastics and neuro." Addison retorted.

"Karev's technical terms were huge ass tumor. That right there tells me it's pretty serious." Mark cracked pulling his last suture into place.

Addison glared at him. "Mark, now is so not the time to get cute. It's early, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, and I have yet to have my daily allotment of caffeine. That should tell you that it's not a good idea to fuck with me right now," she warned him.

"Cheer up, Red, we're done here we can go scrub in and help with your tiny human now." Mark smirked at her cockily.

"Tiny human is an Arizona phrase not a me phrase." Addison corrected him.

"Addie, let's just get you half your caffeine now before we go operate." Derek suggested.

"I am declaring that for today I get to have a little more than my daily allotment of caffeine, or I will kill someone otherwise." Addison announced.

Mark looked like he was going to argue with her for a moment, but then he thought better of it. "I think that that can be arranged." He agreed. He knew what was good for him and arguing with her over her caffeine intake was not good for him at all.

"Don't either of you get any bright ideas and tell Nancy or Karev on me." Addison warned them deathly serious.

"No worries, Addie, we won't tell Nancy or your designated babysitter on you." Derek assured her.

"Shep, I'm begging you not to piss her off." Mark pleaded with him.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I was just trying to have a little bit of fun with her." Derek said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Let's just get me my coffee and then get into the OR." Addison sighed in resignation. She really didn't know how or why she put up with the two of them sometimes.

* * *

"Daddy, what are you still doing here?" Addison asked her father in surprise when she finally emerged from the OR two hours later. She was surprised to see her father standing on the surgical floor holding her son in his arms.

"Well, I came to say goodbye to you, but you were in surgery. Dr. Bailey saw me and grabbed me for a quick consult and then Arizona called me in for a consult. After that Callie got called into surgery and I volunteered to keep an eye on Carson. I just pushed my flight back." The Captain answered her.

"Daddy, you didn't have to do that, you could have pressed the intercom and I would have gotten a resident to get Carson from you." Addison told him. However, it meant the world to her that he had stuck around.

"And miss the chance to watch you operate? I don't think so. Besides that, I wanted to spend some time with my grandson." The Captain informed her.

"What did you think of the surgery?" Addison asked trying not to sound too eager.

"You were absolutely masterful and elegant. I mean it, Addison, there are no other words to describe what you are when you operate. And Mark, he has the most delicate hands of any surgeon I have ever seen, myself included. Derek is absolutely brilliant in the OR as well. You three worked beautifully together." The Captain praised.

"Thank you, daddy. We've done a lot of surgeries together over the years." Addison beamed.

"Addison, you uphold the Montgomery name very well, even more so than your brother." The Captain went on.

Addison's blue-green eyes went wide with shock and if she weren't in better control of her muscles her mouth would have hung open. That was praise of the highest order coming from her father. "Daddy, I don't know what to say to that." she couldn't find her words for the surprise she felt at hearing him say that.

"Don't say anything, Addie, just take the compliment." The Captain replied.

"Captain, I thought you would have been on the first jet back to the east coast by now." Mark commented as he walked up with an easy grin lighting his handsome features.

"I wanted to see Addie operate and I got to spend some time with my grandson. I flew out here private, so I can fly out any time I want to." The Captain informed him.

"Mark, The Captain thinks that you have delicate hands when you operate." Addison told her boyfriend smiling up at him.

"Delicate, sir?" Mark asked a confused look on his face.

"Yes, delicate, I can't think of another word that would better describe the intricate work that you do with them or the way you hold my daughter." The Captain clarified. He hadn't missed the fact that Mark's hand was resting gently, yet protectively on Addison's stomach like it had a mind of its own.

Mark and Addison both blushed, but he didn't move his hand from where it was. She put her hand on top of his and guided it a little lower on her stomach. "The Peanut is down here right now," she told him after she had placed his hand in the correct spot.

Mark chuckled at her compulsion to be right all the time. "It doesn't matter the gesture was the same when my hand was higher." He teased.

"I see Mark and Addison are in their own little world again." Derek observed as he walked up. "Captain, I didn't expect you to still be here."

"I decided I couldn't miss the operation that you three did this morning. You handle yourself very well in the OR." The Captain made conversation with his former son-in-law.

"Thank you, Captain, that means a lot coming from you." Derek replied politely. And it really did mean something that was the first compliment the man had paid him in all the years he had known him.

Mark consulted his watch. "I've got rounds right about now." he announced. "We still on for later, Red? You, me, Karev, and Avery in OR One for a skin graft." He asked in a flirty tone.

Addison looked confused for a moment and then it dawned on her what he was talking about. "Our burn victim," she said nodding her head. "We're still on, I just have to find a free resident to watch Carson."

"If you don't mind, I would very much like to spend some more time with him and I wouldn't mind watching you two do a skin graft." The Captain chimed in quickly.

"I would like that a lot, daddy, and I'm sure Carson would too." Addison replied smilingly. She hated to hope, but maybe, just maybe her father was turning into an actual human being.

* * *

"Addison, you look like you're in a trance." Callie observed when she walked up to the older surgeon later that morning.

"Let's just say that I'm pondering the complexities of life and leave it at that." Addison replied absent-mindedly.

"That's pretty heavy thinking for this early in the morning. Is there anything I can help you with?" Callie asked concern oozing from her words.

Addison gave her a soft smile to show she was ok. "I'm just trying to figure out which female member of this staff my father slept with, that's all." she answered her. She saw the shocked look on Callie's face and laughed. "My mother's a lesbian, and my father sleeps around to get what he isn't getting from her." She explained.

"No shit?" Callie asked.

"No shit, she's been having a lesbian affair with her assistant for about thirty years." Addison answered her.

Callie nodded her head thoughtfully. "What's your father's type?" she asked trying to be helpful.

"Young, sometimes as young as me if not younger." Addison replied disdainfully.

"Altman?" Callie suggested.

"I'm pretty sure that Archie did the deed with Altman that would just be weird even for my family." Addison dismissed the idea.

"Bailey?" Callie threw out there jokingly.

"I'm not sure that even he, serial womanizer that he is could handle Bailey." Addison laughed.

"Then I'm fresh out of ideas." Callie replied.

"I know, I am too and that's what bothers me. There is no way that he just breezes into town and doesn't sleep with someone." Addison replied playing with the earring in her right ear out of nervous habit.

"Maybe he's changed." Callie suggested helpfully.

"A zebra doesn't change its stripes." Addison countered.

"Oh, really? Is that how you feel about Mark?" Callie challenged her.

"It's different with Mark he had a reason to change. There is no doubt in my mind that he is totally committed to me or I would have kicked him to the curb already. I stayed with a man who didn't want me once before, I won't ever make that mistake again." Addison assured her.

"I'm just saying that maybe your father had a reason to change. Mark changed for you, it's entirely possible that the Captain changed for you too." Callie pointed out.

"Mark changed for Carson." Addison corrected automatically. For some reason the thought that she had been the one Mark had changed for scared the hell out of her.

"No, Mark changed for you. If he just had that boy he would still be the same manwhore that he always was." Callie reasoned with her.

"Ok, it's possible that my father has changed, but I highly doubt it." Addison admitted grudgingly.

"Who knows? Addie, he might surprise you." Callie tried talking some sense into her.

"It'd be nice if he did, but I'm not going to hold my breath on that one." Addison chuckled. "Speak of the devil here he comes now and he has Little Grey with him. I don't think I want to know." She mused as she saw her father approach.

"Addison, an appendectomy just came in and Derek asked me to take it, because all the other general surgeons are tied up at the moment. It's a simple procedure and I'll be done in time to watch your skin graft." The Captain explained to her.

"Daddy, where is my son?" Addison asked him.

"Derek took him he said he needed something to brighten up his morning." The Captain replied.

Addison breathed a sigh of relief. "Daddy, lead with that next time, you about gave me a heart attack. You're a parent, so you know that it's scary when you don't know where the kid is."

"Sorry, Kitten, I didn't mean to scare you." The Captain said smoothing his hand over her hair in comforting gesture.

"Addison, my name is Addison, daddy." Addison corrected him.

"I just can't help myself sometimes." The Captain chuckled. "Dr. Grey, get the patient information and pre op labs together, I'll see you in the OR."

"Yes, Dr. Montgomery." Lexie replied automatically.

"I told you yesterday, it's the Captain." The Captain reminded her with a charming smile. Lexie blushed and quickly looked away from him. A move that didn't go unnoticed by Addison.

"Daddy, I need to speak with you for just a minutes." Addison grabbed her father by the upper arm. "Excuse us," she told Callie and Lexie politely.

"Is there something you need, Addison?" The Captain asked when she had led him away.

"Really, daddy? Lexie Grey? She is almost young enough to be your granddaughter." Addison asked him in disbelief.

"She was just a girl I picked up in the bar. I didn't know that she worked here." The Captain admitted freely.

"I've come to terms with the fact that you're the wronged party in your and Bizzy's relationship, but honestly you could try to pick your women a little older. That is all I ask and I never ask you for anything, so that not asking for much." Addison ranted at him.

"I told you, Bizzy has one woman and I have all the rest." The Captain reasoned with her.

"Out of the dozens of appropriate women in this hospital you chose Lexie Grey to sleep with." Addison muttered.

"I don't see what the problem is, we're both consenting adults." The Captain retorted.

"One of you is barely a consenting adult and she's Mark's ex. The ex that Mark more of less left for me." Addison explained to him.

"I'm sorry, Addie, I didn't know." The Captain apologized.

"That's a common theme with you and women." Addison quipped bitterly. "Just promise me no more women young enough to be your granddaughter." She relented with a resigned sigh.

"I promise, no more really young women." The Captain swore to her.

"Thank you, daddy, that's all I ask." Addison replied trying not to roll her eyes. "Poor Carson has no prayer for hope his father and grandfather are both notorious womanizers." She commented dryly.

"Addison, I really didn't know how young she was or that you were her boss." The Captain assured her.

"I know that you didn't know, daddy, like I said just closer to my age from now on, as weird as that is it's not as weird as when they're that much younger than I am." Addison said rubbing his arm in an affectionate gesture.

"And Carson should be so lucky as to be as good as Mark and I are with women." The Captain teased her gently.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but maybe he'll take after Bizzy and just have one steady woman in his life." Addison chuckled darkly.

"I'm pretty sure it says something bad about, you, your brother, and me when your lesbian mother is the only one who can hold down a steady relationship the longest." The Captain more or less agreed with her.

"And I'm not as bad as you and Archer, I was at least married for eleven years." Addison pointed out.

"Need I remind you that you cheated on your husband with your current boyfriend?" The Captain asked teasingly.

"No, daddy, I don't need to be reminded of that." Addison answered him shaking her head.

"That's what I thought." The Captain smirked at her smugly.

"Daddy, just get to your surgery and try to keep it in your pants where Lexie Grey is concerned." Addison told him bluntly.

The Captain looked at her in disbelief and shook his head. "The mouth on you, I swear, young lady." He couldn't quite hold back the smile that made it's way to his lips. She was his daughter and there was no denying that even if he wanted to.

* * *

"So, Grey, how did you like working with my father?" Addison asked the younger woman later on in the day.

"He's a very good surgeon, I can see where you get your skill from. I feel like I've learned a lot from him." Lexie answered cautiously.

"From what I hear he is a pretty good teacher, but then again you do have a habit of going for your teachers." Addison quipped.

"Dr. Montgomery?" Lexie asked sounding confused.

"Tell me, Grey, did he teach you as much in the OR as he taught you in the bedroom?" Addison asked her bluntly. She didn't see any reason to beat around the bush.

"Dr. Montgomery, uh, Addison, I swear that I didn't know he was your father when I slept with him." Lexie promised her.

"Trust me, Grey, I know you didn't know or I wouldn't be this calm." Addison assured her.

"If you could just forget that this happened that would be great." Lexie ventured hopefully.

"Lexie, I probably want to forget that this happened more than you want to. I'm not even going to ask what possessed you to get into bed with a man his age, because I simply don't want to know." Addison replied shaking her head.

"I'm just going to blame it on the fact that I was drunk and leave it at that." Lexie commented nervously. She really didn't want Addison pissed at her.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm just going to walk away now and pretend that this conversation didn't happen." Addison said as she turned to go.

"Would it help if I said I'm sorry?" Lexie asked.

"You have nothing to say sorry for, in my mind this never happened." Addison replied as she walked away.

* * *

"Red, do you want to talk about it?" Mark asked Addison as they lounged on their couch together.

"Talk about what?" Addison asked in reply as she reclined with her feet in his lap.

"Whatever it is that's bothering you. And don't tell me you're fine or that it's nothing. I can tell that something isn't right with you and I want to know what it is." Mark told her bluntly.

"Mark, trust me when I say that you don't want to know." Addison warned him.

"I don't care what it is, if something is bothering you I want to know about it." Mark argued. He wasn't going to let her out stubborn him this time.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't try to warn you." Addison replied with a sigh. "My father slept with Lexie."

"Wow, I didn't know he went that young." Mark chuckled, torn halfway between amusement and another emotion he couldn't put a finger on. Wait, he could, was that jealousy he was feeling? He had no reason to be jealous he was happier than he had ever been in his life. He didn't need to be jealous of Lexie.

Addison slapped him on the arm playfully. "Mark, this is not funny, damn it. Not only is my father robbing the cradle, he's doing it with women much younger than I am."

"Red, it could be worse." Mark pointed out to her.

"How, Mark? How could this possibly be any worse?" Addison demanded of him, pissed off that he wouldn't wipe that stupid smirk off of his face.

"Bizzy could have slept with Lexie." Mark reasoned logically.

Addison made a face and snorted in disgust. "You're right, that would be much worse. And thank you for that mental picture, I won't ever be able to get it out of my head."

"But, see there, I made you feel better. This is why you keep me around, Addie." Mark grinned at her.

"Mark, you are disturbed in the head. I don't know what that says about me and the fact that I willingly keep you around." Addison giggled.

"I'm the first to admit that some not right shit goes on in my head. But, I'm loveable and good in bed, so that makes you one damn smart woman for willingly keeping me around." Mark used his own made up logic.

"You forgot to add cocky to that list." Addison teased him.

Mark arched his eyebrow and gave her a look. "You of all people are not calling me cocky. You have to be the most arrogant, insufferable person that I know."

"It's not arrogance if you have the skill to back it up." Addison retorted.

"Oh no, it's still arrogance, I can recite your list of qualifications almost as well as you can, after hearing them from you so many times over the years." Mark shook his head.

"Don't go there with me, you're double board certified too." Addison reminded him.

"Most people don't know that, because I don't feel the need to tell them every chance I get." Mark countered.

"Mark, do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?" Addison asked him in a conversational tone.

"No, so, I'm just going to stop talking now and I'm going to go order us some food." Mark answered. He knew when to push and when not to push with her.

"Mark," Addison called out to him as he started to walk to the kitchen. "Thank you," she added when he turned to look at her.

Mark smiled at her. "No problem, Red, I told you're my girl, comforting you is my job." He reminded her. He walked back over and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Goofball." Addison smiled back at him. Leave it to Mark to be the only one who could make her forget why she was upset by pissing her off and getting her started on him.

* * *

A/N: Here's the next chapter I hope you guys liked it. Until next time please review.


	23. Chapter 22

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 22

"Sloan, how do you talk me into doing some of the things that you do?" Derek asked eyeing his friend with disdain.

"You know you love helping me, because it means you get to be in my business." Mark retorted smugly.

"I help you with your foolish ideas to keep Addison from killing you." Derek pointed out to him.

"This is not a foolish idea and neither is Operation Homestead." Mark corrected him.

"This idea isn't so foolish, but Operation Homestead is." Derek countered.

"Operation Homestead is clearly not a foolish idea, foolish ideas do not have cool sounding names like Operation Homestead." Mark argued using logic that only he could understand.

"That's debatable, but I digress, we don't have long. Addison only agreed to fill in me today, because she thinks that you and I have a consult." Derek pointed out to him.

"What Addison doesn't know won't exactly hurt her. It's only for a few hours, it won't kill her." Mark dismissed his concern.

"I still don't understand why we had to make the three hour drive out here." Derek groaned.

"You know that I had to come all the way out here, because Addie deserves only the best." Mark reminded him.

"Come on, grab your kid and let's get this over with." Derek replied rolling his eyes.

"I'm getting him." Mark replied unbuckling Carson's car seat.

"I'll get his stroller." Derek volunteered. "I can't believe I let him talk me into this." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Addison, I need you to sign this. It gives me permission to do surgery on the homeless man they just brought in even though he doesn't have a way to pay for this surgery." Owen said sliding a form in front of Addison.

"Hunt, take a number and stand in line. She has to eat something and take her vitamins before she does anything else." Karev barked at him.

"I can sign a piece of paper." Addison protested as she scrawled her signature across the page.

"Now take your vitamins." Alex ordered her gently. He knew to watch his tone if he didn't want her to bite his head off.

Addison made a big show of tossing the pills in her mouth and swallowing them. "Happy?" she asked him with an arched eyebrow.

"Very," Karev replied a smug smirk on his face.

"Why exactly are you acting chief today?" Hunt asked her.

"Mark and Derek had a consult and they don't know how long it's going to take, so Derek put me in charge." Addison explained.

"They went out on a consult? I'm surprised that they didn't just have the patient brought here." Owen mused thoughtfully.

"I thought that that was strange too, but Derek said that he needed to get out of this hospital for a little while." Addison replied.

"No one ever said the being king was easy." Hunt intoned solemnly.

"But from what I understand, it's good to be king." Addison replied in mock seriousness.

"Now if only Kepner were in here it would be a ginger convention." Alex muttered under his breath sarcastically as he took Addison's blood pressure. Before he knew what happened she smacked him upside the head. "Ow, Montgomery, that shit hurt." He bitched.

"Say one more word about me being a ginger and I'll do worse than that." Addison warned him.

"Pregnancy hormones?" Owen asked her with an arched eyebrow.

"Karev stupidity genes, is more like it." Addison corrected.

"The only thing I did was call you both gingers and it's true, there was no reason for you to hit me." Karev defended himself.

"Karev, what do I like to say about residents?" Addison asked him.

"They should be seen and not heard unless they have something useful to say. And then they should probably raise their hand, because they need the extra time to make sure what they are going to say is worth saying." Karev answered like he knew she expected him to.

"See, you are learning something from me. And they all told me that it couldn't be done." Addison remarked sarcastically.

"You have way too much fun busting his chops." Owen commented shaking his head.

"I know it's one of my favorite things to do." Addison acknowledged with a smirk.

* * *

"Are you satisfied now?" Derek asked Mark as they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

"I am highly satisfied, thank you so much for asking me. I'm so satisfied in fact I could go skipping down the halls of the hospital." Mark replied with what could only be described as a highly satisfied smirk on his face.

"I'm going to have to beg you not to skip through the hospital. People think you're strange enough as it is." Derek rolled his eyes at him.

"No one thinks I'm weird, thanks to Bailey announcing it they might think I'm a nasty manwhore, but they don't think I'm weird." Mark corrected him.

"Sloan, I've known you practically your whole life, I'm pretty sure that you're touched in your head." Derek replied.

"Shep, you're nothing more than a head of hair. The damn gel has gotten into your brain and turned it to mush." Mark countered. He took Carson out of his car seat and scooped him into his arms effortlessly.

"Mark, all your actions in life are guided with the interests of a certain redhead in mind. I'm thinking that you get to say nothing about anyone." Derek threw out there.

"Touché," Mark retorted with a shrug. There wasn't much that he could say to that. Addison had him by the balls and he knew it. Not quite by the balls, but by the heart and with him that was pretty much the same thing.

"Come on, we have to get to work, it's entirely possible that Addison has pretty much made the hospital into Nazi Germany while we were gone." Derek said as he started walking into the building.

"Back in New York, her OB residents did call her Hitler." Mark reminded him.

"Oh, shit," Derek, muttered quickening his pace considerably.

* * *

"Sloan, where the hell have you been?" Callie demanded of her best friend as soon as he walked into the hospital. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a conference room.

"I was out on a consult with Derek." Mark answered her like she should have thought of that.

Callie glared at him. "I call bullshit, if you were really on a consult like you say you were you wouldn't have taken your kid with you."

Mark had a small smirk on his face. "I'm hoping that Addie doesn't figure that out." he replied cryptically. "Here, hold him for a minute." He handed Carson to her when he saw the confused look on her face. He figured that he better explain himself.

"Ok, but I don't see what this has to do with where you were all morning." Callie replied settling Carson in her arms.

Mark pulled a square, blue box out of his pants pocket and cast a furtive look around before opening it. "Take a look at that."

Callie's eyes went wide when she saw the gorgeous and undoubtedly expensive diamond ring that he showed her. "Holy shit, Sloan, that is one hell of a rock."

"I ordered that damn thing three weeks ago from New York and I had to go to the Tiffany's in Portland to pick it up. I couldn't take the risk of Addie finding it by having it sent to the apartment." Mark explained to her.

"Is that what I think it is?" Callie asked him.

"Yeah, it's an engagement ring. I'm gonna ask Addison to marry me." Mark answered a huge grin lighting his face.

Callie grinned back at him. "You did good, Sloan."

"I hope so, I only plan on doing this once and I want to get it right." Mark replied.

"I'm pretty sure that you could give her one of those plastic rings out of a gumball machine and she would love it, because it came from you." Callie pointed out to him.

"I know that, but like I said, I want to do this right. She is the woman that I plan on spending the rest of my life with. After everything that I put her through she deserves at least this much from me." Mark reasoned.

"Mark, I'm your best friend, so I have to ask you this. Are you sure that you're not proposing to her just because she's pregnant?" Callie asked. She didn't doubt the love and devotion that Mark and Addison had for each other. She just wanted to make sure that Mark wasn't going off half-cocked.

"Torres, she's the love of my life and the mother of my children. And sure I want to give my kids the family that I didn't have growing up, but that's not the reason I'm proposing to her. I would gladly spend the rest of my life just being her boyfriend, but I want more than that. This has kinda always been the inevitable outcome for Addie and me, it just took us both a whole lot of years to figure that out." Mark went into a long, drawn out answer that wasn't really required.

"What are you talking about?" Callie asked, curious as to what was going on in her best friend's head at the moment.

"I saw her first, hell forget I saw her first, I loved her first. But because Derek always has to get everything that he wants and because I was afraid of what we had I backed off and let him have her." Mark answered.

"Wow, so before Addison and Derek it was you and Addison." Callie observed a little awe in her voice.

"Kinda, I guess, I mean at first we hated each other. Sometimes, I swear it's because we knew it would be easier that way. We were chem partners the semester before she met Derek. At first we had a mutual agreement to tolerate each other, and then I talked her into getting drinks with me to blow off steam, and I guess before either of us knew it we were in love. By the time I figured that out the semester ended and before I got a chance to act on it she met Derek." Mark recounted with a shrug. He knew that it was a hell of a lot more complicated than that, but he didn't have time to explain at the moment.

"I knew you loved her, but, Sloan, you really, really love her." Callie commented. This was a side of Mark that she had never seen before.

"I really, really, love her, Torres." Mark agreed with a smile.

"So, how are you gonna propose?" Callie asked.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure I'll come up with something." Mark replied.

"If you need any help, I'm your girl." Callie offered.

"Thanks, Cal, I might have to take you up on that offer." Mark responded gratefully.

* * *

"So, how did you like being chief?" Derek asked Addison when he found her standing in front of the surgical board.

"Let's just put it this way, if I'd had come back a few months earlier you would have had a real run for your money for the job." Addison teased him.

"Knowing what I know now, I might have let you have it." Derek replied only half joking.

"So, let me have it, for the rest of the day anyway. You can go hide out in an OR with a brain tumor or something and I'll hold down the fort." Addison offered helpfully.

"I take back every time I called you Satan. I would love it if you could take care of things for the rest of the day." Derek replied happily.

"How did you consult go?" Addison asked. She still didn't really understand why they hadn't just had the patient transferred there or why they took Carson, but she didn't pretend to understand anything that he and Mark did.

"The consult went good, we found what we needed to see." Derek replied, hoping that she didn't ask any more questions than that.

"That's good, do you by chance know where Mark is?" Addison asked him. She hadn't seen her boyfriend and son since early that morning and she missed them.

"He went to change into his scrubs and that was the last time I've seen him since we got back." Derek told her.

"With this being him I probably don't want to know where he is." Addison shook her head just thinking about what Mark could manage to get into.

"Red, that is no way to talk about the man who loves you." Mark joked in an easy manner as he strolled up.

"If you weren't always up to something then I wouldn't talk about you like that." Addison countered playfully.

"I'm not always up to something, I'm just almost always up to something." Mark corrected her.

"At least he's honest." Derek commented with a chuckle.

"And you can be assured if he's up to something it's sex related." Addison threw out there.

"Speaking of that, I've gotta tell you with the glasses on and your hair up in a bun, you're seriously fueling my sexy librarian fantasy." Mark told her making his eyebrows dance.

"Mark Charles Sloan, I don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell you not to talk that way in front of my son." Addison scolded taking Carson from him. "Carson, you can't listen to everything your daddy says, he's a silly boy." She informed the infant. "Mommy sure did miss her little man this morning." She cooed pressing soft kisses to the crown of his head.

"What about me?" Mark asked her with a fake pout on his face.

"I have to have a little break from you every now and then, so I didn't really miss you." Addison retorted her lips curling into a seductive grin.

Mark clutched his chest like her words had wounded him. "That one cut me deeply, Red. And to think I love you and I would never dream of saying anything like that about you."

"Really, Mark? You have to be the biggest drama queen that I have ever met." Addison rolled her eyes at him.

"I will have you know that I'm not a drama queen, but thank you for thinking the worst of me." Mark mock pouted.

"I said it once and I'll say it again. My life would be so much simpler if I had never heard the names Mark Sloan and Derek Shepard." Addison muttered more to herself than to anyone else.

"You know you love us, Addie." Derek teased her.

"At this point you two are like a couple of stray dogs that I couldn't get rid of even if I wanted to." Addison zinged him.

"Damn, Red, are your hormones really that out of control today?" Mark asked her with an arched eyebrow. If that were the case he might have to think about finding a surgery that would keep him at the hospital a little longer to give her some time to cool off.

Addison smirked at him. "No, not at all, I just feel like giving you two a taste of your own medicine. I see that you boys don't like it so much when the shoe is on the other foot."

"You truly are evil." Mark replied shaking his head.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. As a matter of fact I can name a few times you've told me you like it." Addison winked at him. "Now, Carson and I will be in an empty conference room doing charts if you need us." she put a little extra sway in her hips as she walked away just to get under Mark's skin.

"That is so not fair." Mark commented mostly to himself, because her swaying hips had him in a trance.

"And you want to willingly spend the rest of your life with her." Derek pointed out to him.

"I can't imagine willingly spending the rest of my life with anyone but her." Mark admitted. He knew that made him sound a little crazy, but he couldn't help it. He loved her mean ass no matter how evil she was to him.

"She sure has you under her spell." Derek commented.

"I would never tell her this, but she has had me under her thumb since the first time I laid eyes on her." Mark replied.

"She does have that effect on people." Derek agreed nodding his head.

* * *

That night Addison lay sprawled out across the couch with her feet in Mark's lap while he rubbed them. "How much longer before you give up on the heels?" he asked her.

"I'm going to wear my heels until my feet swell too much to be able to fit into them." Addison answered stubbornly.

"Addie, you're on your feet a lot and I was thinking that it would probably be better for you to start wearing tennis shoes from here on out." Mark told her thoughtfully.

"What makes you think that?" Addison asked him out of curiosity.

"I read in one of your books that when pregnant women have jobs that require them to be on their feet a lot their feet and ankles swell worse." Mark explained to her.

Addison grinned at him. "Look at you, being a concerned daddy and reading all the right books. I'm impressed, Mark, I mean really, really impressed. Most men wouldn't take the time to read the books much less be this involved."

"Impressed enough to take all your clothes off for me?" Mark asked his eyes twinkling.

"Taking all my clothes off for you is what got me in this position, so I don't know if I should." Addison retorted playfully.

"I think that you'll find that I can be pretty persuasive in that area." Mark replied taking her hand and placing it on the crotch of his jeans. "Feel that? That's all for you, all you have to do is take your clothes off." He whispered huskily in her ear.

Addison rubbed him through his jeans and squeezed gently eliciting a low, animalistic groan from Mark. "Someone is nice and hard already." She commented with a throaty laugh.

"I bet if I were to check right now someone's panties would be wet." Mark countered ghosting his fingers over the thin fabric of the crotch of the lounge pants she had borrowed from him.

"I'd say that's a pretty safe bet." Addison replied wrapping her arms around his neck.

Just as Mark dipped his head to kiss her there was a knock at the door. "Whoever that is can come back later." he said. He groaned and buried his face in the crook of Addison's neck when the knocking got louder.

"Mark, just go answer the door." Addison told him.

"Sloan, open the damn door, I know you're home." Callie yelled from the other side of the door.

"Keep your panties on, Torres, I'm coming." Mark called out as he untangled himself from Addison's arms. "What do you want?" he asked gruffly when he threw the door open.

"Uh, never mind, I'm not even sure what I'm doing here." Callie replied absentmindedly.

"Cal, what's wrong?" Mark asked he could tell just by looking at her that something was wrong. "Addison, come find out what's wrong with Callie, she won't talk to me." he called over his shoulder when Callie didn't answer him.

"Callie, come on in, you look like you could use a drink." Addison called to her from her spot on the couch.

"You've got that right." Callie bitched plopping down on the couch next to her.

"Woman problems?" Mark asked her arching his eyebrow.

"She left me, I want kids and she doesn't, so she left me." Callie admitted.

"Callie, she'll come to her senses sooner or later, you just have to wait her out. Right now she's not thinking clearly. Give her some time and some space; sooner than you think she'll realize that what she wants more than anything in the world is to have a family with you. Right now she's scared and she doesn't know how to tell you that, so she's running." Addison assured her.

"Listen to Addie, she's pretty smart about these things." Mark said bringing her a beer.

"I mean seriously who does that?" Callie said taking the beer and drinking deeply from it.

"Sometimes running is easier than staying and working things out." Addison offered helpfully.

"That makes it ok for her to destroy my heart?" Callie asked incredulously.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. I'm just trying to explain her reasoning to you." Addison answered her.

"Torres, believe it or not I know exactly what you're going through right now." Mark told her.

"Mark, you used to be a manwhore, I'm pretty sure you're the one who did the running." Callie pointed out to him.

"There was this one woman who did a pretty big number on me. I left everything I'd ever known for her and then she ran on me again. Then I ran on her once like an idiot." Mark corrected her. He was clearly talking about Addison.

"Sloan, what are you talking about?" Callie asked confused.

"I'm talking about this redhead that I've known for almost twenty years. She ran out here on me and then she ran to LA." Mark replied with a smirk.

"In my defense, you were fucking random scrub nurses and you broke our bet." Addison reminded him.

"But that worked out, Sloan, Arizona isn't going to change her mind." Callie reasoned with him draining her beer.

"Torres, she'll come to her senses, they always do, you've just gotta give her some time. She's gonna realize that she can't live without you and if that means she's gotta compromise a little she'll do it, because she loves you." Mark assured her. He got up and got her another beer.

"Callie, you better listen to him. That has to be one of the smartest things that has ever come out of his mouth." Addison joked lightly.

Callie drank that beer quicker than the first. "How does a peds surgeon not like kids?" she asked.

"My father wasn't very good with his own kids." Addison supplied.

"She won't even entertain the idea. How do you spend all day around kids and not want them?" Callie rambled on as Mark put another beer in her hand.

"Would it make you feel better if I say you can sleep between Addison and me tonight?" Mark asked giving her another beer to replace the one that she had downed in short order.

"You don't mind?" Callie asked sounding meek.

"We don't mind at all, Callie. You could use some friends tonight." Addison answered with a smile.

"It's just ridiculous for someone to pretend to be that sweet and caring and then they turn out to be cold and heartless." Callie ranted on.

"Mark, maybe feeding her alcohol isn't the best idea." Addison suggested.

"Oh, leave her be, this is the only thing that's going to help right now." Mark said waving his hand dismissively.

"Ok, well, I'm going to order dinner, so she has something on her stomach to throw up later when she's sick." Addison said shaking her head.

"Good idea, Red." Mark smirked at her.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to be taking care of both of you and a baby tonight. You better be nice to me." Addison told him with a pointed finger in his face.

"Oh, I'll be real nice, I promise." Mark grinned saucily.

"It always has to be about sex with you, Sloan." Addison rolled her eyes and shook her head at her boyfriend.

"You act like there is something in this world more important than sex." Mark joked.

"I'm just gonna go order dinner and leave you to think about what was wrong with what you just said." Addison said hauling herself off of the couch with a little more effort than it used to take.

"Addie," Mark called as she went to go into the kitchen. "Thank you," he added when she turned to face him.

"It's ok, she's my best friend too." Addison replied with a smile. If she weren't pregnant she would seriously consider doing some real damage to the perky peds surgeon that had done such a number on her friend.

* * *

A/N: Here's the next chapter I hope you guys liked it. Until next time please review.


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 23

As Addison stared down the barrel of the gun the sound of her blood pumping through her body filled her ears with a deafening roar. She didn't have time to cower or blink before she felt the impact of the bullet slamming into her body. This wasn't supposed to happen, she didn't have a dangerous job she was the one who saved the lives of the people with the dangerous jobs.

This was totally not how she had expected her day to go when she left the house that morning. She had no way of knowing when she stepped out of the apartment that before the end of the day she would face down a gunman who would turn the lives of everyone in the hospital upside down.

* * *

Three Hours Earlier

"Callie Torres, you are going to work today if I have to drag you across the street kicking and screaming." Addison threatened in response to her friend saying that she was just going to skip work today.

"I'm calling your bluff, Sloan wouldn't let you do anything to strain yourself." Callie scoffed rolling her eyes.

"No, but I will drag your ass across the street kicking and screaming if she asks me to. You know that I can't refuse her anything she asks." Mark chimed in.

"There you go, it's settled you're going to work whether you want to or not." Addison said pouring some coffee into a travel mug. "Now, take that and drink it, it'll at least make you feel a little human after all the drinking you and Mark did last night."

"Fine, mom," Callie retorted sarcastically. "And, Sloan, you're supposed to be on my side." she bitched to her best friend.

"She's evil and she controls my sex life I'm not going to do anything to piss her off. Sorry, Torres, you're on your own when it comes to Addie." Mark said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"You both will do well to remember that I'm not in the mood to be fucked with right now." Addison pointed out to them.

"You didn't hear me putting up any protests to you being in charge that was Torres." Mark corrected her. He didn't want her mad at him when he was innocent for a change.

"Ok, fine, I'll drink my coffee and go to work like a good little girl." Callie relented with a sigh.

"Look on the bright side, you probably won't even have to see Robbins if you don't want to." Mark offered helpfully.

"Sloan, you are getting me drunk tonight and I will hear no objections." Callie informed him seriously.

"He got you drunk last night." Addison reminded her.

"No, I mean so drunk that I don't know my name in the morning." Callie corrected her.

"I think that I can handle that." Mark agreed just to make her feel better.

"Good," Callie said nodding her head.

"Mark, for some unknown reason my father is back in town already and he wants to spend the day with Carson, so I'm going to meet him at his hotel and then I'll meet you at work." Addison told him.

"Ok, that sounds good to me." Mark replied with a shrug it was just easier to go along with Addison than it was to argue with her.

* * *

"Mark, do you know what's going on?" Lexie asked him later that morning. They were all huddled in the lobby in front of the information desk.

"I have no clue what's going on this is apparently above my pay grade." Mark joked lightly.

"If it's above your pay grade then no one knows what's going on." Lexie returned the joke.

Mark went to reply, but was cut off by a shot ringing out. Out of instinct he pushed Lexie to the ground and covered her body with his. When the danger had passed he pulled her to her feet and ushered her toward the elevators. " Come on I'm getting you out of here." he told her.

"Mark, what are you doing?" Lexie asked him.

"I'm getting you somewhere safe and then I'm going to find Addison." Mark replied punching the button for the elevator.

"Oh my God, Alex," Lexie gasped and turned her face away when she saw her kinda sorta boyfriend lying in the elevator in a pool of his blood.

Mark bent down to check on him. "He still has a pulse. Lexie, get in here, I'm gonna get you two somewhere safe, get him fixed up, and then go find Addison." He ordered.

Soon enough they were in a conference room and Alex was laid out across the table. "Mark, you have to do something to help him." Lexie pleaded with him.

"I am, Lexie, one of us has to go get some supplies, I don't deal with this type of wound often, so I'm doing the very best I know how." Mark replied not unkindly the last thing he wanted to do was be stuck working on Alex while he needed to find Addison.

"Sloan, don't worry about me go find Montgomery." Alex managed to get out through labored breaths.

Mark gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Are you kidding me? I can't let you die. My life wouldn't be worth living you're Addie's favorite resident." He turned to Lexie next. "I'm going to go get blood, gauze, and a chest tube. I can't get to the bullet, but I can keep him from drowning in his own blood. I need you to stay here and keep pressure on his wound I'll be right back." He told her.

"No, I'll go, you're the one who knows what you're doing, you should stay here." Lexie disputed what he had said.

Mark looked down at Alex and he knew that if they were going to save him they had to do something quick. "Ok, you go, but be quick there's still a crazy man with a gun on the loose." He relented only because Alex didn't have time for them to argue.

"I'll be as fast as I can." Lexie assured him. "Alex, don't die on me while I'm gone." She addressed Alex.

"I won't." Alex assured her. "Sloan, don't let me die." He begged once Lexie had gone.

"I'll do my very best not to. Like I said, you're Addie's golden boy. My life wouldn't be worth living if I let you die." Mark promised him.

* * *

Avery knew that he shouldn't have left the OR once Hunt and Altman took the patient up to recovery, but his curiosity had overwhelmed him. He was glad he had when he found Addison passed out in the hallway on the surgical floor in a pool of her blood. He bent down to check for a pulse a breathed a sigh of relief when he found a strong one.

He needed to find a safe place to inspect her wounds and he needed to find one fast. He didn't want to face the wrath of Mark Sloan if he let his baby and the woman he loved die without trying to save them.

He scooped Addison up in his arms and quickly and quietly made his way through the halls of the hospital. He didn't know who had done this, but he knew he ran the risk of running into them the longer he stayed out in the open.

He gave a start and almost dropped Addison when he literally ran into Lexie gathering supplies to treat Alex.

"Lexie, what are you doing out here?" Jackson asked her.

"Alex was shot and Mark needs supplies to treat him. What are you doing with Addison?" Lexie replied.

"She was shot too I don't have time for questions. I just need you to get me to Sloan and grab a portable ultrasound machine off the cart, we're gonna need it." Jackson more or less ordered.

"Ok, I've got it." Lexie said.

"Now lead the way." Jackson retorted adjusting Addison in his arms so he didn't drop her.

Mark's heart leapt into his throat when he saw Avery walk in with Addison cradled in his arms. "Avery, what the fuck happened to her?" he demanded.

"She was shot in the shoulder I found her this way. I don't know anymore than that. I haven't gotten a chance to inspect the wound yet." Avery answered.

"Lay her out across the table at Karev's feet." Mark ordered. "I hope to God one of you thought to bring an ultrasound machine with you." He muttered to himself as Avery did what he had told him to do.

"I've got it right here." Lexie held up the item in question.

Mark took it from her and pulled Addison's scrub top up. "Avery, check out the wound while I do the ultrasound." He moved the wand around her belly in a panic. "Come on, Peanut, move around daddy needs to know that you're ok." He spoke to his unborn child. "Where are you, kiddo? Daddy can't find you and he really needs to at least hear your heartbeat. I really need to know that you and mommy are both ok." He was on the verge of tears now.

"Sloan, it was a through and through she'll be fine she just lost some blood." Avery reported as he applied a pressure dressing to the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Thank God, she's gonna be ok, but she won't be if I can't find the baby." Mark retorted he was moving the wand around blindly now hoping to find his child.

"Sloan, move the damn wand lower the baby is lower in her uterus right now." Karev got out through a groan.

Mark looked at him in a daze he hadn't really heard what the younger man had said and he was going to ask for clarification when he felt a hand encircle his wrist. "The baby is down here, Mark." Addison told him her voice groggy. She moved his hand lower and a picture of their baby appeared on the ultrasound.

"Hey, you," Mark breathed out his voice barely above a whisper for fear of getting choked up. He held the screen so she could see it. "Is Peanut ok?" he asked her.

Addison studied the screen for a second and a relieved smile came to her face. "Peanut's fine, that's a good strong heartbeat I see." She assured him. "What happened?" she asked sitting up with a groan.

"Careful, Addie," Mark cautioned putting his arm behind her back to steady her.

"You got shot and when I found you, you were passed out, so I brought you to Sloan." Avery explained to her quickly.

"How bad is it?" Addison asked knowing if she lost too much blood it wouldn't be good for the baby.

"It was a through and through. I irrigated the wound and put a pressure dressing on to stop the bleeding." Avery reported.

"Avery, when this is over and we make it through this remind me to thank you." Mark told him seriously.

"Mark, if we want Alex to make it through this we need to do something." Lexie said trying to get Mark back on track.

"What happened to Alex?" Addison asked concern shinning through.

"He got shot and I need to put in a chest tube to keep him from drowning in his own blood." Mark explained.

"Avery, you did good, now try to get yourself out of here. We're gonna need help and you're the only one in any condition to do anything about it right now." Addison ordered him.

"Yes, ma'am," Avery replied before leaving the room.

"Addie, do you need anything for the pain?" Mark asked her as he set to work on Alex.

"No, it's not so bad I can tough it out. I don't want to take anything that'll hurt the baby." Addison replied bravely.

"Addie, don't be brave. The worst that'll happen is the Peanut will come out a little stoned. I'm not that smart with obstetrics and I know that much." Mark reasoned with her.

"Mark, it's not like we have any way of getting any pain medication right now." Addison countered.

"I have unrestricted access to the pharmacy. Little Grey can go right now and get you and Karev both something." Mark replied pulling a key out of his lab coat. "Lexie, go quickly. If we drug Karev a little bit we can keep him quiet hopefully, because what I've got to do to him is going to hurt."

Lexie took the key from him. "I'll be right back." She assured him. "Alex, you hang on." She ordered the injured man before she left.

"Mark, was that smart?" Addison asked him.

"As long as Karev is hurt I'm not going anywhere because I can't let him die, you're not going anywhere because I'm not letting you out of my sight, and Lexie isn't going anywhere because she cares about him. The smartest thing to do right now is to give him some pain meds to keep him quiet." Mark explained his reasoning.

"You keep calm in a crisis, I forgot that about you." Addison said relaxing some she felt safer just being in the same room as him.

"Believe me, Red, I'm anything but right now." Mark replied.

"Could you two not do that thing you do where you forget other people are in the room right now? I'm bleeding out on the table here." Alex asked sarcastically. At least his smart-ass sense of humor was still in tact.

"Don't worry, Karev, we're not going to let anything happen to you. I'll be so pissed off if you quit on me, do you understand that? You're my protégé, I will never find anyone to replace you." Addison told him.

"Don't get all girly on me, Montgomery, I'm not going anywhere." Karev assured her.

"Good, and if you see the light run away from it." Mark teased him lightly.

Lexie returned a little while later looking shaken and she was white as a ghost. "Here is the pain medication you asked for and your key back." She said extending the items to Mark with a shaky hand.

"Little Grey, are you ok?" Mark asked her.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now, Mark." Lexie said waving off his concern. She had just stared down the barrel of a gun and looked death right in the eyes only to be saved by a policeman's bullet.

"Here, Alex, take these." Addison said forcing the pain medication on him.

"You too, Red." Mark ordered extending a pill to her. Addison took it only because she didn't feel like arguing with him and deep down she knew that he was right.

"Now what?" Lexie asked.

"Now, you do your best to keep him quiet. I have to put this chest tube in." Mark informed her. "Karev, this isn't going to feel good at all, but I need you to be still and I need you to do your very best not to get too loud."

Karev nodded his head weakly. "Just do it, Sloan." He screamed out in pain when Mark sliced into him with a scalpel.

"Lexie, there is a gunman on loose, shut him up now." Mark ordered Lexie who was on her knees in the middle of the table holding Alex's hand.

"Shh, Alex, shh." Lexie urged him, but he just kept screaming.

Addison was at the door keeping watch. "Grey, it's deathly silent in here and there's a crazy man with a gun running around. If he hears him he's gonna come here and we don't want that." she yelled at the younger woman. "Karev, if your big ass mouth gets me killed, I will haunt your ass for the rest of your life." She warned her resident.

"Lexie, I said shut him up." Mark growled at her through clenched teeth.

"Ok," Lexie picked up a wad of gauze. "I'm sorry, Alex, you just need to shh." She apologized as she stuffed the gauze in his mouth.

"Addie, if you're up for it I need you to come put this chest tube in while I hold him still." Mark told her.

Addison nodded her head. "I'm fine, Mark, I could put a chest tube in half asleep and I probably have." She pulled on a pair of gloves and picked up the chest tube.

Mark pushed down on Alex's shoulders to keep him steady. "I'm ready anytime you are, Addison."

"Hold him tight, Mark, if he moves too much I could puncture his lung." Addison ordered.

"I've got him, Addie." Mark assured her. "Little Grey, hold his hand." He told Lexie and she complied. "Alex, what Addison's about to do isn't going to feel good, so I want you to bite down on that gauze in your mouth and squeeze Lexie's hand as tight as you want, but don't move." He got a nod of the head from the younger man in response.

Addison quickly and carefully inserted the tube into Alex's chest. "Alright, we're done, Karev, you did so good."

"Now what do we do?" Lexie asked her two attendings.

"We wait, there's very little that we can do." Addison answered her.

A little while later the swat team came in to clear them out. "I've got two GSWs one to the chest and one to the shoulder. I need a gurney for one, but both require hospitalization." Mark told them.

"Who are you?" The leader of the swat team asked him.

"I'm Dr. Mark Sloan, head of plastics." Mark informed him.

"Dr. Sloan, we'll help you get them out of here." The cop replied.

* * *

Mark paced the halls of Seattle Presbyterian waiting on any word about Addison. When the bullet had gone in it had chipped a portion of her bone that was close to a major artery and Callie had taken her into surgery to file it down just to be on the safe side. It wasn't really a major surgery, but still he couldn't help worrying about her and their unborn child.

He halted in his pacing when he heard someone call his name. He heaved a deep sigh when he saw it was only the Captain. "Mark, have you heard anything about Addie yet?" the older man asked concerned for his daughter.

"I haven't heard anything yet, but she's in good hands. Torres really knows what she's doing." Mark said his words meant to assure them both.

"I came down here, because I thought you might like to see your son." The Captain replied.

Mark kissed Carson on the back of the head, but made no move to take him. "Hi, Casey, daddy sure is glad to see you."

"Mark, don't you want to hold him?" The Captain asked looking confused. He knew that Mark was all about Addison and their kids.

"I'll hold him when Addison gets to not until then." Mark answered him.

"She's going to be ok, Mark, you just said yourself." The Captain assured him.

"She's your daughter, I'm supposed to reassuring you." Mark replied.

"But she's the love of your life and I think you need the reassurance more than I do right now." The Captain reasoned with him.

Callie walked up and saved him from having to respond to that. "Torres, tell me that she's ok." Mark begged her.

"She's fine, Mark, she's in a room right now and she should be coming around at any minute. I cleaned up the bone fragments and got everything cleaned out really good. I also had an OB come in to take a look at her just to be on the safe side, the baby is fine. So, you have nothing to worry about there. It really could have been a lot worse." Callie assured him.

"Can I see her?" Mark asked he hadn't heard anything other than Addison and the baby were both fine.

"Of course you can, I'll take you to her." Callie smiled at him.

"What about recovery?" The Captain asked.

"She's gonna be a little sore for a little while, but the good news is there was no nerve or muscle damage. So, it won't affect her abilities as a surgeon at all." Callie answered him.

* * *

"Mark?" Addison asked her voice barely above a whisper as she opened her eyes with a slight groan.

Mark squeezed her hand in a reassuring gesture. "Shh, I'm right here, Addie."

"Where's Carson? I need to see my son and I need to know that my baby is ok, Mark." Addison told him sounding panicked.

"Relax, Red, Casey just outside that door with your dad and the Peanut is fine." Mark promised her.

"I want to see our little boy, Mark." Addison pretty much demanded.

"Then I'll get him for you." Mark kissed her tenderly on the forehead before walking to the door and coming back with Carson. "Here you go, mommy, I wouldn't hold him until you could too." He placed the baby in her uninjured arm.

"Hi, Carson, you sure are a sight for sore eyes little man. Mommy was so scared that she was never going to see you again." Addison spoke to her son after swallowing around the lump in her throat.

"I knew you would, Red, because there is no way in hell you would leave me to raise our son by myself. You should know that I require supervision at all times." Mark joked lightly.

Addison gestured for him to bend down and when he did she kissed him passionately. " I love you so much, Mark Charles." She told him unshed tears shining in her eyes.

"Addison Adriane, I love you, Carson, and the Peanut more than anything in the world." Mark replied trying his best not to get choked up.

"The kids love you too, Mark. That should be evident by now, Carson lights up around you and I can guarantee that the Peanut knows your voice because you're always talking to my belly. You are a great daddy." Addison informed him.

"I try my best for you, because I know you took a giant leap giving me another chance like this." Mark responded.

"Mark, I gave you another chance, because I love you and living without you just doesn't work for me." Addison replied.

"I know that we're gonna work out this time we have too much at stake not to." Mark agreed with her.

"Damn right, Sloan." Addison smiled at him.

"Marry me, Montgomery." Mark hadn't meant to say those words they just came out of his mouth before he could stop them. This wasn't how or where he'd planned to propose, but it seemed like as good a time and place as any.

Addison studied him intently and took a moment to think it over before giving him her thoughtful reply.

* * *

A/N: Here's the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know I left you with a little cliff hanger I'm evil that way. Until next time please review.


	25. Chapter 24

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 24

One Week Later

"Are you sure leaving Casey with Torres was a good idea?" Mark asked Addison as they stepped off the medical chopper that had carried them to St. Ambrose.

"It's not like we had much of a choice in the matter. Derek and Karev are both still in the hospital and Richard is the acting chief right now. That pretty much limited our choices to Callie and oh Callie." Addison replied getting a little sarcastic there to the end.

"I think I need to find someone a vending machine before she goes in for her consult." Mark teased her lightly.

"I'm not cranky because I'm hungry I'm just cranky because I'm a little sore." Addison corrected him.

"Are you sure that you need to be doing this then?" Mark asked her concerned. He couldn't believe that she was already medically cleared for duty.

"Mark, Callie never put a medical hold on me going back into surgery. She said that I'm going to be sore for awhile, but if I can work through it there is no big deal." Addison reminded him.

"I know, I just almost lost you and that scared the hell out of me, Red, I'm going to be protective of you for awhile just get used to it." Mark replied looping his arm around her shoulders.

"What if after this consult tonight I agree to take a little time off to make sure I'm healed?" Addison asked him.

Mark got a thoughtful look on his face as he pondered that suggestion. "Ok, Red, if it's what you want and not because you're trying to appease me." he replied finally. He didn't want her to do anything she didn't want to do.

"It's what I want, Sloan, don't question my motives." Addison teased him lightly.

"Let's go find out what kind of case we've got." Mark told her.

"The only reason you're with me right now is because none of our residents are cleared for surgery I just want you to know that." Addison told him bluntly.

"Addie, I know that, trust me. Just treat me like you do Karev, you won't even realize he's gone." Mark replied.

Addison just rolled her eyes at him as they walked in the hospital. "Damn, Montgomery, you got here fast." Charlotte greeted them.

"What did you call me all the way down here for, Charlotte?" Addison asked cracking her neck, her body stiff from the flight.

"It's Maya, she went into labor, she and Dell got into an accident on the way here." Charlotte explained.

"Does Nae know yet?" Mark asked.

"No, she's not here yet, but I thought it would be a good idea to call Montgomery in given this isn't going to be a normal delivery." Charlotte replied. "Montgomery, do I want to know why you've got the plastics guy with you?"

"I took a bullet to the shoulder last week and now the plastics guy won't let me out of his sight." Addison explained.

"And she didn't have a resident." Mark added.

"Montgomery, are you sure you're up for this?" Charlotte asked her.

"Charlotte, I could deliver babies in my sleep, you have nothing to worry about." Addison assured her.

"Come on then, I'll take you to her." Charlotte said leading the way to the emergency room.

Addison and Mark both dawned trauma gowns before walking over to the teenager's bed. She was covered in blood and strapped to a backboard to keep her spine stabilized.

Dell stood when he saw the red head walk into the room. "Contractions are three minutes apart and pain is a seven or eight." He reported.

"Thanks, Dell, I've got her from here." Addison replied with a smile. "Hey, kiddo, how do you feel?" she asked smiling down at her best friend's daughter.

"The contractions are bad, but they're better now with the epidural." Maya answered groggily.

"What epidural?" Addison asked a look of confusion crossing her face. "Dell?" she asked the young midwife and he shook his head at her.

Charlotte grabbed an instrument off the tray and ran it along the sole of Maya's foot. "How's that feel?" she asked.

"How's what feel?" Maya asked in reply.

"She can't feel her legs?" Dell asked standing and jerking away from the doctors who were working on him.

"Dell, sit down now, we've got it handled." Addison ordered him.

"You need a neuro consult." Mark observed.

"I'll call for one now." Charlotte agreed with him.

"Wait a minute, is Amy still crashing at my place?" Addison asked.

"You've been letting Baby Shep crash at your place?" Mark asked her with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, and I didn't tell you because you would tell Big Shep and the last thing I wanted to do was get in an argument with him over his baby sister." Addison informed him.

"She doesn't work here." Charlotte pointed out to Addison.

"So, give her privileges, she's the best we have. This is Sam and Naomi's daughter she deserves the best." Addison argued.

"I'll call her." Charlotte said seeing the logic in Addison's reasoning. "And then I'll give everyone else the rundown of what's going on." She added as she walked away.

"Mark, you've worked with the spinal cord before, what do you think this is?" Addison asked him.

"If I had to guess I'd say it's a fracture of the L2 and possibly the L3." Mark replied off the top of his head.

"I'll have to do a c-section, but I want to wait on Nae." Addison threw out there. She rolled her shoulder to relieve the slight discomfort she was feeling.

Mark didn't miss that action. "I'm going to see about getting you some pain meds. Don't argue with me about it either."

"Mark, I'm fine, I have to operate." Addison argued.

"I'll compromise, you take a Motrin or something now and then something stronger after." Mark countered.

"Ok, I can do Tylenol, I can't take anything else right now you know that." Addison agreed to get him off her back.

"Why can't you take the other?" Mark asked confused.

"It's not good for the Peanut, Mark." Addison reminded him.

"That's right, I'll be right back then." Mark replied before walking away.

Dell looked at her his eyebrows raised questioningly gazing at her belly and she nodded her head yes. "Congratulations, that is crazy awesome." he beamed at her.

"Thank you, just don't say anything yet." Addison replied.

"My lips are sealed." Dell assured her.

Mark came back with just enough time to force some pills down her before Naomi blazed into the room like a wildfire. She immediately started fussing over her daughter.

"Nae, I'm taking her in for a c-section right now. You have nothing to worry about I'm going to take good care of her." Addison assured her as they rushed Maya to the OR.

* * *

"The baby was stabilizing the wound, Addie, and when you shifted the uterus all hell broke loose." Amelia Shepard explained to her former sister-in-law. They were brainstorming what to do about Maya and the baby.

"So, what do we do now?" Naomi asked.

"Nae, maybe you want to go grab a cup of coffee or something." Amelia suggested.

"I'm fine," Naomi dismissed her concern.

"Nae, I think that Amelia wants to brainstorm with Mark after he gets off the phone with Derek. That's kinda hard to do with the mother in the room." Addison explained to her.

"I'm sorry if this is hard for her, but I'll be fine, just stop managing me and do what you have to." Naomi fired back.

"Ok, Shep, I'll give you a call back if I need to. Yeah, this surgeon is good I promise. I'll talk to you later." Mark ended the call as he walked back into the room.

"What did the golden boy have to say?" Amelia asked her surrogate brother.

"He said that there are risks with everything." Mark answered.

"If I go in one way I paralyze her, if I do it another way I kill the baby, if Addie takes the baby out the chord strokes out, if I try yet another way I kill them both. Now what do you prefer?" Amelia laid out for him.

"The two of you need to come up with something the baby can't stay in very long." Addison pointed out to them not that she needed to.

"Thank you, Addison, we know that." Mark quipped sarcastically.

"There are risks with everything, but that doesn't mean that it can't be done successfully." Amelia mused more to herself than to anyone else.

"I have a couple ideas that could work. Ideas I know for a fact will work, but they don't take the baby into account." Mark said biting his lip.

"Taking the baby into account will either of the ideas you have work?" Addison asked him hopefully.

"It'd be risky at best, but yeah, I think that it could work." Mark answered her firmly.

"Tell Amelia what your ideas are and then give Derek a call to see what he thinks." Addison ordered him.

"Where are you going to be?" Mark asked out of curiosity.

"I'm going to get myself something crappy to eat out of the vending machine. As you've pointed out I get cranky when I haven't eaten in awhile." Addison replied with a shrug.

"Alright, see you soon, Red." Mark responded with a reassuring smile.

* * *

"Does it really have to be Maya's ability to walk or the baby?" Sam asked. Everyone was gathered in his daughter's ICU room to brainstorm.

"Right now that seems to be the consensus. I consulted with Derek and he shot both my ideas down cold." Mark answered.

"You're really going to take medical advice from my brother right now? He was just shot and he's got God alone knows how many different types of painkillers in his system." Amelia asked him with an arched eyebrow.

"Your brother's the best and I've operated with him on this type of thing dozens of times. So, yeah I trust his judgment." Mark replied.

"You could try hypothermia." Gabriel Fife piped up. "It would help preserve the spinal cord." He continued on.

"But it would kill the baby." Addison pointed out.

"Save Maya's legs there's no question." Naomi stated firmly.

"That is a full term child she's carrying. One that you've wanted gone since the moment it was conceived." Sam spit out at his ex-wife.

"Sam, that is our baby girl lying in this bed my only concern is for her right now." Naomi yelled back at him.

"Everyone, just calm down and take a deep breath." Addison ordered.

"Dink, you're her husband and the father of her child, what do you want to do?" Pete asked the teenage boy seated at Maya's bedside.

"Can't you just save them both?" Dink asked.

Mark and Amelia both scoffed at that. "Why didn't I think of that?" the young neurosurgeon muttered.

"Amelia," Addison hissed at her.

"You heard the man, you're just gonna have to save them both." Sam said with a sigh.

"How fast are you?" Fife directed at Amelia and Mark.

"I've got the fastest hands of any plastic surgeon in the country." Mark wasn't boasting he was just speaking the truth.

"I'm pretty damn fast, but I don't know." Amelia answered.

"If you two can make the repair before the baby's temp gets too low you can save them both." Fife threw out there.

Mark got a thoughtful look on his face and he stroked his beard. "Addison, did you do a fetal Doppler?" he asked his girlfriend.

Addison shot him a look that said he was crazy for even asking her that question. "Of course I did, the results are in her chart."

Mark picked up her chart and skimmed through it before he found the information he was looking for. "How accurate would you say that one of these is in regards to weight?"

"There's a point one percent margin of error on these new machines." Addison answered a little confused as to where he was going with this.

"Addie, if you, Amelia, and I work together we can save them both." Mark responded confidently.

"What are you thinking Sloan?" Amelia asked him.

"I'm thinking that we can get the baby out before we finish the repair and before its temp drops too low. All we need to do is find something that weighs six pound seven ounces and slide it in, in place of the baby." Mark explained.

"Because with Maya's body temp lowered that slight little movement wouldn't cause the cord to stroke out." Amelia said jumping on his thought train.

"We would do the first half of the repair, then make the switch, and then finish up after Addie takes the baby out." Mark continued on.

"That's so crazy that it has to work." Amelia was on board with this idea one hundred percent.

"The tricky part is Addison and I would have to be completely in sync when we make the switch. There is no margin for error here the slightest wrong move by either of us and she's paralyzed for life." Mark replied.

Addison stared her boyfriend in the eyes. "Mark, we can do this. We've operated together enough times to know what the other is thinking without putting it into words."

"I agree, Red, I'm going to call Shep again and see what he thinks the best material would be to make the switch with." Mark said thinking out loud.

"Hello, I'm right here." Amelia reminded him.

"I know you are, do you have any ideas?" Mark asked and she didn't answer, because she didn't have an answer for him. "That's what I thought, that's why I'm calling your brother, not because I think you can't do this."

Charlotte stuck her head in the room at that moment. "Sam, I hate to do this to you, but your patient is ready." She told him.

"Ok," Sam said stepping out.

Addison followed him out of the room. "Sam, you ok? Your daughter is fighting for her life, so clearly you're not ok."

"Yeah, I've just gotta go operate on this guy." Sam replied and he went to walk away, but he changed his mind. "Can you just stand with me a minute?" he asked grabbing her hand.

"Ok," Addison agreed and she stood there with him in silence for a moment. The air was charged with all the unresolved feelings that they had for each other.

After what seemed like an eternity Sam dropped her hand. "Thank you," he said before walking away.

* * *

"Amelia Shepard, what do you think you're doing right now?" Addison demanded of her former sister-in-law with her hands on her hips. She had walked outside to get a breath of air and caught the younger woman smoking.

"I'm having a cigarette." Amelia replied like that should have been evident.

"Since when do you smoke?" Addison asked her.

"Since my brother got shot in the chest." Amelia retorted.

Addison took the cigarette out of her mouth and threw it on the ground. "You need to go see him."

"I don't really want to." Amelia replied pulling another cigarette out of the pack.

Addison took that one and broke it. "He'd really like to see you. All your sisters and your mother have been there fussing over him."

Amelia pulled out another cigarette. "I need to work up my courage before I go up there."

Addison took that cigarette from her too. "Give them here," she ordered holding out her hand for the pack of cigarettes.

Amelia handed them over. "God, you sounded like such a mom." She commented rolling her eyes.

"I am a mom now." Addison pointed out to her.

"Uh, since when?" Amelia asked. She didn't really keep in touch with the rest of her family.

"It's a long story that I don't have time to explain right now. Come on, you need to get your world class neurosurgeon on." Addison told her.

"Ok, I'm ready, let's do this." Amelia agreed.

* * *

Addison found her best friend squatting in the hallway with her back against the wall. She squatted down next to her with a little effort thanks to her pregnant belly getting in the way. "Nae, we're just circling the wagons now if you want to come." She told her.

"How's she doing?" Naomi asked.

"We're just waiting for her core body temp to go down a little bit more before we go in and operate." Addison answered her.

Naomi took one of Addison's hands in both of hers. "I've been so horrible to you and I'm sorry."

"Nae, it's ok." Addison assured her.

"No, it's not ok, you're getting ready to operate on my baby and I need you to forgive me, because I forgive you. There's nothing for me to forgive, nothing happened you were thinking of me and you didn't sleep with my husband, he's not even my husband anymore." Naomi rambled.

"It's ok, Nae, I forgive you." Addison said looking into her eyes. "I delivered that kid, Nae, I was there when she cut her first tooth, I recorded her singing Rudolf the Rednosed Reindeer before she could pronounce her R's and listened to it on my tape deck every night for a month. I promise you I'm going to take good care of that girl." She swore to her.

Naomi mustered a watery smile. "I know you will, Addie."

Addison gave her, her hand and helped her up off the floor. "Now, let's go save your daughter and grandchild. I don't mean to spread tales, but my boyfriend is pretty much a surgical god."

* * *

"How far did you get?" Another cardio surgeon asked Sam.

"Almost all the way, he just needs to come off the pump." Sam replied.

"Thank for operating under these circumstances and on this guy no less, you're a good man." The other surgeon said before walking into the OR.

Sam looked at Charlotte and then at Mark and Pete who had been in the OR with him to keep him calm. "You lied," he accused Charlotte. "She lied to you two." He looked at his two friends and he knew that they had known. "You two knew." He stated.

"Sam, we save lives, no matter who it is." Pete reasoned with him.

"Sam, we had to keep you from letting that guy die." Mark threw out there.

Sam wheeled around and punched Mark square in the jaw. " What else do you wanna take from me, huh?" he screamed.

Mark staggered back from the force of the blow. "I'm going to let that go, because I know what you're going through right now, I've been there."

"You were that girl's dad for like five minutes you don't get to act all broken up because she's dead. Don't you dare act like this is remotely the same thing. Addison is going to get tired of this poor me act and come back home where she belongs just you wait and see." Sam yelled at him before stalking off.

Mark went to follow him put Pete put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Just let him go cool off, man. He's going to regret saying that later," he told him.

* * *

"Where are we, guys?" Addison asked Mark and Amelia as they operated on Maya.

"We're just about done with the first half of the repair and you're about up." Mark replied without looking up from what he was doing.

"Are we absolutely sure that this is our best option?" Amelia asked.

"We're positive it's too late to change our minds about this now." Mark answered her.

"Fife, where's the baby's temp?" Addison asked.

"It's dropping rapidly, but you guys still have a little time." Fife replied.

"Mark, you need to hurry up." Addison urged him.

"Addison, we'll be done when we're done not before then." Amelia told her through gritted teeth.

"And we're done." Mark announced a moment later.

"This next part is the tricky part." Fife commented. The last thing they needed was him adding more pressure on them.

"Addie, are you ready?" Mark asked and she nodded her head. "We'll go on your count then."

"One, two, three," Addison counted. As she lifted the baby out Mark slipped a bundle of lap pads in to hold pressure on the spine. They both breathed a sigh of relief when the baby was all the way out. She clipped the cord and carried the baby over to an incubator to get her warm.

"Amelia, where are we?" Mark asked her.

"There's still function in the spinal cord, you two pulled it off. Now, it's time to finish up this repair." Amelia answered him.

"Addison, how's the baby?" Mark asked the concern shining through in his words.

"I'm working on her, Mark. Her temp is a little low, but I'm more concerned with getting her to cry right now." Addison yelled at him across the OR. "Come on, baby girl," she cooed at the newborn while she rubbed her chest. She breathed a huge sigh of relief when the baby let out a loud wail.

"Nice save, Montgomery." Mark praised her. The rest of this operation would be a cakewalk.

"You're pretty good too, Sloan." Addison replied in kind.

"I hear the only other place Mark is this skilled is the bedroom." Amelia teased.

"I'm even more skilled in the bedroom." Mark winked at her.

"Is this really appropriate OR conversation?" Fife asked him. The man really had no social skills to speak of.

"It might not be appropriate, but they're still going to have this conversation." Addison pointed out to him.

Charlotte appeared in the observation room at that moment. "Amelia, I need you to take a look at a set of scans really quick." She told the neurosurgeon in the room. She held up a set of brain scans to the window.

Amelia looked up from what she was doing to study the scans. "It's a contra lateral bleed, it's really hard to diagnose."

"Any chance you can get to it?" Charlotte asked.

"I've got my hands pretty full in here. Can't you get the head of neuro to take care of it?" Amelia asked in reply.

"He's on vacation." Charlotte informed her.

"What about the surgeon on call?" Amelia ventured.

"He missed the bleed." Charlotte disputed.

"It's easy to miss and I've still got awhile in here." Amelia told her.

"Amelia, the patient is Dell." Charlotte stated bluntly.

"Amy, go take care of it." Mark spoke up.

"But you need me in here." Amelia argued.

"I've got it from here, the hard part is done. I have your brother on speed dial if I need help." Mark assured her.

"That's still not as good as having another set of hands." Amelia countered.

"I said go, if worse comes to worse I have Addison here and she can jump in." Mark replied.

"Mark, I can stay and still get to Dell in time." Amelia threw out there.

"Dr. Shepard, I'm an attending you're a fellow when I tell you to do something you do it. Now get out of here and go help Dell. I said I can take it from here." Mark ordered her sternly.

"Ok, I hear you." Amelia grumbled as she made her way out of the OR.

Addison smirked at Mark as soon as Amelia and Charlotte were both gone. "Not gonna lie, Dr. Sloan, that was super impressive." She knew it was wholly inappropriate, but that had turned her on.

"Thank you, Dr. Montgomery, now let's see if I can't be even more impressive and finish this surgery in under an hour." Mark replied grinning at her before getting back to work.

* * *

Addison and Mark walked out of the OR with matching smiles on their faces. Both of them stretched out their limbs before stopping at the nurses' station to collect themselves.

"I am a god with a scalpel." Mark announced.

"You were pretty god-like in there I'll give you that. Maya's going to walk again and the baby is healthy. I think we do pretty good work together." Addison replied.

Mark wrapped his arms around her from behind and brought his right hand to rest on her stomach. "I think we do more than good work together, we do great work together the Peanut is proof of that."

Addison took his hand and moved it lower on her stomach. Then she took his other hand and placed it parallel to the other one. "The Peanut is down there right now, Mark." She told him as they stood there with their hands on her stomach hers on top of his.

Mark rested his chin on her shoulder as she leaned into him. "After a night like tonight what I really want to do is go home and lay Casey in the middle of us where nothing can ever hurt him."

Addison turned her head and pecked his lips sweetly. "I know the feeling. I just want to keep him and the Peanut safe and loved as long as I can."

A moment later Amelia came walking out of another OR. "Since you two are too preoccupied to ask I'll just tell you. I got the bleed and Dell is going to make a full recovery." She beamed.

"That's great," Addison replied a huge smile on her face.

"Good work, Baby Shep." Mark praised her.

"What's with you two being all hugged up?" Amelia asked them.

"You really don't talk to your siblings or your mother do you?" Addison asked not excepting an answer.

"We've just been standing here waiting for you." Mark replied with a cheeky grin.

"I was referring to the fact that you two are standing here all loved up." Amelia corrected him.

"Amelia, Mark and I are together now." Addison informed the younger woman.

"It's about damn time, this should've happened twenty years ago." Amelia stated boldly. She really didn't have a filter on her mouth.

"It just took us a little longer to realize that than it should have." Mark replied with a shrug.

The way their hands rested on Addison' stomach caught her eye. "What's with your hands?" she asked and then the answer occurred to her. "Oh my God, Addie, are you?" she asked leaving the rest of the question unfinished.

"Three months pregnant?" Addison asked in reply. "Yes, I am." She answered her own question.

"So that would make Mark…" Amelia started to ask but the man in question cut her off.

"That would make me the baby's father." Mark answered her question with a grin.

"Congratulations, guys, I'm so happy for you." Amelia gushed.

"Just keep that to yourself for now. We'll tell the others in a little while." Addison told her.

"I am a vault." Amelia assured her. "Now who goes first?" she asked getting down to business.

"Mark and I go first." Addison said after thinking it over for a second.

* * *

Everyone in the waiting room stood when Mark, Addison, and Amelia walked in.

"How's Maya?" Naomi asked an expectant look on her face.

"I successfully made the repair and she will walk again." Mark reported proudly. He was really patting himself on the back for that one.

"And the baby?" Sam asked nervously.

"Awake and screaming. Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl." Addison replied smilingly.

"Addison Montgomery ladies and gentleman." Pete announced clapping his hands.

Sam and Naomi hugged while Violet looked at Amelia expecting word on Dell. The younger woman smiled. "I got the bleed and he'll make a full recovery." She assured them.

"You are good." Pete told her.

"The credit for that isn't completely mine. If Mark hadn't been here to operate on Maya I never would have gotten to Dell in time." Amelia said.

Naomi walked over to Addison and hugged her. "Thank you so much, Addie."

"I told you that I was gonna take care of that girl, Nae." Addison replied hugging her back.

Sam shook Mark's hand. "Thank you for my little girl, man."

"It's no problem." Mark smiled at him.

"I owe you an apology for what I said to you earlier. You're going through something that I got just a taste of tonight and I never want to feel this way again. And about the other thing I said, she's your girl." Sam apologized. As much as it killed him to say those words it was true, Addison's heart belonged to the plastic's god.

"You were hurting it's ok. I was the safest person to lash out at, at the time." Mark dismissed his apology. There was no need to rub salt in an open wound he had Addison and he knew she wasn't going anywhere.

"I don't care what Sam said to you, you wonderful man. You helped my little girl to walk again, you are a saint in my book." Naomi hugged him around the neck and kissed both his cheeks repeatedly.

"Hey, that's my man, Nae." Addison joked with her.

"And he is a good, kind, wonderful man." Naomi was singing Mark's praises.

"Does that mean that I finally have your approval to be with Addison?" Mark asked her with a grin.

"Yes, of course, you go and be happy with her." Naomi told him.

"It's a good thing I finally got your stamp of approval." Mark joked.

"And why is that?" Naomi asked him.

"Tell her, Addie." Mark smiled at Addison.

"Nae, I'm pregnant." Addison grinned widely.

"Addie, that is wonderful. How far along are you?" Naomi asked her.

"I'm three months pregnant, that means that I was pregnant when I asked you to help me get pregnant." Addison explained.

"I am so happy for you, I know how long you've wanted this." Naomi hugged her.

"Thanks, Nae." Addison replied.

Naomi took Mark's face in her hands and looked him in the eyes. "You are a wonderfully kind man and you're good for her. I'm counting on you to take care of her, Mark. You know that she won't do it herself and I'm not there to keep an eye on her."

"He takes good care of me, Nae, you have nothing to worry about." Addison promised her.

"We're also unofficially officially engaged." Mark beamed.

"How does that work?" Amelia asked a confused look on her face.

" I asked her to marry me after the shooting while she was laid up in the hospital bed. She said yes, but to ask her again and not give her the ring yet, so I could do it right." Mark chuckled. Only Addison would agree to marry him with those conditions.

"Congratulations, man, now I really have to take back what I said earlier." Sam said shaking his hand enthusiastically. He plastered a smile on his face to hide the hurt he was feeling inside.

"I told you that you don't have to apologize you were hurting." Mark assured him.

"Addison, you really are an impressive, you will go down in history as the woman who finally tamed Mark Sloan." Naomi teased lightly.

"I'm just that good." Addison retorted.

"Changing the subject, I'm going to have a friend of mine come down and take a look at Maya and discuss rehab options." Mark said to take the heat off of him.

"Is this friend good?" Sam asked him.

"She's not just good she's the best orthopedic surgeon on the west coast." Mark promised him. He was of course referring to Callie.

"How long before we can see Maya and the baby?" Naomi asked.

"I'll take you to them now. I know that you're anxious to see them." Addison said throwing her arm around her shoulders.

"I'll go be with Dell." Violet offered.

"That would be nice. He'll be coming around in a little while." Amelia replied.

"I'll just call Callie now and have her bring Carson down with her." Mark told Addison.

"Ok, babe, that sounds good. I'll see you in a little while." Addison gave him a peck on the lips before walking off with Naomi. She had to admit that she and Mark made a really great team.

* * *

A/N: Here's the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. I made this one a little longer to make up for the long wait. As you can see I took some stuff directly out of season three of Private Practice. Until next time please review.


	26. Chapter 25

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 25

One Month Later

"I wish they would just clear the good residents already I'm sick of working with these second rate hacks." Callie bitched as she, Addison, and Teddy stood at the nurses' station filling out charts.

"They have to make sure that none of the residents that were here that day are going to have any PTSD flare ups in the OR while we have a patient open on the table. But, I will be glad to get Karev back." Addison reasoned with her. Not that she was easy to be reasoned with these days.

"Everyone is going to be having PTSD flare ups from what happened for the rest of their lives. The powers that be need to accept that and let us get on with our jobs." Teddy pointed out and Addison shot her a look. Comments like that really didn't help to rein Callie in.

"My PTSD has nothing to do with the shooting and everything to do with this evil, blonde peds surgeon I know." Callie retorted rolling her eyes.

"Torres, there are a ton of other women out there. If Robbins can't see what a catch you are then that is her loss." Mark said walking up to the three women. His hand automatically went to Addison's rapidly expanding belly.

"Hello, Dr. Goofball." Addison said turning her head to peck him on the lips.

"You were gone before Casey and I woke up this morning and you didn't leave a note." Mark told her a pout on his face. He really hadn't gotten any better at letting her out of his sight.

"Karev basically lives in this hospital and he spends his free time trolling the pit for cases for me, even though he knows that he's not cleared for duty yet. So, he paged me in early this morning with something that he found." Addison explained to him.

"Please just leave a note or a text next time, I was worried." Mark replied his hand rubbing soothing circles on her belly.

"Ok, I can do that, mom." Addison teased him lightly.

"You're carrying my little Peanut, Addie, I get to be protective of you both after what happened." Mark reminded her with a grin.

"You two are so disgustingly cute that it makes me wanna hurl." Callie spit out bitterly.

"Torres, how about we go find you some bones to break?" Mark asked. He could tell that she was getting ready to go off on one of her rants about Arizona.

"Oh no, you will not distract me with broken bones this time. I'm just saying that the day of the shooting the woman agreed to have ten kids with me and then a week later she got on a plane and went to Africa, because she got a stupid grant." Callie said really warming to the subject.

"Callie, I can only deal with so much crazy and right now my pregnancy hormones have the market on crazy cornered. I love you like a sister and you know I do, but I will kick your ass if you don't give it a rest for five seconds." Addison flared at her. She knew that losing her temper was not good for her blood pressure, but one could only listen to Callie carry on for so long.

"Addison, I'm merely saying that if you love someone you don't do that." Callie replied logically.

"If I weren't pregnant and it weren't such a long flight I would get on a plane to Africa and kick her ass myself for what she's done to you. But, you need to move on and not rehash it every chance you get." Addison assured her.

"Hell, if Torres will agree to stay with you and Casey for a few days I'll go it." Mark volunteered himself. He would do anything to get his best friend back to normal.

"Sloan, you can't hit a woman no matter how big of a bitch she's been." Teddy pointed out to him.

Mark grinned at her. "Altman, you just signed yourself up for the job. You're GI Jane, you get on a plane and go throw Robbins an ass whoopin'." He suggested.

"Mark, you need to take Callie to the pit and find her some bones to break now. I find that I can no longer deal with either one of you this morning." Addison told him in a conversational tone, but there was ice in her eyes and her words.

"Yeah, Torres, let's just go to the pit now, before Addie unleashes her inner Satan and kills us both." Mark said taking Callie by the shoulders and leading her away from the other two women.

"I'm coming, Sloan, don't manhandle me." Callie grumbled as she allowed him to lead her away.

"It's a wonder that she got cleared for surgery with the way she's been acting lately." Teddy mused shaking her head.

"I know, but she's not really being that unreasonable. She got her heart broken and her reaction to that is anger. I much rather deal with the anger than with her crying all the time like she did when Arizona first left." Addison replied.

"You and me both, I'm the one who gets to deal with her drunken antics since she insists on dragging me to Joe's with her every damn night." Teddy agreed.

"I'd tag along, but I'm kinda massively pregnant." Addison said pointing at her belly to prove her point.

"I think everybody in this hospital has gone insane from the shooting. I can't believe Derek walked in here this morning and resigned as chief like it was the most normal thing in world." Teddy retorted.

"That wasn't that insane either. He clearly hated the job and this gave him the opportunity he'd been looking for to quit." Addison corrected her.

"Either way, I'll be glad for things to get back to normal." Teddy commented rolling her eyes.

"I agree with you one hundred percent." Addison said nodding her head vigorously.

"And I'll be glad to get our residents back." Teddy added.

"Me too, even though they do make damn good babysitters." Addison chuckled and shook her head.

"And then you wonder why they call you Satan." Teddy laughed.

"I don't wonder, I know damn well why they call me Satan. I'm gonna put them to work if they've got nothing better to do." Addison replied with a laugh of her own.

* * *

"It's not rocket science either Chief Shepard is here or he isn't. I just want to know where I can find him." Amelia told the nurse sitting behind the information desk. She just wanted to find her brother and this woman wouldn't even give her that information.

"She's giving you the run around right now, because the last person to come in here looking for Chief Shepard shot the place up." Mark said sliding up beside her.

"Mark, thank God, finally a reasonable person to talk to." Amelia threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Hey, Amelia, it's good to see you again." Mark gave her a bear hug that lifted her off of her feet.

"You remembered not to call me Amy, I'm impressed." Amelia joked as he sat her back down on her feet.

"After what you and I pulled off last month you should be impressed." Mark told her a smug grin on his face.

Amelia just rolled her eyes at him. "You staying out of trouble? I only ask because mom will want to know."

"You've met my girlfriend, of course I'm staying out of trouble. Besides that I have a kid and another on the way I have to behave. I should be asking you the same thing." Mark chuckled.

"I'm staying out of trouble just fine, I'm still getting settled in at the practice. So, I don't really have time for trouble." Amelia replied. Addison had gotten her on at the practice when they had been down there.

"With the group of people you work with, I'm pretty sure you could find a lot of trouble." Mark joked.

"This is true actually." Amelia chuckled. "Where's your kid by the way?" she asked.

"He's with his sitter right now or at least he should be." Mark replied. He had left Carson with Karev, but he didn't put it past Addison to have gotten him because she missed him.

"Sloan, it's pretty bad form not to know where the kid is at all times." Amelia pointed out to him.

"I know he's safe and that's all that matters." Mark told her. If Carson wasn't with Karev or Addison then he was with someone else that they trusted to care for their son.

"I honestly still can't believe that you're a dad and they trust you of all people with a kid." Amelia teased him.

"Who said that they trust me with him?" Mark asked her with a smirk.

"I trust you with him, I just don't leave you unsupervised with him for long periods of time if I can help it." Addison corrected him as she walked up to them. "Amelia, it's good to see that you finally made your way up here." she greeted her former sister-in-law.

"I told you that I would, I've just been getting settled in at work." Amelia replied.

"I just talked to Sam yesterday to check up on Maya and Dell and he told me that you're fitting right in." Addison smiled at her pulling her into a hug.

"Damn, Addie, you're getting kinda thick aren't you?" Amelia asked her with a teasing grin.

"Oh shut up, it's called pregnancy and you know it. You still have no filter on your mouth I see." Addison replied. She took the comment in stride because she knew the younger woman didn't mean anything by it. Amelia was like the baby sister that she had never had.

"You wouldn't know what to do with me if I didn't say everything that popped into my head." Amelia pointed out to her.

"She's got a point, Red." Mark couldn't help agreeing with her.

"You would think that." Addison said rolling her eyes at him.

Karev chose that moment to come walking up with Carson in his arm. "Montgomery, I'm glad I found you."

"What's going on, Karev?" Addison asked him not sure that she wanted to know.

"Your dad just called from the airport and he said he needs a ride to the hospital. So, I offered to go get him and I need to know what to do with Mad Dog." Karev answered her in one breath.

Addison pulled her car keys out of her pocket and held them up. "Take him with you."

"Ok," Karev said reaching for the keys, but she jerked them out of his reach.

"Listen to me, Karev, you be extremely careful, you'll have my baby in the car with you." Addison told him forcefully.

"This isn't the first time you've let me take him out of the hospital." Karev reasoned with her.

"But, it's the first time I've let you drive him anywhere." Addison replied and then she thought of something. "What is my dad doing calling you?"

"I promise that I'll be careful with your kid in the car." Alex swore to her before answering her question. "He didn't call me, he called your cell and when you didn't answer that he called your office phone. It just so happens that Mad Dog and I were in your office at the time."

"I don't want to know what you were doing in my office. I didn't answer my cell because I was in the OR." Addison replied shaking her head.

"Using your books to do research to keep myself current." Alex informed her.

Addison nodded her head in acceptance of that. "Good boy, Karev." She said finally handing him the car keys.

"I'll be back shortly." Karev promised her.

"Karev, try to find out what he's doing here." Addison ordered him.

"I'll do my best." Karev assured her as he walked away.

"Who was the man candy?" Amelia asked.

"Addie's personal slave AKA her resident." Mark answered.

"Amelia, don't even think about it." Addison warned her jokingly as her pager went off. "Shit, it's Richard, I've gotta go see what he wants. Mark, just help her find Derek." She ordered before she went to see what the chief wanted with her.

"You heard the woman, help me find my brother." Amelia said elbowing her surrogate brother in the ribs lightly.

"I was watching her walk again wasn't I?" Mark asked even though he knew the answer to that question.

"Yeah, you're kinda a really big perv." Amelia informed him.

"Let's just go find your brother." Mark said looping his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

"What did you want to see me about, Richard?" Addison asked as she walked into his office.

"Have seat, Addie, I can't have you on your feet more than you need to be." Richard said ushering her into a chair.

"Richard, please get to the point. I've had a little bit of a rough morning." Addison replied sinking into the chair he had indicated.

"As you know with Dr. Robbins gone that leaves a pretty big hole in the peds department." Richard started, but he didn't get to finish.

"And that's why my father just called looking for a ride here from the airport." Addison said the pieces clinking into place.

"If you have no objections I'd like to offer him the job as head of peds. It would just be until I could find a suitable replacement, but I think that our residents could learn a thing or two from him." Richard explained to her.

"It would generate a lot of press for the hospital and in turn that would mean a lot of money. I can't say no, no matter how much I would like to." Addison replied.

"I won't do it if it's going to upset you. Your department pulls in more revenue than all the other departments combined, so it's my duty to keep you happy too." Richard pointed out.

"You're the chief, you have to what you think is best for the hospital. Hiring a Harper Avery Award winner to head up peds is what's best for the hospital right now." Addison retorted.

"I'm glad that you're being so mature about this." Richard told her.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't like this one little bit, but it's what's best for the hospital." Addison replied.

"You won't have to deal with him most of the time anyway." Richard assured her.

"My problem isn't with him working here, my problem is with the fact that he's just not going to be able to keep his opinions about my personal life to himself." Addison informed him.

"Addison, he just might surprise you." Richard pointed out to her.

"Forgive me if I don't hold my breath while I wait for that one. I would more than likely pass out from a lack of oxygen." Addison quipped dryly.

* * *

"Sloan, I thought we had put our differences aside." Derek commented when his best friend brought his sister into the X-Ray viewing room he was in.

"We did, what the hell are you talking about?" Mark asked him clearly confused.

"Mark, if that were the case you wouldn't have come in here dragging Amy of all people with you." Derek pointed out to him.

"It's good to see you too, Derek." Amelia retorted sarcastically.

"What are you doing here, Amy?" Derek asked her pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Call me crazy, but I decided that my brother getting shot was reason enough to come for a visit." Amelia answered her words still dripping sarcasm.

"As you can see I'm clearly ok and working on one massive tumor, so you can go now." Derek replied.

Meredith who was also in the room scoffed at that, " I wouldn't define ok as driving your car so fast over the speed limit the police lock you up when they pull you over."

"Oh, the golden boy has been in the slammer, I can't wait to tell mom that little tidbit." Amelia joked. "I don't believe we've met, I'm Derek's youngest sister Amelia and you must be the wife." She said extending her hand to Meredith.

"Meredith, nice to meet you." Meredith replied shaking her hand.

"I have now done my duty for the day. Grey, I'm leaving you to supervise the War of the Shepards. I have a girlfriend to track down and make sure that she's not having mental break down, because the Captain is on his way to the hospital for some unknown reason." Mark tried to excuse himself quickly.

"The Captain is on his way here?" Derek questioned.

"Yes, and I'm not really sure why, that's the reason I have to go find Addison." Mark answered.

"Amelia, as you can tell I really don't have time to deal with you right now. I have to get a peds consult on this case. This tumor is in a fifteen-year-old boy." Derek told his sister before turning to Mark. "Sloan, if could give me a consult later I would appreciate it. I can get to this tumor, but I have to in essence split this kid's face in two."

"Sure, I'll give you your consult as soon as I talk to Addison." Mark replied.

"And then I need to find someone decent from peds to consult with." Derek was really just thinking out loud now.

"Derek, I can help if you'll let me." Amelia offered.

"That's ok, Amy, I really don't need another neurosurgeon." Derek shot her down cold.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone for now, but know that I will be back." Amelia warned him before walking out.

"Derek, you could have cut her some slack." Meredith told her husband.

"If you like her so much go and stop her." Derek spit out at her.

"Grey, there's a lot of history there." Mark explained to her, giving her a reassuring smile before he too left the room.

* * *

"Kitten, it was really nice of you to let Dr. Karev pick me up at the airport." The Captain told Addison when he stepped out of Richard's office. She had been standing outside the door waiting for him.

"He was happy to do it, he wants to be a peds surgeon on top of everything else and it helps if he's in your good graces. And for the last time, daddy, my name is Addison." Addison replied.

"Of course, I always forget that you don't like to be called that." The Captain said offering her a smile.

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing here?" Addison asked even though she knew damn well what he was doing there.

"For the time being I work here, I'm the new head of peds." The Captain replied.

"I know, Richard asked if it was ok before offering you the job." Addison informed him.

"I promise you won't even know that I'm here." The Captain assured her.

"What about Bizzy?" Addison asked him.

"She's busy with her foundation and her other charities. I won't be here often enough for you to even know that I work here. I'll fly out every couple weeks to make sure that the department is running smoothly then go back home." The Captain explained to her.

"I'm sure she won't mind having the extra alone time with Susan." Addison retorted bitterly. It wasn't that she was against her mother being a lesbian; it was that she hadn't trusted her enough to tell her the truth.

"Watch your mouth, young lady." The Captain warned her.

"I don't know why I said that, not that I'm sorry I did, my hormones are just causing me to snap at everyone right now." Addison replied unfazed by the reprimand.

"How is my future grandchild?" The Captain asked to make conversation.

Addison rubbed her belly with a small smile on her face. "Good, we find out in a few more weeks what we're having." She told him.

"So, you and Mark are going to find out the sex?" Her father asked in reply.

"Yes, my being pregnant was surprise enough, Mark and I aren't leaving anything else to chance. So, we'll probably find out the sex a couple of weeks after I have the amnio done." Addison explained to him.

"I should get going. I have to go to HR and get my ID and everything, but if you're feeling up for it I would like to take you and Mark to dinner tonight." The Captain told her.

"Sure, daddy, I would like that a lot." Addison replied with a genuine smile this time. She couldn't help thinking that maybe he had finally changed for the better.

"Ok, I'll see you later then." The Captain responded. "It was really good to see Carson too, by the way. I missed him more than I had anticipated."

"He's a Sloan, he has this way of growing on you." Addison retorted knowingly and then she took a leap. "If you have time after you finish with HR, you're more than welcome to get him from Karev, so you can spend some more time with him. I'm sure that Carson would enjoy some bonding time with his grandfather."

"I'll have to see, but I know that I would really enjoy that too." The Captain smiled at her.

Addison went to her father and kissed him on the cheek. "It's good to see you, daddy."

"It's good to see you too, Addie, and I'm glad to see that you're feeling better." The Captain hugged her gently, so he didn't hurt her sore shoulder.

"I'm feeling much better, I told you that you had nothing to worry about." Addison reminded him. Her father's stock had gone up with her when she had been shot. He had hung around town for a few days afterwards to make sure she was going to be ok and to keep an eye on Carson, so Mark didn't have to leave her alone in the hospital. Her mother had only made a single phone call to check on her and that had been the end of it. So, that explained the bitterness she was feeling where her mother was concerned. If she couldn't make time for her only daughter after she had just been shot, then Addison couldn't make time for her either.

* * *

A/N: Here's the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time please review.


	27. Chapter 26

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 26

"Here you go, Addie, drink this." Mark told Addison as he walked up and stood beside her. He handed her the glass of ginger ale that was in his left hand before taking a sip out of the of scotch in his right.

"Thanks, baby, your child is giving me the worst nausea in the world right now. You can ask Karev I puked twice while we were in the OR this morning and once this afternoon." Addison replied gratefully. She looked down at her growing belly and rubbed it. "Peanut, mommy wishes that you would behave."

"I'm glad that your little buddy finally got cleared for duty. It makes me feel better knowing that you have him right there with you when I can't be." Mark said shifting his glass to his left hand and resting his right hand in the small of her back. He chuckled lightly and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'm sorry that my Peanut is giving you such a hard time today."

Addison consulted her expensive dress watch. "Shouldn't this thing be starting soon?" she asked. All she really wanted to do was go home and put her aching feet up. Instead of being dressed up in a dress that fit snugly around her baby bump and a pair of heels that would require surgery to get them off.

"Yang's here, Hunt's here, I don't see what the hold up is." Mark replied he was dressed in a suit and tie. They were at Derek and Meredith's house for Cristina and Owen's wedding.

"Shepherd's the hold up, no one knows where he is right now." Alex said walking up to the pair.

"That's not like Derek, he's on time for everything." Addison replied.

"He probably got pulled over again." Mark supplied helpfully.

"That would explain where Mer disappeared to." Karev nodded his head thoughtfully.

"He no longer gets to give me any shit. He has officially been in jail more times than I have." Mark chuckled.

"Mark, that's not something to be proud of." Addison pointed out to him.

"I didn't say I was proud of it, I just said it happened." Mark replied with a smirk.

"Sloan, I never figured you for the type to be in the slammer." Karev told him sounding amused.

"Let's just say I have a terrible track record with motorcycles and leave it at that." Mark chuckled.

"Mark, if you don't want me to kill you stop bringing that up." Addison told him conversationally.

"Montgomery, you can't threaten to kill him in front of witnesses." Karev joked with her.

"Oh please, Karev, a judge would admire my restraint in not killing him sooner." Addison scoffed.

"Ok, let's not talk about killing me, I'm done making stupid comments about motorcycles." Mark said hoping to get them on another topic.

"So, where is Mad Dog tonight?" Karev asked to change the subject.

"He's with his grandfather." Addison answered him.

"You would think that he was some stranger off the street with as often as Addison calls to check on them." Mark joked.

"I know my father and that's why I call so often." Addison retorted.

"You're a control freak." Mark corrected her.

"Like you're not? You're a surgeon too, it comes with the job." Addison rolled her eyes at him.

"Damn, I don't know if it's safer to stand here with the crazy married people or go mingle and run the risk of running into Lexie." Alex mused to himself. He had abandoned the younger Grey when she had to be admitted to the psych ward.

"First of all we're not married." Addison corrected him, not that she would mind being married to Mark.

"And second of all, you created that tense situation with Little Grey. I had to walk her up to psych myself, because you walked away." Mark added.

"I couldn't handle another crazy chick. There was my mother, then, Rebecca, and Izzie. You two totally act like a married couple, I just call it the way I see it." Karev replied with a shrug.

"Stevens wasn't crazy she had brain cancer." Mark reminded him.

"I know, but she still went all crazy on me talking to her dead boyfriend and crap like that." Karev pointed out.

"With as sensitive as you are it's a wonder you're still single." Addison commented sarcastically.

"It's a gift." Karev shrugged again.

Meredith finally reappeared at that moment. "Grey, where's Shep?" Mark inquired about his best friend.

"He's still in jail. I left him there at least that way I know he's safe." Meredith answered him.

"It looks like Hunt is going to need another best man." Alex chuckled.

"Alex, mind you manners." Addison scolded him.

"Cut him a break, Addie, you know that even you think it's a little funny." Mark defended Alex.

"I will never know why I willingly keep you around." Addison replied shaking her head at him.

"You know that you wouldn't know what to do with yourself if you knew how to handle me." Mark replied with a smirk.

* * *

"Addison, what kind of mood would you say you're in today?" Teddy asked Addison the next morning as they were standing around doing charts.

"I would say that I'm in a pretty decent mood, why do you ask?" Addison asked in reply.

"Because, I think you're about to have a bad day." Teddy replied pointing over her shoulder.

Addison turned her head to look over her shoulder and groaned. "Archer, what are you doing here?" she asked. She didn't know that she had it in her to handle both her father and brother at the same time right now.

"You are in so much trouble." Archer taunted her.

"What are you talking about?" Addison asked her patience with him already wearing thin.

"Bizzy is very pissed off that the Captain took a job all the way out in Seattle. Her reasoning is he wouldn't have taken the job if he didn't a child out here. So, that's why I say you're in trouble." Archer explained with a smug little grin on his face.

"I'm just going to leave you two to this." Teddy said excusing herself quickly before things between them got heated.

"Archer, I had nothing to do with the Captain taking this job." Addison said as she turned to face him.

Archer's eyes were automatically drawn to her expanding stomach. "Addie, what the hell is that? Tell me it's not what I think it is." He asked pointing at her belly.

"I'm pregnant, Archie," Addison replied like he should have thought of that.

"Pregnant? Bizzy is going to have a stroke." Archer said in disbelief.

"I really don't give a damn what Bizzy thinks." Addison retorted with a shrug.

"I'm telling on you." Archer said reaching for his cell phone.

"Archer, don't you dare." Addison warned him.

"She is going to have so much to say about the fact you got pregnant by a man that you aren't married to. And she's really going to go through the roof when she finds out that this kid is Mark Sloan's." Archer pointed out to her.

"Archie, just don't, I really don't care to hear what that woman has to say." Addison begged him.

Archer could see that she was dead serious, so he put his phone down. "Sorry, Addie, I was just having a little bit of fun."

"What are you doing here?" Addison asked to change the subject.

"Bizzy asked me to come out here and check on her husband." Archer informed her.

"You'll most likely find him in peds. He's been observing all week to see what kind of changes need to be made." Addison explained to him.

"Then I'll just go look for him there." Archer replied and then he paused having thought of something else. "Addie, how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Archie, I just get a little soreness every now and then, but that should go away soon. Other than that I should have no lasting damage from the bullet that went through my body." Addison answered.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get out here when it first happened. My publisher has had me really busy lately." Archer apologized.

"It's ok, I had Mark, it's not like I was alone. He took very good care of me." Addison assured him.

"Still, you're my baby sister and the first the thing I should have done when I heard you got shot was hop on a plane to see about you." Archer argued.

"You have your own life I get that." Addison said trying to ease his guilt.

"If even the Captain could bother to hang around, I should have found the time too." Archer countered shaking his head.

"Bizzy didn't come out here either, so you're in good company." Addison quipped unable to keep a little bitterness from seeping out.

"That just means I'll have to hang around for a few days." Archer smiled at her.

"I'm not sure that this city is big enough for three Montgomerys." Addison joked.

"As long as Bizzy doesn't show up, I'm pretty sure that we'll manage." Archer replied in kind.

"Don't even joke like that." Addison warned him playfully.

Archer laughed and shook his head. "I should go find the Captain, but I'll see you later." he said as he started to walk away and then he turned to her again. "Congratulations, Addie, you're a great mom and I know how much you wanted to get pregnant."

Addison hugged her big brother. "Thank you, Archie, that means that world to me. Mark and I are really excited about this baby and we're happy together."

"I know that, you don't have to justify your relationship to me. You've got a good thing going if the Captain clearly approves of it. The only one you're going to have to worry about is Bizzy." Archer replied.

"Don't remind me." Addison grumbled rolling her eyes.

* * *

Later on that afternoon Addison was laid up on an exam table with Mark by her side holding her hand.

"Addie, are you sure that we have to do this?" Mark asked. He wasn't really keen on this idea at all.

"Mark, we have to do this to make sure that nothing is wrong with the Peanut." Addison pointed out to him.

"Forgive me if I'm not in love with the idea of Karev sticking a huge ass needle into your stomach. There is a chance for miscarriage, and I really don't like risking that." Mark replied.

"Mark, I'm over thirty-five this test is highly recommended for women my age. And coupled with the fact that I've had previous uterine surgery, it's a really good idea." Addison reasoned.

"What does it matter what the results say? This is our baby, I don't care if there is something wrong with Peanut I'm gonna love them and take care of them no matter what." Mark retorted stubbornly.

Addison felt her eyes well up with tears when he said that. By offering to raise a special needs child he had just proved that he was a good guy despite what everyone thought of him. "Mark, I promise you that even if this test shows something's wrong with the baby I'm not gonna terminate. This child is obviously meant to be and I'm not just going to throw that away." She assured him.

Mark bent down and kissed her lips tenderly. "In that case we'll just wait for the test results and see where we go from there."

"I love you," Addison told him.

"I love you too," Mark replied.

"Alright, Montgomery, you ready?" Karev asked coming into the room.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Addison replied with a smile.

"Karev, are you absolutely sure that you know what you're doing?" Mark asked him his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sloan, for what has to be the fiftieth time, Montgomery taught me everything that I know about this stuff. I wouldn't dare mess up if she were having me do this to someone else, so I'm damn sure not going to mess up with her being the patient." Alex promised him.

"Mark, I assure you this is not the first time that he's done this. When Nancy told me she wouldn't be able to get out here for this appointment I made him start practicing. This will be the twentieth amnio that he has done and he's really good. If he didn't have the hang of it you can bet your ass that I wouldn't let him do it." Addison explained to him.

"Karev, just get this over with." Mark ordered him.

Karev grabbed a needle and an alcohol pad. He pulled up Addison's scrub top and studied her stomach for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Karev, do you need to use the trick I showed you?" she asked him.

"No, I was just giving myself a pep talk." Karev replied. He wiped her stomach off with the alcohol pad.

"What trick?" Mark asked partly out of curiosity and partially because he took his mind off of what Karev was about to do.

"I told him that if he's ever unsure about where to stick the needle he should use the ultrasound machine to track his progress." Addison answered him.

"Karev, can you do that now? It would just make me feel better if I can see that the needle isn't anywhere close to Peanut." Mark asked hopefully.

"I can do that for you, Sloan." Karev answered grabbing the wand for the ultrasound machine and turning it on.

"Mark, you really need to not stress so much." Addison told him shaking her head.

"I can't help it, Addie." Mark said defensively as he took her hand in his.

"Ok," Alex said as he started pushing the needle in. "Sloan, look at the screen. There's the needle and there's the baby, I'm not even close," he said before drawing some of the fluid out. "And now I'm done."

"Feel better now, Mark?" Addison asked him her voice bordering on the edge of sarcastic.

"Much better," Mark confirmed.

"That's good considering you weren't the one who just had the nine-inch needle stuck in them." Addison retorted.

"I know I'm sorry, baby." Mark said kissing her hand. "And I'm pretty sure nine inches is what got you in this position to begin with." He grinned.

"Mark Charles Sloan, I don't even know what to say to you sometimes." Addison scolded, slapping him playfully. She couldn't get mad at him even when she should.

"As long as I have the ultrasound up and running I can tell you the sex, so you don't have to wait until next week." Alex offered clearing his throat to remind them he was in the room.

"Nancy told me to tell you that she will kill you if you tell us the sex without her here." Addison laughed at the look her resident gave her upon hearing that.

"Karev, do you know?" Mark asked him.

"I don't wanna die, so I'm not gonna tell you if I know or I don't know." Karev said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Between the two of you one of you has to know." Mark argued.

"I didn't look while he had the ultrasound on, because I don't want to know before you know." Addison informed him.

"And I didn't take a close enough look to be able to tell." Karev added quickly a little too quickly as a matter of fact.

"Karev, you do know." Mark accused him.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't, but the point is I'm not going to tell you and have to face the wrath of the She-Shepherd." Karev said shaking his head.

"Like you said, Addie taught you everything you know there is no way that you don't know." Mark countered.

"Mark, leave him alone we'll find out soon enough." Addison ordered him.

"You want to know just as badly as I do." Mark argued.

"I know I do, but it won't kill us to wait one more week." Addison reasoned with him.

"Ok, fine you win." Mark relented.

"I'm going to run this sample down to the lab and put a rush order on it, so you'll have the results in a couple of hours." Alex spoke up.

"Thanks, Karev," Addison smiled at him gratefully.

"I'll bring you the results myself as soon as I get them." Karev promised before rushing off to the lab.

* * *

"Torres, you ok?" Mark asked Callie later that afternoon.

"I'm fine, Sloan, it's nothing, really." Callie assured him. She was slumped in a chair with her scrub cap pulled down over her eyes.

"The look on your face says it's something." Mark called her on her bullshit.

"It's just with them finding a new pediatric surgeon, it means she's really not coming back." Callie explained to him.

"She might surprise you yet. She's a runner and just when you think she's gone for good she'll show up. It might not happen today, tomorrow, this week, or this month, but it will happen soon." Mark assured her.

"How can you be so sure of that, Mark?" Callie asked him.

"I'm sure of it, because I'm in love with a runner. Addison ran on me twice, because things got a little scar. The trick with that though is you sometimes gotta know when to chase them and when to give them space." Mark answered her.

"That's different though, you and Addison both want the same things. Clearly the thought of having a family with me is so unsettling that Arizona had to fly all the way around the world to get away from me." Callie pointed out to him.

"I really don't think that's it, Callie. I just think she's scared and you have to give her a little time to be scared." Mark reasoned with her.

"She could have been scared here with me." Callie countered.

"She'll realize how much she misses you and she'll come running back, you'll see." Mark assured her.

"Tell me that you two aren't in here discussing what I think you're discussing." Addison begged when she walked into the attendings' lounge.

"I can tell you that we'll stop discussing it now that you're in the room." Callie retorted.

"That's all I can ask for." Addison replied with a shrug.

"Did Karev get the test results back yet?" Mark asked her hopefully.

"I've got them right here." Addison said holding up a sheet of paper.

"And?" Mark asked expectantly.

"And everything is fine, Peanut is completely healthy." Addison reported with a smile.

Mark pulled her close to him and rubbed her stomach. "Did you hear that, Peanut? You're healthy and next week daddy gets to stop referring to you as an it."

"You mean you're really gonna not harass Karev for the next week?" Addison asked clearly in doubt.

"I could harass him, but that would only piss you off, so I'm just going to let him be. I know that he knows and he knows that I know he knows. That's good enough for me at the moment." Mark replied.

"Wow, Sloan, that was a confusing statement even for you." Callie told him shaking her head.

"The point is that Karev knows the sex of the baby and he won't tell me. I'm not so sure that Addison doesn't already know." Mark explained himself.

"Mark, if I knew for sure I'd tell, I just know what I thought I might have seen and I'm not going to tell you." Addison teased him.

"Fine, be that way. I'll find out soon enough." Mark said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're so cute when you pout." Addison told him before bending down to kiss him.

"I love you, Red." Mark said when she pulled away.

"I love you too, Goofball." Addison replied.

"I wish you two would just go to an on call room and screw each other senseless already we all know that you're dying to." Callie told them rolling her eyes.

"I'm gonna buy her a hooker just to get her in a better mood." Mark commented dryly.

"At this point I'm just about willing to let you work your magic on her if it gets her to act like a normal person again." Addison retorted.

Callie heaved a great sigh and got to her feet. "Forget it I'll just go find some bones to break or something." She muttered walking out the door.

Mark and Addison waited until the door closed before busting out in fits of laughter.

* * *

A/N: Here's the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time please review.


	28. Chapter 27

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 27

One Week Later

"What are you smiling at?" Addison asked when she opened her eyes and saw Mark staring down at her a smile on his face.

Mark just broke out into a wider grin. "Today's the day, Addie, we get to find out what we're having." He replied excitedly.

"I know," Addison smiled back at him. "I'm sure that Karev is thankful, because this means you're no longer going to try to bully him into telling you what he knows."

Despite his promise to leave Karev alone Mark had tried to get the information he wanted out of him every chance he got. "I was just reminding him whose alpha male that's all." he replied with a shrug.

Addison wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "That's right, you're my big strong man." She drew her sentence out seductively pecking his lips between every word.

"It's only five we have time for me to show you how much of a man I really am." Mark replied saucily a wicked grin on his face. His hand made its way up her leg and rubbed her inner thigh.

Addison grinned up at him. "Since you woke me up so early and Carson will be asleep for at least another hour, I will be in the shower and I won't be unhappy at all if you decide that you want to join me." she got out of bed and pulled her t-shirt over her head leaving her in nothing but her panties.

"Holy shit, Addison, your boobs got fucking huge like over night, baby." Mark said as he took in her half naked form.

"And don't you love it?" Addison asked before walking into the bathroom. He lay back on the bed absolutely flabbergasted staring at the ceiling pondering what had happened to his sweet innocent girlfriend. He was pulled out of his thoughts when she called out, "Mark, don't take too long I might get lonely and start without you." to add insult to injury she threw her panties back into the bedroom.

Mark jumped off the bed and rushed into the bathroom shedding his clothes along the way. "I'll be damned if you start without me, woman." he called out in his gruff baritone.

* * *

"Come in," Addison called out later that morning when she heard three sharp knocks at her office door.

"You're not nearly as fun to talk to when I have to track you down in your office." Teddy told her as she walked into the room.

"Hurry up and shut the door behind you." Addison ordered in a harsh whisper.

Teddy looked at her with an arched eyebrow after she closed the door. "Why are you whispering? And what's with the cloak and dagger knock three times stuff?" she asked.

"I'm hiding out right now." Addison answered her.

"Hiding out from whom?" Teddy asked her looking confused.

"My father and my brother they've both been here a week and show no signs of leaving any time soon. That's why you're supposed to knock three times that way I know it's not them." Addison explained to her.

"The further along you get in this pregnancy the goofier you get." Teddy told her sounding amused.

"This has nothing to do with my pregnancy hormones and everything to do with my sanity." Addison corrected her.

"Ducking the Captain and Archer helps your sanity how?" Teddy asked an amused chuckle escaping her lips.

"Very simple, if they don't know where to find they aren't going to be able to make the little comments to me that make me nuts. Therefore my sanity is spared, the more I have to deal with them the crazier I get." Addison explained using her own made up logic.

"I'm sincerely starting to think that crazy runs in your family." Teddy told her.

"Please tell me it was Archer who used a bad pick up line on you and not the Captain." Addison begged. With her father and brother involved she was going to assume that something of that nature had happened.

"It was Archer and he's harmless." Teddy assured her.

Addison shook her head. "Yeah, I don't even want to know."

"Good, because you're really better off not asking." Teddy retorted.

"Are you doing the dirty with my brother?" Addison asked. She just had to know.

Teddy laughed heartily. "Only in his dreams and then I'm sure he's way better than he actually is."

"This is why I like you, Altman." Addison couldn't help laughing at her friend's comment.

"You have no choice, you're kind stuck with me now that Arizona flew the coop." Teddy joked.

"Don't even mention that name to me, I hear it more than enough from Callie. Who is at my apartment every night that she doesn't drag you out with her." Addison groaned.

"Ok, new topic." Teddy said to change the subject.

"What brings you by my office?" Addison asked. She was actually very rarely in her office, because it was in another part of the hospital and she spent most of her time in the surgical wing.

"Sloan wanted me to tell you to come out of hiding long enough to find out the sex of your baby." Teddy reported.

Addison hauled herself out of her chair. "I swear before long they're going to put a wide load sign around my neck."

"Addison, you're not that big." Teddy assured her.

"Not yet anyway, at the moment I just feel huge. In a few more weeks I'm actually going to be huge." Addison corrected her.

"You're at least going to make an amazingly gorgeous wide load." Teddy teased her.

"Shut up, flattery will get you everywhere with me right now. What do you want?" Addison replied, but she was laughing.

"I need a consult on a consult that your dad asked me to do for him." Teddy told her and waited for her to explode.

"So, that's why you're trying to butter me up? You know that I'm avoiding my father and you need me to do a consult on one of his patients." Addison asked and answered her own question.

"Honestly, I'm a little confused as to why this wasn't your patient to begin with." Teddy replied.

"I'll have to see the chart first, but I'll do your stupid consult." Addison told her.

"You're only doing it so you have the chance to mark your territory." Teddy retorted.

"Damn right, if you need to call me in for a consult when you have him then it should have been my case to begin with." Addison agreed with her.

* * *

"Dr. Bailey, how are you today?" The Captain asked Bailey a charming smile plastered on his face.

"Dr. Montgomery, trying to charm me won't work, I can't be charmed. However, you can just tell me what you want." Bailey replied gruffly.

"I need a resident and they all seem to scurry off when they see me coming." The Captain admitted.

"Because your daughter is thirty-one flavors of mean and surly to them. They hear that Montgomery wants them and they automatically assume that she's on the warpath." Bailey explained bluntly.

"So I've noticed, they all seem to avoid her service like the plague." The Captain observed.

"Alright, let's get you a resident." Bailey said and called out to the first resident that she laid eyes on. "Grey, you're with Dr. Montgomery today."

"Karev's done something to anger her and she kicked him off her service?" Lexie asked thinking that she meant Addison.

"You're not in obstetrics, you're in peds with the other Dr. Montgomery." Bailey corrected her.

"Oh, um…" Lexie stammered as she walked over.

"Good, now that that has been settled I can get some actual work done." Bailey said. "I swear the people in this hospital think I have nothing better to do than deal with their personal problems." She muttered walking away from the pair.

"Dr. Grey, it's a pleasure." The Captain smiled at her.

"Dr. Montgomery," Lexie replied stiffly with a nod of her head.

"This doesn't have to be awkward. We can work together like two grown adults." The Captain tried putting her at ease.

"Of course we can, this won't be awkward at all. We can just focus on work." Lexie agreed nervously.

"Good, I'm glad you agree. We should get a move on we have patients to see." The Captain said.

"Right, of course." Lexie replied nodding her head. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"I'm sure I don't have to ask this, but do you two want me to start with the boring part or do you want me to do the ultrasound first?" Nancy asked Mark and Addison. Addison was up on the exam table, Mark stood right beside her, and Karev was standing right outside the door waiting on orders.

"Nance, the not knowing is killing him, do the ultrasound first." Addison answered.

"You act like you don't want to know just as badly as I do." Mark scoffed.

Nancy laughed at the pair and pulled up Addison's scrub top. She squirted gel on her belly and turned the ultrasound machine on. "Ok, here we go." She said as she started moving the wand around. "Well, look at that." she smiled. "Addison, would you like to tell Mark or should I?" she asked.

"I'll do it," Addison pointed to the screen "Mark, it's a boy." She grinned.

"Wow, that's our son, Addie." Mark's smile was so wide it looked like his face would spilt in two.

"I know and for the record I told you he was a boy." Addison teased him.

"That you did, Red, I've gotta learn not to doubt you about such things." Mark joked back.

"Congratulations, you two." Nancy told them. "And, Addie, you have my condolences you have three Sloan men to deal with now. I don't know any other woman who can deal with just one Sloan man."

"I'm brilliant and gifted, I don't expect anyone else to be as good as I am." Addison smirked.

"I'll have you both know that my mother put up with me and my father." Mark objected and then he thought about what he had said. "Never mind, that was a poor example."

Nancy shook her head at him. "Now for the boring stuff." She said getting back to work. "I was very pleased with the results of your amnio and your blood pressure readings have been very good for the most part."

"Is there anything special that she needs to be doing?" Mark asked his voice laced with concern.

"She just needs to keep doing what she's been doing." Nancy assured him.

"Mark, I told you, I've got this. I do this for a living I know how to take care of our son and myself just fine." Addison pointed out to him.

"More like Karev knows how, don't think I don't know that you forget to take your prenatal vitamins if he doesn't hand them to you first thing every morning." Mark retorted.

"I don't forget to take them I just don't take them until later in the day when it finally occurs to that oh shit I need to take my vitamins." Addison informed him.

"Mark, if you don't learn to keep your mouth shut you're never going to survive the rest of this pregnancy." Nancy advised him.

"She loves me she won't kill me." Mark replied with a wink before getting serious again. "Everything with the baby is good, right?"

"Mark, I gave her and the baby both a thorough workup after she was shot and they were both fine then and they are both fine now. You really need to relax they are both perfectly healthy." Nancy assured him.

"Nancy, four months ago my perfectly healthy, pregnant teenage daughter died during a perfectly safe c-section. I'm not leaving anything up to chance when it comes to my son and the love of my life." Mark reasoned with her.

"Mark, honey, I am fine. We monitor my blood pressure very closely, so we would know if something were wrong. I promise you that everything is going to be ok." Addison swore to him.

Mark gave her a small smile. "You're right, I can't argue with you when you put it like that. It's just that you're my girl and that boy you're carrying is my Peanut, I'm gonna worry about the two of you."

"And I love that you worry about us, just don't stress yourself out." Addison replied.

"Ok, I'm all finished up here, I just need to talk to Karev." Nancy said.

"Mark, open the door and tell Karev to come in here." Addison ordered him.

"Karev, you've been summoned get your ass in here." Mark called out the door.

"I'm coming," Karev replied walking through the door. "Alright, what can I do?" he asked.

"Dr. Karev, I must say I'm impressed, you've managed to get my patients this far without screwing anything up, keep up the good work." Nancy praised him.

"I have a good teacher." Karev responded.

"Karev, flatter me all you want you're still not getting out of running Well Woman Checks for me in the clinic today." Addison told him.

"Montgomery, I'm a surgeon not a gynie." Karev protested.

"I know that, but you asked me to teach you and this is the only way you're gonna learn." Addison pointed out to him.

"Speaking of not being a gynie, Karev, do you know the sex of the baby?" Mark asked he just really wanted to know if Karev knew or not.

"I'm fairly sure it's a boy." Karev answered him.

"Just fairly sure? Karev, I taught you better than that." Addison scolded him.

"I'm ninety-five percent positive that it's a boy." Karev amended his previous statement.

"You knew the whole damn time and you wouldn't tell me." Mark glared at him.

"I didn't want to get killed." Karev said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"He's a smart man, Mark, I would have killed him had he told you." Nancy piped up.

"Well, fine, I guess I can't argue with that then." Mark relented.

"Nance, are we done? I really need to get back to work." Addison asked.

"Yep, you're free to go, I'm going to want to see you again next month, so keep up the good work." Nancy replied.

"I'll make sure she does." Mark assured her.

"What he meant to say is that he and Karev will both be on my ass to do what I'm supposed to do." Addison corrected his statement. "Thanks, for flying all the way out here to do this, Nance, I appreciate it a lot."

"That is my future nephew in there, only the best possible care for him will do." Nancy replied with a smile.

* * *

"Derek, I've got someone here who wants to see you." Mark said as he led Nancy to her brother.

"I know and I'm avoiding her." Derek retorted.

"Really, Derek?" Nancy asked her brother with a withering look.

"Not you, Nancy, Amy is here again and I happen to be doing my very best to avoid her." Derek explained.

"Just talk to her, Shep." Mark advised him.

"You like her so much, you talk to her. I have nothing to say." Derek replied crossing his arms.

"Derek, you have to talk to her whether you want to or not." Nancy advised him.

"I know, but it's Amy. How do I tell her about being shot?" Derek asked.

"You just open your mouth and tell her, you can't keep her a little girl forever." Nancy reasoned with him.

"Yeah, I know." Derek replied simply.

"You wanna hear something that will brighten your day?" Mark asked him bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement.

"Oh that's right, Addison had her big appointment today." Derek said a small smile coming to his face. "Boy or girl?" he asked.

Mark pulled the ultrasound picture he was just given out of his coat pocket. "Derek, this is your nephew. This boy is clearly a Sloan and that's all I have to say about that."

"Look at that, he's already bigger than his dad." Derek taunted him.

"Oh, you're so funny, Shep." Mark retorted rolling his eyes at him.

"Congratulations, Mark, I'm really happy for you." Derek replied seriously.

"Thanks, man, I'm seriously over the moon right now." Mark told him.

"I'll have to be sure to give Addison my sympathies one Sloan is hard enough to deal with and she has three." Derek joked.

"Very funny, Derek." Mark commented dryly.

"I'm just saying I've been dealing with you my whole life and I can barely tolerate just one of you sometimes. Addison should probably be made a saint for putting up with three Sloans." Derek replied.

"I think I'm a candidate for sainthood for being a participant in the War of the Shepherds." Mark threw out there.

"Fine, you and Nancy win, I'll talk to her, but I don't have to be happy about it." Derek said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm used to winning, that's why I used to pit you and Mark against each other. That way I was sure to get my way while the two of you were busy squabbling like two little girls." Nancy smirked at him.

"That comment right there explains so very much." Derek chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked clearly confused.

"Why you fell in love with Addison. Her and that thing there are cut from the same cloth. You slept with Nancy behind my back for months and thought I didn't know about it. That's all I'm saying." Derek explained.

"I dated your wife behind your back for months without you realizing it. It took you walking in on us in the throws for you to find out." Mark countered.

"Touché," Derek couldn't help, but agree with him.

"I think I need to buy Addison shoes for putting up with the two of you." Nancy ventured.

"Please don't, I have no closet space as it is." Mark begged her and then a grin came to his face, because he got an idea. "If you really want to do something nice for Addison you can help me design the interior of the house I'm building her."

"You're building her a house?" Nancy asked him in disbelief.

"Yeah and if you could not tell her that'd be great." Mark answered.

"Oh, I'm in." Nancy smiled at him.

"Welcome to Operation Homestead, Nancy, it's so crazy it just might work." Derek joked with her.

"You're not in this conversation right now, Derek, you have to go talk to our baby sister." Mark told him and he laughed when he saw the look his friend gave him.

"You heard the man, go talk to our baby sister. She needs to hear from you that you're going to be ok." Nancy sided with Mark.

"You two are really unbelievable." Derek muttered as he walked away shaking his head.

* * *

"Choose the words that come out of your mouth next very carefully, Archer. That's Derek's baby sister you're hitting on and you two get into enough fist fights as it is." Addison said as she walked up on Archer and Amelia.

"Hey, we've only had one argument since I've been here and it ended without us using our fists thank you very much, Addison." Archer corrected her.

"Hey, Addie," Amelia greeted the older woman.

"Hey, Amelia, this place is now as heavy on Shepherds as it is on Montgomerys give it a little while and I'm sure we could take over." Addison joked hugging her.

"Ah, Nancy must be here." Amelia said fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"She is and she just gave me and the Peanut a clean bill of health." Addison informed her.

"Screw that," Archer grinned, "Niece or nephew? That's all I really want to know."

"It's a boy, Archie." Addison said handing him the ultrasound picture.

"Damn, that boy is already hung like a horse he obviously doesn't take after his father." Archer quipped.

"Archie, don't talk about my son like that." Addison told him staring him down.

"If that offends you I won't tell you about the talks I have with Casey." Archer laughed.

"I don't know what disturbs me more the fact that you talk about inappropriate things to my son or the fact that you call him Casey." Addison shook her head.

"Just be glad he hasn't dropped him on his head yet. Archer doesn't exactly strike me as the kid friendly type." Amelia joked.

"Amelia, don't give me one more thing to worry about." Addison begged her just as Derek walked up.

"Would you two mind if I borrowed my sister?" Derek asked them.

"We don't mind at all. I'll just take my wayward brother and go track down our manwhore father, who has my son with him. And that worries me slightly." Addison said grabbing Archer by the arm.

"Addie, I heard it's a boy you have my congratulations and my sympathy." Derek told her.

"Thanks, Derek," Addison called over her shoulder as she drug Archer away.

"I don't know if I'm thankful that you're talking to me or not." Amelia broached conversation with her brother.

"Amy, I just want to protect you. How am I supposed to call and tell you that I was shot when that's the way dad died?" Derek asked her seriously.

"You don't have to protect me, Derek, I'm not a little girl anymore." Amelia reasoned with him.

"I know that, but to me you'll always be that five year old that I held so tightly to." Derek countered.

"Derek, you've saved my life so many times at this point that I've lost track. It's not your job anymore, I can look out for myself now." Amelia assured him.

"I guess you're right, but you'll always be my baby sister. I don't want any of the bad things in the world to ever touch you and I guess sometimes that can make it seem like I'm pissed off or don't care." Derek explained himself to her.

"Believe it or not, I'll be ok dealing with the hard stuff you just have to give me the chance to." Amelia pointed out to him.

"It's something I'm willing to work on if you're willing to give me the time to." Derek replied pulling her into a hug.

"I think that can be arranged." Amelia told him with a smile.

* * *

"This day can not get any worse." Lexie bitched as she threw her lunch tray down on the table where her friends were sitting.

"I'm pretty sure that my day sucks worse than yours does." Alex retorted.

"No way, I'm having the worse day." Avery disputed.

"I'm me, I automatically win the whose day sucks worse competition." Meredith pointed out to them.

"Don't count on it this time." April said casting a furtive glance in Cristina's direction.

"Kepner, I don't know what you could have that tops my shit." Cristina said glaring at her. She just hadn't been the same since her PTSD flare up in the OR the other day.

"No, I'm having the worst day of all, I'm stuck on Dr. Montgomery's service." Lexie interjected with a loud groan.

"Oh, boohoo, you slept with the guy suck it up. I have in-laws running around the hospital right now." Meredith told her sister.

"I'm on gynie duty in the clinic that trumps your in-law issues. I mean I finally get back in the OR and she sticks me in the clinic like I'm some intern." Alex threw out bitterly.

"It could be worse you could actually be stuck with her. Her mood swings make me want to curl up in a ball and hide." Jackson sighed.

"At least you're not with Sloan who for some reason is acting like giddy schoolgirl." Kepner stated.

"He's acting like that because they found out the sex of the spawn today." Cristina reminded her.

"That reminds me we have a bet to collect on." Alex said a smirk coming to his face.

"Just spare us all and give me my money now, Evil Spawn." Cristina said holding her hand out.

"No way, pay up, Yang, it's a boy. That means I win." Alex corrected her.

"I should have known with this being Sloan that it would be a boy." Cristina said forking over a wad of cash.

"How I so love being right." Karev laughed.

"Don't get too cocky, Karev, you are on vagina duty today. Smart man would have let that happen." Avery pointed out to him.

"Shut up, Avery, no one asked you." Karev spit back at him rolling his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Here's the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	29. Chapter 28

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 28

Three Days later

"Red, I know that I've said it before, but I'm going to say it again now. You really need to think about laying off the heels until Peanut comes." Mark told Addison as they sat on the couch after a long day at the hospital. One of her feet rested in his lap and he had the other in his hands kneading the sole with his thumbs.

"And I believe I told you when we officially got back together that pain is a small price to pay for fashion." Addison pointed out to him.

"I'm just saying that you have enough discomfort right now without you adding to it." Mark reasoned with her.

"Mark, our son is causing my body to do all sorts of weird things right now that I have no control over. I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna let that little boy dictate what I wear on my feet too." Addison replied amusedly.

Mark couldn't help laughing. "I think it's safe to say that both our sons get their stubbornness from their mommy."

"I'm well aware." Addison had to agree with him. She groaned when she heard a knock on the door and Carson cry from his bedroom. "You get Carson and I'll get the door. I just hope that it's not Callie coming to bitch about Arizona. I have Yang on my service this week and that is using up all the patience I have."

"And you don't have very much to begin with." Mark chuckled kissing her cheek and helping her up from the couch.

"I know," Addison replied going to the door. She sighed when she opened it and saw her mother on the other side. " Bizzy, I shouldn't really be all that surprised to see you, I think I knew in the back of my mind that this was going to happen sooner or later." she greeted her mother less than cheerfully.

"Addison, are you just going to leave me out in the hallway like some stranger or are you going to invite me in?" Bizzy asked her daughter.

"Won't you come in?" Addison asked, reluctantly opening the door wider to allow her entry. Her words were coldly polite.

"Much better, dear." Bizzy said stepping over the threshold.

"Addie, who was that at the door?" Mark called out as he made his way back to the living room with Carson.

"Trust me when I say you rather not know, babe." Addison called back to him.

Mark's eyes went wide when he saw Bizzy. " Bizzy, this is a pleasant surprise." There was a forced smile on his face.

"Addison, do I want to know what you're doing living with the man who wrecked your marriage or where you found an infant?" Bizzy asked, running a hand through her perfectly coiffed hair.

"Mother, my marriage was wrecked long before Mark and I slept together and that is our son." Addison replied turning with a sigh. That movement allowed her mother to see the outline of her growing belly.

"Addison, you're letting yourself go aren't you dear?" Bizzy remarked snidely.

Mark's hand shot protectively to her belly and Addison rested her hand on top of his. "Bizzy, I'm pregnant that's your grandchild causing the weight gain." She informed her.

"I raised you better than this. Imagine what people will say a Forbes-Montgomery pregnant and living a man she's not married to. The same man that she cheated on her husband with, and not to mention a baby they found who knows where." Bizzy ranted.

"For what it's worth I love your daughter and our children very much." Mark defended himself.

"Mother, Carson is our son Mark and I didn't just take in some random baby. And even if we had he would still be ours and we would still love him just as much." Addison said and then she pointed to her stomach. "This child in here is your grandson, whether he was conceived outside the bonds of matrimony or not."

"I suppose what's done is done, but I do wish you would have picked a man a little more to your standards." Bizzy said heaving a sigh.

"You said the same thing about Derek, mother. Let me tell you that in the respect you're talking about Mark more than meets the social and economic standards that you set down." Addison informed her bluntly.

"Addison, you're a Forbes-Montgomery, you really need to think about the image that you show the world." Bizzy reasoned.

"Addie, you don't have to defend what we have to her." Mark told his girlfriend.

"Bizzy, you're really one to talk. I'm not the one who's been having a lesbian affair for the last twenty years." Addison spit out.

"I told you that was the one thing I've done in my life for me everything else was for my children." Bizzy reminded her icily.

"You say that like being a mother has been such a hardship for you. I know without a doubt that there is nothing I wouldn't do for my sons and I wouldn't begrudge them for it. And I don't see where you've given up a whole hell of a lot for Archer and me, you and the Captain were always too busy with your socialite friends to be bothered with us." Addison replied just as coolly.

"I am your mother, you do not speak to me that way." Bizzy told her.

Addison pointed an angry finger in her direction. "Actually, I do speak you that way. I earned the right when I found out you've been lying to me my whole life."

"See what happens when you date men beneath you? You allow them to drag you down to their station. The daughter I raised would never speak to me this way." Bizzy informed her.

"Spare me the bullshit, Bizzy. The daughter you raised expected her mother to at least pretend to give a damn about her. You have a whole fleet of jets at your disposal and you couldn't even be bothered to hop on one to see me when I had been shot." Addison called her out.

Bizzy gazed at her daughter, her face an indignant mask. "I never in all of my life have been talked to the way you're talking to me right now, I'm still your mother."

"You say that like it should mean something to me. You've never done one motherly thing for me in my life. Archer and I were left to fend for ourselves while you and the Captain gallivanted around with your waspy, socialite friends. You never paid us one ounce of attention unless it was to show off your perfect family to the rest of the world to prove that you had all the merit badges. So, don't you dare pretend that you give a damn about being my mother now." Addison raged. Damn that had felt good she had finally unburdened herself of the words that had been on the tip of her tongue for years.

Mark laid a calming hand on her shoulder. "Addie, be calm. You know it's not good for the Peanut if you get your blood pressure up." He cautioned her.

"Mark, let her go, I'm interested in hearing what else she has to say." Bizzy said glaring at the couple.

"Let me be clear, I could give two shits less what she says to you. I'm more concerned with her keeping her blood pressure down, because it's what's best for her and the baby." Mark clarified.

"Mother, I don't want or need your input on how I live my life. You made enough of a mess of yours that you don't get to judge mine." Addison went on.

Bizzy went to open her mouth, but the front door flew open and stopped her. "Bizzy, what are you doing here?" The Captain asked. He had come to his daughter's rescue as soon as Archer had told him that his wife was in town.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Bizzy accused.

"What are you talking about, Bizzy?" The Captain asked playing dumb.

"You know what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the fact that you've allowed our daughter to careen out of control pregnant by and living with a man she's not married to. I can't believe that you would condone that." Bizzy explained to him.

"Bizzy, I think that we should talk about this more over drinks in my hotel room. I have the car waiting, so if you'll just give me a moment I'll be right along." The Captain said gesturing toward the door.

"Fine, but don't keep me waiting long." Bizzy took her leave without acknowledging Addison or Mark.

"Kitten, I didn't know she was coming if I had I would have stopped her." The Captain told her apologetically.

"It's ok, daddy, I know that you didn't know. I honestly expected this from her." Addison assured him. She even let the fact that he had called her by that horrible nickname go.

"I'm just going to go deal with her, you call me if you need anything." The Captain kissed her cheek before walking out.

Addison sighed and put her head in her hands. "Red, you ok?" Mark asked obviously concerned.

Addison ground the heel of one of her hands into her forehead before looking at her boyfriend. "What the hell do we think we're doing, Mark?" she asked with a sigh.

"I think we know that we're in love and we don't give a damn what anyone else thinks of it. Addison, we agreed just because we can't put a label on it doesn't make it wrong. You've been happier the last few months than you have been the entire time I've known you. Don't second-guess that now just because your mother breezed in here spewing her judgment all over." Mark answered her firmly.

Addison rubbed her eyebrows with the forefinger and thumb of her right hand, in a gesture of frustration. "Why can't she just let me be happy?" she asked as tears began falling down her face. "All I've ever done is try to please her and I can't even get so much as a kind word from that woman."

Mark wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and she laid her head on his chest. He placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Shh, Red, it's ok. It doesn't matter what she thinks we're happy and that's all that matters." He assured her.

"She just knows how to use the words that cut the deepest." Addison cried harder.

"Casey says don't cry, mommy, daddy and I are both very proud of you and you make us very happy." Mark was talking in a baby voice trying to get a smile out of her.

"I just don't know why I bother sometimes." Addison cried.

"Don't be upset mommy it's not good for Peanut. I can't wait to meet my little brother, but he has to be daddy's boy because I don't want to share you." Mark continued talking in a high pitched falsetto.

Addison looked up at her boyfriend and son with a smile and tears still running down her face. "Really, Mark?" she asked wiping her tears away.

"That wasn't me that's what Casey had to say." Mark replied innocently.

"Maybe he would like to say hi to Peanut." Addison suggested.

"I think he would love to say hi to Peanut." Mark agreed. He placed one of Carson's tiny hands on her swollen belly. "Say hi to the Peanut, Casey. That's your baby brother in mommy's tummy." He explained causing his son to laugh and babble.

"What'd he say, Mark? I only ask because you seem to be the expert in Carson speak." Addison asked him with a quirked eyebrow.

"He said 'Hi, Peanut, I'm your big brother Casey. I can't wait to meet you and show you how to drive mommy and daddy crazy.'" Mark retorted with a smirk. "Or something to that effect."

"Ah, I see." Addison nodded her head thoughtfully with a smile.

Mark held Carson up to her face and again began talking in a baby voice. "Give me kisses mommy it will make you feel better."

Addison kissed all over his little face. "Mommy loves her boys so much."

"We love you too, mommy. Daddy has loved you since the first time he laid eyes on you." Mark responded for his son.

"Don't go there, Sloan, you know that we couldn't stand each other the first month we knew each other and we barely tolerated for like a month after that." Addison corrected him.

"Not true, Addie, it only took the first four months we knew each other and we were in love though we were both too chicken to admit it. I still remember that first day of class in med school, do you? I remember thinking that you were the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on." Mark retorted.

"I remember thinking that you had to be the sexiest guy I'd ever seen in my entire life, but you knew just how good looking you were." Addison answered him. They shared a look as their memories took them about twenty years in the past.

_Addison was sitting at a table alone in the chemistry lab, her red hair pulled into a ponytail, when Mark walked in. His immediately locked on the gorgeous redhead sitting at the front of the room and couldn't believe his good luck at the seat next to her being empty. _

_He walked over to her with his usual cocky swagger and with a charming smile, that usually had women out of their clothes within seconds, asked. "Is this seat taken?" _

_Addison smiled at him politely. "Help yourself," she answered pointing to the empty seat next to her. _

"_Mark, NYU," Mark introduced himself extending his hand to her. _

"_Addison, Yale," Addison replied in kind taking his outstretched hand and shaking it. _

"_So, you're one of those conservative, goody two-shoes, stick shoved up the ass girls?" Mark asked with a smirk. _

"_Then that must make you one of those liberal, hippy, thinks he's God's gift to women bad boys?" Addison retaliated. _

_Mark had a huge grin plastered on his face. "I like you, Red, you're sassy. What do you say to you and me in my dorm room later?" _

_Addison made a show of rolling her cyan colored orbs at him. "I say dream on, Pig. I know your type and I'm not falling for it." _

"_Then you also know that my type is insanely good in bed." Mark wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. _

"_Sadly, I'll never know, because I don't sleep with dogs for fear of fleas." Addison countered. _

"_Like I said, sassy, Red." Mark repeated with a wink. _

"_Alright, people, I have a list of names for your lab partners." The professor began class and interrupted their conversation. _

"_Thank God, I'm about to be rid of you." Addison muttered. _

"_You don't mean that, Red." Mark replied teasingly. _

"_Addison Montgomery and Mark Sloan," The professor read off of his list. _

_Addison sighed deeply and Mark smirked at her. "God help me," she groaned. _

"_Oh, this is gonna be one fun semester, Red." Mark chuckled. _

"I still can't believe that I was lucky enough to get you for a lab partner." Mark commented bringing them both out of their thoughts.

"I still regret not smacking you." Addison smirked at him and he smirked back.

"Just because we can't define it doesn't make it wrong and it doesn't give anyone the right to judge." Mark told her seriously kissing her head.

"I know that, I think I just needed you to remind me." Addison rested her head on his chest again.

"Come on, let's get you off your feet and then when Casey goes to sleep I'll remind you how much I love you." Mark said leading her back to the couch. "That is if you're in the mood." He added.

Addison grinned at him. "The hormones that just produced the tears are the same reason that I'm always in the mood these days."

"I'm gonna make you feel so good." Mark swore to her.

"I'm gonna hold you to that, but I'll say again no sex talk in front of the boy." Addison told him.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. You just make me so hot I forget myself." Mark smirked.

Addison leaned close and whispered in his ear. "You keep up and you're gonna forget what it feels like to be inside me. That would hurt us both, so don't make me do that."

"God, I love you." Mark really didn't know what else to say to her.

"I love you too, Mark." Addison replied pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, but she let hers linger for just a moment in a promise of things to come.

* * *

"What lie did you tell Addison to get out here this morning?" Derek questioned his best friend. They were on the site Mark had chosen for his future house.

"I didn't have to she got called in on a consult early this morning and she took Casey in with her to let me sleep." Mark answered him. He was very happy with the way things were moving along the framework for the house was already up.

"I have to say Operation Homestead is coming along nicely." Derek said nodding his head.

"It's happening a lot faster than I expected it to, but that's not a bad thing." Mark agreed.

"Well, you did tell the contractor to put a rush on this job." Derek reminded him.

"Yeah, I want this house done or close to done by the time Peanut gets here. Plus it's kinda hard for Addie to run when she sees how serious I am about us and our family." Mark replied.

"She's not gonna run, Mark, she loves you, man." Derek assured him.

"That doesn't mean that she's above getting cold feet. I'd say she had a pretty bad bout of that last night." Mark informed him.

"Why, what happened?" Derek asked.

"Bizzy happened, I don't think I need to say any more than that." Mark replied.

"Yeah, her mother tends to have the ability to make her question everything." Derek told him.

"At least Bizzy liked you she can't stand me." Mark replied.

" I was a poor boy she didn't like me either." Derek pointed out to him.

"I have no social etiquette to speak of. You being poor is forgivable that's not." Mark countered.

"I'm fairly sure that's why she picked me over you to please Bizzy, at least at first anyway." Derek more or less agreed with him.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked him.

"Mark, I didn't miss the look that passed between you two when I introduced her as the girl that I'd been seeing and then you admitted very reluctantly that you knew each other. It took me until you two had the affair to realize that she was the girl you told me about our first semester of med school." Derek answered him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mark denied and he knew he was lying.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Our first semester of med school was the first time you acted like pre-manwhore Mark. And you told me that there was this girl you were seeing and you were having more fun hanging out with her than partying and sleeping around." Derek reminded him, knowing that he knew what he was talking about.

"Addison and I spent a lot of time in her dorm studying. That didn't leave much time for me to party and sleep around." Mark retorted with a shrug.

"Honestly, the first time I introduced you two I thought that I had had the profound bad luck of dating one of your one night stands." Derek admitted.

"No, she wasn't one of my one night stands. I don't exactly know what she was to me back then." Mark replied. He knew that that statement was a lie as well, she had been the love of his life back then too.

"I know one thing for sure, you looked like a deer caught in the headlights for a minute there when I introduced you to her." Derek laughed.

"Well, damn, Shep, I'd spent like four months of my life with the woman and we were kinda friends I just didn't expect her to turn out to be the girl you'd been keeping a secret." Mark laughed as his memory took him back in time.

_Mark walked into a crowded bar on campus and found his best friend sitting at a table by himself. "So, where's this mystery girl, Shep?" he asked teasingly. "Wait, don't tell me, you made her up and you've actually been in your dorm beating off to Playboy." He smirked. _

"_She'll be here any minute and you're gonna be on your best behavior." Derek warned him. _

"_Sure, sure," Mark grinned. _

"_I mean it, Mark, don't do anything to scare this one off I really like her." Derek glared at him. _

"_Would I ever?" Mark asked an innocent look plastered on his face. _

"_You don't want me to answer that honestly." Derek said giving him a look and getting to his feet. "Here she is now," he added. _

_Mark turned and was a little shocked when he came face to face with Addison, but he plastered a smile on his face. Addison likewise hid her surprise with a toothy grin. _

_Derek as usual seemed pretty oblivious to the obvious shock of his companions. He greeted the tall redhead with a kiss on the cheek before making the introductions. "Addison Montgomery, I'd like you to meet Mark Sloan, my best friend in the entire world." _

_A momentary silent debate took place between Mark and Addison before he cleared his throat and spoke. "Addie, it's good to see you as always." _

"_It's nice to see you too, Mark." Addison replied smilingly. _

_Derek looked between them clearly confused. "Wait, you two know each other?" _

"_We had a class together last semester." Mark explained to him. _

_Derek just nodded his head thoughtfully as he looked between the two of them trying to decide whether or not they had slept together. "Wow, small, world." He finally said with a smile. _

"_For some reason it doesn't surprise me that you're the infamous Mark that Derek is always talking about." Addison laughed. _

"_Let me just say that you can believe none of the bad things he says about me they are both unkind and untrue." Mark smirked. _

"_Oh, I think I've spent enough time with you to know that it's all true. Especially the parts about you being chased down by shotgun wielding fathers." Addison retorted. _

_Mark rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "There might be a little truth to that, but that is not never mentioning it again, Derek." _

"_You've seen her, she's totally out of my league. I had to get her to take pity on me so she'd stick around. And anyone who's ever met you or heard stories about you pities me for having to contend with you." Derek chuckled. _

"_I say this with the utmost love and affection I can muster, but go fuck yourself, Shep." Mark retorted with a big grin. _

"_Wow, I can tell right now that you two boys are gonna cause me more trouble than more than you're worth." Addison shook her head and laughed loudly. _

"Yeah, I was keeping her secret for good reason. You had a tendency to run off all my girlfriends." Derek said breaking through Mark's thoughts.

"I never ran off any of your girlfriends and I resent you saying that I did." Mark protested.

"Mark, I'm not gonna argue with you I know I'm right." Derek countered rolling his eyes.

"It's not my fault that they all took one look and me and decided that they could do better than you." Mark joked.

"I'm pretty sure that Meredith is the only woman I've ever been involved with that you haven't slept with at some point." Derek pointed out.

"Oh, relax, Shep, you don't have to worry about that happening ever again. I am deeply, madly in love with this evil redhead. She would kill me if I even thought about looking at another woman." Mark assured him. He laughed and threw an arm around his shoulders. Picking on Derek was just too much fun to resist sometimes.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. I had to throw a couple flashbacks in there just for the hell of it. Until next time please review.


	30. Chapter 29

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers you guys keep me going.

* * *

Chapter 29

One Month Later

"How long do you give it until Torres is actually talking to Robbins again?" Teddy asked Addison as they stood doing charts.

"I'm not the person to ask that question, Robbins has been back for three days. If this were Mark and me we would have slept together already. But then again we would have skipped over the talking part and gone straight to the sex part. We would have had hate sex, breakup sex, and makeup sex in this length of time. All without saying a meaningful word to each other." Addison retorted with a chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure that the majority of the sex you and Mark have is hate sex. You two don't exactly get along the best of any two people I've ever met." Teddy pointed out to her.

"This so isn't about Mark and I, this is about Torres and Robbins. However, if you must know, Mark and I have a love hate relationship, a lot of what you think is us fighting is us playing with each other. I love him, but I hate him and there are times when he makes me hate that I love him. And I'm sure he feels that way about me more often than is safe for him to admit." Addison explained.

"Right, because trust me you and Mark get talked about enough." Teddy joked with her.

"I'm pretty sure the only person saying things about us that are unkind or untrue is my mother." Addison commented dryly.

"I'm pretty sure my mother's sole purpose in life is to make my life hell." Teddy pointed out to her.

"At least your mother talks to you, mine doesn't talk to me most of the time." Addison countered.

"That's the problem my mother talks to me everyday." Teddy retorted.

"That's a good point maybe I don't have it that bad." Addison chuckled.

"Exactly, if your mother doesn't talk to you every day you don't have to listen to her nag you. I'm telling you, Montgomery, there is a bright spot to every situation." Teddy laughed.

"So, how much longer are you going to pretend that I'm your best friend and not Arizona?" Addison asked her bluntly.

"Oh come on, we're friends." Teddy protested.

"Yes, we are friends, but we both know that Callie is my best friend and Arizona is yours." Addison pointed out.

"Callie is Mark's best friend." Teddy corrected her.

"Callie was my best friend first, but Mark and I share her. Let's just say she's put in an impossible position when Mark and I fight." Addison replied.

"I'm gonna, talk to her, but I'm just a little upset with her." Teddy admitted.

"You're allowed to be, she left and she wasn't supposed to." Addison assured her.

Callie walked up at that moment and grabbed Addison by the arm. "Addison, I need a consult."

"Ok, it's that urgent?" Addison asked her looking confused.

"Yes, I really need this consult." Callie said staring her in the eyes.

"Oh, ok, you need a consult." Addison said before addressing Teddy. "My duty calls, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later, and Mark called and told me to remind you to eat if you haven't already." Teddy called after her as she walked away with Callie.

Addison acknowledged what she had said with a wave over her shoulder. "Ok, Callie, what is so important?" she asked when the younger woman had pulled her into an exam room.

"Ok, let's say that a woman was trying to get pregnant, but after the first try she had her period and she gave up, but then she did a lot of drinking and had sex, but found out like two months later she's pregnant, what would you say?" Callie asked her.

"I would point out that it is very possible to get pregnant and still have a period." Addison answered her.

"Oh, ok, I was just wondering." Callie replied.

"Now do you want to tell me what's really going on?" Addison asked her with an arched eyebrow.

"I took a pregnancy test today and I don't know if I'm pregnant from what happened in LA or if I'm pregnant by the guy I had sex with." Callie admitted to her.

"It's pretty simple to figure out, I'll just do a blood test to confirm some things and the levels should tell me how far along you are. " Addison told her. "But, who did you have sex with?"

"I really wish you wouldn't ask me that." Callie looked down and blushed.

"You know, that Archer is a bigger whore than Mark right?" Addison asked her. She didn't have to ask another question, she knew that she had slept with her brother.

"I know, but I was drunk and he was there." Callie answered lamely.

"Alright, let's get you a blood test and see what the hell is going on. And to make sure you didn't catch anything from my brother. Archer, really?" Addison said sighing.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Callie asked her.

"No, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at him he can't keep his hands off my friends." Addison grumbled. She pulled on a pair of surgical gloves and drew Callie's blood. "Ok, these results will be back in a couple of hours. So no one knows what's going on I put Karev down as the doctor on this and I put my name down as the patient."

"Thanks, Addie," Callie told her gratefully.

"Yeah, yeah, just get out of here before I change my mind." Addison replied shaking her head.

"I'm sure I don't have to say this, but don't tell Mark until I know something for sure." Callie ventured.

"I'm not going to say anything to Mark, this is your news to tell him not mine. And you're protected by doctor patient confidentiality." Addison assured her.

* * *

Addison walked into her apartment on her lunch break and found Mark sprawled out on the couch watching the baseball game. He had the day off, because he didn't have any surgeries. He was on call in case they needed him, but he didn't anticipate being called in.

"You mean to tell me you haven't moved all day?" Addison asked him an amused twinkle in her eye. He had been on the couch when she left that morning.

Mark yawned and ruffled the back of his hair. "I've moved, Casey and I went for a walk, since this is like the one nice day Seattle has a year. We only went for a walk around the neighborhood though, we're waiting for you to get off to go to the park."

"I should be done by five for a change, so that sounds like a plan." Addison agreed sitting next to him.

"Be still my heart, if you are done before five I don't think I'll know what to do with myself." Mark teased as he leaned over to kiss her.

Addison wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her tongue into his mouth. "How long ago did Carson go down or a nap?" she asked pulling away from him briefly.

"He went down about ten minutes before you got here, that means we have awhile if there was anything that you wanted to do." Mark replied as he slowly untied the drawstring on her scrub pants while kissing her.

"I was hoping you would say something like that, because I came home for lunch for a reason." Addison ran her tongue seductively over her red lips.

"Say no more, Red." Mark smirked. He pulled her pants and panties off slowly and then he pushed his athletic shorts down around his ankles. He wasn't wearing any underwear and turgid member stood straight up.

"Dr. Sloan, why aren't you wearing any underwear?" Addison asked straddling him. She snaked a hand between the bodies and stroked his shaft teasingly.

Mark leaned forward so that his mouth was close to her ear and whispered. "Because I anticipated you needing to be screwed so badly you couldn't wait." He then licked the shell of her ear.

Addison moaned when his hot breath on her ear sent a shiver down her spine. She took a firmer grip on his manhood and guided it into her silky depths slowly. "Oh, God, Mark, I love how you feel inside me."

Mark threw his head back and groaned. "Jesus, Addison, you are so unbelievably tight, baby." A soft moan escaped his mouth when he felt her lips hot and hungry on his neck.

Addison rocked her hips slowly enjoying the feel of his large tool inside her. "Mmm, baby, I love the way you fuck me." she panted out rubbing her sensitive clit on his pubic bone.

"Arms up," Mark ordered and when she complied he pulled her scrub shirt over her head and tossed it aside. He pulled her bra up over her growing breasts and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth while rolling the other one gently between his forefinger and thumb.

Addison threaded her fingers in his curly locks and bounced on his lap a little faster. "Fuck, I don't know how I lived without sex with you." she moaned loudly when he thrust up into her.

Mark tore himself away from her nipples long enough to kiss her. She bit down on his lip to stifle a moan when he brushed his thumb over her clit lightly. His hands found her hips and he helped guide her up and down on his shaft. When he sensed that she was close he pulled her down on him and rubbed her clit hard with the pad of his thumb.

Addison bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming and waking up the baby as she came. "Best lunch break ever," she panted out.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, Red." Mark grunted when he felt her walls tighten around him. A few pumps of his hips later and he was shooting his load into her as he took turns sucking both of her nipples to keep himself quiet.

Addison waited until he had gone soft to pull herself off of him. She lay back on the couch and pulled him on top of her. "My boyfriend is a sex god." She exclaimed still riding out the high of her orgasm.

"My girlfriend is a sex goddess, so that means we're a match made in heaven." Mark chuckled as he kissed her neck trying to get her in the mood for round two.

"Mark Charles, you are unbelievable." Addison laughed knowing damn well what he was trying to do, but she made no move to stop him.

"You wouldn't know what to do with me if I were any other way." Mark tore himself away from kissing her long enough to speak. He was just about to go back to his task when a loud cry filtered over the baby monitor.

"It looks like someone doesn't want mommy and daddy to have anymore adult time." Addison laughed at her son's poor timing. "You get dressed and go get him while I get cleaned up." She ordered him while moving out from underneath him.

"Yes, ma'am," Mark smirked at her and Carson cried again. "Hold on, Casey, daddy's coming." He called out down the hall knowing that the sentiment would make no difference to his son, who had inherited his mother's lack of patience with him.

* * *

A few hours later Mark showed up at the hospital with Carson to pick Addison up. He knew better than to trust her to get out of there on time.

"Hey, are you waiting for Addison?" Derek asked walking up to the two of them dressed in his street clothes.

"Yep, we're here to pick her up. I love the woman, but I don't trust her to get out of here on time on her own. I know how that surgery junkie is." Mark laughed.

"I ran into in the locker room she was changing, so she should be down here any minute." Derek replied with a laugh of his own.

"That of course is ten minutes in Addison time." Mark commented rolling his eyes.

"She's not as slow as she used to be though." Derek pointed out.

"I know that for a fact." Mark agreed with him.

"So, this weekend is the weekend, huh? You're finally gonna propose to her properly." Derek asked just making conversation with him.

"Yeah, I've gotta head back to New York for a surgery, her and Casey are coming with me. So, I'm gonna do the surgery Friday and Saturday is the day. I've got it all planned out." Mark informed him.

"At least you already know the answer." Derek joked with him.

"I knew what her answer was two months ago in this length of time I could have done something to make her change her mind." Mark joked back.

"Nah, you, my friend, have turned over a new leaf there is no way she is going to say no." Derek assured him.

"I know that this is going to work out this time and it kinda scares the hell out of me. I mean I really have to be a grown up now, we've got one son and another on the way there is no room for me to mess up." Mark admitted his fears.

"You're allowed to mess up, you're just not allowed to be a manwhore anymore." Derek pointed out logically.

"Good point, Shep, I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes." Mark said clapping him on the back.

"You'd be a worse person without me that's for sure." Derek chuckled.

"I don't know about all that, I think I might be a worse person for having known you." Mark zinged him.

"I'm pretty sure that's the other way around. I don't like to beat a dead horse, but you did sleep with my wife." Derek countered.

"Because you were never home, didn't pay attention to me, or do any of the sweet things for me that Mark did. Plus, I really hate to break this one to you he's better in bed and he's a lot bigger." Addison said walking up and wrapping her arm around Mark's waist.

"I do believe that you have just been told, Shep." Mark smirked smugly.

"You truly are Satan." Derek told her his mouth hanging open a little bit.

"It's the pregnancy hormones. And I prefer the ruler of all that is evil, but Satan I'll answer to Satan." Addison grinned at him evilly.

"I just don't know what to say to that." Derek said scratching his head in confusion.

"That's what you get for bringing up the fact that Mark and I slept together while you and I were married. I told you not to do that anymore and besides at that point I was more his girlfriend than I was your wife." Addison retorted.

"Derek, I'm gonna do you a favor and get her out of here before she makes you cry." Mark laughed.

"Please do," Derek pleaded with him.

Mark kneeled down in front of the stroller to talk to his son. "Casey, mommy's here are you ready to go to the park?" he asked and his son cooed in response. "Red, I think he's ready to go. We've waited all day for mommy so we can go to the park."

"Well, let's not keep our little man waiting any longer." Addison said taking Mark's place behind the stroller.

* * *

Callie groaned when Arizona stepped onto the elevator with her. She was looking forward to getting out of here and going home and now she had to deal with her without any escape route.

"Calliope, I know that you don't want to talk to me and I'm not asking you to. You just have to listen while I talk. Do you think you can do that?" Arizona asked and she waited until Callie nodded her head before going on. "I know that I left suddenly and that hurt. I'm sorry the last thing I ever want to do is hurt you. Honestly, I'm scared of what we have, so I ran. But, more than anything I want to be with you. I can't imagine life without you. So, I'm in this for the long haul." she poured her heart out.

Callie felt a faint smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, but she didn't let it win out. "I have something to say to you and we'll see if you run or not after you hear it." Callie began and she went on when she saw that she had the blonde's attention. "I'm two months pregnant."

"What? How?" Arizona asked clearly confused.

"You haven't heard the best part yet, I'm two months pregnant with Mark Sloan's baby." Callie told her bluntly ignoring her line of questioning.

Arizona got deathly quiet for a minute while she digested that piece of information. "It doesn't matter I still want to be with you baby or no baby." She replied finally.

"Ok, then," Callie said taking her hand.

"Alright," Arizona smiled at her.

* * *

"Dear, God, don't let that be Torres on the other side of the door." Mark grumbled when there was a knock on the apartment door.

"Mark, you know it is. You might as well get up and answer it before she uses her key." Addison told him. She knew that Callie would be coming over to share her news with him.

"Of course it is, because I can't stand to listen to one more word about Robbins." Mark muttered as he went to the door and threw it open. Sure enough Callie was on the other side fidgeting with her hands nervously. "What do you need, Torres?" he asked gruffly.

"Can I come in?" Callie asked shyly.

"Come on in," Mark said opening the door wider to allow for her entry.

"Callie, you want me to stay or go?" Addison asked her friend.

"Stay, this affects you too." Callie answered.

"Alright, you two have me worried now. Somethings up, just lay it on me." Mark said making a give it to me gesture with his hands.

"Mark, what we did in LA took, I'm having your baby." Callie rushed out of her mouth. She didn't know why she was nervous there was no reason for her to be he had agreed to this after all.

"Wow," Mark said a goofy smile making its way to his face. "You know I'll be there as much or as little as you want me to be. This is my kid, Torres, I won't abandon it." He promised.

"I know that, Mark, we don't have to hammer out all the details yet. I'm having an ultrasound in the morning if you would like to be there." Callie smiled at him.

"Of course I want to be there. At least tell me that you have someone decent doing it and not one of Addie's reject OB residents." Mark pleaded.

"Honey, I'm doing her ultrasound myself." Addison smiled at her boyfriend.

"Good I wouldn't have it any other way." Mark beamed. "This is awesome, Casey and the Peanut are gonna have a little brother or sister."

"I really didn't expect that to take on the first try." Callie admitted.

"It took on the first try because we didn't use frozen sperm." Addison explained to her.

"Oh please, it was my sperm that's why it took. I have like super swimmers or something." Mark bragged.

"Remind me why I picked him to father my child." Callie joked.

"You picked him because you really wanted a baby and because you wanted the baby to have a family." Addison reminded her.

"Ah, now I remember, I picked him because he's my male best friend. And I know that if anything happened to me you two would take good care of this baby." Callie replied thoughtfully. When she had flown down to LA she had been artificially inseminated with Mark's sperm. After Arizona left she had decided if she couldn't have the woman of her dreams she could at least have the baby that she dreamed about. After talking it over with Mark and Addison they had both agreed that he would be her sperm donor.

"And just so you know, Mark is kinda the pregnancy police, but don't worry I'll take good care of you and that baby. That's my kid in there too." Addison grinned at her.

Callie smiled back. "Of course it is, this baby is gonna be so loved, it's got a momma, a daddy, a Mommy Addie, and a Momma Arizona."

"Praise the lord, glory, glory hallelujah, that means you're gonna start acting like a normal person again." Mark yelled out at the top of his lungs.

"Mark Charles, Carson just went to sleep you idiot." Addison scolded him.

Mark clapped his hand over his mouth. "Sorry, babe," he apologized sheepishly.

"Yeah, you don't look real sorry and as for Callie acting like a normal person again you forgot about the pregnancy hormones. The only thing with her is you won't have to deal with it quite as bad as you do with me." Addison pointed out to him.

"I just thought that I'd tell you it took and thank you." Callie told Mark.

"It's not a big deal, Callie, it was just some sperm. You just go get a good night's sleep and no coffee in the morning." Mark replied kissing her cheek.

"We'll see about that." Callie retorted.

Addison winked at her. "I told you he was bad."

"But he's a great dad, and that's what I want for this kid." Callie replied. "So, I'm going to go and get a good night's sleep per Dr. Sloan's orders, I'll see you guys in the morning." She said before walking out.

Mark sank back down on the couch next to Addison after she had gone. "Thank you, Red, I know that most women wouldn't be as cool with this as you are."

"Don't be ridiculous, Mark, she's our best friend and she wanted a baby, hell she's family, it's not a big deal. And besides that I kinda like the idea of our boys having another sibling. You know I have fertility issues and Peanut might be the only baby I ever have." Addison explained to him logically.

"Regardless, you, Casey, and Peanut are my family and you three will always come first no matter what." Mark swore to her.

"I know that, Mark, I never worry about coming in second to anything with you. You're not Derek, I don't ever compare the two of you, because you are so much better to me than he ever was. You might not be the best guy according to society, but you're the best guy for me and I love you more than anything except our boys." Addison replied.

"I love you more than anything except our boys too, Addie." Mark leaned in and kissed her.

Addison shot a saucy grin in his direction. "Mark, my pregnancy hormones are raging right now, what do you say you take me to bed and take care of that?" she asked seductively.

"I say your wish is my command. Four times in one day, Red, you're getting to be as bad as me." Mark teased scooping her up in his arms.

"You know you love it." Addison said throwing her arms around his neck. She wasn't going to lie the way he lifted her up like she weighed nothing really turned her on.

"Damn right I do," Mark retorted as he carried her to their bedroom. He didn't know how he got lucky enough to get another chance with her, but he wasn't going to waste it.

* * *

A/N: Here's the next chapter I hope you guys like it. I told you that Sofia was still going to happen I just didn't say how. I hope you liked the twist I threw in there. Until next time please review.


	31. Chapter 30

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 30

"Here we are returning to the scene of the crime." Mark commented jokingly as they walked into Addison's Central Park brownstone.

"Mark, that is the first and the last time you mention the affair." Addison warned him.

"Sorry, Red, I just couldn't help myself." Mark grinned at her. He knew that she couldn't stay mad when he grinned at her.

"I don't know why I didn't just sell this place when I moved to LA. On the bright side though it does give us a place to stay when we have to come back here for work. Another plus is Derek got all his shit out of here a long time ago." Addison was rambling on mostly to herself now.

"God, there are a lot of memories in this place." Mark said. He never thought he'd set foot in this apartment again.

"We made all the best memories in the kitchen." Addison replied winking at him.

"How many times did I bend you over that counter?" Mark asked with a saucy grin.

"Too many to count. And I don't know how many times I have to tell you not to be a perv in front of Carson." Addison scolded him half-heartedly.

Mark looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms and smiled. "Oh hims sleeping, mommy, don't worry he didn't hear me." he replied in baby talk.

"Mark, that has to be one of the sexiest things I've ever heard in my life." Addison admitted to him. She wasn't going to lie for some reason that just turned her on. It probably had to do with her raging pregnancy hormones.

"Red, I don't know what I'm going to do once you're back to normal and don't want sex all the time." Mark chuckled.

"You're just going to have to find really creative ways to turn me on." Addison challenged knowing that he would have no problem meeting it.

"I know how to play your body like a finely tuned fiddle. You have no worries when it comes to me turning you on." Mark assured her his voice husky with lust.

"Ew, could you two not fuck with me here?" Archer asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Addie, what's your brother doing here?" Mark asked.

"I asked him to restock things in the house and get a crib set up in the spare bedroom for Carson." Addison answered him.

"Uh, that's my room." Mark pointed out to her.

"Not anymore, babe, you're in the master with me." Addison grinned up at him.

"That's right, I am." Mark grinned back.

"Ok, I've got everything restocked like you asked. And I revisited the scene of the crime and changed the sheets." Archer informed them.

"I said the same thing, Archie." Mark chuckled.

"Thanks, Archie, I'll pay you back or whatever." Addison told him. She rolled her eyes at her juvenile brother and boyfriend.

"Don't worry about it." Archer waved off her concern.

"You sure?" Mark asked reaching for his wallet.

"I'm positive, I get to spend all of tomorrow with my nephew and that's payment enough for me." Archer replied.

"I don't know if it'll be all of tomorrow yet, I won't know that until I go in and do my consult." Addison corrected him.

"Either way, I'm excited and I'm gonna get out of here for the night." Archer said taking his leave.

"You have a consult too, Red?" Mark asked her out of curiosity.

"Somehow it got out that I was coming back with you and I got asked to do a consult on a patient." Addison informed him.

"It's gonna be weird being back there again." Mark mused.

"I know it is, " Addison agreed with him.

"We're not the same people anymore, Addie." Mark smiled at her.

"I know we're not, one of us finally became a grown up." Addison teased him.

"You wound me deeply, Red." Mark laughed.

"We've got an early day tomorrow and I'm jet lagged, let's get some sleep, baby." Addison told him and she pecked his lips.

"Sounds good to me, babe." Mark replied. "I don't think we're going to have any trouble out of Casey tonight, he's down for the count."

"Poor baby is so tired, but he was such a good boy." Addison kissed him on the back of his tiny head.

"Hell, you've had him flying since he was born basically, he's used to it." Mark pointed out to her.

"You and I are at the top of our fields him and Peanut both are just gonna have to get used to it." Addison chuckled.

"Come on, Red, it's time for me to get all my babies in bed." Mark said throwing his free arm around her shoulders.

* * *

"You ready for this, Addie?" Mark asked as they stood outside Mt. Sinai Hospital the next morning.

"I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be." Addison replied taking his hand.

"It's just that we didn't leave here under the best circumstances." Mark reminded her.

"You said it yourself last night, we're not those people anymore. People are gonna talk and I say let them, we're happy and what we have works for us." Addison told him.

"God, I love you, Red." Mark said just in awe of her wisdom.

"I love you too, Goofball. Now, let's go kick ass and take names." Addison said taking as step forward.

"Mark Sloan and Addison Montgomery, I thought I'd seen the last of you two years ago." A tall, thin man with close-cropped hair and salt and pepper at his temples greeted them.

"Scottie, you know you miss all the revenue I used to pull in here don't even lie." Mark returned the greeting.

"Dixon, you know by now not to listen to two words that come out of his mouth." Addison said rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

Dixon Scott was the Chief of Surgery for Mt. Sinai. "Sloan's mostly harmless, I take him with a grain of salt." He laughed.

"Scottie, you know you miss me don't even act like you don't." Mark smirked.

"If I thought there was any hope of getting you back here I'd give you whatever you asked for." Dixon admitted.

"We're good in Seattle," Addison informed him.

"We're?" Dixon asked looking between the two of them.

"Yeah, we're together and we're having a baby." Mark reported proudly.

"I can't say that I'm shocked. I'm only surprised it took the two of you this long." Dixon chuckled.

"In all fairness it only took this long because we broke up for like two years." Mark laughed.

"I think it was a little longer than two years." Addison corrected him.

"I see some things never change." Dixon commented when he heard her correct the plastic surgeon.

"She's always right even when she's wrong." Mark quipped.

"As much fun as dealing with the two of you is I would really like to get to my consult, so I can get out of here in a timely manner in case I have to operate." Addison said finally getting down to business.

Dixon handed them each an ID badge and patient charts. "You two remember how this works those are you're ID badges and security cards. Addison, I trust that you remember your way to the Peds without being shown. They'll tell you everything you need to know that isn't in the chart when you get there."

"I could find the way to Peds in my sleep." Addison replied. When she had worked there before she had been over all of Peds not just the NICU and that was in addition to being head of OB.

"Good, you I trust to go off on your own, him not so much." Dixon joked pointing at Mark.

"It's probably smart not to trust him to stay out of trouble." Addison agreed.

"What's the worst that I can do?" Mark asked.

"Distract my nurses." Dixon pointed out to him.

" I would never dream of distracting your nurses. Nurses don't even like me anymore." Mark replied quickly.

Addison rolled her eyes at him. "You just be on your best behavior." She warned him before walking away.

* * *

A little later in the morning once Mark had finished up with his consult he went to Peds in search of his girlfriend. He wanted to see how her day was going before he went into surgery.

"Have you by chance seen Dr. Montgomery around?" Mark asked the first nurse that he found.

"Mark Sloan, for some reason it doesn't surprise me that you're looking for Dr. Montgomery, we all know that you left here to chase her." The nurse replied as she turned to face him.

"Charlene," Mark stated simply his eyes going wide with shock. This nurse was the reason that he and Addison hadn't made it the first time around. Addison had caught him having sex with her, promptly aborted their child, and had gone running off to Seattle in an attempt to patch things up with Derek.

Charlene threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah, it's good to see you too." Mark replied visibly uncomfortable. "So, have you seen Addison?" he asked hoping to get his original question answered.

Charlene let go of him, but she still made sure to keep their bodies close together. "Don't be in such a hurry, Mark, I bet our on call room is available right now. We should go make use of it for old time's sake." She was clearly trying to seduce him.

For the first time since he had hit puberty Mark found that the woman's advances were having no affect on him. "Charlene, that's not gonna happen." He told her firmly.

"Oh, come on, Mark, I'm sure you remember all the fun we had. I know I do." Charlene smirked at him. She so wasn't taking the hint.

"That's in the past." Mark replied.

Charlene got really close so that her lips were mere inches from his. "You know you want me, don't fight it, just go with it."

"And what exactly is going on here?" Addison asked as she walked up on them and cleared her throat.

"Red, I swear it's not what it looks like." Mark defended throwing his hands up.

"Mark and I were just catching up and I was trying to talk him into having a little fun with me." Charlene replied completely oblivious to the way the redhead was glaring at her.

"Mark, I know it's not what it looks like. If I thought for a second it was I wouldn't be this calm." Addison assured him before addressing the slutty nurse. "Charlene, I happen to know for a fact that Dr. Sloan is taken."

"That's never stopped him before, I mean look at what he did when he was with you before you left." Charlene reminded her.

Addison saw red. She had to take a deep breath and count to ten before speaking again. "He's with me and he's a changed man. Besides that I'm sure that he doesn't want to run the risk of catching something from you. So, I suggest you go find something to do before I have to go report your unprofessionalism to the chief." She threatened and the nurse scurried off.

Mark grinned at her and pulled her close, so he could kiss her. "Damn, Red, then you wonder why they called you Hitler around here." he chuckled.

"Oh, I know damn well why I get called Hitler and Satan, but I have to go with what works." Addison retorted with a shrug.

"How did your consult go?" Mark asked her.

"It went well and then there was another case they asked me to consult on. As a matter of fact I was just coming to find you, because I'm gonna need you for this it's a cleft pallet repair." Addison answered him.

Mark smiled. "My day just got a whole lot better, any time I get to go in the OR with you is a good time."

"I was hoping you would see it that way." Addison smiled back before kissing him.

* * *

"Mark, wake up," Addison told her boyfriend the next morning. She was sitting on top of him straddling him and she had his arms pinned above his head.

Mark opened his eyes and smirked when he saw the position she was in. "Good God, Red, last night wasn't enough for you and you need another quickie right now?" he asked jokingly.

"No, actually, it's eleven, I let you sleep in, but you have to get up now, because I've got a surprise for you." Addison replied.

"I'm good with sex being my surprise." Mark grinned up at her.

Addison leaned down and kissed his neck knowing that if he really wanted to he could free his hands. "I could persuaded to have sex with you later, but now you really need to get up we have somewhere to be." she said releasing him.

"And you won't tell me where?" Mark asked.

"Of course I'll tell you, you just haven't asked yet." Addison replied teasingly.

"Ok, I'll bite. Where do we have to be?" Mark asked playing along.

"Go brush your teeth like a good boy and I'll tell you." Addison said drawing this out just a tad bit longer.

"Fine, but when I get out of the bathroom, you're telling me." Mark said walking into the in suite bathroom. When he came out he found Addison and Carson sitting on the bed wearing Yankee's jerseys.

"It's nice to see you two getting in the New York frame of mind." Mark smiled at him.

Addison tossed a jersey to him. "You need to get in the right mind set too, daddy, put it on." She ordered.

Mark put on the jersey and then looked confused when she handed him an envelope. He pulled out a card that said _Happy Father's Day _on the front and he read what she had written inside. _Happy Father's Day to the best daddy in the whole world we love you so much. Love, Red, Casey, and Peanut. _There were also two tickets to the Yankee's game for that afternoon. "Yankee's tickets?" he asked a huge smile on your face.

"Well, I figured since this is your first Father's Day and we're celebrating a few days late I might as well take my two favorite boys to the ball game as long as we're in town." Addison smiled back at him.

Mark pecked her sweetly on the lips. "You are the best girlfriend ever."

"I'm sorry that I forgot about Father's Day, we've been so busy I didn't even realize I'd forgotten until the other day." Addison apologized.

"Red, I forgot too, it's ok, and this is perfect. You couldn't have given me a better gift. And you already gave me the two best gifts in the world." Mark replied.

"And what's that?" Addison asked him with a grin.

"My two boys," Mark informed her. "This one here." he kissed Carson on the head and he kissed her belly. "And this one in here."

"I only gave you one of them the other one was just as much of a gift for me as he is for you." Addison reminded him.

"That's not true, Addie, you might not have carried him like you are the Peanut, but you delivered him and saved his life." Mark pointed out to her.

"I stand corrected." Addison chuckled.

Mark looked at the tickets in his hand again. "Addie, I don't know how you pulled this off, but these are awesome seats they are right behind home plate."

"Let's just say that I have my connections and leave it at that." Addison grinned at him.

"I love you." Mark kissed her.

"I love you too, now let's go we don't want to be late." Addison hurried him along.

"No we can't have that." Mark smiled at her as he rested his hand on her belly. "Have I told you how damn cute your pregnant belly is?"

"It doesn't feel so cute, my back is killing me." Addison complained.

"I'll tell you what, tonight after Casey goes to sleep I'll give you a nice long back rub." Mark promised her.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Addison replied.

"Oh, Red, that's not all you have to look forward to today." Mark informed her cryptically.

"What else is there?" Addison asked him.

"It's a surprise I can't tell you that yet." Mark kissed her cheek and threw his arm over her shoulders.

* * *

"Mark Sloan, I never knew you were this romantic." Addison told Mark that night as they rode around central park in a horse drawn carriage.

"It was nothing, Red, I just thought I'd recreate one of the many dates that we went on here." Mark smiled at her a little nervously.

Addison wore a designer midnight blue dress that hugged her growing baby bump just right. "Still, you did not have to take me to see a play on Broadway, I know that that's not your thing." She replied not picking up on his nervousness. After the ball game they had dropped Carson off with Archer. Mark had taken her first to dinner at her favorite restaurant, then to Broadway for a play, and now he was capping that off with this carriage ride.

"You didn't have to take me to the ball game I know that's not your thing. We compromise for each other, it's what we do, Red." Mark reasoned with her. He wore an impeccably tailored Italian suit, with an electric blue necktie that brought out the color of his eyes. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He didn't want her to know what he was up to until the last second.

"You are so unbelievably sweet when you want to be." Addison replied kissing his cheek softly.

"You make me want to be sweet, because it makes you smile and I love knowing I'm the one who put that smile on your face. I like trying to make you smile as often as I can, because your smile lights up the world." Mark spoke from his heart.

"Wow, Mark, I didn't know you had that in you." Addison teased him.

Mark held a finger to her lips. "Shh, I'm not done yet," now that he had gained some momentum he couldn't have her slowing him down. "This whole entire day has been absolutely perfect and it didn't matter what we were doing because we were together. We might bicker back and forth, but it's never serious, it's just who we are as a couple, Red. I can tell you one thing for sure I would rather fight with you than kiss anybody else and I look forward to compromising with you for the rest of our lives." He frowned to himself he wasn't sure that this was coming across as clear as he wanted it to.

"Mark," Addison started to ask him something but he brought his finger to her lips again.

"It's still my turn, Addie. The last five months have been the most perfect months of my life, even if they didn't start out so good. I feel like I've grown and learned more in that time frame than I have in my entire life. I also know that I couldn't have done any of it without you by my side to help me. I never want to do anything without you by my side ever again for that matter." Mark added as he got down on one knee and pulled out the ring he had been carrying around for months. "Addison Adriane Forbes Montgomery, you're already my lover, the mother of my children, and my best friend I'd be absolutely honored if you'd add one more thing to that list and become my wife, will you marry me?" he asked slipping the ring on her finger.

Addison got so choked up that she had to swallow around the lump in her throat to talk. "Yes, Mark Charles Sloan, I'd love to be your wife." She answered before pulling him up to his feet and kissing him passionately with tears running down her cheeks.

"I promise you that I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving you the way you deserve to be loved." Mark swore to her.

"Mark, I'm not scared to take the plunge, I know that my heart is safe with you." Addison assured him.

"Good, I want you to always know that my arms are the one place you run to when the world gets to be too much." Mark kissed the top of her head.

Addison held out her hand to study her ring. In the center was a round cut diamond with a round cut sapphire on either side of it set in a platinum band. "Mark, this ring is gorgeous, I love it so much."

"I'm so glad you said that, I knew what your last engagement ring looked like and I wanted something different. I took one look at that ring and I knew it had to be on your finger, it's unique and complex like us and our relationship. I had to special order that from the Tiffany's in New York and have it shipped to the one in Portland, so you didn't find it." Mark explained to her.

Addison smiled at him. "This is perfect, you did so good baby, I love it and I love you." she kissed him happily.

Mark grinned back at her pleased that she was pleased. " I'm only ever gonna buy one of those and I wanted to do it right. That is two point four carats set in a platinum band and the jeweler assured me that it's just the ring a woman like you deserves."

"Baby, you could have gotten it out of a bubble gum machine and I would have been happy because it's from you." Addison informed him.

"Oh, no, only the best for my girl." Mark kissed the top of her head. "Now, we are officially engaged." He beamed.

"Yes we are, baby and again you just did amazing picking this out." Addison said in awe of the fact he had done so well.

"Addie, I picked out the engagement ring that Derek gave you. And besides that I had help from Casey he saw it and started making his little cooing noises, so I took that as a good sign." Mark replied with a shrug.

"Somehow it doesn't surprise me that you picked that ring out. And I will have to thank Carson for being daddy's big helper when we get home and relieve Uncle Archie." Addison kissed him again for good measure. She just couldn't keep her lips off of him at the moment.

"I hope I didn't botch that proposal too badly, I just wanted to do it here in the city where we first confronted our feelings for each other and where we had our first dates and where things admittedly fell apart. But it just seemed right that I should do it here on the carriage in the middle of Central Park, because we both know it was here that last Christmas we were all together that this thing between us started and we just brought it full circle." Mark rambled a little bit.

"Mark, you did just fine, baby, I thought it was perfect. And the affair just started that night, this thing between us started fifteen years before that back in the first semester of med school." Addison corrected him.

"Well, none of that matters anymore, we're together now and that's all that counts." Mark replied sagely.

"I love you, Mark Charles Sloan, and I can't wait for you to be my husband." Addison told him sweetly.

"And I love you, Addison Adriane Forbes Montgomery and I can't wait for you to be my wife." Mark retorted and then he kissed again just because she was his fiancé and he could. "Damn, my fiancé is smokin' hot."

"My fiancé is pretty damn hot himself." Addison smiled and kissed him with tongue. She couldn't wait to get him naked and have her wicked way with him.

* * *

"How did Operation Put a Ring on It go?" Derek asked Mark first thing Monday morning.

"Operation Put a Ring on It was a rousing success if I do say so myself and it ended it very hot sex." Mark reported with a cheeky smirk.

"Must you always over share like that?" Derek didn't really expect an answer to that question.

"Of course I must." Mark went ahead and answered anyway.

" I don't think I'll ever understand why she said yes." Derek retorted shaking his head.

"I don't think I'll ever understand it either, but for some reason there is something about me she just can't get enough of." Mark laughed.

"You are too damn full of yourself, Sloan." Derek told him bluntly.

"Oh, I know, but I'm ok with that." Mark quipped.

* * *

"Addison Montgomery, what is that rock on your left hand?" Bailey asked as Addison handed her a patient chart.

"Dr. Goofball asked me to marry him and I said yes." Addison replied smilingly.

"I'll tell you what the manwhore did good." Bailey took Addison's hand and examined the ring closer.

"I know he did perfect as a matter of fact and he was so sweet about the way he proposed. It was better than his first proposal at any rate. The first time was after the shooting and He said Montgomery marry me and I said yes that time to, but I told him to ask me again." Addison reported.

"He has just set the bar very high for every other man at this hospital. Anything less than this and they're gonna get the ring thrown back in their face." Bailey laughed.

"He impressed the hell out of me that's for sure." Addison admitted.

"You have turned him into a person none of us recognize." Bailey told her.

"Given how he used to be, that's not a bad thing." Addison chuckled.

"It's not a bad thing at all." Bailey agreed with her.

"Why is it that I think we're talking about her boyfriend again?" Arizona asked as she, Callie, and Teddy walked up.

"Because Mark Sloan is her favorite topic." Teddy answered her.

Addison rolled her eyes at them playfully. "Callie, you're the only one who will appreciate this." She said flashing her engagement ring at her.

"Well, it's nice to see that he finally asked." Callie smiled at her.

"I should have known that you knew about the ring too." Addison replied.

"Holy shit, I think that thing comes with it's own zip code." Teddy exclaimed.

"There is no way that Mark Sloan picked that ring out." Arizona added.

"I don't know I have it on pretty good authority that Carson was the only person who helped him pick it out, Derek just went with him to pick it up." Addison informed her.

"Congratulations, Addie, I for one am very happy for the two of you." Callie told her cheerfully.

"Thank you, Callie, it's nice to know that someone supports us." Addison replied.

"Oh, come on, Montgomery, you know we are all happy for you guys. This is just you and Mark, it's not a big deal, we all knew that you two were gonna end up getting married soon." Teddy reasoned with her.

"This is true." Addison agreed.

"Are you two going to have a big wedding?" Arizona asked.

"Actually, we are. I would have been happy to just go to the justice of the peace and get it over with. But, Mark said that this is the only time he's ever gonna do this and he wants to do it right." Addison answered her.

"You getting married before or after the baby gets here?" Callie inquired.

"After, this girl is not going to look like a beached whale in her wedding dress. I feel like there needs to be a wide load sign around my neck as it is. I'm not going to make that worse by adding a bunch of ruffles and lace." Addison informed her.

"Addison, don't be ridiculous I've seen pregnant women a lot bigger than you." Bailey assured her.

"It's no use, Bailey, she thinks she's huge no matter how many times I tell her otherwise." Mark said walking up on the group. "From the gathering of women, I'd say it's safe to surmise that Addison is showing off her engagement ring." He grinned.

"Sloan, you did good, I didn't know you had it in you." Bailey praised him.

"It wasn't entirely me, Casey helped me pick it out. It was the only ring that got any type of reaction out of him, so I took that as a good sign." Mark replied with a shrug.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day that Mark that Manwhore Sloan willingly took himself off the market." Arizona commented.

"I was off the market before I put that ring on her finger. Dr. Fancy Pants over there is it for me, I'm a grown up now." Mark retorted.

"I'm thinking that grownups don't refer to other surgeons as Dr. Fancy Pants, but ok." Teddy chuckled.

"We can't expect miracles." Callie teased.

"Alright, enough picking on my fiancé, I give him enough hell, he doesn't need you adding to it." Addison defended Mark.

"Thank you, Red. I knew that you weren't as evil as they make you out to be." Mark smirked at her.

"It's only because I love you and sometimes I don't know why." Addison replied with a smirk of her own. Mark just laughed at her, because she had really gotten him good that time.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time please review.


	32. Chapter 31

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 31

Two Months Later

Addison sat on the couch with a book of baby names open and resting on her almost seven months pregnant belly. "What about Hadley?" she called out to Mark who was in the kitchen.

"I'm gonna say no to Hadley for the same reason that I said no to Bryn, it's too damn sissy sounding." Mark replied shaking his head no.

"You don't like anything that I come up with, at this rate we are never going to get this boy named and he's going to go through life being called Peanut." Addison argued with him.

"I said maybe to Hunter when you suggested that name." Mark reminded her.

"Because you wanted to name him Hunter Colt and I said no to that." Addison countered.

Mark walked into the room with a peanut butter sandwich on a plate and he sat it down in front of her. It was just easier for him to do those things for her than it was for her to get up and do them these days. "Eat that," he ordered gently. "And I still say we should just name him Mark Junior and be done with it."

"I told you we'd save that in case we really can't come up with anything else." Addison told him taking a bite of her sandwich.

"We could name him Remington and call him Remy for short." Mark suggested.

"Absolutely not," Addison shot him down. "I do however like the name Sterling."

Mark arched an eyebrow at her. "Just no, Addie." And then a smile lit his face. "I've got it Yankee Seven Montgomery Sloan."

"Really, Mark?" Addison asked him. She didn't know why she let that suggestion shock her it was mild compared to others he had made.

"Really, I'm going to see what Casey thinks of it." Mark said getting down in the floor with his son. "Casey, what do you think of the name Yankee?" he asked the little boy.

Carson giggled at his father and rolled over from his back to his stomach before getting up on his knees.

"Red, hand me the video camera, I think he's gonna crawl." Mark exclaimed excitedly. He took the camera from Addison and turned it on in a hurry. "Come on, Casey you can do it, crawl to mommy." He encouraged his son. "Talk to him, Red, you know how excited he gets when he hears you."

"Carson, show mommy what a big boy you are." Addison cooed at him.

Carson giggled and put an unsteady hand forward like he was going to start crawling.

"Go on, Casey, you've got this, crawl to mommy, little man." Mark told him all the while keeping the camera trained on him.

Though he was a little unsteady and unsure at first Carson slowly crawled over to where Addison sat.

"That's my big boy, you did so good, baby." Addison praised as she picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"Yay, Casey, that was awesome, big guy." Mark kissed his head as his chest puffed out with pride. Addison's smile faded and a weird look came to her face as her hand shot to her belly. "Addie, what's wrong with Peanut?" he asked concerned.

"Give me your hand, Mark." Addison ordered taking his hand and placing it on her belly.

"Addie, what are you doing?" Mark asked confused.

"Just wait a second and you'll see." Addison replied.

Mark did as she said and after a moment his eyes got wide and his face lit up with a smile. "Holy crap was that Peanut?"

"That was Peanut, that's the first time I've felt him kick." Addison confirmed smiling.

"Oh, wow, he's pretty strong." Mark commented the smile never leaving his face.

"It feels like he might be a soccer player." Addison informed him.

"That has to be the coolest thing I've felt in my entire life." Mark just couldn't get over it. This made it all real for him.

"Well, you try feeling that on the inside." Addison countered.

"Does it hurt?" Mark asked out of curiosity.

"It doesn't hurt it just feels weird." Addison answered him.

"Wow, Addie, this is really real, that's our son in there." Mark said with a look of wonderment on his face.

"Our son, who is never gonna have a name at the rate we're going." Addison chuckled.

"Addie, we'll get him named, you'll see." Mark assured her.

"I suppose we'll find something that we agree on and if not we can always flip a coin." Addison more or less agreed with him.

* * *

"Montgomery, why do I have to be stuck in this lab all day?" Karev whined to Addison the next morning as they sat in the lab.

"Because, I got asked to do some genetics research and you were the first resident I saw, so I grabbed you to help me." Addison answered him rolling her eyes. She really didn't have it in her to listen to him bitch all day.

"I think I could be of more use to you running your service." Karev suggested.

"While there is no doubt in my mind that you can run my service, I think that you could learn more being in here with me." Addison countered.

"Oh, so this is that teaching thing that you're so fond of doing." Karev replied knowingly.

"Yeah, this is that teaching thing that you asked me to do." Addison retorted sarcastically.

"Had I known I was going to get stuck on lab duty, I would have never asked you to teach me." Karev grumbled.

"Suck it up, Karev, you're here now and you'll learn something if it kills you." Addison informed him bluntly.

"Ok, she just brought up murder, I'm going to shut up." Karev said going back to work. He knew with her pregnancy hormones she might actually kill him if he didn't shut up.

A little while later Bailey stuck her head in the door. "Addison, I've got someone here to see you."

"If it's the Captain, tell him to come back later, I'm busy right now." Addison replied without looking up from the slide she was studying under the microscope.

"Well, it's not your father, he's not even here today." Bailey told her.

"In that case I have time." Addison responded.

"Addison, even if you don't have time you better make time before I go spread all the deep dark secrets I know about you around this hospital." A petite blonde woman announced as she stepped into the room.

"Sav, you will do well to remember that I know just as many deep dark secrets about you." Addison smiled at her old friend.

Alex snorted on hearing that. "Like Montgomery has any secrets around here," he muttered under his breath. He received a glare from Addison for his troubles, but it didn't faze him.

"Now, that I've been used as your personal assistant I'll get back to saving lives." Bailey snarked.

"Thank you, Miranda." Addison replied gratefully as the other woman walked away.

"You're a hard woman to get in touch with. I tried reaching you in LA and Nae said that you'd moved back up here." Savvy informed her.

"You know me, I like to keep you guessing." Addison joked.

"You're pretty damn good at it." Savvy chuckled.

Addison stood from behind the table she was sitting at. "Do I want to know what you're doing here?"

Savvy's mouth fell open with momentary shock upon seeing the burgeoning girth of Addison's pregnant stomach. "I'll be the one asking the questions here," she told her. "What is that?" she asked pointing at her belly.

Addison rested both her hands on her stomach. "This is what happens when you have hot, angry sex and forget to use protection. And I couldn't be happier about it." That was the complete truth, she had never been this happy in her entire life.

"I guess I see now why you left LA." Savvy commented.

"Yeah, it's just things between me and the baby's father are complicated." Addison said. That was not a total lie until recently things between her and Mark had been very complex.

"Knowing you the way I do you probably fell for one of those California surfer gods." Savvy chuckled.

"Well, you got the god part right anyway or at least he likes to think he's a god." Addison commented dryly.

"That's an understatement, I'm surprised he doesn't make us get down on the ground and worship him." Karev mumbled only to get another glare from Addison.

"Karev, out, go run my service, but you page me or an OB fellow if you need anything." Addison ordered pointing to the door.

"Will do, Montgomery." Karev replied as he scrambled to get out the door a big grin lighting his face.

"And no surgical procedure more advanced than a c-section on your own." Addison warned him taking some of the wind out of his sails.

"I've got it." Karev assured her before running off. He was glad to be out of the lab, he was surgeon; he needed to cut, damn it.

Addison ran her hands over her face. " For some reason I see this as being one of my less than smart ideas." She muttered.

When Addison had gestured for Karev to leave she had given Savvy a good look at her engagement ring. "Addison Forbes Montgomery, what is that on your finger?" she demanded of her.

Addison twisted her ring around on her finger. "It's an engagement ring." she stated.

"Addie, you have a lot going on with you. We are going to have to catch up. And I'm going to have to meet this fiancé of yours." Savvy told her.

"Definitely," Addison agreed. She was a little nervous, because she knew her friend had been mad at Mark after the affair. "So, what are you doing out here, Sav?"

"I'm getting an upgrade," Savvy replied grabbing her breasts. "And no matter how much I don't always like him, they say that Mark is the go to guy."

"Mark's the best I send all my reconstruction patients to him." Addison informed her with pride.

"Only the best will do for this girl." Savvy grinned.

"Mark is the absolute best." Addison assured her. That statement had a dual meaning, not only was he the absolute best in his field, but he was also the absolute best guy for her.

"The manwhore had to have one redeeming quality, though from what I understand he's as good in bed as he is in the operating room." Savvy joked lightly.

"Yeah," Addison smiled uneasily.

"Addie, it's break time and I'm not gonna take no for an answer." Mark announced walking through the door without really paying attention to whom else was in the room.

"What are you the pregnancy police?" Savvy asked him jokingly making her presence known.

"Hey, Sav, I saw that I had a consultation with you." Mark replied hugging her. "And yes I am the pregnancy police. This one forgets to eat if someone doesn't remind her." He added pointing at Addison.

"Oh, I know how stubborn she can be." Savvy agreed with him.

"That'll be enough of that out of you. I will have you know that I am taking a break and I even sent Karev to run my service." Addison informed him.

"I'm proud of you." Mark teased. "You were complaining of leg cramps so I brought you a banana."

"That you know I'm not going to eat, because the baby doesn't like it." Addison reminded him.

"Peanut is just going to have to get over it, because daddy doesn't like worrying about you two." Mark replied.

"He's your son, Mark, I don't think that line of reasoning is going to wash with him." Addison reasoned.

"Addie, you could have told me that Mark was the father before I called him a manwhore." Savvy told her indignantly.

"I call him worse than a manwhore, it's not a big deal, Sav." Addison laughed.

"The boys don't like it when you talk bad about their daddy like that." Mark fake pouted.

"Where is Carson?" Addison asked ignoring his juvenile antics.

"Callie wanted practice time." Mark answered her.

"You two just move at warp speed don't you?" Savvy asked.

"It's a long story, but yeah we do." Addison agreed.

"So, where's your better half?" Mark asked her.

"Weiss is talking to Derek, he told me to find him when it's time to pay." Savvy answered.

"Well, he's going to want to be a little more involved than that there are two different types of implants that I can use and it will matter to him, he's the one who has to feel them." Mark replied.

"Mark, must you always be a perv?" Addison asked with a resigned sigh.

"Addie, that was a valid statement. That was not me trying to be funny. And I'm obviously not always a perv, I brought you a banana and I didn't make one sexually charged comment." Mark informed her with a grin.

"How do you two make it without killing each other?" Savvy inquired.

"I ask myself that question all the time." Addison threw out there.

"Alright, Sav, I need you to look right at me." Mark told the blonde and he studied her for a moment after she did as he had asked. "Hmm, you're a little uneven, but I'll fix that without a problem."

"What do you mean I'm uneven?" Savvy shrieked looking down at her chest.

"One of your implants is slightly bigger than that other, but like I said it's nothing that I can't fix. Not only that, but it's not even noticeable to the untrained eye." Mark answered trying to sooth her with his words.

"You can tell that without measuring?" Addison asked trying her best to hide the fact that he had impressed the hell out of her.

"Yes, ma'am it happens to be a talent of mine." Mark winked at her.

"That'll teach me to keep my mouth shut, the last thing I wanted to do was give you a bigger ego than you already have." Addison muttered to herself.

* * *

"So, is Addie being back weird for you?" Weiss asked Derek as they stood talking.

"No, not at all, we've both moved on and we're happy. We're actually friends again." Derek answered him.

"I don't know how you do it. Hell, I don't know how you work with Mark." Weiss observed.

"Mark and I are like an old married couple. We fight sometimes, but we always make up." Derek explained to him.

"Aw, Honey, I just love the way you talk about me." Mark joked walking up.

Derek shook his head. "Sloan, I really don't know why I'm friends with you sometimes."

"Because you're friends with my fiancé all the time even though she's you're ex-wife and I come as part of the package." Mark informed him without missing a beat.

"She's the brains of the operation." Derek quipped.

"I don't know whether I should congratulate him or punch him out." Weiss commented.

"Congratulate him, it's ok, Weiss, we've all moved on we're all happy now." Derek assured him.

Weiss offered Mark his hand. "In that case, congratulations, you've got yourself one hell of a woman."

Mark shook his hand smiling. "Thanks, I know. That woman means everything to me."

"And everyone knows it, because all he does is talk about her." Derek cracked.

"Yeah, because she is just the most amazing woman ever." Mark said like he should have thought of that.

"There is no way that this can be normal." Weiss commented looking back and forth between the two friends.

"It's not normal, it's just the way Mark and I work." Derek more or less agreed with him.

"Speaking of Addison though, Shep, when you see her tell her how nice she looks and don't say anything about her you know what." Mark advised him.

"She's still being sensitive about it?" Derek asked him chuckling.

"She cried for ten minutes this morning because of it." Mark replied smirking.

"What are you two talking about?" Weiss asked.

Mark went to answer him, but Derek interrupted. "Mark, don't answer that here she comes with Savvy."

Weiss looked to where the other guys had their attention and his mouth fell open when he saw Addison's stomach. "Um, should I ask?"

"Weiss, just tell her how good she looks, she's sensitive about the belly right now." Mark told him lowly through clenched teeth. The last thing he wanted was one of them making Addison cry.

"Addie, it's great to see you, you look gorgeous as always." Weiss greeted Addison with a smile and hug. He then held her out at arms' length and studied her form. "Let me get a good look at you." he told her. "And what is this?" he asked pointing at her stomach.

"Hey, Weiss, thanks, it's great to see you too." Addison replied with a smile. "And this would be my ever expanding pregnant belly." She said resting both hands on her girth.

Mark put a hand on her belly. "Weiss, that's my boy in there." He bragged.

"Mark, you got her pregnant with a boy without trying we all stand in awe of your epically awesome feat, you can stop now." Derek teased him.

"Oh, Derek, let him brag he actually did something right for a change." Addison joked.

Derek smirked at her. "Oh, look who's acting her own height for a change." He commented looking down at her tennis shoes.

"This boy has my feet swelled up so badly that I couldn't get into any of my heels this morning. Mark however has promised to take me shoe shopping later." Addison informed him.

"I'm just not used to looking down when I talk to you." Derek cracked.

"You're so funny that I forgot to laugh." Addison glared at him.

"Derek, I'm begging you not to do anything to upset her." Mark pleaded with him.

"She's a big girl, Sloan she can take a little bit of teasing." Derek dismissed his worry.

"I'm going to pretend like he didn't just say that." Addison said willing down the wave of tears that she felt coming on. "I hate these damn hormones." She cussed wiping away a stubborn tear that had refused to obey her will.

"Way to go, Derek, you just like making pregnant women cry now?" Savvy asked her old friend.

Derek couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his throat. "Not the first time I've made her cry lately, it won't be the last."

"Shep, I'm seriously going to kick your ass if you don't stop trying to make her cry as a sport." Mark threatened him. He had his arms wrapped around Addison and she was sniffling into his chest.

"Mark, it's fine, you know it doesn't take much to set me off these days. I cried for twenty minutes last night, because you and Carson were so cute in the bathtub together." Addison pointed out to him.

"Red, I'm not going to just let him go around making you cry for the sport of it." Mark defended.

"It's very sweet of you to defend me, but there is really no need. If Derek keeps up with me I'm just going to call his mother on him and I don't care how much of a low blow that is." Addison replied.

"Hey, you can't just call a man's mother on him I don't care what he does." Derek protested.

"You can when you already feel like beached whale and he doesn't do anything to make you feel any better." Addison retorted snappishly. Her mood swings were horrible lately and Derek making her cry didn't help matters any.

Mark knew that he had to jump in before she got anymore upset than she already was. "Say, I just had a great idea. We should all go out for dinner tonight and catch up." He suggested.

"Yeah, we can make it a triple date." Weiss readily agreed when he saw the look that Mark shot at him.

"Me and Meredith, you and Savvy, and Mark and Addie." Derek jumped on the bandwagon, because he knew Mark was pissed at him.

"That'll be fun." Savvy chimed in.

"What do you say, Red?" Mark asked Addison.

"I'm in as long as you make the reservations for that Italian place, because that's what your spawn is making me crave right now." Addison answered him.

"I can do that." Mark smiled at her. "And don't call Peanut spawn, he's a good boy."

"Peanut is a little demon just like his daddy." Addison corrected him.

"You two still haven't agreed on a name have you?" Derek asked chuckling.

"No, we have yet to agree on a name for that boy." Mark laughed.

"We can't agree on a name because you throw out stupid names like Yankee." Addison pointed out to him.

"Like Hadley was any better?" Mark retorted.

"I happen to like that name." Addison said sounding indignant.

Derek rolled his eyes and laughed at them. "They are like this all the time. It's really a wonder that she hasn't killed him yet." He explained to Savvy and Weiss.

"I only haven't killed him because I have no desire to have this baby in jail and for reasons that I can't imagine I love the idiot." Addison replied as Lexie walked up to the group.

"Dr. Montgomery," Lexie addressed Addison.

"What can I do for you, Little Grey?" Addison asked her.

"Well, I'm on your service today and I thought that you should know Karev let the power you gave him go to his head. " Lexie informed her.

Addison groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm not even supposed to be on the floor today, I'm in the lab, but now I'm gonna have to go deal with Karev." She muttered to herself. "Grey, I'll take care of it."

Mark bent down and pecked her lips sweetly. "While you deal with that I'm gonna get this consult done and then I'll make reservations for dinner and find Carson a babysitter."

"Thank you, baby, you're too good to me." Addison smiled at him.

"You're my girl, that's my job, Red." Mark rubbed her belly lovingly and bent down to kiss it. "Daddy loves you, Peanut, be good for mommy, Uncle Alex is already giving her hell." He grinned up at her. "Now you can go about your day, I just wanted to tell the Peanut hi."

"We love you, daddy." Addison pecked his lips.

"I love you guys too." Mark replied.

"Now, I have to go kill my idiot resident." Addison sighed.

"Good luck, with that." Derek chuckled.

Addison narrowed her eyes at him. "Shut up, Derek."

"Addison," Savvy got her attention before she walked away.

"What, Sav?" Addison asked.

"When you have a minute I have something that I want to talk to you about. There's a reason I've been looking all over this country for you." Savvy told her.

"Just have Mark page me after he finishes your consult, because it is very possible that I'll be in the OR." Addison called back over her shoulder to the other woman. One thing was for sure this dinner later was sure going to be fun.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys liked it. I promise that we are getting closer to the birth of the baby, but first I have a couple surprises that I have to throw in. Until next time please review.


	33. Chapter 32

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 32

"Mark!" Addison shrieked as she stood in their closet. She was standing there in nothing but her bra and panties searching for something to wear that would actually fit her.

Mark came running in from the nursery. "Red, what's wrong? Is everything with Peanut ok?" he asked out of breath. He felt a wave of relief wash over him when he joined her in closet and found that the emergency was fashion related and not baby related. Piles of discarded clothing surrounded Addison and she looked to be on the verge of tears. "Red, what's going on?"

"Look at me, Mark! Just look at me! I look like a beached whale that someone needs to take pity on and put out of their misery. My stomach is huge and none of my clothes fit anymore. I swear I'm just going to put on a pair of sweatpants and not change them until this baby is born. As a matter of fact I'm not leaving this apartment until it's time to get your hell spawn out of me." Addison went off on a tear filled rant.

Mark walked up behind her and pulled her close to him with his hands resting on her belly. "You are not a beached whale nor do you look like one. You're pregnant and that is our baby in there. You are still the most beautiful woman in the world and I love you with all of my heart. Let me tell you something every time I feel Peanut kick or get a look at your belly it makes me feel like a man."

"How does that make you feel like a man?" Addison asked sniffling.

Mark rubbed her belly lovingly. "Because that's my baby in there, I did that. It makes me feel alive and virile. It is a tangible manifestation of my manhood." He explained to her.

Addison melted into his embrace and sighed contentedly when he wrapped his arms around her tighter. "I love you, Goofball. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"I love you too, Red." Mark said kissing her neck.

"Seriously though, Mark, what am I going to wear tonight?" Addison asked getting worked up to the verge of tears again.

"I'm sure that there is something in here that fits you somewhat decently and we will find it together." Mark assured her.

"But that only solves the problem for right now, I'm going to need more clothes that fit." Addison reasoned with him her bottom lip trembling.

"Shh, we'll go clothes shopping before work tomorrow our shift doesn't start until later, so we'll have time." Mark promised kissing her neck. "But, for right now I know what you need to make you feel better." He ran his hand down her stomach and slipped it into the front of her panties. He flicked her clit lightly a few times with his thumb before slipping a finger into her opening. He smirked to himself when she let out a low moan. He curled his finger and began pumping it in and out of her slowly.

Addison braced her back against his chest as she felt her knees go weak. She brought her left arm up over her head and wrapped it around his neck. She chewed on her bottom lip in an attempt to keep herself quiet. Despite her best efforts a soft whimper escaped her lips. She curled her fingers into a fist and grabbed the hair on the back of Mark's head and pulled him down for a kiss. She mashed their lips together and sought entrance to his mouth by running her tongue across his bottom lip. Another involuntary whimper was brought forth when he sucked hard on her tongue.

"Does that make my baby feel good?" Mark asked as he nuzzled her neck with scruff on his face. He licked the shell of her ear and nibbled on the lobe to get her hotter for him.

"Oh God, yes," Addison answered him in a breathless whisper as she bucked against his finger. The fact that she could feel his erection pressing into her lower back did nothing to help with her heightened state of arousal. "More please, baby." She begged him.

Mark was more than happy to oblige. A second finger quickly joined the first and he began to slowly circle her clit with his thumb as fingered her. He could tell she was getting close by the ragged, uneven breaths she was taking and he slowed his pace to tease her a little. With his other hand he managed to free her breasts from her bra and he dipped his head to suck one of her nipples into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive bud until it was as hard as a pebble before moving on to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment.

"Mark, baby, please stop teasing I need you to finish me so badly." Addison whined, her head was thrown back and her eyes were closed. Her skin was flush with excitement and her mouth was open in a silent scream.

A third of Mark's fingers joined the other two and he picked up the intensity of his motions as he continued worshiping her nipples with his mouth and tongue. He pulled himself away from her nipples long enough to whisper in her ear. "It's ok, Red, let go, I've got you." he pressed his body closer to hers to help her feel secure.

Addison came with a shuddering gasp and her walls tightened around Mark's fingers as he continued to pump them in and out of her as she rode out her orgasm. She sucked in a sharp breath when he started biting and sucking on her neck. "Oh, thank you, baby, you have no idea how good that felt." She panted out coming down from her high.

Mark let out a throaty chuckle and rubbed his beard against her cheek. He slowly pulled his fingers out causing her to moan again. "From the noises you're making, I'd say I have a pretty good idea of just how good that felt. And I'm so glad that you enjoyed yourself that much." He turned her around so that she was facing him and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Addison wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "I enjoyed myself very much. I just have one problem." She replied.

"And what's that?" Mark asked pulling her closer to his body.

Addison grinned seductively and whispered against his lips. "I have to change now, you made me soak my panties you bad boy." She stared into his eyes and ran her tongue across her lips when she felt his erection jump in his pants. "Does it make you all hard knowing that you made my panties that wet?" she groped him over his pants.

Mark groaned low in his throat. "My God, Red, that feels awesome." He let out a contented sigh when she gripped him tighter.

"Someone is really excited." Addison chuckled.

"Well, yeah, someone can't tell me how wet I make her panties and then expect me not to get hard." Mark reasoned with her.

Addison released his manhood. "I better find something to wear before we're late." She grinned at him evilly.

Mark's face fell she couldn't just tease him like that. She had learned that tactic from him and now she was using it against him. "Red, we have forty-five minutes before the babysitter gets here and we don't have to leave for almost an hour. I think that you can take ten minutes to let me make love to you." he damn near begged her.

Addison put her mouth close to his ear and whispered. "I hope you don't mind bending me over the bed, because I don't want to mess up my hair or makeup."

Mark smirked at her. "I don't mind at all, Red, it'll give me a great view of your fine ass." he replied leading her to the bed.

* * *

"Wow, you two are actually on time for a change. I don't know how to act." Derek joked as Mark and Addison joined him at the table where he sat with his wife and their friends.

"Shep, just don't go there it is not a nice place to be." Mark warned him.

"We're all friends here, I was married to your fiancé for eleven years I know how long it takes her to get ready." Derek replied.

"Derek, let's not even talk about it." Addison told him.

"Derek, are you trying to make Addison cry as sport again? Because when you do that the residents are the ones who suffer for it." Meredith asked him.

"No, I'm not trying to make her cry I already did that once today." Derek answered smirking.

"I'm just saying that we all call her Satan for a reason, so it's probably not wise to play with her emotions like that." Meredith advised him.

"Grey, I try not to pay attention to him." Addison informed her.

"I'm sure that goes over really well, we all know that Derek doesn't like to be ignored." Savvy chimed in.

"Damn, you all are awfully hard on a guy." Weiss commented.

"Oh, let them be, Weiss. If they have to get their fun by ragging on me so be it." Derek retorted with a shrug.

"It's better that they pick on Shep than me." Mark teased.

"Mark, the reason we don't start on you is because there are not enough hours in the day to run down the list of what's wrong with you." Savvy told him conversationally, but there was a bit of ice in her voice. Deep down she still hadn't forgiven him for ending Derek and Addison's marriage.

"Very true, that man's issues have issues." Derek threw out jokingly.

"I believe he has enough issues to start his own magazine." Weiss added.

"Ok, let's not pick on Mark, I put him through enough hell. He has to deal with my out of control hormones." Addison defended her fiancé. She knew that Derek was just teasing but she wasn't so sure when it came to Savvy and Weiss.

Mark leaned over and kissed her sweetly. "Thank you, Red, and I don't mind your hormones at all. I happen to think that they are adorable."

"You only say that because you get really good sex thanks to my hormones." Addison corrected pecking his lips again.

"You know me, I'm not going to argue with anything that gets me really great sex." Mark smirked at her.

"And then there are some of us who know more about your sex life than we ever wanted to." Meredith commented dryly.

"Mark, I honestly don't know how you survive with her. You don't have a romantic bone in your body. Women like Addie and I have a thing for grand romantic gestures." Savvy told him.

"That's where you've got me all wrong, Sav, I'm the king of grand romantic gestures. Go on and ask Addison how I proposed." Mark smirked at her smugly. He could tell that she didn't really like him.

"Sav, he's actually very romantic. I got the proposal to end all proposals." Addison informed her.

"The second time he proposed anyway." Derek teased.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I had my reasons for proposing twice." Mark said indignantly.

"Your reasons being she said no the first time?" Meredith asked him in a joking tone. She knew that Addison hadn't said no the first time he had asked her.

"Grey, how could anyone say no to me?" Mark asked her with a smirk.

"I don't know how anyone could ever say no to you. You are just such a catch." Meredith teased playfully.

"In his defense I didn't say no the first time that he proposed I just didn't want me laying up in a hospital bed after being shot and him saying 'Marry me Montgomery' to be the story of how we got engaged." Addison pointed out.

"Wow, Sloan, that's a bad proposal even for you." Weiss commented.

"Addie, go on and tell them how I knocked my second proposal out of the park." Mark said crossing his arms over his chest.

"We went back to New York for a consult a couple months ago and he did it then. He took to my favorite restaurant for dinner, then he took me to see a play, and then he took me on a carriage ride through Central Park and that's where he proposed. He started acting all cute and nervous and he started talking about how much he loves me, and how he never wants to do anything without me by his side again. Then he gets down on one knee, asks me to add being his wife to list the of things I already am to him, and then he pulls out the ring." Addison reported flashing her engagement ring.

Mark smirked when their two friends from New York look shocked. "I knew I was only ever gonna buy one engagement ring, so I had to make sure that I got it right."

"Lightening strikes sometimes in the most unexpected places." Savvy commented.

"Lightening strikes for me all of the time I just don't always pay attention to it." Mark retorted.

Addison turned to look at him. "Babe, your child is laying on my bladder do you think you could help me up?" she asked.

"Sure can," Mark took both her hands and pulled her up out of her chair. "There you go, Red."

Addison leaned down and pecked his lips. "Thanks, Goofball, I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you." Savvy said standing up.

"I might as well go too." Meredith said getting out of her seat.

"You know I'll never understand why it is that women all have to pee together." Derek mused when the three women in the group had walked away.

"Me either," Weiss agreed.

"It's like one of them has to pee and the others go for moral support." Mark chimed in.

"It's just one of the facts of life if one of them goes to the bathroom they all have to go." Derek chuckled shaking his head.

"This is very true." Weiss laughed.

"I'll tell you what it is. They all go to the bathroom at the same time so they can talk about us." Mark intoned wisely.

"You're right on that one." Derek granted him his point.

"I don't know what it says about us that we're taking advice about women from a man who managed to turn a fling into a marriage proposal." Weiss cracked.

" It's not a fling we were never a fling," Mark said quietly after he had taken a deep calming breath. He would be damned if he let anyone put down their relationship.

"What was that?" Derek asked him having barely heard his best friend's words.

"Weiss said that I managed to turn a fling into a marriage proposal, but this isn't a fling. Addie and I what we have is the real deal, it isn't a fling, it isn't some one off type deal, and it damn sure isn't something for anyone to make fun of. I love her and she loves me. What we have isn't dirty or wrong and it damn sure wasn't some illicit liason. It's pure and it's good and it's the best damn thing to ever happen to me in my life. So, no it wasn't a fling." Mark explained himself.

Weiss looked at him wide-eyed and speechless. He had never heard Derek talk about Addison the way Mark just had. "Sloan, I'm sorry, I guess I never realized that you two felt that strongly about each other." He apologized.

"Well, we do and we're a family now, so you can just keep your stupid jokes about our relationship to yourself." Mark retorted smartly.

* * *

"So, you and Mark?" Savvy asked Addison as she reapplied her lipstick and the redhead washed her hands.

"Me and Mark what?" Addison asked. Deep down she knew what was coming she could sense it.

"I just can't believe that you two are getting married. I've never seen him as the type to settle down." Savvy answered her.

"Mark and I have always been inevitable. If he was gonna settle down with anyone it was gonna be me." Addison informed her.

"Addie, are you sure you know what you're doing? You and Mark tried doing the relationship thing once before and it didn't work out. He's the manwhore he's bound to slip up and hurt you again sooner or later. I mean he's kinda the one night stand that just never ended." Savvy inquired.

Addison looked at her friend as she willed back the wave of tears she felt coming. "With Mark it wasn't a one night stand it was never just a one night stand. You know how he likes to joke with Derek that I was his first or he saw me first or whatever the hell it is? Well, he's right I was his first he did see me first. I just made the mistake of choosing Derek over him." she wasn't going to let anyone bad mouth her and Mark's relationship; she didn't care who it was.

"I'm just saying he ruined your marriage, Addison." Savvy pointed out to her.

"Mark didn't ruin my marriage, my marriage was ruined well before I ever slept with him. Derek and I weren't as great together as everyone thought we were." Addison informed her.

"I'm sure Mark didn't help matters by seducing you. He was always there, Addie, it was kinda hard for you to resist him." Savvy countered.

Addison sighed and ran her hands over her face. She was starting to realize that she had let Mark take more than his fair share of the blame for their affair. "Mark didn't seduce me he was always there because Derek asked him to stand in for him when he couldn't make it home from the hospital. He did nice things for me that my husband should have done and he was sweet and I fell back in love with him."

Savvy looked at her friend intently. "What do you mean you fell back in love with him?"

Addison groaned she hadn't meant to let that slip. The last thing that she wanted to do was explain her complicated history with Mark. "Lets just say in med school that there were feelings that Mark and I never really addressed and leave it at that." she condensed the essence of what had gone down almost twenty years ago into that one sentence.

"I'm just saying he's Mark tread very carefully." Savvy advised her.

"That's right he's Mark. And while everybody else sees an irresponsible manwhore with no regard for right and wrong, I see him for who he really is. He is a good kindhearted man with a screwed up moral compass. He is sweet, he is loving, he adores our boys, and he treats me like a queen. I couldn't ask for a better guy. So yeah, this is Mark and I know what I'm doing I'm safe with him." Addison defended him.

Savvy nodded her head. "Ok, I was just trying to look out for you."

"Look I know that you think that you think that Mark is a dirty, pervert and that our relationship is just a fling. But, that's not true Mark is one of the best men I've ever known and what we have is real." Addison threw out there.

"I'm just going off of his past behavior, Addie, I would hate to see him hurt you again." Savvy reasoned with her.

"Mark shows me a side of himself that no one else gets to see if I thought for a minute that he'd hurt me again I wouldn't be with him. We have one son together already and another on the way he's not going to do anything to break our family up." Addison assured her.

"You were pregnant before and he cheated on you, what's to say he won't do it again?" Savvy asked her.

Addison cast a furtive look in the mirror at Meredith who had just stepped out of the bathroom stall. As far as she knew Derek didn't know that Mark had gotten her pregnant in New York or the full extent of their affair and now after all this time she would like to keep it that way. "Savvy, he knows better now, we're both grown ups and we're ready for this. Don't worry so much, I know that you don't see it because you think he's the devil, but he's a very good man."

"Ok, I'll trust your judgment when it comes to him." Savvy finally relented. "I'm headed back out there, you ready?"

"Go on without me, Sav, I'll be out in a second." Addison answered her.

"So," Meredith said after Savvy had gone.

"Grey, I'd appreciate if you didn't tell Derek any of what you just heard. He needs to hear it from me." Addison told her.

"I can assure you that he won't hear a word of that from me." Meredith promised her.

"Maybe I'll make Mark tell him." Addison mused.

"And risk those two getting into a fist fight?" Meredith asked.

"Good point, Grey." Addison agreed with her.

* * *

"Oh boy, Casey, what did daddy get us into?" Mark asked his son the next morning. He was sitting in a chair outside the changing room in some upscale department store and Carson sat in the stroller next to him. They were waiting for Addison to try on the maternity clothes that she had picked out. Carson of course didn't answer him he just made cooing noises.

"I should have known better than this, but your daddy is a push over when it comes to your mommy, Casey Sloan." Mark continued carry on a conversation with his six month old. Carson responded with a series of goos and gass. "Are you hungry? Daddy's hungry he should have brought snacks." He rummaged through the diaper bag knowing that Addison sometimes put food in there. He smiled triumphantly when he came up with a pack of peanut butter crackers.

"Mark, what do you think of this one?" Addison asked when she came out of the dressing room in a designer maternity dress.

"It looks great just like the last five have." Mark answered her with a forced smile. They had been at this for two hours and he was more than ready to go.

"Mark, take this seriously, babe." Addison told him a slight whine in her voice.

"Addison, I would be able to take this a little more seriously if I wasn't starving." Mark whined right back at her.

"Lucky for you this is the last thing I have to try on. Now I've got pants, skirts, and dresses that will actually fit me and I won't have to stand in the closet half naked searching for something to wear anymore." Addison assured him.

"Thank God, I want to get out of here and get some food before we have to go to work." Mark told her.

Addison shook her head at him, but she couldn't help grinning. He really had been a good sport about this. "You boys sit tight, I'm going to go change and I'll be right back."

"We'll be here waiting, mommy." Mark smiled at her. He was so glad to finally be getting out there that it wasn't funny.

Addison returned from the dressing room a few minutes later with a bunch of outfits draped over her arm. "Ok, now I'm ready, babe."

Mark jumped to his feet to help her. He didn't like her carrying anything if she didn't have to. "Here you get the boy and I'll get those." He took the clothes from her while she pushed Carson in the stroller.

"Mark, get in my purse and get my credit card." Addison told him when they were checking out.

Mark shook his head and reached for his wallet. "No, Red, I've got this." He argued.

"Mark, I'm perfectly capable of paying for my own clothes." Addison countered.

"I know that you can pay for your own clothes, Addie, but I want to buy this for you. I like doing nice things for you, you're just going to have to get used to that." Mark kissed the tip of her nose and grinned. The only time they had any real disagreements was when money was involved. He wanted to take care of her and their boys, but she maintained that she didn't need him to she had her own money.

"Mark, you're not going to wear those clothes I am, I can pay for them." Addison disputed as he pulled his cared out of his wallet.

"My son is the reason you need new clothes just relax and let me pay for this." Mark said handing his card to the cashier.

Addison couldn't help smiling at him. "Fine, you win this time." She relented.

"I'm the daddy this is my job." Mark reasoned with her.

"And you're very good at your job, babe." Addison said kissing him.

"Thanks, Red, I try my best." Mark replied he took his card back and grabbed the bag with her clothes before taking her hand. "Come on, let's go get some food."

"That sounds perfect." Addison agreed threading her fingers through his as she pushed the stroller with her free hand. As she rested her head on his shoulder she couldn't help thinking how perfect this was.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you liked it and I'm sorry for the wait. Some exciting stuff is gonna happen in the next few chapters and I promise that the baby is going to be here soon. Until next time please review.


End file.
